Les Bannis ont droit d'amour
by Epsylon
Summary: "On se rencontrera dans une autre vie." Le jeune Alexandre, apprenti horloger, s'éprend d'un visage masqué,, à la fête des fous. Le jeune comte Rosax tombe dans un coma mystérieux et rencontre Acsel au pays des morts. Roch, le meilleur épéiste de la galaxie embarque sur le Miranda, le mystérieux navire du capitaine Firefly. De vie en vie, Axel et Roxas se retrouvent toujours.
1. L'âme de Paris s'enflamme

**  
Résumé** : « On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. » Axel et Roxas vont de réincarnations en réincarnations jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être enfin ensemble. Axel/Roxas  
**Genre** : romance, humour Disney et chansons, angst et réincarnations (UA, donc. Sort of.)**  
Rating** : M**  
Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient : tout est à Disney, Square Enix et Tim Burton.  
**Note **: Le titre de la fic est extrait de la chanson du film Disney Le bossu de Notre Dame. De la même façon, tous les titres de chanson des chapitres seront tirés d'une chanson Disney.

* * *

*

**LES BANNIS ONT DROIT D'AMOUR  
**

Premier monde : Le bossu de notre dame

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?_

_*  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**I**

_Et l'on dit que c'est l'âme de Paris qui s'enflamme  
Quand sonnent les cloches de Notre-Dame_

_

* * *

-  
_

**P**arfois, lorsqu'Alexandre voyait sa réflexion dans l'onde, il avait l'impression de ne pas se reconnaître ; comme si le visage reflété n'était pas vraiment le sien. Le sentiment disparaissait en un clin d'œil. Il avait tendance à trop rêver et cette inclination lui attirait les railleries de ses pairs.

_A trop avoir la tête dans les étoiles, tu finiras au bout d'une corde, Alexandre. Ce n'est pas aux gens comme nous qu'il est permis de rêver._

Alexandre souriait, hochait la tête. Mais il n'écoutait jamais.

Il était apprenti horloger dans une petite échoppe de Paris, située à quelques pas de la cathédrale. Son maître le laissait habiter dans la cave humide et Alexandre n'aurait pas songé à se plaindre, car c'était bien plus agréable que tous les bouges où il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être à cette place. Par les temps qui couraient, avec le juge Claude Frollo qui nettoyait la ville, il ne faisait pas bon d'être va-nu-pieds.

« Je vais partir quelques jours. En mon absence, je compte sur toi pour tenir la boutique, Alexandre. Je sais que tu n'es pas suffisamment ahuri pour commettre quelque maladresse irréparable. »

C'était la notion que son maître avait de la confiance et du compliment, aussi Alexandre le remercia avec un sourire, déjà impatient d'être seul.

« Ce sera bientôt la fête des fous. Amuse-toi bien, mon garçon. »

Le jeune apprenti n'allait pas se le laisser dire deux fois. Quelques heures plus tard, le maître quittait l'atelier et Alexandre était déjà dehors pour aller rejoindre des amis qui préparaient le festival. L'un, nommé Pedro, était l'apprenti d'un confectionneur de masques ; et on disait que Pedro était suffisamment doué pour partir à Venise.

Alexandre revint quelques heures avant l'aube. Il s'allongea sur la paillasse et s'endormit.

_La rue est grise et battue par la pluie. Il marche très vite, une lourde capuche sous la tête. Et la seule chose qu'il peut regarder, c'est la lune. La lune est si brillante qu'elle ressemble à un soleil. Elle n'a pas une forme ronde, ni même celle d'un croissant. Quand il regarde la lune, il voit – _Kingdom Hearts – _quelque chose d'ancien et de magique dont la puissance le terrifie._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à toute allure. Et, lorsqu'il eut récupéré son souffle et qu'il se recoucha, il souhaita ne pas rêver.

**~*~**

Alexandre avait toujours fait des songes aussi étranges. Il en avait parlé au prêtre, une fois lors de sa confession. Celui-ci lui avait donné trois Ave Maria, un crucifix et lui avait ordonné de prier tous les soirs pour éloigner le Malin. Alexandre avait prié, chanté, serré la croix mais les rêves avaient continué. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

_Toujours la rue, toujours la pluie, toujours la lune. Il y a quelque chose de froid qui lui pèse sur le cœur, quelque chose de si froid que cela endort ses sens et ses émotions. Et il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais ressentir._

Alexandre savait qu'il ne devait parler de ces rêves à personne.

Jamais.

~*~

Deux jours après le départ de son maître, Alexandre accueillit le premier client dans sa boutique. C'était un jeune page, d'une dizaine d'années qui portait une livrée qui ne devait pas le faire rougir s'il s'aventurait du côté des hôtels privés des grands messieurs.

« Maître Archimède ? »

Malgré sa jeunesse, le garçon parlait avec arrogance.

« Il est parti pour quelques jours.

- C'est fâcheux, dit le garçon en serrant les doigts autour de la petite boîte qu'il portait.

- Je le remplace.

- Vous ?

- Je suis son apprenti. »

Le page l'examina avec attention comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'Alexandre puisse être l'apprenti d'Archimède et qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour résoudre son problème.

« Quand revient-il ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit, » dit Alexandre qui commençait à s'impatienter. La réticence de son client était presque insultante. « Est-ce une horloge à réparer ? Je peux peut-être m'occuper de cela. Laissez moi l'examiner. »

Alexandre ouvrit la boîte et sortit la plus jolie horloge qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle était manifestement faite dans un matériau précieux et les mécanismes étaient minuscules. Il se sentait ému d'avoir un tel objet dans les mains.

« C'est magnifique, » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Il y avait quelque chose à propose de cette horloge, comme s'il l'avait _déjà _vu quelque part. La sensation était familière. Le nom du propriétaire était gravé en lettres minuscules. Sachant à peine lire, Alexandre mit quelques instants à le déchiffrer. « _St Jean de Rosax, chevalier de Clédor »_

A la lecture de ce nom, un _frisson_ parcourut le dos d'Alexandre. Les lettres se mélangeaient, formaient d'autres mots, d'autres noms semblant appartenir à l'au-delà. Il recula à moitié terrifié, le souffle coupé par cette _vague _intense de sentiments.

« Je ne peux rien faire, » balbutia-t-il. « Je dois – je dois fermer. Revenez quand mon maître… sera là. »

Le page lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Il lui avait semblé que l'apprenti savait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte de la valeur de l'objet. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait _peur_. Peur d'une horloge ? Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais pensé à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. La tête basse, il retourna voir son seigneur. Celui-ci ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que l'artisan n'était pas là et que son apprenti avait refusé de réparer l'horloge.

_La rue, de nouveau. La pluie encore. Mais cette fois, il cherche quelque chose. Son regard se promène sur les murs en pierre froide, sur l'enseigne lumineuse. Et là, sous les gouttes, se dessine une autre silhouette noire. Un nom glisse entre ses lèvres._

~*~

« Je suis désolé, monseigneur » Le page s'aplatit devant lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que De Rosax le foudroie sur place. « Archimède n'était pas là, et son apprenti ne pouvait pas réparer votre horloge sans l'aide de son maître.

- Il laisse donc son affaire aux soins d'un enfant ? »

Le page se mordit les lèvres, ayant du mal à qualifier le jeune homme roux de la boutique d'horloges d'enfant. Il devait au moins avoir quinze printemps. Peut-être plus. Il jugea préférable de ne rien dire.

De Rosax, légèrement agacé se promit de passer à la boutique lui-même.

~*~

_Ses rêves sont remplis de ténèbres. De créatures si terrifiantes qu'il ne peut que s'agir de démons, envoyés par Satan. Des êtres faits d'ombres et de malheurs sans formes distinctes ou des choses blanches sans visage qui glissent à quelques centimètres du sol. Parfois, De Rosax pense qu'il ne fait pas que rêver et que ces créatures sont _réelles.

_Parfois, il y a ce rêve, celle où une marée d_'êtres_ l'entoure. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse, il sait qu'il doit passer de l'autre côté, pour atteindre quelque chose. C'est vital, ancré quelque part au fond de son cœur. L'autre côté. Parce que de l'autre côté, il y a…_

De Rosax se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là, le coeur battant à toute vitesse.

_

* * *

_**A suivre....**

**

* * *

  
**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.


	2. Les démons dans nos coeurs s'envolent

Encore merci** à Bouddha, Kawazuu, Ghostly Doll, DuncanHeart et Serya-chan **pour leurs review.

**Résumé** : « On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. » Axel et Roxas vont de réincarnations en réincarnations jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.

**Genre** : romance, humour Disney et chansons, angst et réincarnations

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient : tout est à Disney, Square Enix et Tim Burton.

pour lawy

* * *

Premier monde : Le bossu de notre dame

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?_

* * *

_II_

_Dans Paris, c'est Grand Charivari_

_Les démons qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs s'envolent_

* * *

Les trompettes saluèrent l'aube de ce début de printemps.

« _Charivari ! »_

Les gitans dansaient dans les rues, entraînant à leur suite, tels des joueurs de flûte (1), les passants masqués qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin.

« _Allons élire le roi des fous – l'homme le plus laid de Paris ! Faites vos plus belles gri-maces ! »_

La foule bigarrée dansait dans les rues de Paris. On prétendait que c'était le jour où les mendiants devenaient rois et les rois mendiants.

Aux côtés des Grands de Paris, De Rosax s'ennuyait ferme. Le juge Frollo grommelait quelque malédiction à l'intention des gitans qui infestaient la place de Notre Dame tandis que le bijoutier Cartier et l e comte de Disné commentaient ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Les yeux de Rosax errèrent sur la place, cherchant des masques plus originaux que d'autres. Des croques mitaines, des masques de Venise, des masques de monstres hideux. Des personnages de carnaval pour fêter le printemps qui venait, brûler l'hiver, oublier la vie l'espace d'un jour.

Et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.

Le masque blanc.

Il le connaissait par cœur, car il voyait souvent cette créature, la nuit dans ses rêves. Un instant, il crut que la créature était réelle (tant son pas était _dansant_) ou bien qu'il était endormi et en train de rêver. Mais les sensations étaient trop fortes pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un songe. Les yeux de De Rosax s'accrochèrent à la figure blanche dansante (cette chose avait un _nom_ mais St Jean de Rosax ne pouvait se rappeler lequel) et ne la lâchèrent plus.

Soudain, le masque glissa et révéla le visage d'un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix-sept ans. Ses yeux verts avaient quelque chose de familier. Le mot glissa de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

« Axel ! »

Le garçon sans masque dut l'entendre car ses yeux verts s'agrandirent, piégeant De Rosax à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une voix _venue d'ailleurs_ s'imposa, résonna dans sa tête.

_Mon nom, c'est Axel. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

_Je suis ton meilleur ami._

Une voix qui _appartenait _à ce visage, De Rosax en était persuadé. Il fallait qu'il entende cette voix – il en avait _besoin_.

Il cligna des yeux. _Axel_ continua à le regarder sans plus prêter attention au gamin qui tirait sur sa manche, certainement pour le presser d'aller voir l'élection du roi des fous. Le roux se pencha à son oreille, murmura quelque chose et son ami disparut dans la foule. Puis _Axel_ s'avança vers lui, le masque toujours relevé.

~*~

_Axel_. Il avait relevé la tête comme si ce nom était le sien. Et quelque part, cela semblait _juste_. En quelques secondes, il fut près du blond qui l'avait appelé. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, sans savoir quoi dire ou comment faire le tri dans la mêlée d'émotions qui les assaillaient. Alexandre ouvrit finalement la bouche et le _nom_ vint comme dans un songe. En fait, il vint, _provenant_ d'un songe.

« Roxas. »

Cette voix assurée ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Le blond ferma les yeux, comme assommé et Alex parvint à déglutir, le souffle coupé. L'ambiance de la fête devait les avoir rendus fous eux aussi, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Deux regards happés dans la foule, deux inconnus qui se reconnaissent, deux noms sortis d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar.

_Axel_ avait l'impression de marcher dans un rêve. Mais il savait que s'il touchait _Roxas_, ce serait la chose la plus _réelle_ qu'il aurait jamais effleuré.

Finalement De Rosax ferma les yeux, pour se soustraire à cette vision. Tout ceci n'était qu'une folie – _qui lui rappelaient tant ses rêves_ – une folie qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de contempler plus longtemps. Ignorant la lave dans ses veines, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Alexandre ferma les yeux.

Même cet abandon-là lui sembla familier.

~*~

_Il est assis au sommet d'un grand bâtiment les pieds dans le vide, la tête entre ses bras. _

_« Enfin réveillé ? » demande une voix familière._

_Il sursaute, mais n'est pas vraiment surpris de découvrir la présence près de lui._

« _Axel. »_

_« Tu vas bientôt te rendormir, » Axel a l'air triste, il regarde l'horizon, refuse de croiser son regard. « Bientôt, je ne pourrais même plus sentir ton esprit. »_

_Roxas déglutit._

_« Je serai… je serai bientôt ce que j'étais avant. »_

_Axel veut dire quelque chose, mais Roxas saute dans le vide avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire._

~*~

Alexandre rentra tôt ce soir là. Cela avait été une décision stupide, car le bruit dans les rues continuerait encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que Claude Frollo trouve un moyen de faire intervenir la garde, sans doute.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha.

Il avait envie de dormir, de pleurer, de crier.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

_Que lui avait fait cet homme _?

Quelle était cette chose bizarre qui était passée entre eux ? Cette _reconnaissance_. Quelque chose de familier, de connu, quelque chose que Alexandre semblait avoir attendu. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une _promesse_.

Lorsque le sommeil toucha enfin ses paupières, Alexandre s'endormit en priant pour que les rêves s'éloignent.

~*~

_« Axel ? »_

« _Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Quel trou de mémoire… »_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« On n'a pas le temps pour les questions maintenant. C'est _sa _ville, _ses_ créations_. _Et je t'emmène avec moi, conscient ou non. »_

_Le blond jette l'arme à terre dans un mouvement de colère. La colère se transforme en surprise quand la _clef_ revient dans sa main. Soudain, il a peur de ce que cela signifie._

_« Roxas. »_

_~*~  
_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Alexandre eut envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de ce garçon blond ; mais c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ce nom. _Roxas_.

Son esprit revint immédiatement à la Fête de la veille.

Tout cela devait signifier quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui lui faisait effroyablement peur.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

(1) allusion à la légende allemande du joueur de flûte d'Hamelin (reprise par les frères Grimm), qui débarrassa une ville de rats en jouant de sa flûte. Lorsque les villageois refusèrent de le payer et l'accusèrent de sorcellerie, il se vengea en revenant la nuit suivante et guida les enfants de la ville jusqu'à la rivière où ils se noyèrent.

Dans le prochain chapitre, De Rosax et Alexandre se rencontrent de nouveau avec un peu plus de souvenirs.


	3. J'ai vu la lumière du ciel

**Les bannis ont droit d'amour**

**Résumé** : « On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. » Axel et Roxas vont de réincarnations en réincarnations jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.

**Genre** : romance, humour Disney et chansons, angst et réincarnations

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient : tout est à Disney, Square Enix et Tim Burton. Certaines répliques sont directement tirées du jeu.

Merci pour vos review adorables (auteur sautille) : **Kaedegirl, Bouddha, Midna-Sama, LawSama, Nayru25, Ghostly Doll, Serya-chan **et** DuncanHeart.**

* * *

Premier monde : Le bossu de notre dame

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?_

**III**

J'étais une ombre sans soleil  
J'ai vu la lumière du ciel

* * *

Le lendemain, De Rosax décida de se rendre à l'échoppe d'Archimède pour faire réparer sa montre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que le vieil hibou avait laissé la boutique dans les mains d'un apprenti incapable.

Dans la boutique, son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il reconnut – _Axel – _le garçon de la Fête, celui au masque tellement similaire aux créatures blanches et dansantes, celui qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars, celui qui était _tout_ dans ses rêves.

L'apprenti ne sembla pas moins surpris. Il était jeune, peut-être quelques années de moins que l'aristocrate. Il avait la peau blanche, des cheveux roux qui s'ébouriffaient sans aucun ordre et des yeux trop verts. De Rosax peinait à retrouver en ce garçon qui le dévisageait avec un air de bête traquée, l'arrogance de l'homme dans ses rêves. Pourtant, ils étaient la même personne, De Rosax en était persuadé. Il le _sentait_.

Le rouquin semblait avoir perdu sa voix. De Rosax ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur car il était lui-même bien en mal de faire fonctionner la sienne. Un rêve était un rêve – mais que faire lorsque celui-ci prend soudain corps et vous dévisage avec deux grands yeux verts ?

Le jeune aristocrate réagit à peine lorsque l'apprenti d'Archimède bougea enfin pour fermer la porte à clef, indiquant aux clients éventuels que l'échoppe était close. Alors qu'il le regardait faire en silence, De Rosax se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le vrai prénom du garçon – Axel ne pouvait pas être son nom de baptême, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Alexandre.

Il hésita.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Axel.

La marque de respect était étrange dans sa bouche. De Rosax se sentit bizarre, faillit le corriger avant de se retenir, au dernier moment. Cela achèverait de rendre cette situation bizarre – _impie_, souffla une voix au fond de son esprit – s'il faisait une telle chose.

- J'ai rêvé de vous, dit _Axel_. J'ai rêvé que ton nom était Roxas. Il y avait une cité sous la pluie, une cité où le jour ne se lève jamais. Est-ce que cela peut vraiment exister ?

Cela ressemblait tant aux rêves de De Rosax que celui-ci sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, ne sachant plus s'il sentait de la panique ou du soulagement, de la terreur ou de l'excitation.

-J'ai rêvé et on aurait dit un souvenir. Maintenant que je te vois devant moi… Je sais que cela ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un souvenir.

Quelque chose dans son sourire, dans la façon dont il se tenait rappela à _Roxas_ l'homme confiant dans les songes. Soudain, le besoin de le toucher était trop fort pour que le blond veuille ou puisse le contrôler.

~*~

Ce n'était pas comme toucher un rêve.

Il y avait de la peau chaude, un corps humain sous ses doigts. Un corps avec un cœur qui battait (comme le sien) et pour une raison que De Rosax ne pouvait expliquer, ce détail semblait important.

- Tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. Tu partais, et tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, murmura Alexandre. _Et ça faisait mal_.

De Rosax avait rêvé de cela.

Il avait rêvé de cités sous la pluie et de désespoir. De quelque chose de perdu. De sentiments emmêlés. Et d'Axel aussi – tout était lié à Axel.

Les yeux et le sourire d'Axel.

_Roxas_ pouvait les dessiner les yeux fermés.

Le sentiment le terrifia ; et soudain ce fut comme si tout ce qu'il avait jamais senti dans ses rêves se déversait tout à coup dans ses veines. Il recula, refusant de se raccrocher au regard d'_Axel_.

/_-Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui, je comprends._

_-Au revoir, Axel._

_-Au revoir, _partner/

De Rosax déglutit, ferma étroitement les yeux. Il était St Jean de Rosax, par le diable ! Il était le fils de Théophraste de Rosax, aristocrate vivant à Paris. Il n'était pas…

/_-On se rencontrera dans une prochaine vie._

_-Promis ?_

_-Promis./_

Alors que De Rosax allait tomber – sa tête lui faisait tellement mal qu'il eût presque souhaité qu'on la lui coupe – _Axel _fut près de lui, et le stabilisa, les mains sur ses épaules. Puis il se pencha, l'attira plus près pour l'embrasser. Malgré la surprise, le blond ne recula pas ; au contraire, il ouvrit la bouche, permettant à Axel d'approfondir le baiser, sans savoir pourquoi il laissait faire une telle chose.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il semblait être enfin à sa place.

~*~

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, ils ne parlèrent pas. Le moindre mot briserait tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, couperait le fin fil de souvenirs qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre. C'était une chose terrible et merveilleuse, inexplicable, mais _présente_. Roxas savait qu'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie.

Il était né pour cela.

Il était né pour attendre Axel.

Avaient-ils vécu nés des centaines d'années auparavant ? S'étaient ils déjà rencontrés ? L'idée semblait _blasphématoire_. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, parce que Roxas _connaissait_ Axel. La nuance de ses yeux, la forme de son sourire, la façon dont il embrassait, le son de sa voix.

Il lui sembla que s'il poussait de nouveau la porte de l'échoppe, ils reviendraient tous les deux dans cette cité sous la pluie qui semblait garder le désespoir.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces sensations lui étaient inspirées par le Démon. C'était trop _bon_, trop _juste_ pour que ce soit maléfique, pervers, sali, souillé par le Malin.

~*~

C'était peut-être un rêve. Un rêve qui s'emmêlait avec la réalité, un rêve fait de sourires et de promesses tenues. Axel savait que les rêves n'étaient pas faits pour durer ; mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Parce que continuer d'embrasser Roxas, –_ De Rosax _– était finalement la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

A suivre...

Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. Je pense qu'il reste environ deux chapitres dans Notre Dame. Bisous à tou(te)s et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	4. L'Enfer noircit ma chair

**Les bannis ont droit d'amour**

**Résumé** : « On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. » Axel et Roxas vont de réincarnations en réincarnations jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.

**Genre** : romance, humour Disney et chansons, angst et réincarnations

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient : tout est à Disney, Square Enix et Tim Burton. Certaines répliques sont directement tirées du jeu.

**Avertissement** : je vous rappelle que ce texte se situe à la fin du Moyen-âge. Oh et puis vague porn, aussi. (très vague, hein)*sort*

encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé une review *hugs les gens*

* * *

Premier monde : Le bossu de notre dame

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?_

**IV**

_L'Enfer noircit ma chair,__  
__Du péché de désir,__  
__Le Ciel doit me punir._

_

* * *

  
_

Archimède revit les toits de Paris avec soulagement. Il était trimballé dans ce coche depuis deux jours et il ne voulait rien d'autre que sortir et marcher sur les pavés.

Laisser la boutique à Alexandre ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Depuis six ans qu'il était son apprenti, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il était brillant. Malgré les mots rudes du vieil homme, Archimède appréciait le garçon qui mettait de la vie dans son échoppe.

Il soupçonnait même que certaines de ses clientes ne venaient que pour le voir. Il se demanda avec une touche d'amusement si l'une d'elles avait jamais brisé à dessein une horloge dans le but de venir à la boutique. Qui savait ? Les biens-nés avaient des lubies étranges.

Comme il arrivait avec la nuit, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le magasin fermé. Faisant tourner la lourde clef dans la porte, Archimède poussa la porte. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer au spectacle qui l'attendait derrière celle-ci.

Alexandre était en train d'embrasser un _homme_ en plein milieu de la boutique. L'inconnu était adossé – _lascivement_ – contre le mur.

Archimède crut une seconde que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours car c'était strictement _impossible_. Mais pourtant c'était vrai – enfer, _c'était_ en train d'arriver, même. Dégoûté, Archimède recula. Le bruit qu'il fit attira l'attention des deux hommes qui se séparèrent rapidement. Puis les yeux d'Alexandre s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« Maître… vous êtes rentré… »

L'horloger resta figé. Puis son regard tomba sur _l'autre_ et il eut un nouveau moment de surprise en reconnaissant St Jean de Rosax.

« Vous… »

Fort heureusement, l'aristocrate n'ouvrit pas la bouche – Archimède ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire si l'homme avait seulement _osé_. De Rosax quitta la boutique, sans dire un mot.

Archimède verrouilla derrière lui et s'adossa à la porte en tentant d'ôter de son esprit l'image d'Alexandre, pressé contre De Rosax, la bouche affamée et la folie du Démon dans les yeux. Dans l'ombre de la boutique, Alexandre attendait, tête baissée. Bien qu'il soit plus grands et plus forts que son maître, Archimède s'approcha de lui et lui flanqua un coup de poing, les yeux brillants de fureur.

« _Ceci_ est une abomination, Alexandre. Quel démon a égaré ton esprit ? »

Même s'il avait pu répondre, Alexandre n'aurait rien trouvé à dire pour justifier cette chose à l'intérieur de lui. Qu'aurait-il dit de toute façon ? _Je pense que je le connaissais avant ma naissance – il y a ces rêves faits de blancheur et de ténèbres et il y a ses yeux et quand je le regarde, je me sens vivant, pour la première fois – je crois que je l'aime._

« Crois-tu que ce… cette _luxure _vaille ton âme ? » poursuivit le maître horloger.

Alexandre resta silencieux. Pour lui, le salut commençait dans les yeux de _Roxas_. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait, comme les étoiles brillent la nuit, qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

~*~

Le lendemain, _Axel_ n'eut aucun mal à s'échapper de la boutique. Archimède avait décidé de l'ignorer, renier son existence et le garçon sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son maître ne le fiche à la porte. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Il avait trop besoin de voir _Roxas_.

Arrivé à quelques pas de l'hôtel de De Rosax, Alexandre se rendit compte de la stupidité de l'escapade : Archimède serait en colère s'il s'en apercevait et il ne pouvait pas entrer ni même s'approcher de l'hôtel.

La chance lui sourit lorsqu'il aperçut le laquais qui était venu visiter la boutique. Alexandre devait être inconscient ou stupide ou les deux, car il l'arrêta dans la rue, disant qu'il était la pour la montre de son maître. Le laquais rétrécit les yeux, trouvant sans doute son histoire invraisemblable. Mais le valet hocha la tête, le fit entrer et le conduisant dans un petit cabinet, lui ordonnant d'attendre ici.

La pièce était richement décorée. Alexandre n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau. Le plafond était orné de peintures splendides qui devaient avoir été réalisées par les plus grands peintres de Paris. Des anges jouant de la harpe étaient peints au milieu du plafond et les bords de la pièce étaient bordés par des fresques de fruits. Aux murs, il y avait plusieurs miroirs gigantesques – Alexandre observa son reflet avec curiosité, c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait dans un miroir, il toucha ses joues, observa la nuance verte de ses yeux, et le fouillis invraisemblable de ses cheveux – ainsi que de grands chandeliers blancs. Des tableaux ornaient les murs. Alexandre prit pour la première fois la mesure de la richesse de De Rosax. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était folie de venir ici – Archimède avait raison ; tant pis pour cette chose étrange, merveilleuse ; cela devait s'arrêter. Pas parce que c'était un péché – bien qu'il soit effrayé, c'était le dernier souci d'Alexandre – mais parce que c'était impossible.

Ces rêves n'étaient que des rêves.

Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

Au moment où il se résignait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune noble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le nom _Roxas_ se posa sur les lèvres d'_Axel_ mais la bouche du garçon demeura close. Son cœur battait à toute allure et son esprit ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que _Roxas est là_. Soudain, il ne voulait plus partir. Il ne _pouvait_ plus partir.

« Je voulais te voir. »

Le blond ferma les yeux. Un air de regret passa sur son visage et _Axel_ sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. _Ne m'abandonne pas encore. _C'était déjà arrivé. Avant.

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

La bouche de _Roxas_ se tordit dans un rictus qui était fait de tristesse, de regret, de colère et peut-être d'autre chose encore.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait… je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Toi aussi, tu rêves.

- Ce ne sont pas des rêves, Alexandre.

- _Axel_. »

Avant que De Rosax n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Alexandre passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond ne résista pas longtemps et serra le garçon contre lui. Il n'osait croire qu'Alexandre était venu à lui. Maintenant qu'il était contre lui, _Roxas_ ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, _Roxas_ glissa sa main dans celle _d'Axel_ et l'entraîna vers la porte, à travers un boudoir, des corridors et finalement une chambre aussi gigantesque et splendide que le reste de l'hôtel. Ils ne croisèrent personne.

Alexandre n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la beauté de la pièce. De Rosax était de nouveau contre lui. Et il l'embrassa, et Alexandre ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose.

« Tu as corrompu mon cœur, mes rêves et mon âme, » souffla _Roxas_ à son oreille. Il glissa une main sous sa chemise, touchant la peau pour la première fois. Cela ne ressemblait pas au corps d'une fille, mais De Rosax n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. C'était _Axel_.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » répondit _Axel_. « J'ai l'impression d'être vivant pour la première fois. »

Cela ressemblait tellement à ce que _Roxas_ ressentait qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement.

Même dans leurs rêves, il n'y avait jamais eu cette friction des corps. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et c'était effrayant, impossible et tellement _bon_ qu'ils ne savaient plus comment respirer.

Les mains _d'Axel_ glissèrent, firent tomber leurs chemises. Il joua quelques secondes avec les grelots qui décoraient la ceinture de De Rosax avant de la délacer aussi. Il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise d'être si près d'un homme et de le toucher. Il devrait _au moins_ s'en soucier, un peu, mais tel n'était pas le cas. Ignorant ces pensées, Alexandre l'embrassa de nouveau. Le baiser fut chaud et mouillé, avec un goût de miel derrière. De Rosax l'entraîna sur le lit, abandonnant les derniers vêtements qui séparaient leurs peaux.

Langoureusement allongé, _Roxas_ écarta les jambes, laissant _Axel _se glisser entre elles. Le jeune horloger se serra contre lui, traça les lignes de son corps, le caressant, le touchant, le goûtant, sans jamais pouvoir se rassasier de l'odeur musquée de sa peau.

De Rosax ferma les yeux, laissant Alexandre faire ce qu'il voulait. Il glissa ses doigts partout sur lui, _en_ lui et le corps sous le sien ondula, frissonna, se tordit.

« _Roxas_. »

Lorsque _Roxas_ rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bleus et clairs, et _Axel_ songea à un ciel d'été.

* * *

à suivre…


	5. Tous nous vous déclarons innocents

**Les bannis ont droit d'amour**

**Résumé** : « On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. » Axel et Roxas vont de réincarnations en réincarnations jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.**  
Genre** : romance, humour Disney et chansons, angst et réincarnations**  
Rating** : M**  
Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient : tout est à Disney, Square Enix et Tim Burton. Certaines répliques sont directement tirées du jeu.**  
Avertissement** : je vous rappelle que ce texte se situe à la fin du Moyen-âge. Violence, sang et mort dans ce chapitre… et de l'angst. Beaucoup d'angst. Slash aussi, mais est-ce réellement un warning =D

Merci **Asphodele **pour la correction.

Et encore merci à **Lawsama, DuncanHeart, Bouddha**, **Ariani Lee, Ghostly Doll, Serya-chan, **et **Nayru25 ** pour leurs review *hugs*

**Avant de lire** : voici donc le chapitre qui clôt le monde du Bossu de notre Dame. Le prochain monde sera sans doute un monde de Tim Burton. Ce n'est donc PAS la fin de la fic.

note : pour celles qui fréquenteraient Livejournal, je viens de créer avec na-shao une communauté française sur livejournal dédiée à Kingdom Hearts avec possibilité de poster des fics, des fanart, des vidéos, des cris de fangirl, etc., etc. Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez y faire un tour, le lien est en dans mon profil, tout en bas.

**bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

Premier monde : Le Bossu de notre Dame

_L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre un homme ?_

**V**

Tous nous vous déclarons innocents...  
Il n'est de pire crime au monde...  
Qu'on les pende à la seconde !

* * *

St Jean de Rosax s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais ce n'était pas une souffrance réellement désagréable. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit, qu'il y avait un corps, tout près. Avait-il _permis_ à une courtisane de rester pour la nuit ?

L'autre bougea, et Rosax se rendit brutalement compte que c'était un corps masculin. Un corps chaud et nu et _masculin,_ collé contre lui.

Le corps d'_Axel_.

_Alexandre_.

Un sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres et une vague de tendresse qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment réchauffa son ventre. Il se sentait bizarrement ému. Il resserra ses bras autour d'_Axel_ et referma les yeux.

_/ « Les Similis n'ont pas de cœur. Cela ne doit pas être une émotion alors, » dit Axel._

_Roxas ouvre la bouche et veut dire quelque chose. Mais il sait que cela n'arrangera rien, que demain, il sera toujours parti et qu'Axel ne se sentira pas mieux. Partir, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il veut. C'est quelque chose qu'il _doit_ faire. Il le sent au plus profond de lui. Il le doit à lui-même et à Axel. Il doit savoir qui il est. Il doit savoir si ce qu'il y a entre Axel et lui est artificiel ou non – peut-être même que c'est quelque chose d'humain._

_Sa voix se brise. Tourner le dos à Axel est la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite. Mais il réussit à s'éloigner. _

_Il sent le désespoir de son meilleur ami dans un coin de son esprit. C'est une douleur à vif. Et soudain, la réponse s'impose dans l'esprit de Roxas. Il desserre les dents et sa voix est si basse qu'Axel ne l'entendra jamais._

_« Si, Axel. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Si ceci n'est pas une émotion, alors nous ne sommes rien. Si ceci n'est pas une émotion, si ceci n'est pas réel, alors je préfère disparaître tout de suite. »_

_Il disparaîtra._

_C'est la première fois qu'il abandonne Axel. Mais pas la dernière./ _

De Rosax ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage inquiet d'Alexandre.

« Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, » expliqua doucement celui-ci.

De Rosax se rallongea, troublé par la quiétude d'Alexandre. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, dans la clarté du matin. Il ne se souvenait d'aucune étreinte ni d'aucun baiser. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des non-dits douloureux, des moments de complicité, de fuite et de désespoir.

_Axel._

Le jeune noble se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Alexandre sourit.

« Je voudrai rester comme ça pour toujours. »

De Rosax ne répondit pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'Alexandre sache ce qu'il ressentait. _La même chose. Nous sommes pareils, lui et moi_.

Ils voulaient que le monde disparaisse.

Il se passa encore quelques heures avant qu'Alexandre ne quitte le lit et les bras de De Rosax.

~*~

Lorsqu'il rentra, les rayons du soleil de midi éclairaient Paris. Archimède ne lui dit pas un mot – pas même pour faire un commentaire sur ce retard inacceptable et ce découchage indécent. Alexandre se demanda ce que son maître avait inventé quand les clientes lui demandaient où était son jeune apprenti. L'avait-il prétendu malade ? Parti en course ? En fuite ? Ou avait-il laissé la question en suspens ? Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il se mit au travail, comme d'ordinaire. Simplement, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Alexandre sentait son maître trop en colère pour oser ouvrir la bouche sans sa permission.

A la fin du jour, alors que les clients étaient partis depuis longtemps et qu'ils avaient fini de ranger l'atelier, Archimède finit par ouvrir la bouche pour donner autre chose que des instructions ou des ordres à son apprenti.

- Si tu y retournes, dit-il très doucement, je te chasse.

Alexandre ferma les yeux et retourna dans la cave où il logeait.

~*~

Il passa le reste de la nuit à imaginer. A imaginer qu'il retournait voir De Rosax. A imaginer que celui-ci serait heureux de le voir car ils étaient _Axel_ et _Roxas_ et non plus _Alexandre_ et _De Rosax_. A croire que De Rosax l'accueillerait alors qu'il était chassé de son foyer et que son maître lui tournait le dos. Qu'il ferait taire d'un regard acéré les moindres commentaires qui oseraient fuser dans sa direction – car qu'est-ce qu'un bien-né ne peut pas faire ? A imaginer trois mots sortir de sa bouche. A vouloir les entendre de la part de _De Rosax_.

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime. _

_Je… t'aime._

Lorsque le matin se leva, les songes de la nuit avaient disparu et Alexandre était toujours seul dans la cave. Quelques larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux, mais il les ignora et se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau à la fontaine avant que son maître ne s'éveille.

_A trop rêver, tu finiras au bout d'une corde, Alexandre. _

~*~

Le lendemain, Alexandre ne quitta pas la boutique, n'osant pas s'éloigner de son maître. La menace était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit et Alexandre ne pouvait _pas_ risquer sa place. Il avait eu trop de mal à l'obtenir.

Les jours passèrent avec une lenteur agonisante. Alexandre se jeta à corps perdu dans ses tâches, travaillant deux fois plus dur, deux fois plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Il s'éveillait à l'aube et tombait dans son lit au crépuscule.

Les rêves recommencèrent.

~*~

/_Une nuit, il rêve d'une place et du soleil – et Roxas, en train de rire et de parler avec deux garçon et une fille. Le rire se change en étonnement à sa vue, puis en indifférence._

_La colère d'Axel allume des flammes dans la ville._

_« Je suis ton meilleur ami. »_

_Sa langue est acide, parce que cela sonne un mensonge même à ses propres oreilles./_

Alexandre se réveilla et passa le reste de la nuit à fixer le plafond.

~*~

/_Une nuit, il rêve du corps de Roxas. Ce n'est pas réellement un souvenir d'_avant_. Son esprit emmêle le présent au passé, et dans le rêve, Roxas vêtu de noir, lui sourit et ses yeux sont humains. Dans le rêve, ils ne se séparent jamais./_

Au matin, Alexandre ignora du mieux qu'il put l'indicible tristesse logée au creux de sa gorge.

~*~

Archimède détestait de plus en plus voir le matin arriver. Cela signifiait se lever et affronter son apprenti abattu. Au lieu du garçon enjoué auquel il était habitué et qu'il avait appris à apprécier – celui qui n'embrassait pas des nobliaux contre les murs -, il avait affaire à un garçon sans vie, qui mangeait et respirait à peine, faisait son travail, avec un masque de théâtre qu'il offrait aux clientes venues parader dans l'échoppe de l'horloger.

Le dimanche, Alexandre l'accompagnait à l'église et restait toujours un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire pour prier.

Archimède se demandait ce que contenaient ses prières.

~*~

Le docteur Hayner reprit une tasse de thé. Il prétendit ne pas remarquer l'attitude préoccupée de son ami pendant encore quelques minutes.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a, Saint Jean ?

Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Les parents d'Hayner avaient beaucoup aidé De Rosax lorsque son père et sa mère avaient trouvé la mort, sur le chemin qui les ramenait à Paris. La justice n'avait jamais retrouvé leurs meurtriers.

Ecartant ces sombres pensées, Hayner attendit patiemment que son ami consente enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu es préoccupé ?

- Non.

- C'est… une femme ?

De Rosax leva la tête et le foudroya du regard. C'était bien une femme donc. Hayner comprenait sans mal son humeur. On n'avait jamais pressé St Jean de se marier, étant donné qu'à la mort de ses parents, il avait été assez âgé pour se passer d'un tuteur. De Rosax s'était laissé entraîner dans le monde des ménestrels où il était question d'amour véritable et de sentiments courtois. Evidemment, ça ne s'était jamais bien fini pour lui. La plupart des damoiselles voyaient la fortune du jeune héritier avant son caractère placide mais agréable, sa passion pour les échecs et cette curieuse fixation sur les clefs et les serrures.

- Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas important. C'est… fini, je suppose.

/_Finies, l'évasion des sens et la sensation de rêver quand ses doigts touchent _Axel_ et qu'au lieu d'un songe, il sent une peau chaude et vivante. C'est à peine supportable de se dire qu'il ne le touchera plus jamais./_

- C'est fini ? Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. Quand l'as-tu rencontrée ?

- A la fête des fous.

- C'était il y a à peine quelques jours ?

Comment une simple idylle, un battement de cils pouvait faire cet effet là à son ami ? Hayner était perplexe.

-C'est… impossible, dit juste De Rosax, comme si ces trois mots expliquaient tout.

- Impossible n'est pas français, répondit le docteur. Et ce n'est certainement pas toi, Saint Jean. Est-elle mariée ?

-…

Une suggestion affreuse – ou hilarante – s'imposa dans le crâne de Hayner.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as séduit une sœur de l'église ?

De Rosax manqua de s'étouffer de rire devant l'air ébahi de son ami. Ebahi et peut-être un peu envieux. Ne se sentant guère d'humeur à mentir, De Rosax préféra esquiver la conversation. Hayner finit par le laisser faire.

- Je dîne avec le juge Frollo et le cardinal de Paris ce soir. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Ce ne sont pas les convives les plus amusants, mais la nourriture sera délicieuse.

Hayner pensait toujours avec son estomac plutôt qu'avec sa tête. Son sens des priorités pouvait déconcerter parfois ; mais c'était une des choses que De Rosax appréciait chez lui.

- Non merci.

- Très bien. Je te laisse te morfondre alors. Je dois me préparer pour ce soir. Si tu changes d'avis, nous serons à l'hôtel du Comte Ansem à six heures.

Et sur ces paroles, Hayner prit congé.

Resté seul, De Rosax contempla les murs de la pièce vide durant de longues minutes. Il détestait sa faiblesse, cette chose enterrée au plus profond de lui, qui ramenait toujours ses pensées vers Alexandre – vers les rêves et les étreintes qu'ils avaient partagé.

De Rosax se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas été un tel couard.

~*~

Ils se croisèrent quelques fois durant les semaines qui suivirent. Du moins, De Rosax aperçut Alexandre alors qu'il était dans un coche ou à cheval. Le rouquin n'était jamais seul.

De Rosax dormait de plus en plus mal. Il avait toujours froid et son lit semblait trop vide – même quand il « invitait » une fille à le rejoindre.

Dans ses rêves, _Axel_ n'était plus là. Il était Roxas sans Axel et il y avait quelque chose de profondément _anormal_ là dedans.

~*~

Trois mois plus tard, Alexandre revint.

Il se présenta à sa porte à la tombée de nuit. De Rosax se demanda ce qu'il avait pu raconter aux domestiques pour arriver jusqu'ici.

- Mon maître me croit avec des amis, dit-il sur un ton hésitant. Il ne m'a pas laissé seul depuis–

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il à la place.

La lueur dans ses yeux semblait appartenir à _Axel_. Le cœur de De Rosax se contracta. Sans réfléchir, il noua ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune apprenti, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre leurs lèvres. Le goût d'Alexandre fut de nouveau là – riche, épicé, _Axel._

- Tu m'as manqué, aussi.

Il voulait lui dire à quel point c'était vrai, parler de ce maelström de sentiments qui le submergeait et l'emportait, lui dire qu'il était parti, même de ses rêves, et qu'il ne devait plus jamais faire cela.

A la place, il l'embrassa encore et pressa leurs deux corps ensemble. Les vêtements glissèrent sur le sol et _Roxas_ entraîna _Axel_ vers le lit.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le blond une fois de plus.

Il le répéta encore et encore jusqu'à être certain qu'Alexandre l'ait bien entendu, tandis que la langue d'_Axel_ parcourait son corps,

Ils s'endormirent accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais se lâcher. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, De Rosax n'eut pas froid.

~*~

Alexandre fut arrêté le lendemain, devant l'échoppe d'Archimède.

~*~

Alexandre ne saisit pas tous les mots qu'on lui assena jusque dans les cachots. Il fut jeté dans une cellule, près d'un gitan à moitié mort et un ivrogne manchot qui hurlait de temps à autre.

Cette nuit-là, le gitan se mit à chanter, dans une langue que le jeune apprenti horloger ne connaissait pas.

Il réussit à s'endormir.

~*~

Le jour suivant, le gitan lui parla.

- T'es à peine sorti des jupons de ta mère. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Alexandre hésita.

- Je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse provoqua un rire étranglé chez son voisin.

- Comme nous tous. Ici, les seuls qui s'en sortent, c'est ceux qui ont vraiment du sang sur les mains. On les envoie combattre dans l'armée du Roi. Ils crèvent toujours, mais ils sont un peu utiles.

Un silence.

- Ta mère va pleurer, p'tit.

- Elle est morte depuis longtemps.

- Ca n'empêche rien.

Alexandre s'appuya contre le mur en pierres, songeant à tous ceux qui ne pleureraient pas pour lui.

- Ce que vous chantiez cette nuit…

- Nous priions Dieu.

Il rit, une fois de plus.

- Eh oui, gamin. Même mon peuple prie Dieu. Sa bienveillance s'étend partout. Il aime tous Ses enfants. Même ceux qui sont rejetés par la loi des hommes.

- Et ceux qui ont enfreint Sa loi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Alexandre à mi-voix, même s'il savait qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il se taise.

Le gitan éclata de rire, encore. Son rire ressemblait à l'aboiement d'un cabot des rues, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ri, et qu'il ne savait plus bien comment faire. Pourtant, ce son étouffé réchauffa curieusement le jeune homme qui essuya quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

- Un fils, Tidji. Mais nous l'appelons tous Clopin.

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

Le vieux gitan disparut avant la fin de l'après-midi. Alexandre comprit que bientôt, ce serait son tour, et qu'il allait mourir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en prison, le garçon songea à De Rosax. Connaissait-il le sort qui lui était réservé ? Etait-il en son pouvoir de le tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Viendrait-il ?

~*~

De Rosax ne vint jamais.

~*~

/_- Je pars. De toute façon, je ne manquerai à personne._

_- Tu me manqueras, à moi._

_Roxas n'a jamais porté beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'Axel veut. Sans doute parce qu'il estime qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de désirs. Axel sait qu'il a raison. Il sait aussi que l'idée d'être seul le terrifie./_

_/- On se rencontrera dans une autre vie._

_Sa voix est fragile. Axel s'autorise à croire l'espace d'un instant qu'il a un jour signifié quelque chose pour Roxas. L'ombre de son ami le regarde et il semble sincère et humain._

_- Idiot, dit Axel. C'est toi qui va renaître. Toi qui entames une nouvelle vie._

_Cette fois, tout ce qui est Roxas sera balayé et Axel se demande s'il détestera Sora. Ce serait quelque chose d'humain. Roxas lui saisit le poignet et insiste, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_- On se verra dans une autre vie, dit-il._

_Axel oublie où il se trouve – qui il est – et accepte de le croire, rien qu'une seconde./_

Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre mois seulement mais c'était comme s'ils avaient été ensemble bien plus longtemps. Le matin de sa mort, Alexandre découvrit la profondeur de son affection pour De Rosax.

La trahison et la couardise de celui-ci n'avait rien de surprenant mais cela faisait _mal_. Alexandre réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, qui l'avaient conduit seul sur l'échafaud un matin d'automne.

_A trop rêver, tu finiras pendu, Alexandre._

La tristesse et la rage remplacèrent la douleur de l'absence de De Rosax une dernière fois, le toucher, l'embrasser, laisser sa chaleur faire disparaître les cauchemars.

_/Axel, seul sous la pluie/_

_/Axel qui meurt – _part en fumée – _près de Sora/_

_« _On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. »

_Pas cette fois_, songea-t-il férocement.

Au petit matin, Axel mourut une seconde fois.

Dans la foule exaltée par l'exécution à laquelle elle assistait, Roxas tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler.

* * *

(fin du monde I)


	6. Mort, mort, faut bien y passer

*s'aplatit, telle une limace* je suis **DESOLEE** pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à venir. Surtout qu'il est pas long. Mais il s'est débattu le bougre... Le prochain devrait être plus long. J'espère qu'il reste encore des lecteurs xD

-

**  
Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient : tout est à Disney, Square Enix et Tim Burton. Certaines répliques sont directement tirées du jeu.

Merci **Asphodèle **pour la correction et ses précieux conseils.  
Et encore une fois merci **Serya-chan, Duncan Heart, Bouddha, Nayru25**, **Myrylaa **et **Ariani Lee **pour leurs gentils mots :D

L'histoire de ce monde est inspiré par le film Les Noces funèbres de Tim Burton. Le titre des chapitres sont des chansons extraites du film. Voici en gros l'histoire (selon mon ami wiki) :

Au 19ème siècledans un petit village d'Angleterre. Victor Van Dort, fils de nouveaux riches, et Victoria Everglot, fille de petite noblesse dont les parents sont ruinés, sont promis l'un à l'autre. Le coup de foudre est immédiat entre ces deux personnages touchants de gaucherie pour lui et de douceur pour elle.  
Mais par mégarde et dans des conditions fantasmagoriques, Victor se retrouve marié au cadavre d'Emily, une mystérieuse mariée qui l'entraine de force dans le monde des morts. Même si la « vie » dans ce monde paraît bien plus joyeuse que dans celui des vivants, Victor ne peut oublier Victoria...

**

* * *

**

Deuxième monde : Les Noces funèbres

'Est-ce que je suis mort ?'

I

_Mort mort, faut bien y passer  
__Ne vous en faites pas, finalement c'est ok__  
On a beau prier, on a beau se cacher  
Quand l'heure a sonné, bonjour les macchabées_

_

* * *

  
_

**D**orsax avait toujours eu un sommeil agité. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses nuits étaient remplies d'ombres et de cauchemars. Ses parents avaient tout essayé. Ils avaient convoqué le meilleur médecin de la région – celui qui prenait une pièce _d'or_ pour une demie heure d'examen. Ils avaient consulté des prêtres et des exorcistes, des diseurs de bonne aventure et toute sortes de charlatans qui avaient filé avec de l'argent et les avaient laissé sans la moindre réponse.

Dorsax dormait toujours aussi mal.

Certains, inquiets, avaient prescrit des calmants qui auraient assommé une meute de loups, mais rien n'y faisait. Pessimistes, les médecins prétendaient que nul ne pouvait vivre ainsi très longtemps.

Dix ans plus tard, Dorsax avait renoncé à voire des médecins, était fatigué en permanence mais toujours pas mort.

Cela ressemblait presque à une malédiction.

~*~

Dorsax s'arrêta près de la fontaine, pour s'asseoir un moment. Le soleil n'était pas très haut, et déjà il se sentait épuisé. Parfois, il se demandait réellement si l'on pouvait mourir de fatigue.

Il aimait rester là et observer les passants dans la rue. Les coches pressés qui menaçaient d'écraser les piétons imprudents au passage. Les ladies et les gentlemen qui passaient tranquillement en devisant ; cigares à la main pour les uns, ombrelles et sacs brodés pour les autres.

~*~

Acsel mourut l'année de ses seize ans.

~*~

Il rouvrit les yeux, bien plus tard, avec la tourbillonnante impression d'avoir glissé dans le noir pendant des jours.

- Petit ?

Acsel se redressa. Ses souvenirs étaient confus – souvenirs d'un corps malade, de la fièvre qui ne le quittait pas et d'une souffrance interminable. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Il n'était même pas chez lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à ce qui l'entourait. Puis un hurlement sortit de sa bouche.

- Eh petit. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il échappa à la _main_ qui tentait de le toucher et essaya de se lever. Ses jambes le trahirent et il s'effondra. Il se terra contre un coin de mur.

Il était dans un bar – _comment_ était-il seulement arrivé là ? – et il y avait un cadavre qui était en train de lui parler.

- Autant te le dire tout de suite, tu es mort, gamin. Mais c'est pas vraiment grave.

Il était _mort_ – mort mort mort – et entouré de squelettes et de cadavres souriants qui lui tapèrent sur l'épaule. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Etait-ce quelque hallucination provoquée par son cerveau ?

Il était mort. L'idée le frappa comme une porte qui claque. Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire à cette information qu'un nouveau venu s'approcha de lui, descendant du bar pour rejoindre le coin où il s'était recroquevillé, dans l'espoir d'échapper aux regards curieux mais bienveillants des clients.

Le nouveau venu était en fait une tête, montée sur un plateau que transportait un insecte qui ressemblait à un cafard. Elle s'arrêta devant lui ; Acsel fut bizarrement rassuré par le son de sa voix.

- Bienvenue p'tit. Je suis Paul. Je tiens ce bar, dit la _chose _comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- O-où suis-je ?

- T'es mort, rappela Paul (comme si Acsel pouvait seulement _oublier_ une chose pareille). Quant à savoir où tu es, c'est une autre question.

Acsel n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'au-delà. Il n'avait que seize ans, après tout, l'âge où l'on se sent immortel et invincible. Mais s'il avait dû imaginer quoique ce soit, cela ne ressemblerait certainement pas à cet endroit.

Le prêtre parlait de paradis et d'enfer.

- Est-ce que c'est l'enfer, ici ?

Le squelette lui colla un verre dans les mains. Celui-ci était rempli d'un liquide d'une étrange couleur verdâtre dont l'odeur était peu attirante. Il goûta par curiosité et fut surpris d'apprécier l'amertume du breuvage, et encore plus surpris quand il découvrit que ses sens lui répondaient encore un peu.

- Tu crois qu'ils font des trucs aussi bons en enfer ? Non, p'tit. Et t'es pas chez les angelots non plus. T'es _ailleurs_. C'est rare qu'on voit des jolis cœurs dans ton genre d'ailleurs. D'habitude, c'est des victimes de morts horribles. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Je suis mort, c'est tout. Tous… les morts ne viennent pas ici ?

- Non, et y a départ tous les jours. Le vieux Willy qui était là depuis quarante ans a disparu hier. Son meurtrier a finalement passé l'arme à gauche et il a pu décrocher la mâchoire du salopard. Il nous a fait promettre de le laisser dans son cercueil pour _au moins_ trente ans, ricana Paul. Après ça, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il a disparu.

Le squelette haussa les épaules – c'était un geste hautement perturbant, décida le jeune mort.

- Mais, tu sais, ici, c'est okay. Si on pouvait passer notre éternité ici, je n'y verrai pas d'inconvénients. Alors t'attends ta fiancée ?

- J'ai personne à attendre, dit Acsel.

S'il avait pu avoir une expression faciale, Paul aurait sûrement eu l'air désolé.

- Comment t'es mort ?

- Tuberculose.

- Maudite saloperie. T'inquiète pas, gamin. Le vieux Paul veille sur toi. Eh, Jack, le petit est nouveau, tu lui fais visiter ?

Un squelette s'approcha de lui et ôta son chapeau pour le saluer. Il y avait une demie douzaine d'asticots sur le sommet du crâne.

- Suis moi.

Il l'emmena à l'extérieur, pour lui faire visiter la ville la plus déconcertante qu'on eût jamais envisagé. Théâtral, il ajouta avec un sourire sinistre.

- Et oublie tout ce que tu sais. Un nouveau monde s'ouvre à toi, p'tit.

~*~

Les morts dorment. Ils dorment même beaucoup. Autrement, l'éternité ne serait guère supportable.

Au début, Acsel se couchait dans un cercueil, comme s'il était un vampire échappé du roman de Bram Stocker. Il se réveillait quelques heures seulement après avoir fermé les yeux.

Il apprit à dormir plus longtemps. Des jours, parfois même des semaines entières.

C'est alors que les rêves revinrent.

Jack disait que c'était normal. Il saurait bientôt se détacher des événements de sa vie sur Terre. Il devait oublier qui il avait été, être autre chose que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été. Autrement, il deviendrait fou.

- Et_ crois-moi,_ tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble un cadavre qui devient fou. Je ne dis pas de mal des morts, ajouta Jack, mais ce pauvre Edward est complètement marteau.

Le seul problème était qu'Acsel n'avait vécu aucun des événements qui hantaient ses songes.

Acsel rêvait qu'il mourait dans les flammes.

* * *

**A suivre...**

Voilà pour introduire le nouveau monde. Si vous n'avez pas vu Corpse Bride (Les noces funèbres) je vous le recommande vivement. Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long et plus palpitant.

J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu. A bientôt !


	7. Être mort ne m'empêche pas de souffrir

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, etc., etc.

NDA – pour une fois, je vous mets aussi la version anglaise de la chanson, parce que je la trouve vraiment belle. Pour l'écouter, rendez vous sur mon profile. Le lien Deezer est dans ma bio.

Un grand merci à **Asphodele** qui s'est assurée que mon texte était lisible !

Merci aussi à **Bouddha**, **Nayru25, Ariani Lee et Duncan Heart.**

Comme certain(e)s d'entre vous n'ont pas vu le film, je vous mets ici le résumé donné par notre ami Wiki. J'espère que Les Bannis vous auront donné envie de regarder les Noces Funèbres (si ça peut aider, le doublage est fait par Johnny Depp et Helena Bonham Carter - qui a dit, comme d'hab?)

_Au 19ème siècle dans un petit village d'Angleterre. Victor Van Dort, fils de nouveaux riches, et Victoria Everglot, fille de petite noblesse dont les parents sont ruinés, sont promis l'un à l'autre. Le coup de foudre est immédiat entre ces deux personnages touchants de gaucherie pour lui et de douceur pour elle.  
Mais par mégarde et dans des conditions fantasmagoriques, Victor se retrouve marié au cadavre d'Emily, une mystérieuse mariée qui l'entraine de force dans le monde des morts...  
_

* * *

**Les bannis ont droit d'amour**

Monde 2 : Les noces funèbres

'Est-ce que je suis mort ?'

**II**

_Savoir que je suis mort(e)  
__Ne m'empêche pas de souffrir__  
Ne dites pas que je délire  
Car je sens pointer en moi des larmes nouvelles_

And I know that I am dead  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed

* * *

**L**e temps n'existait pas En-bas. Il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit, et Acsel n'avait aucune idée du temps qui se passait entre chacune de ses phases de sommeil.

Il aurait pu se passer un jour, une semaine, un mois ou un an avant que Jack n'entraîne Acsel chez _Madame_. Les rêves du garçon étaient inquiétants – les morts pouvaient rêver d'En-Haut, de leur assassin ou d'un être cher, mais ils ne rêvaient pas d'une mort qui n'était pas la leur.

Une nuit, Acsel rêva d'une foule. Il rêva qu'il était exécuté, pendu haut et court devant des dizaines de personnes. Une autre fois, il rêva de flammes, de flammes rouges et terribles qui le consumaient lentement. Parfois, il était juste étendu au sol, étranger à lui-même, tandis qu'il glissait lentement dans le néant. Au-dessus de lui, une ombre sans visage prononçait doucement son nom. « _Axel_. »

-A ce rythme-là, p'tit, tu tomberas en morceaux.

Ce n'était pas que le fait de _tomber en morceaux_ soit une chose extraordinaire – Acsel ne comptait plus les bras vagabonds et les mâchoires claquantes aperçus jusqu'à présent – mais c'était tout de même très désagréable. Et puisque leurs _corps_ étaient voués à la décrépitude, il valait mieux retarder l'échéance autant que faire se peut.

N'ayant toutefois rien à perdre – _qu'est-ce qu'un mort peut perdre _? – Acsel suivit Jack chez Madame.

~*~

On ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Ni d'où elle venait. Certains prétendaient qu'elle n'était pas humaine ; d'autres qu'elle avait toujours été morte. (1) Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était En-Bas depuis longtemps et on disait qu'elle savait tout sur tout.

Jack emmena Acsel en dehors de la Ville, dans une forêt d'arbres morts et décharnés. C'était un paysage de cauchemar qui aurait infiniment plu aux amis poètes romantiques qu'Acsel avait connu autrefois.

Peu rassuré, Acsel suivit de près Jack. Celui-ci s'enfonçait tranquillement dans les bois, continuant de bavarder joyeusement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu des ombres. Le squelette finit toutefois par se rendre compte du malaise du nouveau mort qui se demandait quel genre de créatures pouvait bien hanter ces lieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'arrivera rien.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Au bout d'une éternité, ils aperçurent au loin une petite maison perdue dans le noir. Une unique bougie brillait à la fenêtre, projetant des lueurs étranges sur les arbres.

-C'est ici.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer la dite maison. En réalité, elle ressemblait plus à une chaumière qu'une véritable maison. Acsel eut l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un conte de fées. Et il était sur le point de rencontrer la sorcière.

Sentant que son jeune ami voulait faire marche arrière, Jack posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Frappe et entre. Je t'attends ici.

- Je…

- Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, petit. Même les morts. Mais t'es venu pour chercher des réponses, n'est-ce pas ? Madame pourra peut-être t'aider.

Acsel ferma les yeux.

Puis il frappa à la porte, avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir.

~*~

L'intérieur de la chaumière était bizarre et chaleureux. Bizarre car il y avait toutes sortes de choses étranges sur les meubles et les étagères – mais Acsel apprenait à ne plus être surpris. Après tout, le type qui tenait le bar de la Ville n'avait plus qu'une tête – bleue et souriante.

C'était petit et poussiéreux et des araignées rampaient dans tous les recoins. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et des fauteuils d'aspect confortable cernaient une petite table de bois.

- Bienvenue. Tu es un nouveau mort ? demanda une voix féminine et éraillée.

- Oui.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Acsel.

- _Acsel_. (Un silence). Tu peux m'appeler _Madame_.

L'un des fauteuils se tourna avec un grincement horrible. Une femme était assise dessus ; là où Acsel aurait pu jurer n'y avoir vu personne quelques minutes plus tôt. Madame était une vieille femme ridée, blanche comme la craie. Ses cheveux étaient gris, sales et emmêlés, ses ongles longs et jaunâtres. Elle était vêtue de haillons qui avaient perdus toute couleur depuis longtemps. Son visage était si laid qu'on l'eût cru taillé par un sculpteur amateur qui n'avait pas terminé sa besogne. Le plus étrange chez cette femme demeurait sans doute ses yeux noirs et vifs, ronds comme des billes, qui semblaient animés de leur propre volonté.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ?

- Pardon… de vous déranger.

Elle sourit – Acsel ne sut s'il devait être rassuré ou terrifié.

- Ah, les bonnes manières britanniques. Cela change des rustres qui pourrissent en ville. Dis-moi ton souci, et je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Acsel se retrouva à raconter. La maladie, la mort et le réveil En-Bas, alors qu'il n'y avait personne à attendre. Il raconta comment il avait appris à dormir et les songes morbides qui le poursuivaient depuis.

Madame l'écouta attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre. Quand il eut fini, Acsel se sentit vide, épuisé, mais il ne s'était pas senti si bien depuis qu'il s'était réveillé En-Bas.

- Tu as bien fait de venir ici, Acsel.

- Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ?

La sorcière grimaça. C'était peut-être un autre sourire, mais Acsel n'était sûr de rien.

- Non. Mais nous allons le découvrir. Depuis quand es-tu mort ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques semaines. Quelques mois.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici ?

- Non.

- C'est curieux. D'habitude, les morts savent ce qui les retient ici.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Sa voix manquait de conviction. La sorcière toucha sa main délicatement.

- Tu ne serais pas ici si c'était le cas. Peut-être que tu attends quelqu'un, Acsel. Parle-moi de tes rêves encore une fois.

Il obéit. Il parla des flammes. Il parla de la pendaison – ce rêve là le terrifiait au-delà de toute raison ; c'était comme s'il pouvait se souvenir de la façon dont on meurt, étranglé par la corde et le poids de son propre corps. Puis il raconta une nouvelle fois le rêve où il glissait dans l'oubli. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ce rêve. Il y avait juste cette voix, à la fois inconnue et familière qui prononçait son nom. « _Axel._ »

- A qui appartient cette voix ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_Je ne veux pas savoir._

- Peut-être est-ce la clef de tes songes. Peut-être que c'est ce qui te retient ici.

-…

- Peut-être as-tu oublié la personne que tu attends.

- C'est impossible. Je suis mort de la tuberculose, Madame. Il n'y avait personne pour prononcer mon nom.

Madame resta silencieuse et immobile, comme une poupée gigantesque et monstrueuse. Puis, elle bougea de nouveau, touchant de nouveau la main d'Acsel.

- Montre-moi ton rêve.

~*~

Madame possédait le don de lire dans les esprits. Ce don-là l'avait suivi dans la mort.

- Je suis ici pour aider les morts comme toi, Acsel. Fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Quand il eut donné son accord, Madame lui toucha le front et Acsel s'écroula dans son fauteuil.

_une cité sous la pluie_

_une silhouette qui s'éloigne (s'il te plait reste avec moi)_

_un combat de flammes (le feu naît de ses propres doigts et détruit tout sur son passage_

_deux yeux bleus qui le regardent (qui es tu ?)_

_un visage dans la foule ; il ne parvient pas à discerner ses traits mais il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où (un nom glisse sur sa langue)_

Des centaines d'images (de souvenirs) explosèrent dans sa tête. Souvenirs venus d'un autre monde. Acsel n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ni pourquoi mais il savait que ces souvenirs étaient à lui, il savait qu'ils étaient tous réels. Tout comme cette immense douleur qui le prit d'assaut tout d'un coup, comme une vague gigantesque. La douleur s'engouffra en lui, s'insinua dans ses veines et devint bientôt _physique._ Et soudain il se rappela de tout.

~*~

(Son nom est Axel. Il était humain autrefois. Maintenant, il est juste une sorte de mime, une grossière imitation, sans cœur ni passion. Un jour, il rencontre Roxas, et c'est comme devenir vivant. Axel a l'impression de sortir d'un rêve ou bien de commencer à rêver en couleurs.

Roxas n'a jamais été comme les autres – c'est sans doute pourquoi il a tant capté l'intérêt d'Axel. Le Simili blond ne sourit pas. Il n'est pas vraiment cruel. Il est juste Roxas, droit et silencieux.

Ils sont partenaires, et Axel aime à penser qu'ils deviennent inséparables. Il oublie (trop) facilement que Roxas n'a besoin ni de lui ni de personne. Il oublie trop facilement que Roxas n'a jamais été fait pour rester.

Il disparaît un jour et laisse Axel dans le noir. Si les Similis pouvaient pleurer, peut-être aurait-il versé quelques larmes.

La douleur augmente et se transforme quand il retrouve son ami pour découvrir que celui-ci ne sait plus rien de lui. La Clef lui répond toujours, mais lui ne répond plus aux appels d'Axel. « _Je suis Axel. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »_

Lorsque Roxas se souvient finalement, il est trop tard. Mais malgré la disparition imminente de Roxas, ils échangent une promesse.

Axel est Acsel est Alexandre. Un gamin qui vit au milieu des horloges – Acsel croit reconnaître Paris et se souvient des hautes tours de Notre Dame. Il était à Paris. Dans une autre vie.

Il se souvient de Roxas qui l'embrasse, de baisers et d'étreintes qui n'auraient jamais dû finir. Et puis soudain, Roxas disparaît de nouveau, et Axel se retrouve seul (encore) dans une cellule sombre (dans les ténèbres). Il meurt et se demande pourquoi Roxas n'était pas là.

Axel est mort trois fois déjà. Il lui semble comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi le rêve sur la pendaison le terrifie autant.)

~*~

- …bien ?

La voix de la sorcière le ramena à la réalité.

- Acsel ? répéta-t-elle patiemment. Tout va bien ?

Il inspira, même si c'était totalement inutile.

- Oui.

- C'était trop… d'un coup.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit très vite. Si son cœur fonctionnait encore, il battrait à toute allure.

- Acsel ?

- Il… il n'était pas là.

La sorcière dut sentir naître le feu derrière les yeux glacés d'_Axel._ La haine coulait de sa bouche, comme un poison menaçant de pourrir ses lèvres et son corps.

- Il…

'_On se rencontrera dans une nouvelle vie._

_Pas cette fois.'_

- Acsel ?

- Je me _souviens._

Sa voix était cassée, comme s'il avait hurlé pendant des heures. La sorcière posa une main calme (apaisante) sur son épaule mais cette fois, il se déroba à son contact. Fuyant la sorcière, il se leva et sortit de la maison. Lorsque, dehors, Jack lui demanda ce qu'il avait appris, Acsel fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

~*~

Il ne dormit plus vraiment après cela. _Roxas_ l'obsédait, était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. La haine le dévorait de l'intérieur et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'en débarrasser. Sa propre douleur n'était pas suffisante, il lui fallait aussi celle de _Roxas_.

Il était resté ici pour l'attendre.

~*~

Depuis la sorcière, Acsel avait changé du tout au tout. Jack peinait à retrouver en lui le gosse effrayé qui se réveillait pour la première fois en Ville. C'était comme si Acsel avait posé un masque de cire sur son visage, un masque plus inexpressif que le crâne d'un squelette.

Le vieux squelette ignorait ce que le nouveau mort avait découvert chez Madame (ce qui l'avait transformé en monstre) mais qui que soit la personne qu'il attendait, il espérait qu'elle soit en mesure de ramener au calme son âme tourmentée.

~*~

Le 6 juin 1812, Dorsax s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla pas le lendemain, ni les jours suivants.

* * *

à suivre…

(1) Si vous voulez savoir à quoi peut ressembler _Madame_, je vous suggère de jeter un coup d'œil à la sorcière creepy du film Sleepy Hollow (de Tim Burton – _non_, je ne fais pas d'obsession sur Tim Burton, c'est faux), c'est à peu près l'idée que je m'en fais^^


	8. Je crois qu'une tragédie m'attend

Bon cela fait un certain temps depuis la parution du dernier chapitre, et je m'excuse platement et promet de faire mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée T.T

**Quelques rappels :**

-Axel et Roxas se trouvent à présent dans le monde de Corpse Bride dont voici la brève description (merci wiki) :

_Au 19ème siècle dans un petit village d'Angleterre. Victor Van Dort, fils de nouveaux riches, et Victoria Everglot, fille de petite noblesse dont les parents sont ruinés, sont promis l'un à l'autre. Le coup de foudre est immédiat entre ces deux personnages touchants de gaucherie pour lui et de douceur pour elle.  
Mais par mégarde et dans des conditions fantasmagoriques, Victor se retrouve marié au cadavre d'Emily, une mystérieuse mariée qui l'entraine de force dans le monde des morts..._

-Acsel (Axel) est mort de la tuberculose et s'est plus ou moins souvenu de ses vies antérieures. Il est furieux et blessé.

-Dorsax (Roxas) est un jeune homme atteint d'un mal étrange : il ne dort que très peu, depuis toujours. Un jour, il s'endort et ne se réveille pas.

* * *

Un grand merci à **Asphodèle** pour la correction du chapitre.

Et merci aussi aux **revieweurs** (je ne sais plus à qui j'ai pas répondu. Dans le doute, je refais une réponse groupée) et aux lecteurs silencieux^^

**Law-Sama **(_je te promets un happy-end. J'espère que la suite te plaira.)_ **Nayru25** (_je suis ravie que ce passage en particulier t'ait touchée. Les deux sont loin d'être au bout de leurs peines. Axel doit pardonner à Roxas pour pouvoir avancer)_ **DuncanHeart** (_T.T j'aime pas quand feufeu plaante. Merci d'avoir quand même laissé une review.*w* xD c'est une version Sorcière sans yeux qui font des trucs pas nets. Ou presque. xD) _**Serya-chan** (_Merci beaucoup. Dorsax n'est pas vraiment mort. Plus de détails dans ce chapitre :p J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.) _**Ghostly doll** (_Merciii. En effet, Dorsax va un peu morfler. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.)_

**Avertissement : ** Angst. Beaucoup d'angst dans les chapitres qui viennent.

**Spoilers :** La fic ne contient pour le moment aucun spoiler sur 358 days.

* * *

Monde 2 : Les noces funèbres

'Est-ce que je suis mort ?'

III

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him

_Il y a une ombre dans le vent,  
Je crois qu'une tragédie m'attend,  
Comment lui avouer comme je l'aime_

(La complainte de Sally, L'étrange Noël de Mr. Jack)

* * *

Une foule de médecins se pressaient au chevet du jeune endormi. S'ils se disputaient quant à la cause et le réveil hypothétique de Dorsax, ils semblaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il était vivant. Il n'était pas mort, il dormait. Certains d'entre eux dirent que le jeune homme rattrapait le sommeil qui lui manquait depuis seize ans. D'autres dirent que c'était une maladie, on connaissait des cas de personnes qui s'endormaient tout le temps, au beau milieu d'une conversation. Ou de personnes qui s'endormaient un jour, et dormaient pendant cinq ou dix ans.

Mais personne ne savait quand le jeune Dorsax se réveillerait. Lorsqu'une semaine eut passé sans que ses paupières ne fassent que frémir, on commença à se demander s'il se réveillerait un jour.

Du bouillon de poulet et de l'eau fraîche étaient forcés entre ses lèvres, mais Dorsax ne pouvait pas vivre longtemps ainsi. Déjà, il semblait infiniment pâle et mince sous les draps.

*****

La première fois qu'Acsel entendit la voix de Cid (1), il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Cid était une araignée.

Et il venait de lui demander la permission d'emménager sur le haut de sa tête. Jack éclata de rire quand Acsel le lui raconta plus tard avant de lui présenter immédiatement son asticot de compagnie – bien que le dit asticot n'appréciât guère le terme.

C'était parfois difficile de se rappeler qu'il était mort. Il vivait en ville, et même s'il ne

respirait pas, Acsel ne ressemblait pas aux morts qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Son corps lui répondait aussi bien qu'autrefois et il ne tombait pas en charpie (« _pour l'instant_ » fit la voix douce de Cid.)

Acsel devait cesser de penser à voix haute.

*****

Lorsque Dorsax rouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il était dans le noir. Il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour réaliser qu'il était dans une boîte - de bois, sans ouverture – et une seconde de plus pour comprendre que la boite était en fait un cercueil.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

*****

Il faisait noir quand Dorsax rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une forêt sombre. Les arbres étaient noirs, immenses et épais. Il n'y avait ni lune ni étoile dans le ciel. Rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

_Il avait toujours eu sa place dans les ténèbres._

*****

La troisième fois que Dorsax se réveilla, il était dans une petite maison, perdue au cœur des bois, en compagnie d'une vieille femme, laide à faire peur. Toutefois, la douceur dont son apparence manquait singulièrement se retrouvait dans ses gestes et sa voix.

« Je m'appelle Dorsax.

- Bois petit, tu peux m'appeler Madame. »

Dorsax obéit. La potion lui brula la langue et avait le gout de racine séchées et de cendres. Sa grimace de dégoût amusa beaucoup madame.

« T'as pas de tripes. J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait d'être vivant. »

Les yeux de madame roulèrent : l'un vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche et Dorxas, malgré la chaleur dont la potion l'avait empli ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

« Vivant ?

- Ouais, p'tit. Bien ce que je dis. Tu respires, et pourtant tu es ici. C'est un cas assez rare.

- Je ne resterai pas longtemps vivant, murmura Dorsax, comme inconscient de l'absurdité de sa situation, ils m'ont mis dans un cercueil.

- Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve, petit.

Dorsax entendit à peine – et eût-il compris les mots de la vieille femme, sans doute ne les aurait-il pas cru. Il se rendormit immédiatement.

*****

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le garçon constata que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. La sorcière était toujours là. Elle lui redonna le même breuvage que la veille. Le goût parut un peu moins infect et Dorsax se sentit un peu mieux, comme s'il prenait une grande bouffée d'air après être laissé trop longtemps sous l'eau.

« Madame ? » hésita-t-il.

La créature lui répondit par un sourire.

« Je vais t'emmener en ville quand tu pourras marcher. Ce n'est pas évident de retourner en-haut, mais s'il existe un moyen, c'est là bas que tu le trouveras. »

La perspective d'aller en ville eut l'air de terrifier Dorsax, tandis que ce qui était en train de lui arriver le frappait de plein fouet. _Il était dans le royaume des morts._

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Madame secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui peux te donner des réponses, petit. »

*****

Madame l'emmena en Ville une quinzaine de jours plus tard. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles Dorsax dormit plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait quand il était En-Haut. Cependant, ses rêves étaient loin d'être reposants et le garçon était toujours terrifié quand il ouvrait les yeux. Il rêvait d'ombres et de flammes, de cris et de colères.

Madame le réveillait et lui promettait qu'il ne risquait rien, qu'il était en sureté. Dorsax n'était pas toujours certain de la croire.

*****

En Ville, la sorcière le laissa entre les mains d'un squelette qui se faisait appeler Bonejangles (2) à qui elle précisa qu'il était vivant.

« Que fait-il ici ? »

La sorcière regarda l'adolescent, l'air pensif.

« Je crois qu'il dort. »

Le squelette hocha la tête, comme si la réponse avait un quelconque sens. Puis il se pencha sur Dorsax pour l'étudier et s'étonna que celui-ci ne recule qu'à peine. Toutefois, Bonejangles devait admettre que s'il avait passé du temps avec Madame, il avait dû voir des trucs autrement plus bizarres et impressionnants qu'un crâne souriant.

« Suis-moi petit gars.

-….

-Pas bavard, hein. On va voir le vieux Trevor. Il radote et il est pénible, mais si quelqu'un peut t'aider, ça ne peut être que lui. J'imagine que tu veux remonter à la surface au plus vite. »

Puis il commença à marcher, sans vérifier que son protégé se mette à le suivre. Dorsax lui emboîta le pas rapidement, non sans avoir remercié Madame une dernière fois. Celle-ci lui fit ses adieux et, l'espace d'un instant, Dorsax eut l'impression qu'elle était triste.

A quelques pas de là, Acsel buvait un verre en écoutant distraitement les anecdotes mortelles de Bobby Half Eye.

*****

En sortant du bar, une éternité plus tard, Acsel se figea sur le seuil tandis qu'il voyait Bonejangles accompagné d'un garçon blond. Un garçon au visage familier dont le nom surgit au fond de son crâne avec la certitude d'un mauvais rêve.

« Acsel ! » dit Bonejangles. « Voici Dorsax. C'est un Vivant, tu imagines ? On revient de chez le vieux Trevor.

Acsel resta silencieux, dévorant la scène du regard. Puis le nom sortit de sa bouche, avant même qu'il l'ait voulu.

« Roxas. »

Bonesjangles recula, un peu inquiet. Acsel était devenu un mort agressif, amer, rongé par quelque chose que personne ne comprenait, car il refusait de parler. Cela arrivait parfois dans les cas de morts violentes, mais Acsel était mort de la tuberculose. Ce dernier n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit – bien sûr, personne ne l'aurait toléré, même si faire du mal à un mort n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire ici-Bas – mais il était devenu silencieux ou agressif, acide ou catatonique ; passant d'un état à l'autre sans prévenir.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Acsel ainsi. Il était debout devant eux, l'air de vouloir dire des milliers de choses ou de disparaître.

« Est-ce que tu le connais ? » demanda Bonejangles ne sachant auquel des deux il s'adressait.

« Non, » dit doucement Dorsax, cherchant dans sa mémoire une trace de ce visage. Même dans la mort, il était encore beau, avec ses traits droits et réguliers. Et si Dorsax avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux (verts) quelque part, il était incapable de se rappeler où, ni quand.

Comment l'avait-il appelé ?

_Roxas._

Le nom fit battre son cœur et soudain le jeune homme eut envie de s'enfuir à toute jambes.

« Tu ne te souviens pas, » fit Acsel. Il éclata de rire, comme si c'était la meilleure plaisanterie qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Puis il s'éloigna.

Bonejangles soupira.

« Parfois, la mort a une drôle d'effet sur les gens, » dit-il en guise d'explication pour l'étrange attitude d'Acsel.

Dorsax regarda Acsel s'éloigner avec la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

*****

Il ne se souvenait pas. Comment osait-il ne pas se souvenir ? Comment _pouvait-il _ne pas se souvenir ? Quand c'était la seule chose à laquelle Acsel pouvait penser. _Il ne se rappelle pas. Encore._ La pensée explosa dans son cerveau, brûlante comme les flammes qu'_Axel_ manipulait jadis.

Cid dit quelque chose, mais Acsel était trop en colère pour l'écouter. Le souvenir de morts qui n'étaient pas les siennes se déversa une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, et il se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir la corde autour de son cou, se souvenait d'avoir été étranglé lentement par son propre poids et _Roxas _n'était pas là.

/_- On est meilleurs amis. Ca signifie qu'on prend soin l'un de l'autre._

_- C'est quoi l'amour ?_

_- Si j'avais un cœur, tu crois que je pourrais aimer ?_

_- On se rencontrera dans une autre vie. C'est promis._

_-Idiot, c'est toi qui vas renaître/_

Acsel cria, encore et encore, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser des mots et des émotions qui tournaient dans sa tête. _Tu es un Simili. Tu n'as pas de cœur._ Acsel regretta le vide qu'il haïssait autrefois. S'il était encore un Simili, il ne rêverait pas de pendaison qui n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu.

« Qui est ce garçon ? » fit la voix de Cid.

Acsel l'avait presque oublié.

« Il s'appelle Roxas, dit-il.

-Tu es sûr ? J'ai entendu dire 'Dorsax'. »

_/-Qui suis-je ?_

_-Ton nom est Roxas./_

« Oui je suis sûr. »

Cid n'insista pas.

*****

Dorsax passa le reste de la soirée à penser à Acsel. Il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui. Et plus Dorsax pensait à lui, plus facilement il pouvait dessiner le visage d'Acsel, qu'il n'avait vu que quelques dizaines de secondes. Il se rappelait du son de sa voix, de la forme de son visage, de sa coupe improbable. Il savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. L'expression de son visage quand il était content ou en colère, son humour douteux et contagieux.

« Dorsax ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je crois. »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait envie de revoir Acsel, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se demandait s'il pouvait passer par Bonejangles. Leur entrevue chez Trevor n'avait pas été très concluante. Le vieux mort ne savait rien. C'était un cas pratiquement sans précédent et il devait faire des recherches pour en savoir un peu plus. Il leur enverrait un corbeau (mort) dès qu'il en saurait plus. Pour le moment, Dorsax allait devoir rester En-Bas et s'accommoder de la vie ici. Bonejangles l'avait chaleureusement invité dans sa demeure et Dorsax n'avait pu qu'accepter avec reconnaissance se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier convenablement un squelette.

Il s'allongea sur des couvertures qui avaient été jetées par terre et repensa à Acsel.

* * *

(1) son nom n'a aucun rapport avec le personnage de Final Fantasy. C'est une (heureuse ?) coïncidence.  
(2) c'est le nom du squelette qui chante The Remains of the days (premier chapitre du monde Corpse Bride) ça veut plus ou moins dire Os qui fait des cliquètements.

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A bientôt!


	9. Plus envie de te voir près de moi

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, écrit pendant le challenge Nanowrimo. Cette fois-ci, la chanson ne vient pas de Disney ou de Tim Burton. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et un grand merci à mes revieweurs (et un coucou aux lecteurs silencieux, aussi^^)

**Ghostly Doll (**_voilà le nouveau chapitre qui arrive bien plus rapidement que le précédent. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Moi ? Prendre un malin plaisir à torturer Acsel ? Totalement. Quoique la tendance s'inverse un peu dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela te plaira.)_**Duncan Heart** (_et encore c'est que le début. Mais ça s'arrangera. J'avoue que tu n'as pas tort pour la mort par tuberculose. Oui. C'est un couple maudit, en fait T.T)_** Serya-chan** (_^-^ je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur.)_ **Nayru25** (_*hugs* encore merci. Tes compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur.)_

**Avertissement** : heavy angst pour ce chapitre. Situations dures. Le rating est **M**.

Note : le chapitre contient quelques allusions à 358 days.

* * *

Monde 2 : Les noces funèbres

'Est-ce que je suis mort ?'

**IV**

Je prie d'être irréelle.  
Nos veines ruissellent.  
Envahissent ma tête et je crève.  
J'ai cassé la beauté, effacé, gratté, cessé d'exister.

(...)Plus envie de te voir près de moi !  
Ce que tu ne peux sentir.  
Tu n'as pas compris.  
Tout ce qui me fait languir.

(_Crucifère_, Eths)

* * *

Acsel remontait la rue des Macchabées lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette familière de Bonejangles. Celui-ci était seul et il marchait d'un bon pas en direction du bar de la Ville. Avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Acsel descendit la rue en sens inverse, pour rejoindre le squelette.

« Bone ! » cria-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna.

« Acsel. Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Acsel se retrouva la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Il savait juste que la présence de _Roxas_ l'obsédait, qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça, et que peut-être, la seule manière d'arrêter d'y penser, c'était de voir ce garçon et de tirer ses pensées au clair.

« Dis quelque chose, idiot, souffla la voix basse de Cid près de son oreille.

-Roxas est chez toi ? » demanda Acsel.

Si Bones avait eu un visage, il aurait sans doute froncé les sourcils.

« Roxas ? Si tu parles du Vivant, son nom est _Dorsax._ »

Acsel haussa les épaules.

« Je voudrai…

-Acsel, tu es sûr que cela va ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

-o-

_/- C'est quoi un ami ?_

_- C'est quelqu'un avec qui tu manges des glaces._

_- Tu es mon ami alors._

_- Oui, Roxas._

- _Et je suis le tien._

_- Oui, Roxas./_

-o-

Submergé par le souvenir, _Axel_ recula. Si son corps fonctionnait encore de façon normale, il se serait mis à vomir. Il s'enfuit, sous le regard perplexe de Bonejangles. Ce dernier continua son chemin. Acsel avait toujours été un mort bizarre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la présence d'un tuberculeux qui n'avait personne à attendre En-Bas.

-o-

Dorsax ouvrit les yeux.

Il _dormait_ comme il aurait dû dormir s'il avait été En-Haut. Il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves, mais il était en sueur, et il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur vide. La sensation ne tarda pas à disparaître.

Il était seul. Bones était parti depuis longtemps. Dorsax frissonna et sortit à son tour, pressé de quitter cet endroit qui l'effrayait. La rue était déserte à l'exception d'un mort qui se tenait là, appuyé contre un mur délabré, près d'un cercueil vide. Dorsax l'avait déjà rencontré. Il s'appelait Acsel.

« Roxas, fit ce dernier en guise de salut.

-Mon nom est Dorsax. »

L'autre l'ignora. Hésitant, Dorsax s'arrêta à quelques pas du mort qui le dévisageait. Il y avait dans son expression quelque chose d'inquiétant. Le Vivant déglutit et fit mine de passer son chemin.

« Attends.

- Oui ? »

L'expression d'Acsel se fit hésitante. Il avait presque l'air _fragile_, ainsi. Acsel ne savait pas s'il voulait le toucher ou lui faire du mal ; probablement les deux à la fois.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »

Dorsax soutint le regard des deux yeux verts qui le fixaient avec intensité. Il avait mal à la poitrine, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il réalisa qu'Acsel l'effrayait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de fuir à toutes jambes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, la main d'Acsel se referma sur son poignet. S'ils avaient été dans le monde réel, la peau de Dorsax aurait sans doute bleui à cause de la force inhumaine de la poigne d'Acsel.

Dorsax n'eut pas le temps de respirer. Brutalement, Acsel l'attira lui – corps humain contre corps de marbre, inerte – et se pencha sur son visage. Son haleine putride entra dans les narines de Dorsax. L'odeur lui souleva tant le cœur que ce fut presque assez pour qu'il rende le contenu de son estomac, même s'il n'avait rien bu depuis le breuvage de racines de Madame. Le corps contre lui était trop fort pour qu'il réussisse à le repousser ; et Dorsax faillit s'évanouir lorsque Acsel joignit leurs lèvres.

« _Roxas_, » souffla-t-il.

_Des doigts qui enlacent les siens._

_Ils s'embrassent la première fois quand le monde semble finir autour d'eux. Les murs s'écroulent, les flammes dévorent tout et au milieu du chaos, Axel embrasse Roxas._

'_Je te manquerai ?' demande la voix suppliante de Roxas. Il va disparaitre, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, de secondes même. _

'_Je continuerai d'exister si tu penses à moi.'_

Acsel le lâcha finalement et Dorsax s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau les yeux verts d'Acsel, les souvenirs de _Roxas _revinrent.

/_de hautes silhouettes vêtues de noire, réunies ensemble, autour d'un homme dont les yeux jaunes luisent dans les ténèbres._

_La pluie ne s'arrête jamais de tomber à Illusiopolis, le ciel ne change jamais, la promesse de Kingdom Hearts brille et semble à portée de mains._

_Axel l'emmène à la cité du crépuscule et lui offre une glace bleue qu'ils mangent, en haut de l'horloge de la gare. Leurs mains sont si proches que Roxas sent la chaleur de celle d'Axel. Il suffirait d'un geste pour que leurs doigts se touchent et s'enlacent. Il goûte la glace, c'est salé et sucré à la fois. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir un cœur pour aimer les glaces._

_Axel le défie. « Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, » plaisante-t-il. Roxas gagne le duel et Axel lui offre une glace en gain de victoire. Mais c'est le bâtonnet d'Acsel qui comporte l'inscription « WINNER »._

_Lorsqu'il est avec Axel, Roxas est plus conscient que jamais du monde qui l'entoure. La chaleur de la KeyBlade dans sa main, la proximité d'Axel, le vent, le froid, le goût de la glace à l'eau de mer. De plus en plus souvent, Roxas a envie de toucher Axel._

_Une fois, Axel lui tend une Gemme brillante et Roxas laisse ses doigts toucher ceux d'Axel, quelques secondes de trop. Axel lui sourit._

_Lorsque Axel l'embrasse, Roxas a l'impression d'avoir un cœur./_

-o-

Le reste des souvenirs était plutôt confus ; les couleurs et les phrases se mélangeaient, comme un tourbillon. Dorsax se raidit contre le mur, les yeux clos, les mains sur les tempes, pour essayer de chasser la migraine qui explose dans son cerveau ; comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui planter des clous derrière ses yeux.

Quand _Roxas_ ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il regarda Acsel, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait.

« _Axel_…

-Tu te souviens, maintenant ? » demanda le mort d'une voix acide, presque venimeuse qui fut presque assez pour que Roxas se mette à _pleurer_.

« Axel. »

_/Je pars._

_Je vais disparaître._

_Je te laisse tout seul._

_« On se reverra dans une autre vie. »_

_Roxas, à genoux au milieu de la foule, pousse un cri déchirant, suppliant alors que le bourreau exécute son amant. « AXEL ! »/ _

Le nom résonna dans son crâne, comme s'il l'avait lui-même crié. Le tourbillon ne s'arrêta plus, et des centaines d'images, de sensations revinrent lui marteler le crâne. Dorsax, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à vomir, incapable de supporter les images dans sa tête mélangé à la réalité d'Axel, debout devant lui, droit et furieux et _mort._

« Je crois que… je crois que je me souviens, » dit Roxas, conscient du pathétique de sa situation.

Le sourire d'Axel était triomphant et Roxas fut incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Il suivit Axel jusqu'à chez lui, partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de se jeter dans les bras d'Axel, de le supplier de lui pardonner. Celui-ci était furieux et blessé, Roxas pouvait le sentir.

« Axel…

-Ne dis rien. »

Il lui toucha la joue et _Roxas_ frémit au contact glacé.

« Que fais-tu ici, Roxas ? Tu n'es pas mort.

-Madame pense que je dors. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

-N'en as-tu vraiment aucune idée ? »

C'était stupide de penser qu'il était ici à cause d'Axel mais c'était la seule explication à laquelle il pouvait parvenir.

« Tu es en colère, Axel. »

_Roxas_ n'avait jamais vu _Axel_ en colère. Le… – le terme lui échappait ; qu'étaient _ils_ avant tout cela ?

Il n'avait jamais vu Axel autrement que souriant et sarcastique, meurtrier, puissant et _dévoué_.

«Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, » susurra Axel à son oreille d'une voix caressante – qui faisait mal _mal_ _**mal**_, comme autant de coupures qu'il lui aurait assené avec une lame. « Tu m'as laissé mourir, Roxas. Tu m'as _abandonné_. » (il sourit, de nouveau, de ce sourire terrifiant qui rappelait la grimace sinistre des crânes). « Et maintenant, tu es à moi. »

Il scella ses paroles avec un nouveau baiser brutal.

Dorsax hurla de douleur, les mains sur ses temps tandis que deux vies entières se déversaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Deux vies complètement différentes qui avaient pourtant un point commun : Axel avait toujours été là.

Et soudain _Roxas_ se rendit compte que s'il était ici, c'était parce qu'il y avait Axel. Pour une raison étrange et absolue, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés _avant_.

Avant, lorsque Roxas était vêtu de noir et partait à travers des mondes merveilleux accomplir des missions mystérieuses (Axel n'était jamais loin. Dorsax se souvint que _Roxas_ recherchait toujours sa compagnie et son approbation. Pour un sourire d'Axel, Roxas aurait pu faire n'importe quoi).

Avant, quand Dorsax était Roxas qui était St Jean de Rosax. Un jeune noble qui s'était épris d'un apprenti horloger aux yeux verts comme des feuilles.

Ses genoux le trahirent et les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

- Arrête, supplia-t-il. Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

Mais Axel ne fit que sourire.

- Arrêter? Mais ça ne fait que commencer.

-o-

En rentrant dans ce qui lui servait de demeure, Bonejangles fut étonné de trouver les lieux vides. Il imagina que son jeune hôte devait être en train d'explorer la ville, en compagnie d'un mort qui s'était improvisé guide, tel un Virgile aux Enfers.

Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et s'enferma dans son cercueil. Quand il s'allongeait ainsi, il pouvait se rappeler la vie sur terre, la vie qu'il avait quittée et les proches qui restaient derrière, même si c'était des décennies; peut-être même des siècles plus tôt. Des fois, Bonesjangles n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il était toujours En-Bas.

Lorsqu'il sortit du cercueil, le jeune humain n'était toujours pas là.

Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas, et descendit la rue des Maccabées en direction du bar de Jack.

-o-

- Tu vas me quitter? _Encore_ ? fit Axel, d'une voix acide qui liquéfia le coeur de Roxas.

- S'il te plaît... Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

- Tu es désolé? Tu es désolé pour quoi? Tu es désolé pour m'avoir abandonné? Tu es désolé pour m'avoir laissé mourir ? Tu n'as même pas le droit de dire ce mot, hurla Axel qui semblait soudainement fou.

Dorsax ferma les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi.

Axel sourit.

- Uniquement sur ton lit de mort.

Et il éclata de rire.

* * *

**(fin du chapitre)**

Cela faisait des semaines que ce chapitre me hantait. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt !


	10. Quelque chose qu'hier encore

**RAR : Ariani Lee **(_merci de ta review, ravie que ça te plaise toujours :D en ce qui concerne tes questions : oui, il y aura un autre monde après celui-ci. En fait, j'ai prévu quatre mondes au total. Quant à la fin, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs épreuves, mais je promets une happy end.)_** Serya-chan** : (_j'aime beaucoup ces scènes aussi. Je ne me lasse pas d'exploiter/explorer les réactions Axel après le départ de Roxas. xD moins d'angst à prévoir pour la suite. Enfin tout est une question de point de vue xD)_** Nayru25** (hugs_ et encore merci)_ **ValOoh** **AsakOora** (et bien il a craqué. Fallait que cela arrive à un moment ou à un merci pour ta review ! ) **Duncan Heart** (grins_ merci, merci, MERCI XD je suis vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu, c'était l'un des textes les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à écrire. Euh à vrai dire, j'ai rajouté les bannis dans mon word count, lol… j'avais besoin de prendre un break sur mon histoire de zombies. Je suis émue que mon texte fasse passer autant d'émotions. Merci.)_** Bouddha **_(pas d'inquiétude à avoir quant à la suite de la fic, je la continuerai et la finirai. J'ai toute l'histoire en tête, mais c'est une fic difficile à écrire car elle demande beaucoup de choses de moi. Merci vraiment de ta review, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira également)_

Je vous remercie encore une fois de vos X

Merci asphodèle pour la bêta, nayru25 pour son soutien et les Muses de Clio. Merci aussi à toutes de review qui me font toujours sauter de joie/sourire/couiner/piquer les yeux. A présent trêves de bavardage et place au chapitre !

**Note : ce chapitre est posté en avant première sur le forum Clio (si vous êtes curieu(x)se, venez faire un tour, l'adresse est sur mon profil.  
**

**Note bis : je dois arrêter de lire les romans gothiques T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Monde 2  
V**

_Il y a quelque chose_

_Qu'hier encore n'existait pas_

(La Belle et la bête)

* * *

Les yeux mis clos, Acsel regardait Roxas dormir. La tentation de se rapprocher était presque trop tentante pour être ignorée. Être plus proche, assez pour le toucher, l'embrasser ou le tuer – _Axel_ n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il resta dans l'ombre, veillant sur son sommeil, ignorant la colère, tapie dans un coin de son crâne.

La voix rieuse de Cid se fit entendre près de son oreille droite – il ignorait pourquoi il avait permis à cette maudite araignée d'élire domicile dans ses cheveux.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne veux pas le tuer, » susurra l'arachnide.

Axel l'ignora, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Roxas réveillait en lui des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti du moins dans cette vie. Même lorsqu'il était _vivant_, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti des choses aussi intenses.

« Il m'a abandonné, » dit Axel, la voix basse et blessée « il m'a laissé mourir. »

-Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Cid.

Axel n'était même pas certain de le savoir. Ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il y avait de la terreur et de la douleur, la douleur autour de son cou, l'étranglement et la trahison qui effaçait les éclats de rire. Axel ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de moments heureux ; ils étaient tous entachés par la souffrance et la colère.

« C'était avant.

-Quand tu respirais ?

-Avant. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois, dit Axel. Je crois que celle-ci est la troisième.

Ou peut-être a quatrième, mais Axel n'en était pas certain – mais finalement, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Ils nous ont condamnés parce que nous étions ensemble. »

/_La nuit dans le cachot. L'homme dans la cellule attenante à la sienne chante un air triste. Axel se souvient des hurlements_./

« Et lui ?

-Lui m'a laissé mourir. »

Cid ne dit rien, suspendu à une de ses mèches par un fil de soie.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'il meure avec toi ? »

Axel ignorait s'il haïssait assez Roxas pour répondre à cette question.

-o-

_/Roxas rêve.  
Il sait que c'est un rêve, parce que _Axel_ sourit. Axel ne sourit plus, plus maintenant. Maintenant, son visage est fait d'acier et de flammes ; maintenant, il n'a plus de sourire pour Roxas, parce que ses sourires ont été avalés par les larmes et la terreur.  
Roxas embrasse le sourire d'Axel.  
« Je serai bientôt là, » dit-il. « Je te retrouverai. »  
Roxas veut dire quelque chose (il est déjà là, il le déteste et Roxas le mérite) mais les mots collent sur sa langue et refusent de sortir de ses lèvres.  
« Attends-moi. »/_

Lorsque Roxas se réveilla, il était seul.

-o-

Axel avait besoin de s'échapper. Dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas Cid, mais Axel avait appris depuis longtemps que c'était chose impossible. Il se contenterait donc d'un endroit où il n'aurait pas à poser les yeux sur Roxas. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'éclairer les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, calmer l'acide sous sa peau froide ; mais il ne voyait pas à qui.

Cid disait qu'il devait oublier.

Cid disait que la seule chose qui comptait c'était Roxas, de nouveau près de lui (et oui, il avait raison, Axel ne voulait qu'une chose, le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher, maintenant, ils avaient l'éternité toute entière pour être ensemble, et personne pour les séparer).

Mais ce n'était pas si facile, d'oublier la voix insidieuse et susurrante dans sa tête, d'oublier l'envie de meurtre et de douleur, d'oublier les images de souffrances imprimées sous son crâne, avec tant d'évidence qu'Axel pensait parfois qu'on les avait gravés au burin et au marteau.

Face aux souvenirs, il y avait _Roxas._ Ou plutôt _Dorsax_. C'était presque assez.

-o-

Dorsax n'avait jamais autant dormi que depuis qu'il était dans le monde des morts ; mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son sommeil était agréable ou même reposant. Il se leva, enfila des vêtements couverts de poussière et retourna s'asseoir sur la couche où il avait dormi. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Rester ici, attendre Acsel (_Axel_), partir à sa recherche ou retourner chez Bonejangles. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider : il ne supportait pas de rester assis à ne rien faire, il avait désespérément besoin d'occuper son esprit.

Il se leva et partit explorer en Ville. Même s'il avait déjà déambulé dans ses ruelles, la Ville était toujours pleine de surprises. Parfois, Dorsax avait l'impression que le nom des rues et leur agencement _changeait_ mais c'était complètement impossible. Il y avait deux statues de Cavalier sans tête, l'une s'appelait Lord Douglas et l'autre Mc Kingsley, voilà tout. Les habitants de la Ville ne cessait de l'étonner (l'épouvanter, parfois, même si Dorsax ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde). Certains n'avaient plus de jambes et se déplaçaient en rampant ou dans des chaises roulantes, d'autres n'avaient plus de bras. Certains perdaient leurs membres en marchant et revenaient en arrière pour les ramasser. Certains avaient encore l'air normal (c'était ceux qui étaient morts récemment), d'autres n'avaient franchement plus l'air humain et ressemblaient aux monstres qui peuplent les histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants pas sages.

Comme il descendait vers la rue des Macchabées, Dorsax s'arrêta net quand il reconnut cinquante mètres plus loin la silhouette familière d'Acsel.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il savait d'Acsel, ce n'était pas un frisson de peur. Il avait _envie_ voir _Axel_ parce qu'il était la seule personne qui lui ait jamais fait ressentir quoique ce soit (même si c'était de la peur et de la douleur).

Pour la première fois, Dorsax avait l'impression d'être vivant.

-o-

Dorsax retourna d'où il venait. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Axel était dans sa tête, sous sa peau, il était la seule chose à laquelle Dorsax pensait.

Acsel ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver là ; mais Dorsax n'était pas capable de lire les expressions de son visage qui ne se traduisaient que par un léger froncement de sourcil, un rictus ou une rétractation de la pupille. Acsel était mort, mais son corps lui répondait toujours.

« Roxas, » dit-il. La voix n'était pas froide, juste inexpressive. Dorsax aurait presque préféré qu'il soit encore en colère.

« Mon nom est Dorsax » dit-il doucement.

Acsel ne répondit pas et se percha sur une table de bois défoncée, rongée par les vers. Les jambes ramassées sous lui, Acsel lui lança un regard qui aurait pu être qualifié de « curieux » s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » demanda-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose de féroce dans son ton, quelque chose qui disait « _je pourrais te briser les os, faire saigner ton corps, arracher ton cœur/ je pourrais déchirer ton visage et voir si ton crâne a le sourire d'un traître. »_

« Je n'aurai jamais dû partir » répondit doucement Dorsax.

Le silence tomba entre eux, si lourd et tendu que Dorsax croyait sentir son poids sur ses épaules. Sa gorge était sèche, ses mains tremblantes ; et il attendait qu'Acsel réagisse.

Soudain, il bougea, vif comme un serpent. Si bien que Dorsax n'eut une réelle conscience de ses mouvements que lorsqu'il sentit la poigne d'Acsel se refermer sur sa gorge.

« T'as raison » siffla-t-il. « Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Dorsax tenta de se débattre, de le frapper, mais c'était peine perdu, comme s'il essayait d'abattre un géant de pierre avec la seule force de ses bras. _Axel_ était bien trop fort pour lui. Dorsax lutta pour respirer, s'étouffa dans ses propres mots (« je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, axel, je t'aime, s'il te plait »).

Acsel se demanda si Roxas pouvait mourir dans ce monde (ainsi, ils resteraient toujours ensemble et rien ne pourrait les séparer – rien à part la colère d'Axel et la douleur de Roxas, rien à part eux-mêmes).

La voix de Cid lui revint.

_/Tu aurais voulu qu'il meure avec toi ?/_

Non.

Le simple mot suffit à refroidir la colère et à desserrer la main qui étranglait Roxas..

Acsel recula, hébété et anesthésié. Si ses yeux en avaient été capables, il aurait peut-être pleuré.

/_Le sourire de Roxas/ Tu es… mon ami ?/ _Parce qu'on est ensemble, il ne peut rien nous arriver./

Il ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il sentit une main (hésitante) sur son épaule. Ni quand la pression sur son épaule se transforma en corps chaud contre lui.

« Axel. »

Axel referma ses bras sur Roxas, et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, les spectres de la mort, du feu et de la trahison s'évanouirent.

* * *

(fin du chapitre)


	11. Rester là près de toi

**Voilà la suite, désolée que cela ait pris tant de temps. V.V Je tacherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois^^ **

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur soutien. Ca fait chaud au coeur, et ça me donne vraiment envie d' écrire. Ariani Lee** (_Merci. C'est ce que je voulais faire passer comme message)_** Duncan** (xD merci :D)**Midna Sama **(merci pour ton message. voici la suite... après un temps certain, hélas...)** Foxy White** (ravie que cela t'ait plu ! j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira :3) **Laemia** (voilà la suite ! elle a mis du temps, mais la voila quand meme. en espérant que cela continuera de te plaire : D) **Miidona **(encore merci !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Monde 2 : Les Noces funèbres**

'**Est-ce que je suis mort ?'**

**VI**

Mon seul désir  
Vivre à tes côtés  
Mon seul espoir  
Rester là près de toi

(La petite sirène)

* * *

Roxas se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Acsel était à côté de lui et l'avait regardé dormir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le garçon s'éveillait, Acsel se pencha sur lui et prit sa main entre les siennes, étonné de pouvoir le toucher sans que l'un d'eux ne saigne.

Acsel finit par s'écarter, à l'idée de lâcher _Roxas_ alors qu'il avait mis si longtemps avant de pouvoir l'atteindre (de nouveau).

-Ne me déteste pas, dit-il.

Roxas garda les yeux baissés au sol. _Ne me déteste pas_. N'était-ce pas à lui de dire cela ? N'était-ce pas à lui d'implorer le pardon d'_Axel _? Même si la colère de celui-ci semblait s'être temporairement calmée, _Roxas _ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui ait pardonné.

Ils restèrent ensemble à compter de ce moment là, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu, les morts qui les avaient éloignés, la haine qui les avait déchirés. Acsel s'accrochait parfois à lui et restait immobile des heures durant, les bras autour de Roxas, avalant l'espace entre eux, avec une ténacité qui avait quelque chose d'avide.

Parce qu'il savait que Roxas finirait par partir – il n'appartenait pas à ce lieu et tout en lui rappelait cela à Acsel : la chaleur de son corps, les battements de son cœur, la couleur de son visage.

Lorsque Roxas s'endormait, Axel restait près de lui, les doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage, sans jamais le toucher. Le contact de la chair morte ne manquait jamais de réveiller le jeune dormeur, et si la peur (le dégoût) disparaissait dès qu'il reconnaissait Acsel, ce dernier avait le temps d'être blessé.

~o~

Le crâne du vieux squelette pivota sur lui-même, comme si les os qui le reliaient à la colonne vertébrale n'existaient pas. « Possible, certainement, » dit-il, un rire dans la voix.

-Peut-il retourner chez lui ?

-S'il le veut vraiment, il le pourra. »

~o~

-Je ne veux pas, dit Dorsax, d'une voix catégorique, qui semblait ne laisser aucune place à la discussion. Acsel tremblait presque en face de lui.

-Je ne te quitterai pas. Pas cette fois.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant lorsqu'il disait cela. Et il disait cela avec la force de la détermination des enfants : celle qui veut soulever le monde et abattre des montagnes.

-Tu veux vraiment rester ici ? Ni mort ni vivant ? Est-ce que tu supporteras toujours ma vue, dans un siècle, quand ce corps ne sera plus qu'un squelette ? Pourras-tu endurer ma main sur toi, alors que tu trembles déjà quand tu sens ma froideur ? Roxas…

Roxas blêmit.

-Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Encore.

Et pour cela, Dorsax était prêt à rester là, dans un corps qui ne vieillirait jamais. Il était prêt à rester, si cela voulait dire qu'Axel ne le détesterait pas. Qu'il retrouverait en lui, la chaleur qu'il sentait autrefois.

Acsel soupira, à court d'arguments. Il n'avait pas réellement d'insister, parce qu'il était assez égoïste pour vouloir que Dorsax reste avec lui. Parce qu'après tant d'années de solitude, enfin, il y avait quelqu'un près de lui.

~o~

Cid chantonnait près de son oreille fantôme d'une conscience qui n'était pas complètement égoïste.

-Il finira par te détester, dit Cid. Sa place est avec les vivants, et tu le sais. Tu es mort, Acsel. Tu ne peux pas aimer un vivant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je ressens ?

-Une ombre. Une ombre de ce qui aurait pu être. Laisse le partir, Acsel. S'il t'importe, au moins un peu, laisse-le partir.

~o~

Acsel contemplait son verre à moitié plein. Les bruits et les rires du bar lui parvenaient à peine. Il releva finalement la tête quand il entendit la voix familière de Bonejangles. -Eh. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu traîner dans le coin sans le petit Dorsax. Aussi glué l'un à l'autre que les doigts de ma main. Laisse-moi te dire, que tu fais une tête d'enterrement. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Il éclata de rire à sa propre réplique.

-Tu disais qu'on était tous là à attendre quelque chose.

-Ouaip. On veut tous quelque chose Acsel.

-Et si on ne peut pas l'avoir ?

La voix de Bone s'adoucit.

-Alors tu dois l'accepter. Et aller de l'avant. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme le vieux Marty. A trainer des membres pourrissant pendant plusieurs siècles, voir défiler les morts, sans jamais pouvoir partir.

Acsel joua avec son verre.

-Il doit repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bone lui fit un sourire de squelette.

-Ce serait sans doute le plus sage. Les morts et les vivants vont pas bien ensemble.

~o~

Ils retournèrent voir le vieux Trévor. A mesure qu'il parlait, le squelette jetait des livres par terre, de plus en pus vite.

- Il y eut Orphée chez les Grecs qui descendit aux enfers pour en ramener sa bien-aimée. Ulysse dont le voyage dura dix ans, osa dépasser cette frontière funeste pour recueillir la sagesse d'un devin décédé. Héraclès encore, captura le monstre qui gardait ce sombre royaume. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Toutes les civilisations, tous les hommes ont un jour imaginé ce pays, rêvé d'y aller et d'en revenir. En Europe, au Moyen Orient, en Afrique ou en Asie. Tous ceux de la Terre, mon ami, ont des légendes et rêvent du secret de la mort. Combien l'ont découvert, ceci est une autre question.

-La seule question qui reste, répondit Acsel, c'est _peux_-tu nous aider ?  
La tête du squelette roula sur le coté et ses orbites vides semblèrent un instant être illuminées par une étrange lueur bleue scintillante.(1)

-Tu poses la mauvaise question, je te l'ai déjà dit, Acsel. La question est : à quel point désires-tu partir, petit ?

Deux regards – un vide, un vert – se tournèrent vers Dorsax resté silencieux depuis le début de l'entretien. Il avait écouté, fasciné, les légendes dont parlait le vieux sage et il brûlait d'en savoir plus.

-Ne préférerais-tu pas rester ? demanda encore le squelette.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, gronda Acsel.

-Toute la réussite de cette entreprise tient dans la volonté de ton ami, Acsel, répondit le vieux sage d'une voix apaisante. Je puis lui enseigner les secrets que j'ai découvert, les chemins qui le ramèneront vers le soleil et ceux qui respirent. Mais rien ne saurait dicter à un cœur la conduite qu'il devrait suivre. _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_, mon ami.

Ils se turent et Dorsax sortit, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

~o~

Acsel le retrouva assis à l'orée de la forêt qui abritait la sinistre chaumière de _Madame_. La lumière pâle qui éclairait le monde d'En-Bas jetait sur les arbres des ombres étranges. -Il n'y a pas vraiment de couleurs ici, dit Dorsax. Tout est gris, pâle et sombre. Même tes yeux paraissent ternes.

Un silence (encore).

-Sauf ici, poursuivit-il. Ici, on dirait de la vraie lumière.

-C'est juste une illusion, Dorsax. Il n'y a que des ombres ici. Qui voudrait rester de son plein gré ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas. La réponse avait fusé, sans que Dorsax n'ait le temps de réfléchir.

Acsel lui répondit par un sourire douloureux.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as déjà fait, avant. Et cette fois, c'est différent. Cette fois, c'est moi qui veux que tu partes.

-_Axel_...

-Mon corps tombera en lambeaux. Tu trouves que mes yeux sont ternes ? Imagine ce à quoi je ressemblerai plus tard ? Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.

-Et si... et si c'était la dernière fois ? dit Dorsax.

_/un visage se superpose à un autre, étrangement semblable. _  
_une voix fraiche, familière, qui agite des papillons dans son ventre. Et un mot, un seul, qui remplit le vide qu'il y a à l'intérieur de lui._  
_Axel, Axel, Axel, _Axel./

-J'ai confiance, _Roxas_. _On se retrouvera dans une autre vie_.

~o~

_On ne peut dicter à un coeur sa conduite_.

Axel espérait que ce serait assez pour que Dorsax accepte de retourner dans le monde des vivants.

Peu de temps auparavant, un désir aussi peu égoïste ne lui aurait pas traversé l'esprit. (Il aurait juste voulu enchaîner Dorsax à lui, et peu importait le reste. Il l'aurait regardé souffrir, et ça lui aurait plu. Il aurait détruit pièce par pièce, souvenir par souvenir, tout ce qui faisait Dorsax, St Jean, Roxas. Tout ce qui faisait qu'_Axel_ ait pu tenir un jour à un autre être vivant).

Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Acsel n'était plus en colère. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Acsel _voulait_ quelque chose.

Il le voulait assez fort pour espérer voir la lumière dont tous ceux d'En Bas rêvaient.

* * *

à suivre...

(1) allusion avouée au personnage de LA MORT, inventé par Terry Pratchett.


	12. Ce monde qui est le mien

**Monde 2 : Les Noces funèbres**

'**Est-ce que je suis mort ?'**

/_'Orphée se retourna, rien qu'une seconde et l'âme d'Eurydice s'envola et disparut dans les profondeurs des enfers'/_

**VII**

Je découvre enfin,  
Ce que mon cœur cherche en vain:  
Le monde qui est le mien

* * *

Dorsax avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait céder à Acsel et le laisser derrière lui (encore).

/_Cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois, c'est moi qui veux que tu partes./_

Ce n'était pas cela qui rendrait les choses plus faciles.

_/Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça./_

Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé En-Bas, Dorsax pensa à sa famille. Il imagina le visage éploré de sa mère la tristesse de son père, le chagrin de son frère. Englouti dans le tourbillon de souvenirs qu'Acsel avait réveillé, Dorsax avait oublié tous ceux qui l'attendaient.

_/On se retrouvera dans une autre vie./_

Dorsax avait l'impression que si jamais il regagnait la surface, il pourrait de nouveau dormir.

- D'accord, dit-il, faites moi remonter.

Le sourire et la chaleur de sa mère. Le rire de son petit frère. Et le soleil, l'air pur, les couleurs. Soudain, Dorsax se souvint qu'il existait une vie au-delà d'Acsel. Ce fut comme déchirer un voile de brumes. Il se rappela la ville anglaise, le claquement des sabots sur les pavés et le vent froid qui sifflait et s'infiltrait sous les vêtements. Les passants dont les membres ne se détachaient pas, dont le sourire n'avait pas la sinistre froideur de la mort. L'eau grise de la Tamise qui reflétaient les bâtiments alentours et les bateaux qui crachaient leur fumée. Les fruits en été, les marrons et les châtaignes en hiver, l'amertume d'un thé noir brûlant, la délicatesse d'un gâteau français. Les salons où ses amis l'entraînaient, les joutes d'esprit, la fumée de l'opium qui donnait l'impression de planer au-dessus de son propre corps.

Un jour, Richard Hayner, son meilleur ami, avait prétendu apercevoir la silhouette élancée d'Oscar Wilde dont la réputation scandaleuse faisait rêver tous les jeunes gens de Londres.

Dorsax déglutit, se demanda comment il avait pu oublier tout cela, comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point son monde lui manquait.

**-o-o-**

- Ce ne sera pas facile, dit le vieux squelette et tu n'as le droit qu'à un seul essai. Si tu échoues, tu ne verras plus jamais le monde des vivants.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu bois cette potion. Le chemin apparaîtra devant toi, tu n'auras plus qu'à le suivre.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Tu verras des ombres sur ton passage qui essayeront de te retenir, car ce n'est pas dans la nature de cet endroit de laisser partir des gens.

- Je ne dois pas me retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je savais que tu étais intelligent.

Au moment où Dorsax se penchait pour boire la potion, Acsel intervint.

- Je veux l'accompagner.

Le vieux squelette sursauta – le mouvement était si incongru que Dorsax faillit éclater de rire. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce que son ami venait de dire. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?

- Acsel..., commença le vieux mort.

- Je sais ce que cela signifie. Donnez-moi votre truc !

Dorsax écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'arriverait-il à Acsel, s'ils atteignaient les portes de ce monde. Plusieurs réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il n'en aima aucune.

- Acsel, dit-il, faisant écho à l'ancêtre de la Ville.

- Bois Dorsax. Et n'aie pas peur, je viens avec toi.

**-o-o-**

La potion avait sans surprise un goût infect. Un goût de racines et de terre, de vieilles épices et une saveur amère que Dorsax ne reconnut pas.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'antre du vieux Trevor avait disparu, et ils se trouvaient tous deux au milieu d'une forêt sinistre et silencieuse.

Un sentier de terre noire s'étendait sous leurs pieds et s'échappait vers l'horizon. Le ciel était sombre et sans étoile pourtant Dorsax avait l'impression d'y voir comme en plein jour. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, à pas feutrés. Ils entendaient juste le bruit de leur pas sur la terre sèche et sombre et le bruit haché de la respiration de Dorsax. Il avait découvert, un peu par hasard, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, ici. Mais il continuait à faire le geste, poussé par la force de l'habitude, et la terreur de ce que signifierait le fait de cesser de respirer.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Dorsax ressentait une pression de plus en aigue contre sa gorge, un creux de plus en plus douloureux à l'estomac, comme si un petit animal vivant et terrifié se débattait à l'intérieur pour pouvoir sortir. Chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent et on aurait dit que ses jambes avaient été transformées en plomb.

Comme il était sur le point de tomber dans la poussière, il sentit la présence d'Acsel tout près de lui. Acsel dont le corps mort dégageait une chaleur irrésistible, comme s'il regagnait lui aussi les couleurs de la vie Acsel dont les doigts élégants s'enlacèrent avec les siens, peau contre peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour séparer leurs deux paumes.

- Avance Dorsax. Ne te retourne pas.

Guidé par la voix de son ami, Dorsax continua à avancer, puisant sa volonté et sa force dans la main tendue d'Acsel.

**-o-o-**

Ils s'enfoncèrent vers l'horizon et virent le paysage changer, quittèrent la forêt pour une immense plaine désolée. Le ciel était grisâtre, comme fait d'ombres et de nuages. Puis, le silence fut brisé par des murmures et des gémissements, des ricanements et des grincements qui terrifièrent Dorsax. Acsel ne lâcha jamais sa main, l'obligeant à avancer. Sans sa poigne ferme, Dorsax eut tôt fait de faire demi-tour pour fuir cet endroit maudit. Il lui semblait sentir des souffles froids dans son cou, des présences inquiétantes qui frôlaient ses vêtements et murmuraient des choses sinistres et obscènes dans le creux de son oreille.

Ils accélérèrent et quittèrent la plaine. Celle-ci devint un champ. Un champ dépourvu de toute végétation, où tout était mort et gris. De toute part, venaient des hurlements et des pleurs. Et la souffrance contenue dans ses cris suffisait à leur broyer le cœur, s'infiltrer sous leur peau, à ne leur donner aucune envie sinon celle de s'enterrer dans un trou dans le sol et de ne plus rien entendre, jamais. Retourner vers la forêt, l'humeur camarade des morts de la Ville, oublier que de tels sons pouvaient être poussés par ceux qui avaient été un jour des êtres humains.

- C'est le Champ des pleurs, dit doucement Acsel (et Dorsax se souvint qu'il existait _autre chose_ que la souffrance de ces pauvres âmes). On dit que c'est le cri des suicidés, les pleurs de ceux qui n'ont jamais vu le jour. Le cri de la justice bafouée, du crime impuni. On dit que la souffrance humaine s'éteint et commence ici.

Dorsax ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il voulait partir d'ici, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. C'était contre nature de voir et d'entendre de telles choses, et Dorsax commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était si difficile de quitter ce monde. Il savait déjà que même s'il parvenait au bout de ce périple, une partie de lui demeurerait à jamais ici.

Ils laissèrent le Champ des pleurs derrière eux et arrivèrent près d'un cours d'eau aussi transparente que du cristal dont le courant était si agité qu'on aurait dit que l'onde bouillonnait de fureur.

- Doit-on traverser ? demanda Dorsax.

- J'imagine que oui, répondit Acsel, une hésitation dans la voix.

Ils marchèrent le long de la rive, espérant en vain apercevoir un pont ou même un gué. Mais c'était peine perdue. La brume sur l'eau était si épaisse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas même apercevoir le rivage opposé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, dans l'herbe sèche, le regard fixé sur l'eau. Leurs doigts étaient toujours noués ensemble, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule main, et Dorsax ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher Acsel. Il semblait qu'il en soit de même pour son ami.

Et soudain, comme il allait abandonner tout espoir, l'impossible se produisit. Une petite barque de bois émergea du brouillard, filant seule sur l'eau, insensible à la tourmente, sans rame ni vent pour la diriger. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et sans hésiter, Acsel et Dorsax montèrent à bord de l'embarcation qui fila de nouveau sur l'onde, comme si le courant n'existait pas. Serré contre Acsel, Dorsax ferma les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix. Douce et caressante, presque familière. Susurrant avec malice à l'intérieur de sa tête. _Es-tu sûr de vouloir partir ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir quitter ce monde ? Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera à _Axel_ sans toi ? L'un sans l'autre, vous n'existez pas. Bois un peu de cette eau, _Roxas_. Bois un peu de cette eau et tu oublieras la lumière. tu oublieras qu'il y a quelque chose hors d'ici, hors d'_Axel._ Vous pourrez rester ensemble. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité, _Roxas _? C'est pour cette raison, que de vie en vie, tu cherches _Axel. _Si tu quittes ce monde, vous continuerez d'errer et chercher. Bois un peu de cette eau, Roxas. C'est le seul monde où vous pourrez être ensemble._

Dorsax ferma les yeux pour ignorer la voix, ignorer la partie de lui qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rester avec Axel, parce que pendant une (demie) vie, cela avait été l'unique souhait de son coeur. Et que ce souhait avait été si puissant, qu'il continuait de brûler en lui. Dorxas était Roxas était Dorsax. Et il n'existait pas sans _Axel_.

Dorsax ne voulait plus vivre seulement pour Acsel. Ce monde, ce n'était pas une vie de toute façon. C'était la déchéance des corps et des esprits et la lenteur de l'infini. Aucun lien n'était assez puissant pour endurer cela. Dorsax avait déjà goûté à la haine d'Acsel et il n'en voulait plus. Plus jamais, la haine et la colère, la douleur vive, l'envie morbide de faire mal.

_(Qu'adviendra-t-il d'_Axel_ sans toi _?) Dorsax était persuadé qu'il trouverait la Lumière.

Le ton de la voix changea. De caressante, elle devint furieuse et sifflante. Chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait était aussi efficace que des lames affutées.

_Que crois-tu rejoindre ? Ils ont enterré ton corps, tu te réveilleras dans la terre, mangé par les vers. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance d'être avec lui. _

Dorsax ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait faire taire la voix insidieuse, et serra les doigts autour de la main d'Acsel.

_Tu crois que tu peux vivre sans lui ? Tôt ou tard, tu reviendras ici, mais lui ne sera plus là. _

Dorsax se demanda si lui aussi il entendait le murmure sournois de la voix, ou si elle ne parlait qu'à lui, parce qu'il était vivant (il l'était toujours, n'est-ce pas – il le _saurait_ s'il était mort, n'est-ce pas ?)

_/Il se souvient d'une mission dans un monde mystérieux. Un monde d'immenses galeries, peuplés de fantômes et d'ombres un monde de mort, si semblable à celui-ci. Son arme dessine des arabesques lumineuses, tandis qu'il libère les cœurs emprisonnés. Axel est à côté de lui, jette des gerbes de flammes alentours, et sourit._

_-Viens Roxas, il faut avancer./_

Comme ils atteignaient l'autre rive, la présence de la voix se fit de moins en moins forte, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir tapi au fond du crâne de Dorsax.

- Tu crois qu'on est encore loin ? demanda Dorsax.

- Aucune idée.

Dorsax ignorait quelle distance ils avaient parcouru. Ils avaient peut-être marché pendant des heures, des jours entiers (le temps n'existait pas, En-Bas, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir). Pourtant il n'était pas fatigué. C'était comme marcher dans un rêve

-Viens Dorsax, dit Acsel (_Axel_), il faut avancer.

**-o-o-**

- Tu crois qu'on se retrouvera une nouvelle fois ? demanda Dorsax, songeant à ce que la voix lui avait dit sur le fleuve. Il était peut-être un peu tard pour cela.

- Bien sûr, dit Acsel.

Il n'y avait pas une trace de doute dans sa voix, Dorsax lui enviait sa certitude.

**-o-o-**

Ils finirent par distinguer au loin une immense citadelle. De forme circulaire, elle était bâtie en pierres millénaires. C'était une vue incongrue ; le genre d'endroit qu'on ne pouvait s'attendre à trouver ici. Il s'en dégageait une sinistre présence, et Dorsax se sentait physiquement malade. Il aurait traversé cent fois les Champs des pleurs, ou traverser le fleuve dix nouvelles fois, la Voix sifflant à ses oreilles, si cela pouvait lui éviter de passer devant cette forteresse.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'Acsel lui dise ce que c'était. Il le savait. C'était là que l'on gardait les âmes damnées. Dorsax aurait pu parier qu'il y avait neuf étages.(1)

Ils passèrent la citadelle, aussi vite que possible. Dorsax essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait derrière ces murs.

**-o-o-**

Le paysage changea, une fois encore. L'herbe brûlée et morte fit place aux rochers aux formes étranges et immenses. Dorsax crut reconnaitre à plusieurs reprises des formes humaines mais dès qu'il clignait des yeux ou prêtait davantage d'attention aux roches, ces formes s'évanouissaient, et il restait juste de la pierre froide aux contours incertains.

Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'un escalier se frayait un passage à travers ce paysage surnaturel. Un escalier immense qui tournoyait et dont il ne voyait pas la fin. _Axel_ (Acsel) et _Roxas_ (Dorsax) échangèrent un regard, avant de commencer leur ascension, l'un devant l'autre, les mains toujours collées ensemble, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

L'escalier s'élevait vers le ciel, qui n'était plus grisâtre mais devenait de plus en plus blanc, un blanc lumineux tel que Dorsax n'en avait jamais vu, n'en avait jamais imaginé. Une telle lumière les inondait qu'il sut qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur voyage, et qu'au bout de cet escalier, _l'autre monde_ les attendait.

Les marches de l'escalier étaient brutes et escarpées, c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient poser les pieds dessus. L'escalier était creusé dans la montagne et pénétra même _à l'intérieur_ de la roche. Ils durent renoncer au ciel blanc et continuer à monter dans l'obscurité. Leurs pieds cherchaient les marches et plus d'une fois, Dorsax crut qu'il allait basculer dans le vide.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait mourir dans le monde des morts.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout de cet interminable escalier (Dorsax se demanda _qui_ l'avait fabriqué et la réponse à cette question le terrifia.). Ils débouchèrent dans une cavité gigantesque creusée dans la roche, illuminée par des torches dont les flammes rouges jetaient des lueurs étranges d'eux.

Devant eux, se dressait une immense porte de couleur bronze, minutieusement décorée de visages à l'agonie, grimaçants. (2) Il y avait une inscription au dessus, mais Dorsax ne reconnut pas l'alphabet. Il s'avança vers la porte fasciné et passa la main dessus. Le métal était tiède sous ses doigts.

La porte s'entrouvrit et une lumière vive et blanche l'assaillit. C'était chaud et accueillant et Dorsax ne voulait rien de plus que se blottir dedans, enveloppé par un cocon de lumière.

-Acsel ! _Axel _! On a réussi, on y est!

Acsel ne répondit pas. En vérité, il était douloureusement silencieux. Dorsax se tourna vers lui et sentit son sourire quitter son visage, comme il regardait son ami. Acsel lui souriait doucement, enveloppé de lumière.

-Je suis content que tu rentres chez toi, Dorsax.

Dorsax paniqua en voyant la pâleur de son ami.

-Acsel... tu disparais.

Acsel (_Axel_) sourit.

-C'est comme ça (_c'est ce qui arrive quand on se jette à corps perdu dans un combat_). C'est ce qui arrive à nous tous. Tout le monde disparait un jour ou l'autre.

Dorsax cilla au souvenir trouble d'_Axel_ allongé par terre, la peau fumante et le même sourire triste aux lèvres. Dorsax est Rosax est Roxas est Sora. Les souvenirs s'emmêlaient. Restaient juste la douleur et Axel qui s'évaporait lentement.

Dorsax reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers l'homme à terre.

-Axel!

-Idiot. Tu devrais y aller. J'ai le sentiment que cette porte ne restera pas indéfiniment ouverte. Va-t-en, répéta-t-il. Je suis assez égoïste pour t'emmener avec moi.

Le cœur dans l'estomac se releva pour franchir la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et eut le temps de voir Acsel disparaître, le corps transpercé de lumière.

**-o-o-**

Dorsax se réveilla dans un lit blanc, la vision d'Acsel transformé en pure lumière blanche imprimée sur sa rétine. Malgré la tristesse foudroyante qui l'envahissait, il fut heureux que Acsel est enfin trouvé la Lumière.

Autour de lui, il entendait des gens s'agitaient. Il sentit le parfum familier des draps dans lesquels il était couché, les mains de sa mère, la voix excité de son frère.

Et il sut qu'il était rentré chez lui.

* * *

**_(fin)_**

**_Fin du monde II : Corpse Bride._**

notes et références :

Dante a divisé l'Enfer en neuf cercles par gravité de péché. Plus le péché est grave plus le pécheur est rapproché de la gueule béante de Lucifer (oui l'Enfer de Dante est une lecture charmante et instructive)

J'ai pensé à la Porte de Rodin pour ce passage^^'

vous l'aurez peut-être compris, mais je m'intéresse grandement aux mondes souterrains. Les enfers traversés ici par Axel et Roxas empruntent beaucoup aux enfers grecs et latins, plus particulièrement ceux décrits par Virgile dans l'Enéide et aussi l'Enfer plus tardif de Dante. Oui, je sais, je sais.

L'onde si tentante n'est pas le Styx, mais le Léthé, le fleuve qui procure à celui qui en boit l'eau l'oubli (heureux soient les ignorants, et tout le bazar...)

Voilà. Ici se conclut le Monde « Corpse Bride », bien plus compliqué et plus angst que le Bossu de Notre Dame. Nous voilà arrivés à la moitié de l'histoire ^w^

**Rendez vous au prochain monde : La planète au trésor !**


	13. Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde

Note : je dois un immense merci à Myrylaa qui m'a fait découvrir la Planète au Trésor et qui donc du coup, est indirectement coupable pour cet arc ci ^w^ Un grand merci pour son aide et ses précieux conseils ^^ merci aussi à tous les revieweurs des chapitres précédents.

**Disclaimer **: je le confesse, j'adore les pirates. Je me suis servie de plusieurs sources pour créer cet univers. La planète au trésor m'a servi de base, mais les éléments d'intrigue ont été alimenté par la (génialissime) série de Joss Whedon, Firefly et la série Doctor Who (notamment la saison 5 de Steven Moffat). Et comme toujours avec moi, Monsieur Pratchett n'est jamais bien loin.

J'en ai fini avec mes blablas. Bienvenue dans ce nouveau monde, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Monde III**

La planète au trésor

_Si tu veux être un homme libre…_

I

_Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde__  
Tu ne te doutes pas une seconde  
Que ton histoire pourrait changer…_

_

* * *

_

Roch s'étira en baillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil endormi à la petite horloge trônant sur la table de nuit près de son lit. Le jour était sur le point de se lever, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il dormait. Il soupira, se leva et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint, il écarta les volets holographiques qui montraient un sublime paysage marin pour vérifier ce qu'il savait déjà : à savoir que le temps ne s'était pas amélioré et qu'il pleuvait toujours si dru qu'il était impossible de voir les alentours.

Le climat de la planète Andorian était en général très clément. Le ciel était bleu et limpide durant une bonne partie de l'année. Mais deux mois par an, les éléments se déchaînaient et la pluie tombait sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs semaines. Une fois, la saison des pluies avait duré trois mois et malgré les hauts pylônes sur lesquels étaient construites la plupart des maisons, de nombreux foyers avaient été détruits par la tourmente.

Peu découragé par la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors, Roch s'habilla et sortit de son coffre une épée soigneusement rangée dans son étui. Il l'examina un moment avant de la poser sur son lit. Ceci fait, il s'inspecta dans le miroir et réajusta son col blanc. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon de dix-sept ans, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux blonds embroussaillés de façon improbable et des yeux bleus et clairs.

Une image qui n'avait pas changé une seule fois depuis qu'il avait été, un jour lointain, _Roxas_. _Roxas_ avait fait partie de lui toute sa vie. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus se poser de questions, et de simplement accepter qu'il était un peu différent des autres. Il se _souvenait_.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant d'être en retard. Cela ne le perturbait pas plus que cela, car il savait que peu importe qu'il soit en retard ou en avance, Médéa, la vieille harpie qui tenait le restaurant où il travaillait allait de toute façon lui hurler dessus – sa manière de se tenir, sa façon de s'habiller, le manque de clients, le trop plein de clients, son incompétence, et pourquoi pas, le temps qui faisait. Roch avait fini par développer une habilité bien pratique : si bien que les propos racontés ne lui arrivait plus qu'en sourdine, si bien que seules les informations intéressantes lui parvenaient. Si encore il y en avait.

**o-o-o**

La journée de travail fut aussi morne que d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait guère plus que des habitués, car les étrangers et les touristes désertaient la planète à ce moment là de l'année.

Il servit des omelettes de Mandragore à la famille de lézards qui se pointaient tous les jours à midi et demi, aussi ponctuels que le coucou d'une horloge. Toute la journée fut une succession de verres et de plats servis plus ou moins repoussants selon les clients.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Roch en avait marre et il s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible, dès que la harpie eut le dos tourné.

**o-o-o**

Le soir tombé, trois à quatre fois par semaine, Roch se rendait en surf solaire à l'extérieur de la ville. Il devenait alors _Clef_, l'un des meilleurs escrimeurs d'Andorian. Il affrontait des combattants venus de partout, et repartait très souvent les poches pleines des gains des combats. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi, maintenant et si au premier abord, sa jeunesse avait fait ricaner ses adversaires qui s'étaient attendus à lui faire mordre la poussière, il avait maintenant acquis une solide réputation. Des gens venaient des quatre coins de la galaxie pour se battre avec lui ou pour simplement _regarder _le tournoi.

Iqbal, l'organisateur avait vu cela comme une aubaine et avait profité de la notoriété de Roch pour se remplir honteusement les poches. Mais Roch ne s'en souciait plus. Il ne payait plus les frais d'inscription affreusement élevés du tournoi illicite. Et il n'était pas rare qu'il reparte avec un cadeau de l'un de ses admirateurs (comme le fourreau dans lequel il glissait son épée). Quand l'un de ses admirateurs était particulièrement amical, il arrivait que Roch se retrouve à salir les draps d'un hôtel de passe (à plus forte raison si l'inconnu avait les yeux verts).

**o-o-o**

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas différente de la précédente.

Il avait trois combats. Il les remporta tous avec une aisance qui fit enrager son second adversaire un alien deux fois plus grand que lui. Mais ce que l'alien avait en taille et peut-être en muscle, Roch l'avait en rapidité et en technique. Et en trois vies de pratique intensive de cette noble arme. Roch aimait la chaleur du sabre luminaire dans sa main. Chaque fois que les épées se croisaient des étincelles jaillissaient, et la chaleur rappelait à Roch ce qu'il ressentait lorsque la Keyblade apparaissait dans sa main.

Roxas avait été un combattant accompli qui ne perdait jamais un seul combat. St Jean de Rosax pratiquait l'escrime depuis qu'il savait marcher, et sa dernière incarnation, Dorsax était également une fine lame. Parfois, Roch avait l'impression d'avoir plus de deux cents ans, et trop de souvenirs pour en forger de nouveaux.

Mais il fallait avouer que dans certaines conditions, ses talents passés étaient bien pratiques.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse aborder après un tournoi. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'un homme s'approcha de lui à la fin des combats. C'était un humain de taille moyenne. Il avait la peau pâle, et des yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, un nez un peu trop fin, une bouche mince. Il n'avait rien de notable à part qu'il portait au coté une épée et qu'il dissimulait vraisemblablement une arme à feu sur lui. Il avait un tatouage au poignet qui représentait une salamandre.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Clef. Je suis heureux de constater que tu fais honneur à ta légende. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si jeune.

-Ouais, je m'entraine beaucoup, dit sèchement Roch.

-Je ne voulais pas te heurter. (Il n'ajouta pas _petit_, ce qui était assez étonnant pour être noté). Viens je te paye un coup à boire.

**o-o-o**

Le type était marin.

Il vivait sur un vaisseau solaire onze mois par an, et avait vu tant de choses que Roch peinait à croire qu'elles existaient.

-T'as déjà pensé à louer tes services ? Avec un talent comme le tien, tu trouverais facilement un employeur.

Roch y avait pensé. Il avait même déjà reçu plusieurs offres. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas.

-Et naviguer ? Crois moi, y a rien de plus beau que le ciel à perte de vue et les étoiles qui ne s'éteignent jamais.

-J'ai pas les moyens, grimaça Roch.

L'homme eut un rictus qui devait être un sourire.

-On sait jamais. Tu te bats demain ?

-Oui.

-Alors à demain, Clef.

Comme il tournait les talons, Roch réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ce type s'appelait.

Le soir dans son lit, il rêva de supernovas en fusion.

**o-o-o**

Le lendemain, comme il retournait à la taverne de Médéa, il avait complètement occulté de sa mémoire le souvenir du marin qui l'avait abordé la veille. Il servit les clients, endura les humeurs noires de l'irascible vieille femme.

Il prit son temps pour se rendre à l'arène clandestine qui abritait leurs combats. De tels tournois étaient strictement illégaux pas seulement à cause de l'argent qui passait de mains en mains, mais aussi en raison de la sécurité qui laissait franchement à désirer. Roch avait vu plus d'une fois le sang couler, et des hommes rester à terre sans bouger, tandis que d'antiques droïdes médicaux s'affairaient à leurs côtés. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Roch : d'une part parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie de ces hommes à terre, et d'autre part parce qu'il estimait que la compensation pécuniaire qu'il recevait valait largement les quelques risques courus.

Andorian était un monde scandaleusement pauvre, où un dixième de la population vivait comme des roitelets, dans l'opulence la plus absolue, tandis que le reste crevait de faim. Gamin, Roch avait traîné dans des bandes des gamins qui volaient dans les marchés pour survivre. Sa mère était morte en dépit de ses efforts pour tenter de lui prodiguer ce dont elle avait besoin.

S'il avait pu s'en tirer, c'était parce que l'ami de sa mère, Monsieur Bucks, qui l'aimait beaucoup, l'avait présenté à la vieille harpie. Il avait proposé de prendre Roch avec lui, mais Roch avait furieusement refusé. Non pas que la générosité de Monsieur Bucks lui échappe mais c'était surtout qu'il avait plein de gamins à sa charge et Roch ne voulait pas lui ajouter un fardeau (et il soupçonnait que Bucks lui avait offert son hospitalité suite à une promesse faite à sa mère, en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait sûrement pas les moyens de nourrir une bouche en plus). En outre, à part la mère de Roch, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun.

Roch aspirait à la liberté et aux grands espaces – et il rêvait de trouver _Axel_.

Souvent, il se demandait ce que _Axel _était devenu. Peut-être était-il fils de roi sur une planète éloignée et exotique, ou cracheur de feu sur Mandragore. Ou pilote. Ou magicien. Peut-être était-il un gosse des rues, comme lui.

Roch espérait qu'il était heureux.

C'était bizarre d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était bizarre de connaître quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, autre part que dans ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Pourtant il connaissait Axel. La couleur de ses yeux, le son de sa voix, la façon dont il riait – cela n'avait jamais changé, pas une fois. Sa manie de faire des obsessions de tout ce qu'il faisait, sa loyauté indéfectible. _Axel_, entier et improbable, un peu honnête, un peu égoïste, un peu canaille.

_Axel_.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le retrouver.

_Cette fois_, se dit Roch, _cette fois ce sera différent._

Comme Acsel autrefois, Roch avait la certitude qu'ils se rencontreraient encore.

**o-o-o**

Le premier adversaire ne dura pas cinq minutes. A son air condescendant lorsqu'il vit Roch, ce dernier comprit que ce serait facile. C'était toujours plus facile quand on le prenait pour un arrogant petit bâtard, qui n'avait pas sa place dans l'arène. Cela arrivait de moins en moins, mais Roch s'amusait toujours de voir leur surprise lorsque leur épée luminaire volait de leurs mains, traçant un sillon de fumée dans les airs et qu'ils se retrouvaient à terre, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Le deuxième fut un peu plus coriace mais ne fut guère une source d'inquiétude. Le dernier était féroce et vicieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Roch dut faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour esquiver et parer les coups. La garde de son adversaire était parfaite, et le combat dura si longtemps que le bras de Roch commençait à l'élancer. Plus tard, il devrait s'avouer que la victoire n'avait été du qu'à un coup de chance. Mais peu importait c'était une victoire quand même et Roch faillit s'effondrer sur le sol sous les sifflements de la foule. L'adversaire se releva. Il était humain, grand et imposant. Il avait quelques années de plus que Roch et son visage était barré par une grande cicatrice qui lui glissait le long du visage. Certainement un mauvais coup d'épée. Lorsque Roch lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, l'homme la prit sans hésiter.

Puis, à la surprise de Roch, il l'empoigna par l'épaule et le guida vers les gradins où Roch reconnut avec surprise le type qui l'avait invité à boire un verre la veille. Fronçant les sourcils, Roch se tendit tandis que le marin les accueillait en souriant.

-Venez, venez. Allons discuter autour d'un xérès. Je peux pas parler sans alcool, ajouta-t-il pour la forme. Au fait, moi c'est Snake et lui, c'est Scar. L'un des meilleurs combattants que je connaisse, dit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Roch.

**o-o-o**

Pour la deuxième fois, Roch se laissa guider jusqu'au bar le plus proche. La fréquentation était douteuse mais Roch était habitué à ce genre de bouges il était venu se sustenter dans ce genre d'endroits plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était gosse.

Scar et Snake formaient une sacrée paire. On aurait dit deux frères, deux siamois. Ils échangeaient des railleries, finissaient les phrases de l'autre et semblèrent plus d'une fois près à en venir aux mains. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Roch imaginait sans peine que voyager plusieurs années avec les mêmes personnes pouvait produire cet effet.

-Je leur ai parlé de toi, hier soir, dit Snake. Ils ne voulaient pas me croire, alors Scar s'est inscrit ce matin pour se battre contre toi.

Roch haussa un sourcil. D'ordinaire, les combats étaient planifiés deux semaines, voire trois semaines à l'avance. Iqbal lui avait même confié une fois que certains réservaient des mois à l'avance pour se battre contre lui. Il paraissait fortement improbable que Scar puisse s'inviter comme cela.

-On a de l'influence. Et de l'argent, expliqua Snake devant la surprise de Roch. (Son sourire était un peu inquiétant et dévoila une dent en or).

Roch songea que cela n'expliquait pas tout.

-Il pourrait y avoir une place pour toi sur notre bâtiment, dit Snake.

Roch sentit ses yeux s'agrandir, sa gorge se serrer. Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas d'argent.

-Tss. T'occupe pas de cette ça, moussaillon. Ca t'intéresse ?

Roch ne réfléchit pas.

-Bien sûr.

Scar roula des yeux.

-Y a quand même un ou deux détails qu'il devrait savoir.

Snake le coupa d'un geste.

-Allons, Snake. Quel gosse n'a jamais rêve d'être un pirate ? (avec un sourire entendu, il ajouta à l'adresse de Roch) Le capitaine viendra te voir demain.

-Je combats pas demain.

-Maintenant si, affirma Snake.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux compères furent partis que Roch réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient dit. _Il pourrait y avoir une place pour toi, sur notre bâtiment. Le capitaine viendra te voir demain. Quel gosse n'a jamais rêvé d'être un pirate ?_

Cette nuit là, Roch ne dormit pas.

* * *

(à suivre)

_(j'espère que ce chapitre (et nouveau monde) vous a plu ! Le chapitre suivant est bien parti. je devrais pouvoir le publier d'ici quinze jours. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.)_


	14. Prends en main ton destin

voici la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira! _(j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les réponses aux review. N'hésitez pas à me signaler un éventuel -et impardonnable_-oubli !)

Chapitre édité le 4 octobre 2010 : vous avez été plusieurs à me signaler une horrible coquille, donc j'en profite pour supprimer quelques éléments qui ne me plaisaient pas et corriger La Faute (elle mérite des majuscules, c'est certain).

* * *

Monde III

**La planète au trésor  
**Si tu veux être un homme libre

**2**

_Prends entre tes mains ton destin  
Mets les voiles dès ce matin  
Pour la planète où tu veux vivre_

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain, Roch était convaincu que tout cela n'était qu'une entourloupe, qu'il n'était que l'objet de divertissement de deux Crésus au sens de l'humour tordu. Qu'il ait pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant à leur proposition qu'il puisse penser qu'il était si facile pour des pirates de circuler sur une planète qui faisait partie de la Congrégation Interstellaire, prouvait qu'une fois de plus il s'était laissé emporter par son imagination trop vivace et sa naïveté. Le soir, Iqbal le regarderait d'un air bizarre parce qu'il n'était pas inscrit aux combats et le renverrait chez lui avec une moue arrogante (« Tu es bon, Roch. Mais te prends pas pour une supernova. »)

Ceci étant établi, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'humilier devant Iqbal s'il pouvait l'éviter d'une façon aussi simple que de ne pas se rendre à l'arène ce soir-là. Satisfait, Roch monta sur son surf solaire et décolla en trombe pour rejoindre Médéa.

La journée passa aussi lentement que possible et il avait l'impression qu'à tout instant, Snake ou Scar franchirait les portes du restaurant pour se moquer de lui. C'était parfaitement ridicule et irrationnel mais il ne pouvait retenir ses pensées.

Le soir, se sentant parfaitement stupide, Roch rentra chez lui.

**o-o-o**

Il regardait distraitement les HoloNews qui relataient les derniers exploits de l'officier James Hawkins, lorsqu'il fut dérangé par un appel. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes qui pouvaient le contacter. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir sur son écran le visage lunaire d'Iqbal.

-Roch ? T'es encore chez toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ton combat est dans dix minutes ! Je compte sur toi, gamin. Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie d'être en retard.

_Quel gamin n' a jamais rêvé d'être un pirate ?_

Roch attrapa sans réfléchir sa planche solaire. Il semblait qu'il s'était trompé et l'aventure lui tendait finalement les bras.

**o-o-o**

Roch ne se battait jamais ce jour de la semaine. Il fut surpris d'y voir moins de spectateurs : et ceux qui remplissaient les gradins avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il n'aurait su dire quoi –c'était peut-être dans la façon dont il se tenait ou le pli cruel de leurs bouches).

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'Iqbal se jeta sur lui.

-Roch où étais-tu ? Prépare-toi vite, on t'attend.

-Je croyais que je ne me battais pas aujourd'hui.

-Ils m'ont certifié que tu étais au courant, s'étonna Iqbal.

Roch baissa la tête et fit mine de vérifier les circuits de son sabre luminaire.

**o-o-o**

Comme il entrait dans la zone de combat, il aperçut Snake et Scar, au milieu d'aliens et d'humains à l'air peu engageant. Scar hocha la tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard et Snake leva le pouce et le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil complice. Roch déglutit et s'avança.

Son adversaire ne tarda pas à arriver. Il se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il balança à un larbin qui le suivait comme son ombre. Puis il se tourna pour faire face à Roch. Celui-ci crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il reconnut Axel. Axel et ses yeux verts, ses cheveux rouges, trop longs, qui semblaient défier les lois de la gravité. Axel planté droit devant lui, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer autour de lui, non pas une mais _deux_ épées luminaires.

Roch n'avait jamais vu personne se battre avec deux épées en mains. Les risques de brûlures étaient trop importants. Cela ressemblait bien à Axel, de prendre des risques insensés, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Le combat commença.

Au premier coup, Roch comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être tiède. Axel était brutal et rapide et si au premier abord ses coups pouvaient paraître désordonnés et approximatifs, ils étaient en fait d'une précision remarquable. Axel ne se battait pas, il dansait avec ses épées, dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Roch retint un sourire – il avait l'impression de vivre un moment d'une autre vie, lorsque armé de la Keyblade, il s'entraînait contre les Chakrams brûlants de Axel.

La garde d'Axel était parfaite et bientôt, Roch ne se retrouva plus qu'en position défensive, à parer les assauts de son adversaire.

Pour la première fois depuis quinze mois, Roch perdit un combat. Il mordit la poussière, et sonné, il resta par terre sans bouger, l'une des lames d'Axel si proche qu'elle aurait pu brûler ses vêtements malgré la protection qui les entourait.

-Axel, exhala-t-il à bout de souffle.

Axel lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever. Tandis qu'Iqbal annonçait les noms suivants, Axel entraîna Roch vers Scar et Snake. Ce dernier avait l'air excité, et Scar, l'œil blasé, fixait son acolyte comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'une telle aberration puisse exister.

-Ca'ptaine !

-Beau combat, monsieur, dit sobrement Scar.

-Il est bon hein ? (Snake sautillait pratiquement sur place) Je vous avais dit qu'il était bon.

-Sortons d'ici, dit Axel, les ignorant, j'ai besoin d'air.

Incertain, Roch resta en retrait, jusqu'à ce que Snake agrippe son gras pour qu'il les suive. Une fois de plus, Roch retrouva le chemin du bar miteux qui servait de cantine à toute une flopée de malfrats, escrocs et espions intergalactiques. Tachant d'éviter de regarder autour de lui, Roch se concentra sur la voix et le visage d'Axel.

Et pour la première fois, Roch réalisa qu'il l'avait vraiment retrouvé. Son cœur battait plus fort, rien qu'à cette pensée.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Axel comme s'il ne le savait déjà pas. J'imagine que c'est pas « Clef » ?

-Roxas, répondit-il avant d'avoir eu le temps de tenir sa langue. Mais on m'appelle Roch.

Le visage d'Axel resta impassible, et il ne réagit pas à la mention du nom. La gorge nouée, Roch attendit qu'il parle.

-Je suis le capitaine Firefly. Ils (il pointa du doigt les deux compères sans quitter Roch des yeux) m'ont dit que tu voulais une place sur un vaisseau. C'est vrai ? (Roch hocha la tête) Tu as déjà navigué ?

-Non… (derrière _Axel_, Snake pointa silencieusement son capitaine en articulant silencieusement un mot), mon_sieur_ ? tenta Roch.

La langue d'Axel claqua avec approbation.

-Tu te bats bien, Roch, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré tel challenge. Mais je dois être sûr que tu saches dans quoi tu t'engages. Il se peut que nous ayons à recourir à tes talents de combattant, pendant notre voyage, et tu devras peut-être les utiliser contre les officiers de la fédération interstellaire.

-Vous… vous êtes des pirates ? demanda Roch se sentant parfaitement stupide.

-Disons que nous sommes des électrons libres et que si une loi idiote ne me plait pas, alors je n'en tiens pas compte. Et si des crétins veulent s'imposer sur ma route, et bien, tant pis pour eux. Nous ne reconnaissons pas l'autorité de la F.I., voilà tout. As-tu compris ?

-Oui… monsieur.

-T'as un problème avec ça ?

-Pas vraiment, monsieur.

-Bien. On te prend un mois. Si tu te décides à nous quitter après cela, on te débarquera dans un spatioport quelconque.

-Oui, monsieur, dit Roch, avec l'impression d'être encore plus stupide qu'un instant plus tôt.

-Okay. Rendez-vous ici, à l'aube, dit Axel en se levant. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

-Bonne nuit, cap'taine, répondirent Snake et Scar en chœur.

Scar se leva pour commander d'autres boissons et Snake se pencha vers lui, complice.

-Ca s'est bien passé, tu l'as impressionné. Avant qu'on parte, faut qu'on te mette au parfum. Y a pas que des rigolos où nous allons et tu commences en bas de l'échelle. Mais tu sauras te défendre, hein ? Evite de déclencher des bagarres, parce qu'ils pourraient te coincer à plusieurs et ne réponds pas si on te provoque. Si t'as un problème ou des questions, tu peux venir me voir. Je m'occupe pas des moussaillons dans ton genre, mais tu me plais, petit.

-Arrête de l'effrayer, crétin, dit Scar en roulant des yeux. Personne ne cherchera les embrouilles.

Ils burent le xérès, parlèrent encore un peu, avant de se séparer. A la limite du coma, Snake se pendit à Scar, menaçant de rendre le contenu de son estomac et ses tripes avec.

**o-o-o**

Cette nuit là, Roch se rendit compte que cela arrivait _pour de vrai_. Axel était le capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate, amarré quelque part dans le ciel d'Andorian. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Roch aurait imaginé faire un jour, et il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il tombait._ Roxas_ n'aurait sûrement pas hésité, mais Roch ignorait s'il pouvait vivre comme un pirate. Il ignorait aussi s'il pouvait reprendre le cours de sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais revu Axel, comme si ses rêves n'étaient pas hantés par ses vies passées, obsession lente et dévorante, qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Pouvait-il supporter d'être de nouveau seul ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

**o-o-o**

Il ne possédait pas grand-chose qu'il désirât véritablement emporter avec lui. Son épée, son surf luminaire, un médaillon rempli d'hologramme qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Il s'installa à son terminal et écrivit deux brefs messages pour M. Bucks et Iqbal. Puis il alla dormir.

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais le ciel était toujours chargé de nuages gris et lourds, qui laissaient présager que le déluge n'était pas encore terminé. Les premières lueurs ne parvinrent pas à percer la muraille de nuages, si bien que lorsque Roch quitta son appartement, il faisait nuit noire. Sur le chemin de la station des navettes vers le spatioport, il ne croisa personne. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, et malgré les couches de vêtements, il avait froid.

Snake et Scar l'attendaient. Bien qu'un peu verdâtre, Snake avait l'air remarquablement vivant, comme il le saluait avec un large sourire, avouant qu'ils n'avaient pas été certains que Roch viendrait.

Roch n'était allé qu'une poignée de fois au spatioport qui tournait en orbite autour de la planète Andorian. C'était une infrastructure gigantesque, faite de pontons où étaient amarrés des centaines de vaisseaux, de toutes les tailles. Des vaisseaux de commerce, des vaisseaux de plaisance et d'exploration. Il y avait même des vaisseaux de la F.I.

Roch ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le vaisseau d'Axel n'était pas à proprement parler dans le spatioport de Andorian. Snake et Scar l'emmenèrent vers une nouvelle petite navette, discrète à l'extrémité du port. Les gens passaient devant sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, il y avait à peine de la place pour trois passagers. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à une nacelle de secours qu'à une véritable navette.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'appareil. Scar au gouvernail, Snake à l'avant, et Roch au milieu. Il regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui d'un air curieux. A coté d'eux, des aliens s'affairaient dans un grand vaisseau, aussi vifs et réactifs que les habitants d'une fourmilière.

-Prêt, moussaillon ? fit Snake.

La gorge serrée, ne faisant aucune confiance à sa voix, Roch hocha la tête. Les machines se mirent à tourner, et bientôt ils s'éloignaient du quai, filant dans le ciel, comme un bateau sur l'eau. Snake déploya les voiles solaires. C'était la première fois que Roch en voyait de si près aussi les observa-t-il curieusement. Les voiles dégageaient de la chaleur et des gerbes d'étincelles s'échappaient dans le ciel. L'énergie récoltée bougeait sur la voilure ; c'était une vue troublante.

Roch avait envie de les toucher, mais il savait que sans équipement, il pouvait bien y perdre sa main.

Ils volèrent longtemps. Au moins une heure Standard, et peut-être même deux. Roch commençait à s'endormir quand la nacelle perdit de la vitesse pour finalement se stabiliser. Ils étaient encore dans l'atmosphère d'Andorian, et devant eux, flottait un immense vaisseau qui aurait pu contenir le restaurant de Medea, l'arène d'Iqbal et l'appartement de Roch au moins trois fois.

-On y est, dit Scar sur un ton laconique.

Ils se collèrent au flan du vaisseau. Une échelle leur fut envoyée et Snake l'attrapa au vol. Il grimpa agilement le long des cordes. Il avait probablement fait cela toute sa vie. Scar lui fit signe de monter aussi, et Roch obéit.

En haut de l'échelle, Snake lui prêta une main complaisante pour le hisser à bord.

-Bienvenue à bord du Miranda, moussaillon.

* * *

(à suivre)


	15. Des truands presque honnêtes

Monde III

**La planète au trésor  
**_Si tu veux être un homme libre_

Entre donc dans le club  
On est pas snobs  
Tu es veinard, y'a pas d'erreur  
Nous formons une brochette  
De truands presque honnêtes

**3**

**

* * *

**

« _Bienvenue à bord du Miranda, moussaillon__ »_

Roch fit de son mieux pour cacher son ébahissement devant la grandeur et la beauté du Miranda. Le pont faisait plus de soixante mètres de long, et les mâts parurent immenses aux yeux de Roch. Une demi-douzaine des membres de l'équipage était perchée dans les cordages et chacun d'eux hurlait des indications qui se perdaient dans l'immensité du ciel.

-Ferme la bouche, moussaillon, dit Snake, hilare. Tu vas avaler une bestiole. T'es vraiment jamais monté sur un vaisseau ?

-Jamais.

-Tu verras, dit Snake, avec un sourire brillant, c'est _épique_.

Roch n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner du choix du mot. Axel venait d'émerger sur le pont, ouvrant à toute volée une porte que Roch n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Comme cette première fois à l'arène, il y avait derrière lui un larbin plié en deux, collé à lui, comme son ombre.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! dit Axel.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Roch, mais il ne sourit pas.

-On va pouvoir décoller. Enclenchez les moteurs, mollusques décérébrés ! On se tire de ce ciel.

La rumeur sur le pont s'amplifia – Roch ne pensait pas que c'était chose possible – et bientôt, une douzaine d'hommes s'affairaient en tous sens. On aurait dit un capharnaüm et c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait aucune collision accidentelle à déplorer. Mais en réalité, c'était un mécanisme bien huilé qui fonctionnait par la seule force de l'habitude et de l'expérience. Ces hommes bougeaient ensemble comme un seul homme. Snake resta à côté de Roch, lui disant que cette fois, il ne participerait pas aux manœuvres, mais qu'il devrait apprendre très vite. Il en profita pour lui parler de la vie à bord.

-Tu peux aller partout où tu veux, excepté dans la salle des machines. Y a que le capitaine qui va là, et il a des passé des gens par-dessus bord pour moins que ça. Ensuite, t'auras pas de cabine. Mais personne en a, à part le cap'taine. On partage des lieux à quatre et on prend des tours pour dormir. Si t'es mal à l'aise, tu peux prendre tes quarts avec les miens ou Scar pour commencer. Maintenant suis moi. Ce que je vais t'apprendre pourrait bien te sauver la vie, alors tu f'rais mieux de pas l'oublier.

Intimidé par le discours de Snake, Roch obéit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le mât Roch aperçut une dizaine de cordes solidement accrochées.

-Ce sont des cordes de sûreté. Tu devras t'en passer une autour de la taille dès qu'on aura atteint l'espace profond. Si t'es pas accroché et qu'il y a une turbulence, tu pourrais passer par-dessus bord, et crois-moi, ce n'est _pas _une mort enviable.

Roch déglutit et hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

-Bon. Viens, on va regarder le départ. Je te présenterai aux autres après.

**o-o-o**

Les premiers jours, Roxas ne vit guère Axel (il n'arrivait pas à penser à lui comme au capitaine Firefly, et en vérité, personne ne l'appelait par son nom). Cela ne le dérangea pas trop, il était trop occupé à essayer de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle vie.

Les membres de Miranda étaient suspicieux voire malveillants à son encontre et Roch se retrouva faire les taches les plus ingrates qui soient : des latrines aux repas à préparer, en passant par le lessivage du pont. Roch ne se plaignait pas : cela le gardait occupé, et Snake l'avait prévenu de son statut.

Le matin très tôt, Roch accompagnait Scar à l'armurerie. Il n'avait jamais touché une autre arme que son épée et le simple toucher d'un taser ou d'un _lasergun_ lui brûlait les doigts. Ensuite, Scar lui montrait ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour survivre sur un vaisseau. Bientôt, Roch grimpait dans les haubans comme s'il avait vécu ainsi toute sa vie.

**o-o-o**

Vivre sur le Miranda était une expérience étrange et fabuleuse. Roch n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont le vaisseau glissait dans l'espace. Un champ anti-gravité empêchait l'équipage de flotter passer par-dessus bord.

-Que faisiez-vous sur Andoria ? demanda Roch, un matin dans l'armurerie.

Snake releva la tête comme étonné qu'il ait fallu tant de temps à Roch pour poser cette question.

-De l'approvisionnement. H²O, O², vivres…

Roch hocha la tête il avait la nette impression que Snake mentait, ou tout du moins, qu'il ne lui disait pas. C'était sans doute normal, car malgré la complicité vernie que Snake ne cessait de projeter vers lui, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours.

Roch songea que l'attitude de Snake et de Scar était sans doute calculée dans le but de mesurer son caractère et d'identifier ses intentions.

Il décida d'agir en conséquence et ne pas leur accorder sa confiance trop rapidement. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Snake, Roch n'avait pas d'amis à bord…

**o-o-o**

Lorsque l'émerveillement des premiers jours de voyage dans l'espace profond s'estompa, Roch se mit chercher (d'abord de façon inconsciente) la silhouette d'Axel sur le pont. Il le repérait toujours aboyant des ordres, insultant ses hommes, discutant avec son adjoint, un sourire figé aux lèvres. Mais jamais il ne regardait dans la direction de Roch.

Au bout d'une semaine, cela devenait insupportable.

**o-o-o**

Puis vinrent les rêves.

Les rêves troublants dont il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié au petit matin les rêves d'étreintes et de chaleur, de corps pressés, de murmures et de soupirs dans l'intimité d'une chambre mal éclairée.

Les rêves faits de fantasmes et de réalités, et Axel,adorait son corps et le faisait délirer de plaisir.

Il se réveillait, seul et excité, plus désespéré que jamais.

**o-o-o**

Roch perdit vite l'habitude de compter le temps qui passait comme des jours terrestres. Dans l'espace, le jour et la nuit n'avaient aucun sens.

**o-o-o**

Axel arrêta les moteurs du Miranda à quelques heures de vol de Lucrèce. C'était une petite planète riche et commerçante qui était spécialisée dans la vente de diamants et autres pierres précieuses. Pourtant, ces trésors n'intéressaient pas Axel. C'était simplement du suicide que d'envisager de délester Lucrèce de ses gemmes.

Non, ce qui attisait l'intérêt d'Axel, en réalité, c'était la station spatiale commerciale qui tournait en orbite autour de la planète.

-Il s'agit d'un échange de marchandises, expliqua Snake sur un ton si maussade que Roch comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres informations.

Il aurait passé son temps dans l'armurerie ou à exécuter l'une des maudites corvées que tous prenaient un malin plaisir à lui confier, et l'affaire se serait arrêtée là, si Axel n'était pas venu le trouver, un peu avant d'embarquer vers la station commerciale.

Le rythme cardiaque en déroute, Roch mit une seconde de trop à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Axel.

-… accompagnes ?

Le '_hein_, _quoi'_ spontané resta fort heureusement collé dans sa bouche.

-… tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure d'un garde du corps. Tu feras l'affaire. Choisis une arme discrète et rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes.

-Oui capitaine, s'entendit répondre Roch, réalisant que _Axel_ voulait _qu'il l'accompagne_ vers la station commerciale.

Pour la première fois, Roch serait seul avec Axel. Et cette simple perspective faillit faire sortir son cœur de sa poitrine, comme s'il était juste une adolescente amoureuse.

**o-o-o**

Le voyage jusqu'à la station fut silencieux, excepté les explications et les instructions que lui donna Axel. Rien de personnel, des ordres, c'était tout. (_surveille mes arrières, s'il a l'occasion de me tuer, ce vieux lézard n'hésitera pas une seconde. Sois discret, silencieux et tout ira bien.)_

Roch se détesta de ne pas trouver les mots qu'il aurait fallu pour parler à Axel. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, le visage tourné, dans un geste évident, qui visait à décourager toute tentative de conversation.

Le trajet parut trop long à Roch, qui en profita néanmoins pour examiner le visage d'Axel de tout son soûl. Il but ses traits du regard, cherchant à se rappeler les ressemblances et les différences avec les visages d'autrefois. (Cette cicatrice, ici, au coin de l'œil, était nouvelle la balafre blanche, jurait avec la peau légèrement mate. Il n'avait pas de tatouages, ceux du premier Axel, sur les joues. Ses yeux verts étaient inchangés et sa bouche immense, toujours prompte à parler et à sourire, était dure et fermée, à faire mal au cœur)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Axel se tourna ver lui.

- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ?

La main de Roch se posa sur l'épée solaire, tandis que ses yeux se durcissaient.

- Oui, capitaine, répondit-il.

Son ton parut plaire à Axel qui sourit largement pour la première fois depuis que Roch l'avait revu.

- Super ! Allons-y alors. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

Roch pensait qu'il était fort peu probable qu'ils aient la même notion d'amusement (surtout si cela impliquait qu'Axel risquait de se faire tuer), mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à l'enthousiasme du capitaine par un immense sourire, parce que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il avait l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami.

**o-o-o**

Axel et Roch furent accueillis par une alien sublime, à la peau bleue et aux gestes évasés et aériens, à la voix très douce. « Une sirène », glissa Axel à l'oreille de Roch (et il était si proche que Roch sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge pour battre douloureusement et très très vite _axel, axel_¸ semblait crier chaque pulsation).

« Une sirène ? »

Il en avait entendu parler, et avait toujours cru que ce n'était que des contes inventés dans les ports, pour les navigateurs qui avaient trop bu.

« C'est très rare d'en croiser ici. D'habitude, elles sont plutôt du côté de la Galaxie de Pandore. Evite les comme la peste. Des poupées aux dents d'acier, qui te scieraient en un instant si ton attention se relâche. »

Roch déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de s'abreuver de la vue de cette merveilleuse et si terrifiante créature. Elle mesurait près d'un mètre soixante dix de hauts, et était vêtu d'un voile transparent bleue, à peine plus foncée que sa peau. Une cascade de cheveux tombait gracieusement dans son dos et ondulaient comme des vagues à chacun des gestes de la créature.

La sirène les fit patienter dans une pièce ovale et transparente quelques instants avant de revenir les chercher. Sous leurs pieds s'étendaient un gigantesque aquarium qui contenait des créatures aquatiques immenses et multicolores.

« Suivez moi, Monsieur Sharking vous attend, capitaine. Votre… associé peut attendre ici. » dit-elle. Et Roch crut voit le danger, sur l'air qui passa sur son visage, sur le ton de la voix avec lequel elle répondit. Elle était toujours aussi douce, comme du velours qui cachait une lame d'acier, prête à plonger dans une gorge pour la saigner.

« Cette affaire requiert la présence de ce jeune homme, » dit Axel, avec une politesse absolue. Et Roch se remit à respirer lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas à patienter dans la salle aux aquariums avec cette créature.

La sirène émit un horrible sifflement. Roch vit le danger et frémit.

« Suivez-moi, » répéta-t-elle, la voix évanescente, aussi légère que ses gestes. Elle sourit, découvrit ses dents, blanches comme des perles et acérées comme des lames de rasoirs. Puis elle partit d'un pas si léger qu'elle paraissait flotter au dessus du sol à chaque nouvelle foulée.

Roch et Axel lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le sourire malicieux n'avait pas quitté les lèvres ni les yeux d'Axel, et Roch suivit l'homme en se demandant s'ils allaient vraiment réussir à se sortir de là vivants.

L'interlocuteur d'Axel était un alien. Gigantesque, il devait mesurer plus de deux mètres trente de haut. Sa silhouette longue et dégingandée évoquait le corps d'un serpent ou d'un lézard, confirmée par sa figure reptilienne et longiligne : des fossettes étroites, des yeux jaunes, fendues par une pupille verticale et noire comme celle d'un chat.

(S_i ce vieux lézard trouve une occasion, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer, _avait dit Axel.)

Mais l'entretien se déroula sans heurt, et Roch se détacha bientôt de la conversation qu'il jugea inintéressante au possible. C'était en fait une négociation d'un objet qui était de toute évidence en possession d'Axel (certainement d'une façon fort peu licite) et que le Lézard souhaitait ardemment acquérir.

Ils finirent toutefois par se mettre d'accord et conclurent leur marché par une poignée de main ferme et brève. Roch vit les doigts de l'alien se refermer sur la main d'Axel, qui semblait minuscule en comparaison. Mais Axel ne broncha pas, comme si son associé n'avait pas essayé de lui broyer la main.

Roch crispa sa mâchoire. La sirène les attendait dehors. Ses yeux pâles les fixaient avec un manque d'intérêt flagrant, et elle les reconduisit dans la salle de transport.

Dans la navette, Roch se détendit.

-Cela s'est bien passé, dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

Il se rappela trop tard qu'il était censé s'adresser à son supérieur hiérarchique mais un bref coup d'œil à Axel suffit à le rassurer. Le capitaine lui répondit par un sourire amusé tandis qu'il confirmait le bon déroulement des opérations.

-Comment tu trouves la vie à bord ? demanda-t-il.

Le cœur de Roch se mit à battre plus fort. C'était la première fois que Axel faisait mine de s'intéresser à lui depuis qu'il était arrivé à bord du Miranda.

-Brillante, répondit Roch, en toute sincérité.

Cela devait être la bonne réponse car le sourire d'Axel s'accentua, mangeant tout son visage, éclairant ses yeux verts.

-Ah. Attends qu'on ait droit à un peu d'action. Ca te plaira, assura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Roch sentit son bas ventre se remplir d'une douce chaleur, comme du chocolat chaud.

- Capitaine ?

- Oui, Roch ?

/mon nom est Roxas, voulut répondre Roch, s'il te plait, dis le, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix qui prononce mon nom, comme avant/

- Puis-je vous demander où nous allons ?

- Tu peux.

Roch se sentit mal à l'aise. Mais les yeux d'Axel étaient rieurs.

- Où nous rendons nous ?

- Nous allons vers la planète Hébé. C'est une planète du système solaire Amphytrion, nous y serons dans quelques jours.

- Que cherchons-nous, capitaine ?

Un autre sourire.

- Des trésors et des mystères, fut la réponse, un rien énigmatique.

* * *

A suivre...

j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires :3


	16. Je vole comme un aigle royal

Note : à titre de rappel : dans ce monde ci, le nom de Axel est « Capitaine Firefly ». Il est appelé Axel lorsque le texte se situe du point de vue de Roch qui ne connait pas son prénom.

Note bis : je me suis lâchée sur les références pourries XD

* * *

IV

_Je vole, comme un aigle royal…_

_Je vole au dessus des lois_

_Ca barde quand je chaparde_

_La loi veut me faire payer tout ça_

* * *

Lorsqu'Axel et Roch retournèrent sur le Miranda, ils furent accueillis à grand bruit sur le vaisseau. Snake colla un verre de bière dans les mains de Roch en ricanant.

- Tiens, ça donne du cœur au ventre, matelot.

- Je-je ne bois pas, répondit Roch en essayant de se débarrasser du verre.

- Maintenant si. Allez goûte, je te dis ! Tu vas aimer ça…

Roch goûta. Ce n'était pas de la bière comme il l'avait cru au premier abord. Le breuvage avait un bon goût de miel, mélangé à la saveur forte et amère de l'alcool.

C'était délicieux en fait.

- Savoure, conseilla Snake en voyant Roch boire l'hydromel deux fois plus vite. C'est ma réserve perso. D'habitude on n'a que du tord-boyaux qui pourrait faire des trous dans un réacteur solaire.

- Que fête-t-on ?

Snake partit dans un grand rire. Roch fronça les sourcils, vexé. Apparemment, Snake se fichait de lui.

- Toi, crétin. Ta première mission. Et pour voir le maudit lézard en plus. D'habitude, quand on va voir ce vieux filou, il y a toujours des membres qui grillent dans le processus.

- La chance des débutants, commenta Scar avec un sourire goguenard.

- Des membres qui grillent ? répéta Roch.

- C'est pas joli joli, répondit Snake avec un sourire qui semblait pourtant dire tout le contraire.

L'attention de Roch fut détournée par Axel, qui discutait avec Thestral, (un alien à l'air épouvantable) son second, un verre d'hydromel presque vide à la main. A côté d'eux, le petit bossu toujours collé aux basques du capitaine essayait de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir remplir les verres des deux hommes. Son entreprise était vouée à l'échec, et il faillit renverser l'entière cruche sur le Second. Thestral le poussa violemment, et lui prit la cruche des mains en l'insultant. Le bossu lui répondit vulgairement, et les deux hommes en seraient venus aux mains si Axel n'avait pas été là pour les séparer.

- C'est qui ? demanda Roch à l'oreille de Snake, les yeux vissés sur le petit homme.

- Bartok, répondit Snake avec une moue de dégoût. Fais pas attention à lui. Il est toujours collé au capitaine. Te fie pas à son apparence, c'est une vraie teigne. Il a pas son pareil avec les couteaux. Il pourrait te tuer une mouche, les yeux bandés, la tête à l'envers. Un sale petit fils de pute. T'approche pas de lui, il te rongera le cerveau s'il en a l'occasion.

- Pourquoi le capitaine le garde ?

- On sait pas trop. Y en a qui disent que les Nains sont des Psy-sensibles. A mon avis c'est juste des conneries. C'est juste que c'est un bon garde du corps.

Le regard de Roch resta longuement fixé sur Bartok. Quelque chose chez ce personnage lui fichait la trouille, mais Roch ne savait pas quoi.

**o-o-o**

_/il rêve. il rêve de mondes dans lesquels il n'a jamais mis les pieds. il est Roch - non, il est Roxas. il a une keyblade dans les mains, et les étincelles qu'elle projette __alentour__ suffisent à éloigner ses ennemis. un coeur s'évanouit dans les airs (monte vers kingdom hearts) et derrière lui, il y a le rire clair d'axel. _

_il est roxas il se retourne, et son sourire devient immense. à l'ombre des grands arbres, axel a regardé toute la scène._

_- brave petit soldat, dit-il. la moisson des coeurs est bonne ? _

_- plutôt. ce monde est riche. _

_- tu m'fais faire le grand tour? demande axel._

_é__videmment, il dit oui. il est roxas, et il ne peut rien refuser à axel._

_il rêve. il est Roch - il est de Rosax. son corps ondule contre celui d'axel. la friction de leurs corps réchauffe son ventre, ses veines, et il a envie, envie d'axel, sur lui, en lui, plus vite, plus vite, plus chaud._

_il rêve. il est Roch - il est Dorsax et il découvre un monde de crânes riants, et axel ne le regarde plus qu'avec de la colère dans les yeux. il ressemble à un démon quand il force sa langue dans sa bouche et éclate de rire lorsqu'il lui fait mal - mal - mal._

_la douleur se transforme en poigne sur son épaule et soudain, elle devient réelle – /_

Il se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber du lit. Snake était penché sur lui, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien alors qu'il le secouait sans ménagement.

- Roch ! Réveille-toi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? dit Roch, le cœur battant. Il porta la main à son épaule douloureuse, sonné par ce réveil désastreux.

Les doigts de Snake lui laisseraient sans aucun doute des marques.

- Oui, je suis réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, sans être sûr que les mots sortaient de sa bouche dans le bon ordre.

- Allez lève-toi, dépêche-toi.

Soudain, le vaisseau fut traversé par une violente secousse qui envoya le dos de Roch heurter le mur derrière lui. Snake n'eut pas l'air décidé à compatir en fait, à la place, il sembla devenir encore plus frénétique.

- Allez Roch, _lève_-_toi_.

Le cerveau à présent alerte, Roch obéit. Snake ne vérifia même pas qu'il le suivait. Il sortit presque en courant de la cabine.

- Dépêche-toi ! hurla-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Roch attrapa une chemise qu'il enfila avant de suivre Snake en boutonnant celle-ci en courant.

Il rejoignit le pont à toute allure. Quand il arriva à destination, il comprit tout de suite pourquoi Snake l'avait réveillé avec tant d'empressement : le Miranda fonçait tout droit vers un Passage d'astéroïdes.

- Ah te voila, dit Scar en lui fourrant une corde dans les bras. Attache-toi bien, ta survie en dépend, donc on plaisante pas avec ça.

Roch déglutit et obéit. Il attacha la corde au mousqueton qu'on lui avait donné quand il était arrivé sur le Miranda puis Scar vérifia qu'il était bien attaché.

Les yeux de Roch cherchèrent le capitaine et le trouvèrent en train de hurler des ordres depuis le gouvernail. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais Roch devina sans peine que le capitaine s'amusait comme un fou.

Roch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son sourire disparut à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du Passage. Son appréhension grandissait. Il se posta entre Scar et Snake et, comme eux, s'accrocha aux cordes de sécurité.

- Ca va secouer ?

- Ouaip. T'inquiète, ça va bien se passer.

Et en effet, cela secoua.

Le Miranda entra dans le Passage. Le bouclier qui était érigé les protégeait des éclats, mais le Miranda fut balancé de tous les côtés. Axel gardait le cap, un éclat dément dans les yeux tandis qu'il guidait son navire hors du Passage. Roch crut que son estomac allait ramper hors de son corps alors que le bateau s'ébranlait à une vitesse qui semblait infiniment trop lente.

A côté de lui, Snake et Scar discutaient comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de risquer leur vie dans un maudit Passage d'Astéroïdes.

Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Roch ferma les yeux et attendit que cela se passe, se fichant des moqueries qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir une fois que tout serait terminé.

Soudain, un horrible craquement se fit entendre et une secousse plus forte que les autres fit tanguer le Miranda, le couchant presque à l'horizontal.

Le corps de Roch fut secoué dans tous les sens, et il s'accrocha à la corde du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais ses doigts lâchèrent leurs prises, et ses jambes plièrent sous son corps. Il roula sur le pont, à toute vitesse et il vit arriver le bord du vaisseau bien trop vite. Il crut qu'il allait se fracasser la tête contre le bastingage. Il ferma les yeux, un cri d'horreur mourant sur sa bouche, attendant le choc.

Il passa par-dessus bord.

Roch chuta dans le vide en hurlant, à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Son corps tombait, _tombait _lourd comme une pierre, et un haut de cœur le saisit. La terreur effaça tout ce qu'il y avait dans son cerveau. Il ne restait plus que le vide, la chute.

Et soudain, cela s'arrêta, et il continua de se balancer, dix mètres sous le pont du vaisseau. Il se balançait à une telle vitesse, avec tant de violence, qu'il risquait à tout moment de se heurter au vaisseau, et plus d'une fois, il s'aida de ses jambes pour éviter un impact qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être douloureux.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, il regarda autour de lui. Il était encore dans la zone de protection du bouclier. Les astéroïde passaient juste à côté, frôlant la protection, et chaque fois que l'un d'eux ébranlait le bouclier, c'était tout le Miranda qui chavirait.

Enfin, ils sortirent du Passage d'Astéroïdes.

C'était fini.

Il entendit des voix qui l'appelaient, et il releva la tête.

-SNAKE ! hurla-t-il. SCAR ! Je suis en BAS !

-Putain, il est passé par-dessus bord, entendit-il.

Bientôt, les têtes de Scar et de Snake apparurent, dix, quinze mètres plus haut.

-Ce gosse est pas croyable, commenta Snake.

-Aide-moi à le remonter, plutôt, répliqua Scar.

Ils se mirent à tirer sur la corde, hélant d'autres pirates pour qu'ils les aident à remonter Roch. Ils ne mirent qu'une poignée de secondes, et Snake lui attrapa le poignet pour l'aider à se hisser sur le pont. Roch s'effondra, les jambes flageolantes, incapable de bouger ou de penser, encore retourné par ses tours de voltiges.

- Ca va Roch ? demanda Scar.

- Ca, c'est du baptême de l'espace, commenta Snake, un rire dans la voix. T'as appris à voler, dis donc…

- Fous-lui la paix, idiot.

Roch regarda ses mains, tellement crispées sur la corde qu'il n'arrivait pas à les détendre. Ses phalanges étaient livides, vidées de sang, et la rugosité de la corde commençait à lui lacérer les mains. Mais il ne lâcha pas.

-J'étais accroché, dit Roch, sous le choc. J'étais… accroché.

Scar posa une main sur son épaule.

- Oui. Tu peux lâcher la corde, maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Je suis tombé, dit Roch, doucement.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? fit la voix forte du capitaine.

Scar et Snake se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à leur capitaine.

- Rien capitaine, fort heureusement. Roch est passé par-dessus bord, durant le Passage. Il est sous le choc.

- Donnez-lui un truc à boire et envoyez le dormir. Je lui parlerai après.

- Oui, cap'taine, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Firefly passa son chemin, allant inspecter l'autre partie du vaisseau pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts. Il emporta avec lui la vision du jeune Roch, d'ordinaire brillant et souriant, désormais recroquevillé, le visage blanc comme un mort, trempé de larmes de terreur. L'image était dérangeante mais Firefly ne savait pas pourquoi.

o-o-o

Snake et Scar guidèrent leur protégé jusqu'à un lit où Roch s'effondra. Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était terminé, qu'il y avait un sol sous ses pieds et qu'il était sauvé. Son esprit était resté accroché à la corde, se balançant dans le vide. (_Attache-toi bien, ta survie en dépend, _avait-on dit.)

Ils lui firent boire du rhum au miel de Hestia, et restèrent sur le lit à côté à parler. Au bout d'une demi heure, le choc sembla passer, et Roch remercia ses deux amis (il pouvait les considérer ainsi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?) pour leur aide et leurs soins.

- Je sais que ça fait peur, petit, dit gentiment Scar, mais la corde était bien attachée, tu ne risquais pas grand-chose.

- Je sais. J'ai juste… eu peur. Ca va passer.

- Ouais. Tu verras, dans quelques mois, tu te jetteras dans le vide comme ça, juste parce que c'est fun. Peut-être pas quand on traverse un Passage d'astéroïdes par contre, parce que, ça craint un peu quand même.

Roch laissa échapper un rire incertain et finit le verre.

- Merci pour ça.

- Baptême de l'espace, ça se fête.

- Ca vous est déjà arrivé ? demanda Roch.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard.

- Scar a failli y passer l'an dernier. Il est resté deux mois dans le coma. On a failli ne pas le remonter à temps.

- Et Snake s'est fait éclater la tête contre le bord lors d'une attaque.

- _Carpe diem_, ajouta Snake. Célébrons chaque jour qui passe et qui ne nous a pas tués. Le capitaine veut te voir quand tu auras retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes.

- Le capitaine veut me voir, répéta Roch.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui, répliqua Snake en roulant des yeux.

o-o-o

Roch frappa à la porte du bureau du capitaine. Il n'y était encore jamais allé.

-Entrez.

Roch poussa la porte, curieux de voir l'endroit où Axel passait tant de temps.

-Ah, Roch. Remis de tes émotions ?

-Oui. Merci, capitaine.

Le bureau était très sobre. C'était une pièce petite et circulaire, qui donnait à la cabine où Firefly dormait. Une carte des galaxies couvrait un mur. Il y avait aussi des étagères remplies de bric-à-brac, de gadgets et de trucs qui brillaient, et une bibliothèque débordant de bouquins. En passant, Roch aperçut quelques titres (_L'Art de la guerre _de Sun Tzu et _A la conquête de l'espace_ par R.L. Stevenson). Il aurait voulu pouvoir les examiner avec plus d'attention – une bibliothèque pouvait apprendre tellement de choses sur quelqu'un.

Axel était assis derrière un gigantesque bureau tout aussi en désordre que le reste de la pièce.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- On m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis passé par-dessus bord.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Non.

Axel lui sourit.

- J'ai connu des hommes qui ont appelé leur mère la première fois qu'ils ont dû traverser un Passage. Tu as fait preuve d'un sang froid et d'un courage remarquable, Roch. Je voulais juste te dire cela.

- Merci, capitaine.

- Tu prendras ton tour dans deux heures.

- Merci capitaine, répéta-t-il.

En sortant il aperçut Bartok, adossé contre le mur dans l'ombre, qui le fixait de ses petits yeux jaunes.

-Tu veux apprendre à voler, gamin, ricana-t-il. Tu t'y prends de la meilleure façon. Attention toutefois à ne recevoir aucune aide. Ce genre de choses peut s'avérer parfois fatal.

Roch hocha la tête. Cela ressemblait à une menace, ou peut-être un avertissement.

-Merci, dit-il. Je crois.

Bartok lui sourit. Il lui manquait des dents, ce qui rendait sa grimace particulièrement effrayante.

**o-o-o**

Il devait exister quelque part, écrite dans le marbre, une loi de physique qui disait que les ennuis ne viennent jamais seuls. Aussi, Roch n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand quelques temps plus tard, ils furent attaqués.

Son tour de garde allait commencer, quand Hawk-Eye, coincé derrière les écrans de radar, hurla qu'il recevait un signal et un signal qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Le _Silver Crow_ fonçait sur eux, les ayant clairement repérés. Au cours de ses missions et de ses errances, le Miranda – et plus particulièrement Axel – s'était fait de nombreux ennemis. Le _Silver Crow_ en faisait partie.

Roch avait déjà entendu parler du _Silver Crow_, aux informations. Mais c'était comme lorsqu'il entendait parler de l'explorateur Jim Hawkins, c'était ailleurs, et lointain. Des informations qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'impact sur sa vie quotidienne. Et voilà que le Miranda était sur le point de croiser la route du célèbre vaisseau du capitaine Methos Radcliffe.

Roch réalisa que c'était sa vie à présent. Quand il avait signé, il n'avait pas vraiment songé qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans un de ces vaisseaux qui faisaient trembler la flotte de la FI, et dont les crimes faisaient la satisfaction des journalistes, grappilleurs de faits divers scabreux et sanglants.

Snake l'entraîna dans l'armurerie et lui donna un _gunlaser_ et son épée solaire. Il le prit par l'épaule, durement, et le guida ensuite vers l'avant du pont.

- Reste avec Firefly et protège-le.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a engagé, tu te rappelles ? Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu quelqu'un qui bougeait comme toi. C'est comme si t'étais né avec une épée dans la main, Roch.

- Ca ira, vous ?

- Ce n'est pas mon premier combat. Reste avec le capitaine.

Roch inspira et hocha la tête. L'adrénaline et l'excitation se disputaient dans ses veines et il courut jusqu'au bureau de Firefly. Axel venait de sortir, Bartok sur les talons. Il s'arrêta pour regarder Roch. Il avait deux épées à la main, et il avait retiré son long manteau noir. Il était encore plus beau que dans les rêves de Roch.

_Protège-le,_ avait dit Snake.

Roch n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Il savait déjà qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait protéger Axel.

Snake l'avait averti de la tendance d'Axel à se mettre dans des situations impossibles. L'information était inutile, Roch aurait pu la déduire de lui-même. (Axel avait toujours eu un talent pour se mettre dans des situations improbables. Il y avait eu cette fois, lorsqu'ils étaient perdus dans un désert à quelques lieues d'une ville sublime à moitié ensevelie sous le sable, ils s'étaient retrouvés entourés de Sans Coeur, et ils n'avaient dû leur survie qu'aux propriétés guérisseuses de la Keyblade de Roxas. Roxas avait cru qu'ils allaient mourir, et il avait copieusement fait comprendre son inquiétude à Axel, qui les avait tout deux mis en danger parce qu'il était incapable de penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Cette tendance le suivait dans toutes ses autres vies, et l'avait conduit sur l'échafaud, lors de leurs premières retrouvailles.)

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour qu'Axel ne change.

Se détournant de ces souvenirs désagréables, Roch se planta aux côtés de son capitaine. Axel n'avait pas une seule fois fait mine de le reconnaitre pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur complice, aucun sourire rien que pour lui. Son meilleur ami était un étranger et Roch commençait à se dire qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de le faire se souvenir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait procéder. La première fois, ils rêvaient tous le deux, de choses étranges (la cité où il ne faisait jamais jour, et des glaces à l'eau de mer, partagées en haut d'une tour). La seconde fois, ils s'étaient souvenus au premier regard.

Cette fois, Axel faisait partie de Roch depuis toujours. Toute sa vie avait tourné autour de cet espoir (le revoir de nouveau). Et Axel ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il le traitait avec une distance polie. Roch n'était que la dernière recrue du Miranda, un garçon un peu effacé, mais sympathique, dont les talents d'épéiste pouvaient se révéler utiles. Et ça faisait _mal-mal-mal_. Axel n'était plus _là._

- Ca fait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, commenta Axel à côté de lui, faisant soudainement revenir Roch à la réalité.

Les yeux de Firefly riaient et Roch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous avez des ennemis inquiétants, capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai de quoi me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

Le cœur de Roch remonta dans sa gorge et il sourit faiblement, incertain de sa propre voix.

- Sans aucun doute, capitaine.

Les intentions du vaisseau ennemi étaient assez évidentes. Il se dirigeait droit vers eux, et ne faisait pas signe de ralentir. Roch crut un instant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter, et qu'il allait foncer sur eux. La taille des deux bâtiments étaient à peu près la même; mais Roch n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir ce qu'il se passerait si un tel impact se produisait.

-Ils vont s'arrêter.

-Oui.

Ils tirèrent d'abord.

-C'est plus un avertissement qu'une réelle menace, dit Axel à son intention.

-Que veulent-ils ?

-S'ils peuvent, nos armes et nos provisions. Mais majoritairement, ils veulent juste me tuer.

-Vous tuer ? répéta Roch, les yeux écarquillés, devant le ton désinvolte dont Axel parlait d'une menace de mort sur sa personne. Comme si c'était une question négligeable, à peine plus importante que le temps qu'il faisait sur Andoria.

-Comme tu l'as dit, Roch, j'ai des ennemis inquiétants, dit Axel avec un sourire.

Il n'avait pas peur, c'était évident, et Roch décida que c'était parce qu'il était complètement inconscient, et fou, et Axel.

Leurs ennemis arrivèrent à monter à bord sans trop de difficulté (c'était même effrayant la facilité avec laquelle ils parvinrent à atteindre cet objectif).

Lorsque le premier d'entre eux arriva pour se jeter sur Axel, Roch se servit de son épée la première fois pour _faire mal_. Après qu'il eut fait couler le sang pour la première fois, son esprit se ferma, et Roch n'était plus qu'un corps en mouvement qui _bougeait_ pour protéger Axel. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'un homme, qui se tenait à la poupe du bateau, les visait avec son flingue. Sans réfléchir, Roch se jeta sur Axel, l'aplatissant au sol. La déflagration lui rasa la tête et il sentit presque les poils de sa nuque roussir avec la chaleur.

La déflagration suivante ne les atteint jamais. Quand il releva les yeux, il constata que Bartok s'était occupé du tireur.

Ils restèrent allongés par terre, la respiration courte, choqués, incertains que le danger soit réellement passé. Brusquement conscient de la proximité du corps d'Axel, Roch se redressa. Son cœur rata un battement, quand Axel lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Ils restèrent à se dévisager.

-Merci, Roxas, dit Axel.

Roch s'étouffa.

Mais juste avant qu'il n'agrippe les épaules d'Axel pour l'enfermer dans une solide étreinte, il réalisa que les yeux et la voix d'Axel étaient chaleureux et sincères, mais quelque chose dans le langage de son corps n'était pas là. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, réalisa Roch. Il ne _savait_ pas qui Roch était. Même si celui-ci venait de lui sauver la vie, même si celui-ci était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, Axel ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il ne se souvenait pas. S'il ne les avait pas retrouvés à présent, il était peu probable que les souvenirs d'Axel lui reviennent un jour. Cette prise de conscience lui coupa les jambes, et il eut l'impression qu'il avait avalé du verre pilé, qui tranchait lentement et douloureusement l'intérieur de son corps. _Il ne se souvenait pas. Pire que cela, il ne se souviendrait _pas.

_Merci Roxas._

Roch avait donné son _véritable _nom à Axel la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Entendre _Roxas_ dans la bouche d'Axel était délicieux.

Et même si ce n'était pas avec la même chaleur qu'avant, même s'il manquait ce sourire et cette chaleur qui n'était que pour lui, Roch savait qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'Axel, peu importe combien ce vide le faisait souffrir.

Même si ce n'était pas ce que Roch voulait vraiment, il devrait apprendre à se contenter du respect et de l'amitié d'Axel.

Et il faudrait que ce soit assez.

* * *

A suivre...

n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et joyeuses fêtes à tous.


	17. Entre chaque être, il y a une symétrie

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review pour les précédents chapitres :** Laemia, Panda's Kro', Foxy White, Neferkitty, Bouddha,MikageKun, Nora** (_rougit. Merci ^w^ ravie que cela t'ait plu )_ et **Epistolis** (_merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. J'essaye de rester le plus IC possible, ce n'est pas toujours facile Le bossu et la planète au trésor sont aussi ceux que je préfère. Corpse bride est un peu particulier, c'est plus un voyage initiatique, où ils apprennent des choses sur eux-même. J'avoue qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'est quand même une étape importante dans leur « relation ». Snake et Scar ont du succès xD. Ils font partie de ces personnages qui prennent vie sans qu'on ait rien demandé. J'avoue que les noms ne sont pas toujours sexy, mais il n' y a pas un nombre infini d'anagrammes que l'on peut faire avec Roxas et Axel xD Donc merci encore. )_

**Encore merci tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parties, étant donné que cela fait un petit moment (ok trois mois) que je n'avais rien posté.

**Warning : je m'essaye aux clichés et aux scènes d'action. Ca va pas être triste.**

* * *

**Monde 3**

**La planète au trésor**

V

Première partie

_C'est la nature humaine, et c'est aussi  
Un état d'esprit léger  
Entre chaque être, il y a une symétrie  
Qui ne cesse de vous attirer_

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une allure affolante.

Roch avait fini par se faire à la conception du temps dans l'espace. Le manque de rythme solaire ne le dérangeait plus. C'était presque comme s'il avait passé toute sa vie parmi les étoiles.

Ils avaient traversé un autre Passage d'Astéroïdes au large de Myrddin-Emrys sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques jours. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Snake lui avait frappé amicalement l'épaule – Roch avait craint un moment qu'il ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux, mais fort heureusement, le marin s'était refréné – et Scar avait hoché la tête d'un air approbateur.

Roch avait l'impression d'avoir accompli un exploit digne des plus grandes légendes de la navigation spatiale. Et lorsque, riant, il se tourna vers l'autre côté du pont, il croisa le regard d'Axel.

S'il y avait une chose qui avait changé à bord du Miranda durant ces dernières semaines, c'était sa relation avec Axel. Le capitaine semblait prendre au sérieux le fait que Roch lui ait sauvé la vie et son regard avait changé, quand encore et encore, sans jamais la moindre trace d'hésitation, Roch s'était jeté devant Axel pour le protéger d'un danger ou d'un autre.

Roch avait découvert sans aucune surprise qu'Axel avait une sorte de don extraordinaire pour attirer les ennuis les plus improbables et pour énerver les créatures les plus féroces. A tel point que Roch avait fini par soupçonner que tout ceci n'était qu'un passe temps amusant pour Axel.

Et c'est ainsi, que, régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient dans des mondes aux confins des limites de la F.I pour des affaires mystérieuses que le capitaine n'expliquait jamais. Et curieusement, lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'un de ces mondes retirés, il y avait _toujours_ des créatures énervées dont les intentions étaient de les tuer (rapidement ou douloureusement), de les manger, (vivants ou morts).

Il y avait aussi eu cette fois, très remarquable, où ils avaient rencontré le représentant d'une espèce à l'aspect humain, si ce n'était la peau violette et les dents acérées, qui avait montré le plus grand désir de s'accoupler avec l'un d'entre eux.

Ils n'avaient jamais détalé aussi vite.

Evidemment, devant Roch, Axel et Snake étaient morts de rire.

**o-o-o**

Cela faisait longtemps que le capitaine Firefly n'avait pas été aussi content d'un recrutement pour le Miranda.

Roch était arrivé sur le Miranda il y avait deux mois. Dans un endroit aussi clos, c'était facile de cerner rapidement les personnalités et Axel avait toujours été bon juge des caractères. Il savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de tous les membres de son équipage. Roch était un garçon profondément loyal. Il était peut-être même honnête, ce qui était particulièrement surprenant à bord d'un navire rempli uniquement de truands de la pire espèce. Toujours de bonne humeur, il apportait comme un vent de fraîcheur, un horizon nouveau et Firefly se découvrit inexplicablement fasciné par la personnalité vivante et colorée de Roch. En moins de deux mois, le capitaine du Miranda confiait sans réfléchir son dos à protéger, sans redouter une seule seconde qu'une lame ne le transperce.

Il ignorait d'où venait cette certitude, mais elle était là. Cela faisait partie d'un de ces instincts auxquels il avait appris à faire confiance, au fil du temps.

Et un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il se souciait de Roch. Il voulait qu'il reste en vie et à peu près entier. Évidemment, le capitaine voulait à peu près la même chose pour tous ses hommes, mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Roch, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de le mettre hors de danger, là où il ne pourrait pas être blessé, là où Axel pouvait veiller lui-même à son bien-être.

Il s'était aperçu de ce sentiment inexplicable la première fois que Roch avait été sérieusement blessé, lors d'une mission sur Poséidon.

**o-o-o**

Comme la plupart des missions qui tournent horriblement mal, au tout début, ça ne devait pas être compliqué.

Une affaire de routine ; et Firefly n'avait emmené que Roch avec lui. Il appréciait la présence de la plus jeune recrue du Miranda. Son innocence et son enthousiasme était comme une bouffée d'air frais à des années lumière de la morosité de Bartok, du caractère inflammable de Thestral, des sarcasmes de Snake ou de l'hypocrisie de Scar.

Poséidon était une planète isolée, loin de tout. Si l'atmosphère était viable, il y faisait atrocement froid et la planète était entièrement recouverte de glace. En outre, la lumière y était très faible, Poséidon était presque tout le temps plongée dans une sorte d'obscurité grisâtre. Il faisait assez clair pour que l'utilisation d'infrarouges ne soit pas une nécessité, mais trop sombre pour que leur vision soit parfaite. Il fallait se déplacer avec de la lumière.

Mais c'était un point de ravitaillement idéal pour le H2O : la F.I. ne se risquait jamais dans les environs, le Miranda pouvait donc s'amarrer dans les cieux sans problème, pendant que, à terre, une partie restreinte de l'équipage faisait le nécessaire pour ramener la précieuse molécule sur le vaisseau.

Une mission de routine, donc.

Il avait _bien sûr_ fallu que cela tourne à l'enfer.

**o-o-o**

Rien n'aurait pu prévoir que des trafiquants soient déjà là et à en juger l'état de leur camp, cela faisait au moins une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils campaient près d'une plateforme abandonnée qui les protégeait contre le froid et le vent ; l'endroit où récupérer le H²O était le plus facile.

Axel jura quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine ? demanda Roch.

Malgré le lourd et long manteau noir doublé de tissu chauffant, ses lèves étaient bleues et Roch sentait que ses cils commençaient à geler.

-Ils sont trop nombreux. Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas nous servir à notre guise.

Curieusement, Roch avait la même impression.

Ce fut à cet instant que la sentinelle les repéra. En plus de camper au mauvais endroit, ces types étaient bien équipés. La déflagration les frôla et Axel poussa violemment Roxas dans la neige. Il lui saisit ensuite le bras, le releva brusquement. Il se mit à courir, et le tira derrière lui.

Leurs bottes s'enfonçaient dans la glace et Roch dérapa plusieurs fois, rétablissant son équilibre à la dernière seconde. Les tirs lasers faisaient fondre la neige, rendant leur course encore plus difficile et dangereuse. Devant lui Axel zigzaguait comme un dément et Roch courait dans ses traces, le cœur déréglé.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un trou dans la glace, trouvé par hasard. Axel agrippa le bras de Roch et le fit basculer dans la cavité, le recouvrant de son corps ensuite, tandis qu'il activait son dispositif de furtivité. La batterie ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il faudrait que ce soit assez. Si ce n'était le cas, Firefly ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences.

Le cœur de Roch refusait de se calmer, et il était bien trop conscient du poids d'Axel sur le sien. Il se figea tout à fait alors qu'il entendit un bruit de glissade sur la neige et de moteurs sans aucun doute, c'était leurs poursuivants. Roch prit une grande inspiration et essaya de ne plus respirer du tout.

-Chut, souffla Firefly.

-J-je dis rien, répondit Roch.

-Tais-toi idiot, ils arrivent.

Leurs ennemis étaient tout proches. Roch pouvait les entendre crier des mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa main se referma inconsciemment sur l'épaule d'Axel et serra. Roch mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il _touchait_ Axel mais Firefly ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, il était concentré sur ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Roch se dit que prendre cette liberté ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal, et rien que pour quelques secondes encore, sa main resta sur l'épaule du capitaine, le tenant.

Les voix s'éloignèrent et Roch relâcha lentement son souffle. Puis, il prit conscience des yeux d'Axel posés sur lui. Roxas retira ses doigts de l'épaule d'Axel dont la posture sembla se détendre un peu.

Roch essaya de regagner un peu de contrôle sur sa respiration et sur sa voix.

-C-capitaine, murmura-t-il.

-Ils s'éloignent. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste encore un peu là.

C'était bien ce que Roxas craignait.

**o-o-o**

En se relevant, Roch tenta d'épousseter la neige de ses vêtements, mais c'était peine perdue. Axel rit à côté de lui et passa sa main sur les épaules de Roxas, chassant la neige qui s'accrochait aux fibres des vêtements.

Roch claquait des dents. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie il avait l'impression que son sang se solidifiait dans ses veines, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir _chaud_. Ses pensées étaient ralenties, et tournaient dans sa tête en boucle.

Axel lui attrapa le bras et le tira derrière lui dans la neige, comme si le froid et la glace n'avaient pas vraiment de prises sur lui.

_(Et Roxas se souvint, d'une montagne enneigée et d'une folle descente à la poursuite d'un monstre mi dragon, mi autre chose, qui avait failli brûler le visage de Roxas. Il avait aussi des griffes gigantesques et bleues, grandes comme l'un de ses bras, et Roxas avait évité le pire de justesse._

_Et derrière lui, Axel maudissait la neige, dépité de ne pouvoir se servir de sa magie, sous peine de les ensevelir sous des tonnes de glace fondue.)_

Roxas marchait et se laissait traîner à la fois, l'esprit délirant de froid et de fatigue.

-On était dans la neige. Tu te souviens, Axel ? demanda-t-il, les yeux mi-clos à cause du froid. Il sentait que ses cils étaient en train de geler.

Firefly, de plus en plus inquiet pour son jeune compagnon accéléra le pas. A ce rythme là, il allait devoir _porter_ le garçon s'il voulait que celui-ci survive à Poséidon. (Le capitaine refusa d'examiner le fait que s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait probablement abandonné dans la neige, sans trop de remords).

Il faisait moins trente, peut-être même moins quarante. C'était sans doute la première fois que Roch affrontait un froid pareil. Pas étonnant que le gamin perde la tête (il se demanda qui était ce _Axel_ pour lequel il le prenait).

Firefly jeta un coup d'œil à son Lecteur d'Environnement. L'appareil avait une portée de plus de 1,5 kilomètre. Il allait devoir des remerciements à Bartok qui l'avait harcelé pour qu'il se munisse du LENV.

Le LENV permettait de faire une cartographie de l'environnement, repérant la structure du paysage, détectant les bâtiments, les constructions humaines, et repérant également la présence humaine. Selon le LENV, il y avait un abri potentiel à un kilomètre de là. Cela les faisait avancer vers les trafiquants mais il ne repérait aucune présence humaine. Et puis, s'ils voulaient désactiver le dispositif qui coupait les émissions d'ondes radio, il valait mieux se rapprocher des contrebandiers.

D'abord, trouver l'abri (sauver Roch). Une fois là, Firefly pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour se tirer de cette foutue planète.

**o-o-o**

Roch s'évanouit, quatre cents mètres avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but. Axel le hissa sur son dos. Le LENV lui avait indiqué la présence d'une grotte. Axel la trouva sans mal, à demi camouflée dans la neige. Il déposa Roch sur le sol pierreux et humide, puis il s'avachit à ses côtés, tressaillant à mesure qu'il voyait les dégâts que le froid avait causés. Pointant sa lampe sur le visage de Roch, il examina ses lèvres bleues et blanches, striées par une ligne craquelée, presque violette qui était en train de geler. Il toucha la lèvre inférieure du garçon avec son index.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Roch était littéralement en train de mourir de froid. Il tira la couverture de survie qu'il gardait toujours collée au fond de son sac. Elle lui avait été utile à plus d'une occasion. Il retira le manteau imbibé d'eau de Roxas, ses deux pulls et lui laissa son troisième pull qui était humide, mais pas trempé. Il portait aussi plusieurs pantalons. Axel en retira deux, refusant de penser au fait qu'il était en train de déshabiller un mec.

Puis il enveloppa Roxas dans la couverture de survie. Il chercha l'autre couverture, dans le sac de Roch, et se déshabilla aussi, gardant juste deux pulls, et un pantalon. Il attira Roch contre lui et alluma la lame de feu, la gardant aussi près d'eux que possible.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir.

**o-o-o**

Lorsque Roch ouvrit les yeux, il faisait froid et sombre. Une pâle lueur éclairait les alentours. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Roch pensa qu'il était mort.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre et qu'il y avait deux jambes et deux bras autour de lui. Bougeant trop vivement, il avala un râle de douleur.

Il était _allongé_ contre _Axel_. Soudain, le froid semblait moins violent, moins important comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation, au juste ?

-T'es réveillé ?

Vu le ton, c'était plutôt une question rhétorique. Roxas grogna un acquiescement pour la forme et essaya d'ignorer le pic de glace dans ses entrailles lorsque les bras d'Axel quittèrent sa taille et ne le touchèrent plus.

-Oui.

-J'étais pas certain que tu te réveillerais, dit Axel.

(_Je pensais que tu allais mourir_, entendit Roxas).

Sa langue semblait collée à son palais. Roch se redressa et essaya d'organiser ses pensées, retirer de sa tête la sensation du poids familier du corps d'Axel (et d'oublier combien c'était ce qu'il voulait, depuis deux vies entières).

(Des bribes de souvenirs le réveillaient parfois, la nuit, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir où commençaient ses rêves et où terminaient ses souvenirs)

-Capitaine ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Firefly fut silencieux quelques secondes. Roch les sentit s'égrener, longues et douloureuses.

-Inutile d'en parler, gamin.

Roch sentit un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait peine à imaginer Firefly trimballer n'importe qui sur son dos, peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un membre de l'équipage.

Et une flamme vacillante prit vie dans ses tripes – une étincelle dangereuse et meurtrière que certains appelaient l'espoir.

**o-o-o**

Ils passèrent encore une nuit dans la grotte, l'un près de l'autre. Firefly passa son bras autour des épaules de Roch et le ramena contre lui, comme si c'était un geste facile et familier.

**o-o-o**

Roch se réveilla à l'aube, avant Firefly. Ils avaient bougé durant la nuit, si bien qu'ils étaient à présent presque aussi emmêlés que des amants auraient pu l'être. Roch ignora la brutale montée de désir comme il put et rassembla tout ce qu'il avait comme volonté pour s'extirper des bras d'Axel.

_Ce n'est pas Axel_, lui souffla une voix vicieuse. _Pas vraiment_.

Roch n'avait pas envie de savoir comment réagirait le capitaine Firefly en se réveillant dans un pêle-mêle de bras et de jambes, damnée soit cette histoire de chaleur humaine. Roch s'accorda encore vingt secondes, les compta lentement dans sa tête.

(_et il est Roxas et Axel le regarde comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse aux mondes. ils ne savent pas comment appeler cette chose entre eux. ils ne savent pas encore, mais cela viendra._

_pour le moment, Roxas est content de partager des glaces et des sourires avec Axel, et de savoir qu'il sera toujours là. _

_quelque chose a grandi entre eux, dès le premier jour. et peut-être qu'ils auront le courage de mettre un nom dessus.)_

_(il est St Jean, et il tombe amoureux en un regard il suffit de voir la couleur des yeux derrière le masque de carnaval pour insuffler en eux la passion qui n'a jamais eu le temps de naître et pour que celle-ci les consume tous les deux. pendant deux mois, moins peut-être, ils vivent l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la haine les sépare)_

(_il est Dorsax et il meurt avant de rencontrer Axel. ils apprennent tous les deux qu'entre la passion de jadis et la haine dévorante et brûlante et meurtrie, il y a tout juste un pas. _

_ils apprennent aussi que ce qui est cassé peut être réparé)_

_(il est Roch et Roxas et St Jean et Dorsax. et il se dit que cette fois, ils ont peut-être une chance)._

**o-o-o**

Roch s'éloigna de Axel. Il se sentait bien mieux, à nouveau humain, à nouveau vivant il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait littéralement _mourir_.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte. Celle-ci était obstruée de neige et de glace, laissant une fine ouverture à peine suffisante pour y passer un bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture et retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise il n'avait jamais vu un paysage pareil. La lumière était blanche et bleue et rose et se décomposait sur la neige en milliers d'arcs-en-ciel. C'était sublime au point de lui couper la respiration et de le priver de mots. Il contempla longuement le spectacle du soleil qui se levait sur une étendue infinie de glace et de neige.

Et derrière lui, éveillé depuis longtemps, Axel ouvrit à moitié les yeux et laissa passer encore de nombreuses minutes avant de faire savoir à son compagnon qu'il ne dormait plus.

* * *

A suivre..


	18. La plus renversante des choses

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite du chapitre 5.

Merci **Saru813, Ariani, Laemia, Bouddha, Neferkitty et Nayru **pour vos review adorables :). J'ai envie d'écrire quand je vous lis^^

* * *

Monde 3

La planète au trésor

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre**_

V- 2

_**C'est vraiment, il faut bien l'avouer,  
La plus illogique,  
La plus imprécise,  
La plus renversante,  
Ainsi que la plus compliquée des ... choses**_

* * *

Le plan du capitaine Firefly était simple et brutal : s'introduire subrepticement chez l'ennemi, aussi discrètement que possible, couper le signal – et, éventuellement, tuer tous ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de se mettre sur leur chemin.

Roch avait écouté sans mot dire, incertain de savoir où commencer pour signaler à quel point ce plan inconscient (dont l'idée semblait tirée d'un jeu vidéo) pouvait mal tourner.

-Des questions ? demanda Axel.

-Capitaine, en gardant à l'esprit que je viens avec vous, j'ai _en effet_ une question à vous poser.

-Vraiment ?

Le ton d'Axel était bien trop joyeux pour les nerfs de Roch qui demanda férocement :

-Avez-vous _envie_ de mourir, capitaine ?

Firefly éclata de rire.

-Décidément, gamin, je t'aime bien. T'as des tripes, ricana Axel. Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me demander, je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Roch roula des yeux, mais suivit Firefly dans la neige. Si jamais ils survivaient à cela, il ferait _quelque chose_.

Quelque chose pour qu'Axel se souvienne. Quelque chose pour que leur relation change.

**o-o-o**

Roch n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils retrouvèrent le campement. Il attribua cette performance au LENV de Firefly et au sens de l'orientation quasi surnaturel de ce dernier.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Axel, à voix basse.

Roch déglutit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'aussi _stupide_.

Quoique _Roxas_ se souvenait avoir fait des choses encore plus idiotes et s'il avait pu un jour réduire en cendres des monstres tout droit sortis d'un cauchemar, il pouvait aussi infiltrer le camp d'un ennemi.

Rasséréné par cette pensée, Roch emboîta le pas à son capitaine. Ils glissèrent silencieusement dans le blizzard, guidés par le LENV de Firefly. Ils avançaient lentement. Plus d'une fois, Roch imagina s'agenouiller et ramper dans la neige comme un serpent disgracieux. Mais la démarche sûre de Firefly l'empêcha de se mouvoir comme un froussard ou un espion.

-Moins de cinquante mètres, dit le pirate.

Roch soupira de soulagement.

Évidemment, c'est à ce moment là qu'une demi-douzaine de gardes leur tomba dessus. Et si l'alerte n'était pas donnée, c'était à présent une question de secondes.

Roch dégaina sa lame de feu qui virevolta dans les airs. Sa main gauche tenait un lasergun. Il lui fallut moins de trois secondes pour se débarrasser des deux premiers attaquants. À coté de lui, Axel se chargeait du troisième et du quatrième. Du coin de l'œil, Roch aperçut des assaillants supplémentaires qui fondaient vers eux, armés de lames de feu, de guns et de lasers.

-Coupez ce truc ! Je vous couvre, cria Roch.

-Tu es sûr ?

Roch se débarrassa d'un type. Il eut à peine le temps de respirer pour répondre à Firefly.

-_ Coupe-le !_

Firefly ne sembla pas relever le tutoiement. Il _explosa_ deux hommes qui fonçaient vers lui, croisant ses lames de feu. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Roch repousser deux assaillants. Mais son répit fut de courte durée, une demi-douzaine d'hommes courait vers lui et à un contre six, malgré les talents extraordinaire d'épéiste de Roch, cela semblait perdu d'avance.

_Axel_ ignora l'impulsion innée et violente qui voulait le faire revenir en arrière pour aider _Roxas_¸ s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé à la place, il se concentra sur son objectif. Il ne pouvait pas être très loin du dispositif qui les empêchait de contacter le Miranda. Une trentaine de mètres, peut-être moins.

Comme il ne voyait rien autour de lui, Firefly en déduisit que l'appareil devait être enfoui sous la neige. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'endroit indiqué sur le LENV et faire fondre la neige, révélant un engin qui ressemblait à une grosse radio recouvertes de fils bleus, rouges et jaunes. Le capitaine brandit son arme au dessus de sa tête et fendit sa cible en deux, d'un seul coup de lame de feu.

L'engin grésilla au contact de l'arme et émit un cri de bête blessée. Firefly saisit sa radio il fut incroyablement soulagé quand il entendit la voix familière de Snake (ils n'avaient pas risqué leur vie – la vie de Roch – pour rien).

-Capitaine ! Capitaine, vous êtes là ? s'égosillait Snake. Capitaine ?

-Oui. Venez-nous chercher. _Maintenant_.

Un cri lui fit tourner la tête, et son sang sembla se figer dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit que quatre ennemis avaient réussi à mettre Roch par terre. À présent, ils le rouaient de coups en l'injuriant. La neige sous le corps de Roch commençait à se teindre de rouge et la _rage_ sembla prendre vie à l'intérieur des tripes de Firefly. C'était comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps, comme si celui-ci se muait tout seul, tendu vers un seul objectif, que le sang de Roch (_r__oxas_) cesse de couler et que ceux qui lui faisaient cela payent-payent-payent.

_Axel_ se rua vers eux.

Le premier n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait Firefly le coupa littéralement en deux. Le deuxième émit un cri d'horreur qui fut cueilli par l'une des lames de Firefly. Le troisième tenta de résister mais il s'écroula vite dans la neige, étouffé par son propre sang. Le quatrième tenta de s'enfuir, mais Firefly ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il l'abattit comme un chien, d'un coup de lasergun dans le dos.

Firefly tomba à genoux dans la neige, à côté de Roch. La fureur enflammait ses tripes, et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été si énervé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes qu'il venait de tuer. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce ne serait pas suffisant. La vision du corps brisé de Roch réveillait quelque chose en lui, dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là. Une part de lui qu'il aurait probablement mieux valu laisser tranquille.

**o-o-o**

La nacelle du Miranda apparut enfin devant eux. Elle était petite, mais pouvait contenir jusqu'à cinq ou six personnes. Elle était équipée d'une voile de feu, qui jetait des étincelles impressionnantes autour du véhicule. Ce genre de modèle n'était pas courant. Firefly en avait fait réaliser six sur mesure : chacune de ces nacelles avait des caractéristiques, qui pouvaient se révéler fortement utile durant une mission (furtivité, armes lourdes ou encore moteur à fusion).

Snake et Bartok étaient à bord de la nacelle. Le premier leur fit de grands signes et une sorte d'horrible sourire mangeait l'horrible figure du second. Firefly prit conscience qu'ils devaient être inquiets. Le capitaine prit Roch dans ses bras et le hissa à bord, tachant de ne pas faire attention à son visage tuméfié qui noircissait et au sang qui séchait sur ses tempes et ses vêtements. Puis Firefly monta à son tour dans la nacelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Snake

-T'occupes et vole. Ils pourraient vouloir nous faire exploser, répliqua Firefly.

Snake hocha la tête, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Bartok grognait.

-Et le H20 ?

Firefly tourna la tête et le regarda sans rien dire, un sourcil arqué, la colère sourde (et familière, maintenant) dégringolant dans son sang, sa gorge et ses tripes.

-Pas récupéré. On s'arrêtera ailleurs. Plus vite, Snake. J'en peux plus de cette planète.

Il se laissa tomber à coté de Roch, durant tout le temps du voyage, le visage tourné vers la planète dont ils s'éloignaient enfin.

Firefly n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le toucher, de temps à autre, comme pour vérifier que Roch respirait toujours.

**o-o-o**

Roch dormit pendant trois nuits et trois jours.

Trois nuits, pendant lesquelles Firefly ferma à peine les yeux. Dans sa cabine, il maudissait son insomnie et allumait une lampe. Il passait la nuit penché sur des cartes mystérieuses et il tournait et retournait dans ses mains une petite sculpture en or, extraordinaire.

Parfois, il s'allongeait sur le lit ou s'adossait contre un mur, plongé dans un bouquin poussiéreux. Et il se demandait pourquoi le sommeil le fuyait ainsi.

Roch dormit pendant trois nuits et trois jours.

Trois jours pendant lesquels l'humeur plus vindicative que jamais, Firefly se refusa à aller voir ou même s'enquérir de lui.

Le quatrième jour, Roch se réveilla et Bartok, qui s'improvisait médecin dans les situations critiques, le déclara hors de danger.

Cette nuit-là, Firefly dormit enfin et son sommeil fut rempli de rêves étranges et incompréhensibles et au petit matin, il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose(,) à part des étreintes, si chaudes et si familières qu'il doutait de les avoir vraiment imaginées.

**o-o-o**

A la seconde où Roch ressembla de nouveau à un être humain et que l'effet des drogues douteuses prescrites par Bartok s'estompa, Snake déclara qu'ils se devaient de fêter la survie des rescapés. Firefly les laissa faire, car la moindre opportunité d'ingurgiter des litres d'alcool détendrait les hommes et les mettrait de bonne humeur pendant plusieurs jours.

**o-o-o**

Ils laissèrent le Miranda en orbite près d'un rocher. Le vaisseau leur offrit une bulle d'air respirable, et une gravité somme toute relative.

C'était la première fois que Roch assistait à une fête de pirates. Le bras coincé dans une attelle, il était assis en tailleur près d'un feu gigantesque qui craquait et diffusait alentours autant de lumière que de chaleur, comme pour leur faire oublier qu'ils se trouvaient perdus quelque part dans l'espace.

Snake se laissa tomber à côté de Roch, un sourire immense mangeant son visage. A coté de Bartok, Thestral et Scar se livraient à une bataille acharnée qui visait à vérifier qui pouvait consommer le plus d'alcool sans s'évanouir.

Kuzco Le-Fou, un grand type qui avait des yeux jaunes et verts et Seishiro, un alien au visage impassible, sortirent de curieux instruments de musique d'un grand coffre, et bientôt, ils se mirent tous à chanter sur les femmes et les bienfaits de l'alcool.

-Belle soirée, pas vrai, souffla Snake.

Scar finit par les rejoindre, légèrement verdâtre – Thestral était agenouillé par terre, les yeux révulsés – et leur tendit des verres que Snake renifla avec suspicion. Scar leur fit un immense sourire – c'était la première fois que Roch le voyait sourire ainsi.

-Ils sont pas corsés. Pas besoin.

-De toute façon, je m'en fous, déclara Snake, en avalant la boisson d'un coup. Il fit une drôle de grimace.

Roch porta le verre à ses lèvres. C'était un peu sucré, et amer à la fois avec un fort goût d'alcool qui lui déchira la gorge et réchauffa ses entrailles. Il but trop rapidement, et sourit avec reconnaissance quand Scar remplit son verre à nouveau.

-Il manque juste des filles, bouda Snake.

-Pas comme si t'avais la moindre chance d'en séduire une, répondit Scar avec une grande délicatesse.

Roch hoqueta de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer sur lui l'attention de ses deux amis.

-Mince, il est déjà bourré, lui ? fit Snake, hilare.

-T'es pas très loin…

-Encore un verre, Roch ?

**o-o-o**

-Il est où le capitaine, demanda Roch, bien plus tard.

-Avec Bartok, sûrement. Peut-être Thestral. Ou alors il refuse de se mêler au commun des mortels – ce qui est totalement possible. T'occupe pas d'lui, il aime pas s'amuser.

Malgré la torpeur de l'alcool qui le rendait plus bavard et plus idiot, ce fut l'unique fois où Roch mentionna le capitaine.

**o-o-o**

Roch s'endormit comme une masse, à même le sol de sa cabine et il se réveilla près de quatre heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et l'estomac à l'envers, comme s'il allait vomir et mourir après. Il se leva, ignorant les muscles douloureux de son dos, et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il rinça sa bouche, et la fraicheur de l'eau avait la douceur de l'hydromel.

Puis, Roch s'appuya contre le bastingage, le regard perdu dans l'espace qui l'entourait. C'était un spectacle étonnant auquel il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais – le vaisseau flottant dans le vide, au-dessus d'une immensité impossible.

_Dans quelques temps, tu te jetteras dans le vide juste parce c'est drôle. _

Roch avait presque envie d'essayer parce que l'idée de flotter lui aussi entre gravité et légèreté lui tournait la tête.

-Belle nuit, non ?

Roch sursauta lorsqu'il découvrit Firefly à côté de lui. Le capitaine s'était glissé à là sans un bruit et, plongé dans ses pensées et ses délires un peu bizarres, Roch ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Techniquement, c'est le matin, capitaine.

-Peu importe, il fait toujours sombre ici.

Ils restèrent longtemps cote à cote Roch regretta de ne pas avoir de glaces à offrir à _Axel_. La pensée et les souvenirs le firent rire doucement, et il attrapa le regard curieux (_chaleureux)_ qu'Axel posa sur lui.

-Je me rappelais juste d'une chose idiote, dit Roch, la gorge bloquée.

Firefly lui sourit (_et roxas crut reconnaitre une expression d'axel sur son visage_) et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Mais il se ravisa, laissant son regard dériver sur la mer d'étoile et le moment, furtif, passa.

* * *

**à suivre...**

La suite devrait arriver très vite, promis :)


	19. Pourquoi donc le nier, il t'a ensorcelé

Note : encore merci pour vos reviews ;) comme promis voici le chapitre suivant. Il est assez long celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Monde III

_Si tu veux être un homme libre_

**Partie 6**

_Qui crois-tu donc tromper,  
Ton cœur en feu est amoureux.  
N'essaie pas de cacher,  
La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux.  
Pourquoi donc le nier,  
Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !_

* * *

On racontait et on imaginait beaucoup de choses sur les pirates. Roch pensait que la moitié de ces histoires qui circulaient de planètes en planètes et de bars en bars trouvaient leurs sources dans la pseudo littérature steampunk qui faisait fureur et les faits divers scabreux des Holonews.

Parce que sérieusement

d'abord, ils n'erraient pas de mondes en mondes pour massacrer des gens. (Dieu savait les mystères qui se cachaient derrière la navigation de Firefly, mais ce n'était pas pour laisser une trainée de cadavre derrière le Miranda.

Ensuite, à part Tramp, une chose alien vaguement bleue (ou verte selon ses humeurs) qui était bourrée du matin au soir. Tramp semblait plus intelligent et plus adroit après un verre, ensuite, donc, à part ce type, ils ne consommaient _pas_ des litres et des litres de mauvais alcool. Le genre de fête qui avait secoué le bateau quelques jours plus tôt se faisait de plus en plus rare et cela semblait justifier tous les excès de cette nuit là. Snake prétendait qu'il y avait un type aux fers qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé de son coma éthylique. Mais comme Snake aimait beaucoup trop les histoires dramatiques, Roch avait tendance à ne plus prêter foi à ce qu'il racontait.

Ainsi donc aucun des clichés que l'on prêtait aux pirates ne semblait vraiment s'équiper à l'équipage du Miranda. Et si les membres de celui-ci n'était sans doute pas recommandable, voir même carrément immoraux, à quelques rares exceptions près, ils n'étaient pas tous des psychopathes en puissance, obsédés par l'or et le sang.

Aussi, à force de lessiver le pont, éplucher des patates et suivre Firefly dans des missions improbables, Roch commençait à trouver le temps long sur le Miranda. Il se confia à Scar et à Snake. Snake se moqua de lui et lui déclara qu'il avait vu bien trop de films. Scar lui montra les étoiles.

-C'est une vue qui n'est pas donnée à tous. Tu es libre Roch. Tu n'es pas enchainé à la société, tu peux être qui tu veux. C'est _ça_, l'esprit pirate.

**o-o-o**

Scar avait beau dire que Roch finirait par s'habituer aux tempêtes, celui-ci voyait très mal comment cela pouvait être le cas. Agrippé aux cordages, il regardait la corde qui le retenait au Miranda tanguer, et tanguer, et elle semblait si fine et si fragile qu'il avait envie de vomir à l'idée que c'était cette simple petite chose qui le maintenait en vie.

Il se souvint de sa première tempête, quand il était passé par-dessus bord et qu'il avait tangué (_volé_) au-dessus des astéroïdes et des éruptions nova.

-Eh bleusaille. On a peur ? fit la voix cruelle de Thestral derrière lui.

Roch n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer le petit sourire dédaigneux sur son visage.

-Non ! répondit Roch sans bouger.

Son regard s'accrocha à Firefly. Il était debout, derrière le gouvernail. La corde était sanglé à sa ceinture, mais il bougeait, hurlait des ordres, comme si le mouvement impossible du Miranda n'existait pas.

Firefly lui rendit son regard. Il sembla à Roch qu'il dura quelques secondes de trop. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Ils passèrent la tempête, sans incident.

**o-o-o**

Une semaine plus tard, Firefly fit mander Roch dans la salle des machines. Il y alla, flanqué de Bartok et de Thestral, le cœur battant la chamade.

D'ordinaire, la salle des machines était un endroit interdit. Seul le capitaine en avait les codes d'accès et personne n'osait seulement s'approcher de cette pièce.

Snake et Scar avaient toujours refusé de dire à Roch quel secret renfermait le cœur du Miranda.

Un jour, promirent-ils, tu sauras.

Il semblait que ce jour soit finalement là.

**o-o-o**

Thestral frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bartok poussa Roch à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière Roch. Il faisait noir. Il y avait quelques lampes mais leur luminosité était si basse qu'elles auraient très bien pu être éteintes.

-Capitaine ?

Tout ceci était ridiculement dramatique, décida Roch en roulant des yeux. La lumière s'alluma brusquement. L'éclat était si intense que Roch dut fermer les yeux. Puis il vit Firefly, assis sur une chaise, devant un petit bureau – un mobilier singulier pour une salle des machines, surtout que cette chaise et ce bureau semblaient _être faits d'or pur_.

-Ceci est le secret du Miranda, Roch, dit doucement Firefly, en caressant les accoudoirs de son siège à l'aspect royal. Non pas ces pauvres objets, mais plutôt le secret incroyable dont ils ont été témoins. Le symbole de ce que nous recherchons.

Le discours enflammait les yeux et le visage de Firefly, qui paraissait à présent presque fébrile.

-Tous les membres de l'équipage ne restent pas éternellement, c'est pourquoi j'attends avant de leur confier ce secret. J'attends de _faire confiance_.

-Connais-tu la légende de Midas, _Roxas _?

Comme chaque fois que Firefly utilisait son « vrai » prénom, Roch déglutit péniblement. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il faisait chaud et sombre, et Axel le fixait, sans ciller, un sourire joueur étirant sa bouche.

-N-non.

-Assieds-toi.

Il lui montra une chaise, pliée contre un mur. Roch saisit le siège, et le plaça devant la table en or. Ils étaient si proches qu'il n'avait qu'à étendre la main pour pouvoir toucher Firefly.

-L'histoire de Midas est très ancienne. Elle remonte à plusieurs milliers d'années, bien avant les colonies. Avant même que l'homme ne touche le ciel. Midas était le roi d'un vieux pays. On raconte plusieurs choses sur lui. Mais l'histoire qui nous intéresse dit qu'un jour, il recueillit un voyageur, affamé et assoiffé dans sa demeure. Il partagea avec lui sa table. Le voyageur était doté de pouvoirs, aussi, pour le remercier, il lui accorda un vœu. Midas souhaita pouvoir transformer en or tout ce qu'il touchait. Pendant quelques heures, il jouit de ce don merveilleux, transformant son palais et ses jardins en or, transformant même l'eau des fontaines, la paille des écuries. Il était tout à sa joie, quand sa fille vint à sa rencontre. Par habitude, il l'embrassa, caressant doucement ses cheveux blonds. À sa plus grande horreur, l'enfant se transforma en statue d'or. Elle était merveilleuse, cette statue. Plus réelle et plus vivante que ce que tous les meilleurs artistes du monde pourraient jamais créer, mais c'était toujours une statue.

« Accablé, Midas supplia le voyageur de lui ôter ce pouvoir. Le vagabond lui dit d'aller se frotter le corps dans le sable du désert, et de se baigner dans un fleuve ainsi, son corps serait purifié.

« Midas se rendit dans le désert. Mais avant d'obéir au voyageur, il coupa sa main gauche, et la toucha de sa main droite. La main coupée se transforma en or. Il déchira son vêtement, et emballa la main précieuse. Puis il purifia son corps. La main coupée conserva tout son pouvoir.

Firefly arrêta son récit ainsi. Roch peinait à faire le lien entre cette histoire qui ressemblait à un conte et la table que Firefly caressait avec douceur.

-Est-ce que vous dites que cette légende est _réelle _?

-Je sais qu'elle l'est. Après la mort de Midas, la Main a disparu. Il y a eu toutes sortes d'histoires, vols, meurtres et autres, liés à cette légende. Depuis trois cents ans, elle est en la possession d'un alien de la race des Kraken. Ce sont des créatures très anciennes, qui ne se mêlent pas avec ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à leur espèce. Cet alien – Apollos – a placé la Main dans un endroit « sûr », là où personne ne pourrait jamais la trouver. Elle est au cœur d'un vaisseau, qui voyage sur le dos d'un Starwhale.

Un Starwhale. Une créature éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles. On disait que ces immenses choses accompagnaient les vaisseaux lors des grands voyages, les guidant à travers les obstacles qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer astéroïdes, météores ou éruption solaire. Ils ressemblaient à des cétacés géants.

-Un _quoi _? Capitaine, vous _délirez_.

Ils étaient entrés dans la quatrième dimension. Roch ne savait où regarder ni comment rester assis sur cette chaise à écouter des inepties, des choses _impossibles._

Roch retint une grimace en voyant la réaction du capitaine à ses mots. Firefly aurait fait la même tête si Roch avait été surpris en train d'essayer de voler les bonbons d'un môme. Et Roch ne se sentait pas vraiment fier de mettre cette expression sur le visage d'Axel.

-_Très bien_. Imaginons – et c'est complètement hypothétique – que je vous crois : comment on trouve cette baleine ?

Le visage de Firefly se transforma instantanément et se fendit d'un immense sourire.

-J'ai passé plus de dix ans sur les traces de ce trésor. Le précédent capitaine du Miranda, qui m'en a cédé le commandement quand il est parti, avait cherché la Main toute sa vie. Il avait accumulé des pyramides de preuves que j'ai étudiées la moitié de ma vie. Quand il est mort il y a six ans, nous étions sur la trace d'un indice qui pouvait nous aider à trouver le Starwhale.

Roch le considéra longuement. C'était Axel – Alexandre – Acsel. C'était l'homme qui jouait avec des tempêtes de feu et qui riait tout le temps, c'était le garçon qui apprenait à réparer les horloges, et que (Roxas) avait reconnu, même sous un masque. C'était l'âme haineuse qui avait appris à pardonner. C'était _Axel_, et _Roxas_ lui faisait confiance, les yeux fermés.

-D'accord, capitaine, je vous crois. Qu'est devenu cet indice ?

Roch accrocha le regard de Firefly, attendant que son capitaine continue, car il était incapable de décrocher la moindre syllabe. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Firefly lui sourit – Roch sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge il lui semblait qu'il pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois où _(axel_) Firefly lui avait souri de cette façon.

C'était un sourire franc qui laissait voir ses dents, un sourire qui n'était que pour lui. Et c'était idiot, mais Roch avait vraiment l'impression de revoir Axel, quand il le regardait avec cet air là.

Le sourire s'agrandit encore, chose qui aurait pu sembler impossible.

Roch fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette bouche, grande et souriante, cette bouche qui se rapprochait, se rapprochait, et qui soudain, se posa contre la sienne. Roch ferma les yeux par réflexe, juste pour sentir ses lèvres qui bougeaient contre les siennes. Un baiser chaste qui dura à peine quelques secondes : ce fut fini avant que Roch n'eut vraiment compris que Firefly venait de l'embrasser.

Puis, le capitaine du Miranda se recula, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et il poursuivit son explication.

-Nous l'avons trouvé. C'est une sorte de boussole, mais je pense qu'il faut une clef pour la décrypter.

Roch le considéra. Il avait l'impression que ses lèvres brûlaient, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue dessus, comme pour capturer l'impression fugitive de la bouche d'Axel sur la sienne.

-D'accord, dit-il encore.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots.

Firefly se rassit dans son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour croiser son propre regard dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, le capitaine fut pris d'une rage terrible. Il se leva et balança le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main sur le miroir, et recommença jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se brise en plusieurs morceaux. Puis Firefly frappa le mur, encore et encore, une bile amère empoisonnant sa bouche. Il frappa jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse recouvrir un semblant de raison.

_Bordel, qu'avait-il fait ?_

**o-o-o**

Firefly l'évita après leur petit intermède.

Ou plus exactement, il se débrouillait toujours pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais seuls au même endroit. A plusieurs reprises, il partit en mission avec Snake ou Scar ou Thestral, mais il ne requit pas une seule fois la présence de Roch.

-Tu as fait quelque chose pour l'énerver ? demanda Snake, assis à côté de lui, tandis qu'il attaquait son quatrième kilo de patates à éplucher.

Roch leva les yeux, furibond. Son regard noir désarçonna Snake, qui était plutôt habitué au caractère serein et équilibré de Roch.

-J'ai rien fait, ok ? Je sais pas c'qu'il a, _ok_ ?

C'était un mensonge patenté, évidemment, mais Roch n'était pas prêt d'avouer à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Cool, mec, dit Snake en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Roch avait essayé de penser à plusieurs moyens de parler à Firefly pour faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant entre eux.

Il voulait de nouveau l'attention de Firefly, cette étrange familiarité qui s'était construit sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Il voulait que Firefly le regarde de nouveau.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait regretter le peu que Firefly lui avait offert. A présent qu'il n'avait plus le droit aux piques et aux idées idiotes et insensées du capitaine, à ses sourires et à ses sarcasmes, Roch découvrit que tout ceci lui manquait horriblement.

S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Axel s'il ne pouvait pas avoir le respect ou l'amitié de Firefly, que lui restait-il ?

La réponse à cette question était terrifiante et laissait un immense trou au creux de sa poitrine. Un trou béant et suintant, que rien, rien ne pourrait jamais combler.

**o-o-o**

Après deux semaines, Roch décida qu'il en avait assez. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement, après tout c'était Firefly qui l'avait embrassé.

Une nuit, il se glissa hors de sa cabine, à pas de loups. La porte glissa avec un bip un peu strident, mais Roch ne s'inquiéta pas. Le sommeil de ses compagnons était lourd, et parfois Roch se disait que s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient ignorer une éruption solaire, si cela signifiait dormir deux heures de plus.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine située à l'arrière du vaisseau, sous le gouvernail, à coté de la salle des machines.

Bartok ronflait contre le mur. Il dormait debout, les yeux grands ouverts.

Roch osa à peine respirer comme il frappait à la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller Bartok en sursaut pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord il avait toujours une arme à portée de mains, et ensuite il était censé empêcher l'équipage de déranger le capitaine quand celui-ci aspirait à un peu de tranquillité.

Axel ne répondit pas.

Roch était trop déterminé à parler à Firefly. Il insista frappant plus fort. Evidemment, cette fois-ci, le bruit réveilla Bartok. Les petits yeux méchants du pirate étaient embués de sommeil mais Roch ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était alerte, et disposé à lui foutre une raclée si cela lui chantait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Morveux ? dit-il. Dégage, t'as rien à faire là.

- Je veux voir le capitaine.

- Il dort le capitaine, comme tous les êtres normalement constitués.

- Je vais attendre, alors.

L'entêtement de Roch aggravait l'humeur maussade de Bartok. Celui ci n'appréciait vraiment pas de se faire réveiller par ce pauvre petit parasite dont l'unique ambition semblait de se gluer à l'ombre du capitaine. A présent tout à fait réveillé, Bartok avait de plus en plus envie de refaire le portrait de la bleusaille. Il se sentait plus qu'en droit de le faire, et qui sait, cela lui mettrait peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Déranger le capitaine à cette heure-ci ? Non, mais on n'avait pas idée.

- Dégage, dit Bartok, les dents serrées.

- Je veux le voir, insista le gamin.

Sa voix était assurée et il regardait Bartok dans les yeux, comme s'il était son égal – comme s'il avait _le droit_ d'être là.

-Si je dois encore me répéter, je vais te trouer la mâchoire, bleusaille. Et je ferai en sorte que la vaisselle et les putains de patates soient les choses les plus excitantes qui te soient données à faire. _Dégage_, maintenant.

Il n'aurait pas été prudent d'insister ni d'énerver Bartok davantage (c'était l'une des premières choses que Scar et Snake lui avaient appris _« Si tu veux vivre, n'énerve _pas_ ce type_.) Roch ignorait à quel point la menace était sérieuse ou non, et à en juger par la tête que Bartok faisait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tester la théorie.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudain sur le capitaine.

-C'est _quoi_ ce bordel ?

Les yeux de Roch s'agrandirent, sans qu'il ne l'eût vraiment voulu. Firefly était à demi nu. Il portait juste un pantalon de toile brune et il était pieds nus. Ses cheveux rouges étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, encore plus embroussaillés que d'ordinaire. Roch ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le corps mince et musclé de Firefly. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Sa peau était très blanche et ses muscles bien dessinés. Firefly portait au coup un petit médaillon doré. Mais ce qui captiva vraiment l'attention de (Roxas), ce fut les tatouages qu'il aperçut sur les épaules de Firefly. On aurait dit des flammes qui lui léchaient le dos.

Roch cilla et s'arracha à sa contemplation, comme il se rappelait que Bartok devait être en train de le démolir il n'avait pas envie que Firefly ait encore plus de raisons d'être énervé contre lui.

-Je voulais vous parler, capitaine.

Les yeux de Firefly se rétrécirent. Roch déglutit et il ignora comme il put l'air goguenard de Bartok.

-Reviens à l'aube, ordonna finalement le capitaine.

Et il leur claqua la porte au nez. Bartok sourit.

-Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire d'ici là, j'ai _quelques idées_ pour t'occuper.

Roch se retint à grande peine de rouler des yeux, et se prépara mentalement à l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit sur les corvées ingrates que ce bouffon allait lui refiler.

L'image fit sourire Roch, et ce fut presque assez pour le remettre de bonne humeur.

**o-o-o**

« L'aube » arriva bien trop lentement.

A l'heure dite (7 :00, standard), Roch dormait assis, le dos appuyé contre une artistique pyramide de casseroles.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et alla frappa à la porte de Firefly. Bartok n'était nulle part en vue. Mais personne ne répondit, peu importait comment il frappait. Le capitaine devait déjà être en train de vérifier les manœuvres nocturnes et de programmer les prochains caps.

Roch se résolut à attendre encore.

**o-o-o**

Le soir, il patienta jusqu'à ce que Bartok parte manger avec Thestral et Tramp pour tenter de nouveau sa chance.

Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite et Firefly ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure par sa présence.

-C'est toi, dit-il.

Il ne s'était pas changé. Ses cheveux étaient noués par un vieux bout de tissu verdâtre, et il portait une chemise tâchée et brûlée, sans doute par la pratique intensive des lames de feu.

Firefly s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, à se fixer sans savoir quoi dire, dans un silence gêné.

Roch ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher au souvenir d'Axel, à la façon dont ils se regardaient autrefois. Ils avaient toujours su quoi se dire, même quand Axel le haïssait. Cette situation était nouvelle et mettait Roch profondément mal à l'aise.

-Vous m'avez évité, dit Roch, enfin.

-J'étais occupé, répliqua Firefly, un avertissement dans la voix.

Son regard était oblique, il n'était pas tranquille. Roch prit conscience que Firefly (Axel) était aussi nerveux que lui. Et ce simple constat réussit à le détendre un peu, et même à le faire sourire. Firefly semblait moins inaccessible plus vulnérable de cette façon.

Roch inspira doucement.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que c'était la clef de cette boussole. Vous avez dit qu'on la cherchait. Mais _où_ la cherche-t-on ?

-On poursuit quelqu'un, dit Firefly, en rencontrant enfin son regard, visiblement soulagé par la neutralité du sujet. Un scientifique qui a trouvé le code dans un autre système solaire.

-C-comment vous savez ça ? demanda Roch, étonné.

Firefly lui fit un sourire en coin, qui était horriblement _faux_.

-Parce que c'était un pirate, autrefois. Il faisait partie de l'équipage du Miranda. Mais il nous a trahis et s'est enfui avec le code. Par chance, nous avons trouvé la Boussole avant lui. Depuis, on lui court après pour trouver ce maudit code.

Axel claqua la langue.

-On est en train de le rattraper. Il n'a plus d'avance, il ne pourra pas nous échapper longtemps.

Roch essaya de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout ceci faisait beaucoup en même temps. Il avait peine à croire qu'il était sur la piste d'un fabuleux trésor. Le silence revint aussi tendu qu'auparavant, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Firefly qui le brisa.

-J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Roxas sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de très froid se comprimait contre son cœur. Il ne sut jamais comment il trouva le courage de formuler les mots suivants.

-En fait, articula-t-il, il en reste une.

(il aurait voulu connaitre le prénom de Firefly et réduire la distance entre eux il ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler _Axel_, n'est-ce pas ?)

Firefly ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son visage était dur et illisible, mais Roch ne recula pas.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ?

La boule douloureuse craqua et se transforma en un long frisson sur son échine, qui tenait autant du soulagement que de l'appréhension.

Roch fit un pas vers Firefly qui le regardait toujours. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger ni de vouloir répondre, _Roxas_ s'approcha encore. Sa main droite se posa sur la chemise blanche et l'attrapa tandis que sa main gauche se glissa à l'arrière de la nuque de Firefly. Puis Roch se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Firefly. Trois interminables secondes passèrent, avant que le pirate ne ferme les yeux et ne devienne pliant et vivant sous les mains de Roch, jusqu'à, enfin, lui rendre le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, sans vraiment s'éloigner. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, se touchaient presque, comme l'ombre d'un baiser. Roch sentait sur son visage le souffle chaud de Firefly et, les yeux fermés, il pouvait deviner le sourire d'_Axel_.

* * *

A suivre


	20. Je connais les doutes la peur les pleurs

Ouf, j'ai vaincu. C'est pas faute d'avoir lutté de longues heures avec ces persos idiots qui ne veulent pas coopérer quand on le voudrait. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Mille mercis à Ariani et Myrylaa pour leurs conseils avisés, leurs bonnes idées et leur enthousiasme.

Et bien sûr, merci à _**vous**_, charmants lecteurs, dont chaque review me fait sautiller partout avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Résumé des épisodes précédents (paske ça fait quelques temps (kof kof) depuis le dernier chapitre) : Firefly ne se souvient pas de ses vies antérieures, tandis que Roch, oui. Toutefois ce minuscule léger détail ne les a pas empêchés de se retrouver, et Firefly a finalement embrassé Roxas dans le chapitre précédent, comme au cinéma. Parallèlement, il a révélé à Roxas qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un trésor mystérieux : la main de Midas qui possède le pouvoir de changer ce qu'elle touche en or. Ils sont à la recherche d'un homme qui possède « une Clef », une sorte de boussole qui les mènerait à la Main.

**Rating T : pour langage de pirates.**

* * *

**Les bannis ont droit d'amour**

**Monde III : La planète au trésor**

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre**_

**Partie 7 :**

_Je connais le doute  
Les pleurs, la peur  
Mais tout au fond  
Là dans mon cœur…_

* * *

Rhéa était un monde connu pour son climat enchanteur, ses paysages extraordinaires et ses monuments somptueux. C'était une destination des plus prisées pour le tourisme. Roch n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il s'y rendrait un jour. Toutefois, sans grande surprise, la brève excursion sur Rhéa fut loin d'être idyllique.

Le capitaine avait été très vague. Il s'agissait de retrouver quelqu'un qui était soi-disant un proche de l'homme qui détenait la clef de la boussole. En atterrissant sur Rhéa, Roch avait eu un mauvais pressentiment - qui s'était largement vérifié.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune pirate se retrouvait littéralement dans un paradis sur terre, poursuivi par une horde de garde armés jusqu'aux dents, car Firefly avait oublié de mentionner que leur cible était un ambassadeur.

Roch était censé servir de distraction tandis qu'une petite équipe, composée du capitaine, de Bartok et de Snake, délogeait l'ambassadeur de sa tanière, dans le but totalement avoué de l'embarquer de force à bord du Miranda.

Si Roch avait cru un instant qu'un baiser changerait le comportement du capitaine à son égard, il faisait face à une brutale désillusion.

Lorsque Roch rejoignit le Miranda après une course poursuite qui avait duré près de trois heures, le capitaine, Bartok et Snake étaient déjà à bord et leur prisonnier aux fers.

**oOoOo**

La nuit, entre deux et quatre heures, la garde sur le Miranda était au minimum. Fort de cette indication, Roch se glissa hors de sa couchette pour rejoindre la cabine du capitaine, les joues rougissant à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait dire si quelqu'un le trouvait à cette heure-ci à frapper à sa porte.

Ça ne faisait que deux jours, depuis le baiser, et Roch commençait tout juste à accepter que Firefly ne voudrait jamais de lui de cette façon, ne le regarderait jamais comme (Axel) l'avait fait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il n'y avait personne devant la porte du capitaine. Roch entra, sans frapper.

Firefly était assis derrière son bureau, les pieds sur la table, les mains derrière la nuque, en une posture relaxée et désinvolte que Roch avait peine à assimiler à son capitaine – il ressemblait à (_axel_).

-Bonsoir.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Roch avait compris sans mal que Firefly ne voulait pas mettre de mots dessus, parce que cela aurait rendu la chose _réelle_ et qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter ce qu'il voulait.

Firefly tira sur la chemise de Roxas pour l'attirer plus près. Roch obéit sans un mot. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, puis Roch se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Leurs baisers avaient été timides jusque-là mais cette fois, Roxas s'enhardit et joua un peu avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents, faisant durer le baiser longtemps, longtemps si bien que Firefly perdit toute notion du temps.

Firefly refusait de trouver ça excitant, d'être enclin à ce genre de choses, mais son corps le trahissait d'une façon ignominieuse. Il se demanda s'il pouvait haïr Roch, juste un peu, pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais non. À la place, il se haïrait demain, quand il ferait jour. Cette chose entre eux ne devait exister que dans l'ombre, en catimini un secret connu d'eux seuls.

Et si cela restait dans le noir, Firelfy trouverait peut-être en lui la force d'assumer ses propres désirs.

**oOoOo**

Le prisonnier ne resta pas très longtemps silencieux. Très vite, il cracha tout ce que Firefly voulait savoir. Une fois devenu inutile, malgré ses supplications pitoyables, il fut balancé sans autre cérémonie par-dessus bord, courtoisie de Thestral, pendant que près du gouvernail, surplombant le pont, Firefly regardait la scène pathétique, le visage impassible.

Roch n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que l'ordre venait de Firefly. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord, Roch se sentit mal à l'aise. Le hurlement du prisonnier – dont il ne saurait jamais le nom – sonnerait longtemps entre ses oreilles, comme un écho brisé.

**oOoOo**

Firefly attendit Roch ce soir-là mais il ne vint pas.

Ni cette nuit-là, ni celles d'après.

**oOoOo**

Roch monta sur le bord du Miranda, une main solidement appuyée sur l'épaule de Snake pour assurer son équilibre. À coté de lui, Scar lui fit un bref sourire qui découvrit des dents jaunes, un peu pointues, avant de faire un pas dans le vide. Retenu par sa corde, Scar se balança de longues secondes dans le vide, se servant de ses jambes pour ne pas heurter le vaisseau – ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être douloureux – avant de remonter, à la seule force de ses bras.

- À ton tour, dit Snake près de son oreille. Et t'inquiète, mauviette, on te repêchera.

Roch ferma les yeux et sauta.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre, le jeune pirate eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Firefly, mais il l'ignora facilement.

Jusqu'au moment où il aperçut la longue silhouette du capitaine, appuyée contre la porte de sa cabine, en vue, là où tout le monde pouvait le voir et se demander ce qui pouvait bien conduire Firefly hors de sa tanière à une heure aussi tardive.

Roch se figea le cœur battant. Il pensa à faire demi-tour et disparaître – il y avait bien une ou deux corvées idiotes à faire – mais c'était trop tard : Firefly l'avait déjà vu et s'avançait vers lui. La main du capitaine se referma sur son épaule, et il traîna Roch, plus qu'il ne le guida vers sa cabine.

À quelques pas de là Snake, qui s'était levé pour aller aux latrines, les regarda s'éloigner, une expression illisible sur le visage.

**oOoOo**

La porte se referma sur Roch avec un claquement qui était probablement dramatique. Les yeux du jeune homme restèrent résolument fixés sur le bureau qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Firefly lui attrape le visage entre les mains, pour le forcer à le regarder. Roch déglutit, incertain et minuscule face à la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'(Axel).

.

/ _les prunelles mortes sont révulsées, hantées par une haine laide et létale qui va les tuer tous les deux, pour de bon cette fois la bouche plissée sur un rictus cruel, un rictus qui promet 'je vais te faire_ mal_'_

_et derrière la haine, il y a une vieille douleur, une vieille douleur qui commence dans une rue sombre où il ne fait jamais jour et qui finit dans les rues de Paris, sur la potence._

_pendant une seconde, _Roxas_ imagine que _Axel_ se souvient, enfin. /_/

.

Mais c'était différent cette fois. Cette fois, la colère d'Axel était humaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Roch ?

-Capitaine.

-Tu crois que tu peux mettre toutes ces choses dans ma tête, tu crois que tu peux t'insinuer en moi jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou et juste _partir _?

Sa main s'abattit avec violence sur la porte, à dix centimètres à peine du visage de Roch.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as _fait_ ?

Sa bouche frôlait celle de Roch, si bien que celui-ci eut l'impression, que pour un peu, il pourrait avaler les mots du capitaine.

-Ils l'ont balancé par-dessus bord, siffla Roch en réponse. Et vous les avez laissés faire.

Firefly le fixa en silence et lui toucha gentiment la joue. Il était presque soulagé de comprendre pourquoi le jeune pirate l'avait évité. A cause d'un sens de l'honneur et d'une morale encombrants, c'était mieux que tout ce que Firefly avait imaginé, lorsqu'il attendait Roch, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

-Nous sommes des pirates, dit Firefly. Ce n'est ni la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive, ni la dernière. Certains d'entre eux aiment le goût du sang. Et si je ne les laisse pas faire, c'est le nôtre qu'ils verseront.

Firefly chercha son regard, posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Roch ferma les yeux et le laissa faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Lorsque le capitaine le lâcha, le feu dans son regard s'était éteint.

-Ne recommence pas ça.

Il l'embrassa encore, la main contre le bois de la bibliothèque, les yeux fermés, puis ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec la chemise de Roch. Le cœur de Roch sembla rater un battement ce n'était jamais allé aussi loin.

**oOoOo**

-Zadig sera sur Antinoüs dans vingt-trois jours standards. Il y restera six jours, à l'Hôtel Luminaire près d'Alexandrie IV. Ce sera notre chance, messieurs. La Main nous attend. Je peux presque la voir. Je vous invite à boire et manger, ce soir.

Le discours fut accueilli par des acclamations et des applaudissements.

**oOoOo**

Antinoüs était à une quinzaine de parsecs de leur position actuelle. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour atteindre la planète.

Roch sentit la tension monter sur le vaisseau. C'était dû à autre chose que l'anticipation de la chasse, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était plus fort que ça, c'était _personnel_ et il avait l'impression que tout le monde, sauf lui, savait exactement qui était Zadig. Qu'est-ce qui liait cet homme au Miranda ?

Le temps passait à une lenteur désespérante. Chaque jour semblait plus long que le précédent et des bagarres éclataient au moindre prétexte. Plusieurs pirates avaient cherché Roch, l'insultant copieusement ou l'accablant de corvées. On l'avait même frappé, une fois, mais Roch ignorait les provocations.

La plupart de ses agresseurs étaient plus lourds et plus forts que lui et les batailles dégénéraient très vite. Le dixième jour, Snake se fit casser le bras et Scar brisa la mâchoire du responsable.

Le quatorzième jour, quelqu'un passa par-dessus bord. L'incident n'avait prétendument aucun témoin, mais Roch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air goguenard de Thestral trois jours durant.

Il n'en fit la remarque à personne, songeant que les joyeux drilles qui tenaient lieu d'équipage du Miranda étaient au moins aussi observateurs que lui.

Il passa bientôt toutes ses soirées à guetter le moment où il pourrait s'échapper discrètement pour retourner dans la cabine de Firefly. Ils parlaient, jouaient aux dames, ils essayèrent même le go, avant que Roch ne renonce à comprendre les secrets des pierres noires et blanches.

Ils jouaient jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne s'impatiente et dérange le plateau de jeu, attirant l'autre dans un baiser et une étreinte à la fois maladroits et frénétiques. Parfois, ils ne savaient plus s'ils riaient ou s'ils s'étouffaient pour avaler de l'air.

Firefly lui donnait toutes sortes de baisers : il y en avait qui prenaient leur temps pour le simple plaisir du contact entre deux bouches, deux langues. Il y en avait des plus agressifs avec autant de dents que de langues qui amenaient sur leurs palais le goût métallique et salé du sang. Il y en avait enfin, ceux qui étaient donnés sans y penser, presque avec tendresse, et c'était ceux-là que Roch attendait avec une appréhension patiente parce qu'ils agitaient des papillons à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Ils s'embrassaient, trouvaient le chemin du lit d'(Axel) où ils s'allongeaient corps contre corps, peau contre peau et les soirées passant, les vêtements finirent par disparaître tout à fait, les contacts se firent plus intimes.

Roch aimait cette friction des corps, et il aima cela davantage encore lorsque Firefly l'embrassa sur la bouche, le retourna sur le ventre et lui fit l'amour pour la première fois.

Roch ne verrait jamais les yeux verts, félins, de Firefly se rétrécir dangereusement quand, délirant de plaisir, il expira le nom d'(Axel).

**oOoOo**

Firefly apprenait à aimer ce corps. Ce n'était pas seulement la silhouette de Roch qui le fascinait, mais son être tout entier. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser un garçon aussi droit et gentil à accepter l'offre d'un pirate à oublier sa vie tranquille pour vivre de la piraterie, entouré de voyous de la pire espèce.

Le mystère restait entier, même après plusieurs mois de navigation à ses côtés.

Firefly ignorait comment appeler ce qu'il ressentait, un mélange de fascination, de désir, de possessivité, et peut-être d'affection. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il voulait Roch pour lui tout seul, et qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait froid quand il surprenait le nom d'_Axel_ dans la bouche de Roch. C'était toujours inconscient, et dit avec tant de douceur que Firefly en avait mal aux tripes. Parfois – seulement parfois – il détestait Roch pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

**oOoOo**

Le dix-neuvième jour, Roch ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux. Il avait passé la journée avec Scar et Thestral. Celui-ci d'une bonne humeur exceptionnelle (qui avait sans doute un lien avec le voyage qui touchait à sa fin et la perspective de mettre la main sur Zadig), avait passé son temps à lui montrer comment marchait un bâtiment comme Miranda, les miracles qui la faisaient voler et qui leur permettait de respirer dans l'espace, les subtilités du maniement des voiles de feu, dont il parlait comme un art.

Ils racontèrent toutes sortes d'anecdotes, plus drôles les unes que les autres et Thestral sortit une bouteille d'hydromel de sa réserve personnelle qu'il partagea avec eux.

Ce soir-là, Roch rejoignit Firefly dans sa cabine. Il ne retourna jamais dans son dortoir. Il s'endormit en écoutant les battements de cœur du capitaine.

Au petit matin, comme il regagnait son dortoir, le monde de Roxas commença tranquillement à s'écrouler.

Comme il allait retourner au dortoir, prendre une douche rapide et peut-être changer de vêtements, il se heurta à l'expression placide de Snake, allongé dans son hamac. Posé sur un matelas, collé contre le mur à cinq centimètres de Snake, Scar ronflait comme un bienheureux. Et juste comme ça, juste à cause de ce regard neutre, au plus profond de ses os, Roch fut absolument certain que Snake _savait_. Il savait exactement où (avec _qui_) Roch avait passé la nuit.

Une boule d'angoisse douloureuse remonta dans sa gorge, retomba dans son ventre et il ne savait plus bien s'il avait trop chaud ou trop froid.

-Snake ? expira-t-il, comme un condamné.

Son ami l'ignora et lui tourna le dos.

Roch passa le jour suivant dans un brouillard d'anxiété et d'amertume. Il savait que, malgré l'ambiguïté de la situation, le fait qu'il n'était sûr de rien, et que c'était tout au plus une _intuition_, il devait en parler au capitaine. Il était terrifié de la réaction de celui-ci s'il apprenait que quelqu'un (Snake) _savait_ (peut-être) que le capitaine du Miranda (_axel_) couchait avec un homme.

Snake le coinça dans ce qui servait de cuisine (mais qui était tout simplement l'endroit arbitrairement dédié à l'épluchage de pommes de terre).

-Roch ! dit-il avec un sourire de requin. T'étais où cette nuit ?

Roch ignora bravement son cœur qui cognait trop fort, trop vite entre ses tempes.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Et toutes celles d'avant aussi ? dit Snake.

Roch essaya de garder une expression neutre. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression d'assister à la désintégration de sa relation avec le capitaine.

-Et alors ? T'as un truc à dire ?

-Non, je te pose la question c'est tout.

-J'étais avec le capitaine. Il me montre des trucs sur la navigation et les cartes. D'autres questions ? demanda Roch, affectant un air ennuyé.

Snake n'eut pas l'air très convaincu mais il lâcha. Roch n'osa pas retourner voir le capitaine avant plusieurs heures, et il vérifia avant que Snake était trop occupé ailleurs pour noter son absence. Lorsqu'il entra, discrètement, sans frapper, il trouva Firefly derrière son bureau, les doigts jouant sur son écran tactile, envoyant et renvoyant des images sur le mur blanc à sa gauche. Le capitaine releva la tête à son entrée et lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu es en avance, plaisanta-t-il, à moitié sérieux.

-Il fallait que je vous parle. C'est probablement rien du tout, mais –

-Je t'écoute.

Il n'y avait pas de façon facile d'aborder le sujet. Roch lui raconta rapidement sa conversation avec Snake, les regards surpris – il laissa de côté la peur qui lui tailladait le ventre. Firefly l'écouta sans dire un mot il ne souriait plus et arborait un air presque féroce. Soudain, Roch fut très inquiet à l'idée qu'en plus d'interrompre leur relation, le capitaine décide qu'il ne faille s'assurer que Snake ne parlerait pas.

-Il ne dira rien.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Roch ne répondit pas. Le capitaine soupira et se leva.

-Ne fais pas confiance à un pirate, lui souffla-t-il. Jamais.

Roch déglutit. Il avait l'impression que cette dernière affirmation n'était plus tout à fait à propos de Snake et l'insinuation lui glaçait les sangs /_tu serais fou de me faire confiance – je ne te fais pas confiance/_.

-Capitaine-

Firefly balaya ses mots d'un geste agacé.

-_Assez_ avec 'capitaine'. Dis mon nom, dit-il.

_Axel_.

Sa bouche forma le mot, mais il n'articula aucun son, se reprenant au dernier moment. Ses yeux étaient vissés à la bouche de Firefly. Il avait envie de le toucher. Il avait encore le droit, apparemment.

-Quand tu me regardes, siffla le capitaine, tu penses à _Axel_, n'est-ce pas ? Dis mon nom, Roch, et je te jure que si tu m'appelles encore par le _sien_, je te coupe la langue.

Roch eut l'impression que son corps se bloquait dans sa gorge quand il comprit que le capitaine le croyait entiché de quelqu'un d'autre (Axel). C'était tellement ridicule qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Roch n'avait pas la plus petite idée de la façon dont il pouvait expliquer à Firefly ce qu'il ressentait. C'était dans ses veines, dans son corps, comme inscrit au fer rouge.

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit, répondit Roch.

Firefly le considéra en silence.

-C'est Kaël, lâcha-t-il avant de l'engouffrer dans une étreinte étroite à en briser les vertèbres.

Roch se dirait, plus tard, que cette étreinte ressemblait presque à un _au revoir_.

* * *

Les jours suivant cette discussion, Roch sentit le capitaine devenir de plus en plus distant avec lui, autant en public qu'en privé. Bientôt, il trouva même la porte de la cabine, fermée à double tour. Il resta longuement à la fixer, incapable de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, si vite, quand deux jours plus tôt tout allait bien. La douleur était vicieuse et coupante, et parfois, il semblait à Roch qu'elle était même physique.

Il n'eut guère l'occasion de confronter Firefly car ils atteignirent enfin Antinoüs.

Les pirates se précipitèrent à la poupe pour assister à l'approche de la planète, leur anticipation mêlée de rage. Ils trépignaient, comme des enfants à l'approche de la fête des lumières.

-On va lui faire la peau, disait Snake, extatique.

-Je prendrai la clef de ses mains sanglantes. Puis je lui briserai les doigts et les couilles, renchérit Threstral, avec un air de fou furieux.

A force de les écouter parler, Roch finit par comprendre que Zadig avait été l'un des leurs autrefois, avant même que Firefly (_Kaël_) ne prenne le commandement de Miranda. Il avait été le second du capitaine précédent, aussi proche de lui que s'ils avaient été deux frères. Puis, il avait tué son ami et s'était enfui avec plusieurs millions de pièces d'or, quelques trésors et la Clef.

Le butin de plusieurs vies de piraterie.

Zadig avait assassiné son 'frère' sans l'ombre d'un scrupule, et depuis, il vivait comme un roi, semant des bâtards partout dans la galaxie. La véhémence meurtrière de l'équipage à l'égard de cet homme prenait plus de sens.

Ils amarrèrent à trois heures de l'après midi, heure locale, à quelques étoiles du port spatial qu'ils rejoindraient dans des véhicules plus discrets : surf solaire pour Roch, barque solaire pour les autres.

Il restait quelques heures avant de partir, avant que la nuit ne nimbe et n'aveugle leur proie. Les pirates du Miranda se réunirent sous la grande voile solaire, qui leur offrait une clarté orangée. Ils partagèrent des victuailles épicées et un vin sucré venant d'Osiris.

Installé entre Scar et Snake, Roch essaya comme il put d'ignorer le capitaine.

-Vous pouvez me parler du capitaine ? Celui qu'était là avant Firefly ?

-C'était son vieux, répondit Scar.

-Un type bien, renchérit Snake, autant qu'un pirate puisse l'être. Y avait personne à bord qui n'aurait pas risqué son cou pour lui. Il avait toujours des idées délirantes, et y en a pas une qui n'ait pas marché. C'était juste un humain, mais tout le monde le suivait. Il rêvait de la main depuis des années, et il a transmis son obsession à tout le Miranda et au cap'taine en particulier. Faut dire qu'il en a dégoté des trésors.

-Et… Zadig ?

-Zadig…

Snake fronça le nez de dégoût comme si la seule évocation de cet homme suffisait à le rendre physiquement malade.

-Zadig est le pire enfoiré que je connaisse. Et crois-moi, j'en connais des fils de putes. Il connaissait Xem depuis toujours. Ils étaient enfant des rues sur Hégémon. Des petites frappes qui détroussaient les touristes, près du port. Ils avaient seize ans et Xem avait déjà engrossé une fille – parait que ça a fait un sacré scandale. Du coup Xem avait pas très envie de rester dans les parages. Ils se sont engagés dans l'armée de la Fédération. Puis Zadig l'a convaincu de tout lâcher pour devenir pirates. Ils se sont faits passer pour morts – Xem y tenait pour que la fille récupère la pension. Après, ils sont devenus pirates et ils ont changé de nom. Je connais pas leur nom d'avant, sur Hégémon.

-Et Firefly ?

-Quand il a eu quinze ans, Xem l'a pris sur le Miranda dont il était devenu capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On sait pas trop. Pendant plusieurs années, rien. Et quand Firefly a eu vingt ans, Xem a commencé à lui confier plus de responsabilités, à lui accorder plus de confiance et d'attention. A le regarder, enfin. J'imagine que Zadig a eu peur qu'il ne finisse par lui préférer son fils.

-T'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que Xem est mort. Et que ça fait six ans que je veux refroidir ce type. Je pense qu'on va lui reprendre la Clef et qu'on va le buter. Je n'veux même pas imaginer ce que Firefly ressent…

Plus tard, Roch rejoignit ses quartiers, dans l'espoir de dormir un peu avant le départ. Il détourna la tête, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix et qu'il reconnut celle de Firefly. S'approchant, il l'aperçut. Il était en train de parler furieusement avec Thestral et Snake sa posture était mi agressive, mi défensive.

Roch les ignora et fila droit devant lui sans s'arrêter. Il dormit d'une traite, jusqu'à ce que Scar ne vienne lui secouer l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de partir.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. :)

A bientôt !


	21. Tout serait parfait

Notes : durant mes errances estivales, je suis tombée sur un bateau qui ressemblait sacrément à l'idée que je me fais du Miranda. Le lien est dans mon profil, dans la partie "**updates**" (je vous l'aurai bien mis ici, mais fanfiction mange les adresse mails)

merci encore pour les review qui ne manquent jamais de me faire sautille comme une débile. Je vous adore les gens. J'espère que j'ai oublié personne dans les réponses T.T.** shinigamylle**_ (merciiii. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi) _**Neferkitty,Saru813, Plume d'eau**_ (merci. j'avoue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de l'angst. hem. désolée de te déprimer. bonne lecture!)_**, Ciel d'automne, Luwynda, Laemia**

* * *

Partie 3 : la planète au trésor  
_Si tu veux être un homme libre_

**VIII**

Tout serait parfait  
Si le monde était  
Un monde de paix  
Comme il ne l'est jamais

* * *

Roch n'était pas monté sur un surf solaire depuis plusieurs mois. Il se jucha sur l'engin avec toute la prestance de plusieurs années de pratique, plusieurs années à voltiger dans les vieux quartiers d'Andorian. Devant, la barque solaire qui emmenait Firefly, Bartok, Thestral et Scar prenait déjà de l'avance. D'un coup de talon, Roch enclencha le moteur puis il s'envola.

Il n'avait jamais volé dans l'espace, avant. Ce n'était pas pareil que sur une planète. Malgré le régulateur de gravité, Roch se sentait beaucoup, beaucoup plus léger et la moindre torsion de son corps le déséquilibrait. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait foutrement vite. Il rattrapa les autres en une poignée de secondes, et résista difficilement à la tentation de faire un looping de joie. (Car dans l'espace, ça ne pouvait _pas_ être une bonne idée).

**oOoOo**

Antinoüs était un rocher.

La flotte de la fédération la plus proche n'était qu'à deux heures de vol et l'hôtel Luminaire disposait d'un service de sécurité que l'on aurait aisément pu qualifier de petite armée. Des gros poissons que le Miranda n'était pas de taille à affronter. C'était sans compter la ténacité obsessive de Firefly et la folie collective de son équipage.

Le plan devrait se dérouler ainsi :

L'équipage ferait diversion tandis que Snake et Firefly chercheraient Zadig. Le cœur de Roch s'alourdit quand il comprit qu'il allait rester derrière. C'est pourquoi il manqua de tomber sur les fesses, lorsque Thestral intervint, le désignant d'un air vaniteux.

« Tu devrais le prendre avec toi, » dit-il. « Il est _plutôt_ doué pour les duels, par contre il tiendra pas longtemps dans la mêlée. »

Roch entendit quelqu'un ricaner et parler d'euphémisme, et il se souvint en rougissant qu'il avait passer sa première bataille pendu à sa corde, par-dessus bord. Thestral ne voulait pas de lui dans ses pattes.

Firefly roula des yeux et le regarda furieusement comme si Roch avait demandé à Thestral de le coller avec le capitaine et Snake.

« Ok. Il vient avec nous. »

**oOoOo**

L'hôtel _Luminaire_, en fait d'être un bâtiment sur ce bout de caillou était un vaisseau en orbite. Arrivés au port d'Antinoüs, les trois infiltrés se rendirent à la navette qui devait les emmener à l'hôtel. Firefly paya sans lever un sourcil les six milles pièces d'or réclamées pour le voyage.

Ils furent ensuite invités à passer celui-ci dans un salon privé, où ils s'installèrent sur des fauteuils si confortables que Roch eut l'impression de se faire avaler dedans. Firefly se servit un verre de liqueur qui devait être aussi rare que chère.

« On devrait mettre moins de trois heures pour rejoindre le Luminaire. Snake, tu sais ce que t'as à faire. Roch, tu viens avec moi. »

Roch surprit le regard de Snake sur lui, et cette fois, il ne détourna pas les yeux, mais le soutint sans rougir, un peu agacé, le cœur cognant. Firefly les regarda tour à tour.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il. Le ton de sa voix était posé, mais son visage était féroce.

« Non. C'est juste que vous semblez… _inséparables_, ces temps-ci, tous les deux. Y en a pour s'poser des questions. »

Firefly arqua un sourcil.

« Quel genre de questions, Snake ? »

Snake parut sur le point de se rebiffer, mais il changea d'avis à la dernière seconde.

« Y en a pour dire que vous le baisez, _capitaine_. »

La réaction de Kaël ne se fit pas attendre : il éclata de rire. Roch déglutit et réussit à prendre un air surpris, tandis que sa plus grande peur prenait vie sous ses yeux juste quand Firefly admettait ce qu'il voulait, juste quand se toucher en pleine lumière paraissait un peu moins insurmontable, tout s'écroulait, comme un château de cartes.

« Y'en a pour dire que _je baise Roch_, » répéta Firefly. « Et je peux savoir _qui_ dit ça ? »

Snake fit un sourire venimeux. Roch se mordit la langue pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas réagir. Le jeune pirate avait envie de vomir. Entendre ces mots, prononcés de cette façon là dans la bouche de Kaël, suffisait à lui râper douloureusement le cœur, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à l'éplucher avec un couteau rond. (« _y en a pour dire que je baise avec Roch »_ – des mots laids et blessants, des mots qui détruisaient ce qu'il y avait pu avoir de tendresse entre eux, peut-être que Roch avait tout imaginé, finalement).

« Je crois que j'ai entendu Bartok mentionner ça. Et puis certains du dortoir quoique je ne saurai dire qui. »

Firefly but une gorgée de la liqueur. Tout le plaisir de l'arôme de la boisson semblait s'être dissipé avec les dires de Snake.

Roch ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir un peu, conjurant le visage de Kaël lorsque Roch suivait des doigts les lignes sombres de ses tatouages.

Son cœur battait trop vite et les mots vicieux de Snake se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot durant le voyage.

**oOoOo**

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall de débarquement.

Snake était chargé de sécuriser l'itinéraire de secours. Ils avaient l'intention de prendre Zadig vivant, ce qui leur compliquait singulièrement la tâche. Une barque et un surf solaires les attendraient sagement près du local d'ordures. Quant au système de sécurité, Snake, Scar et Seishiro avaient mis au point un dispositif pour le foutre en l'air – apparemment, ils avaient un indic' à l'intérieur de l'hôtel : un appareil émettant des ondes qui perturbait le signal des caméras, et qui enverrait en boucle des images des couloirs déserts, quand ils traineraient Zadig jusqu'au local des ordures.

Roch et Firefly devaient donc trouver Zadig. Le capitaine n'avait pas dit un mot sur la façon dont ils allaient procéde, ni comment ils allaient _entrer_ sans se faire enregistrer. Snake disparut vers une porte dérobée. Et Firefly, les mains dans les poches, se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers les ascenseurs qui menaient aux chambres, comme s'il était un client banal. Roch lui emboîta le pas.

Personne ne releva la tête.

**oOoOo**

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur à la suite d'une extraterrestre sublime, vêtue d'une robe de soie blanche, à qui Firefly céda galamment le passage. La femme lui accorda un sourire aussi froid que poli, puis badgea l'ascenseur et indiqua son étage.

C'était apparemment ce que voulait Kaël, car il appuya à son tour sur le bouton qui les amènerait au premier niveau (il y avait quinze niveaux, découvrit Roch étonné.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il est à ce niveau ?

-Zadig ne veut que ce qu'il y a de meilleur. »

Et c'était sublime. On se serait cru à l'intérieur d'un palais de rois. Le plafond était très haut et tout était richement décoré, avec un goût exquis. Roch crut reconnaitre quelques peintures de Klimt, et se dit que c'était probablement des originaux. Il avait envie de se baisser pour toucher la moquette rouge et moelleuse sur laquelle ils marchaient.

« Comment va-t-on entrer dans sa chambre ? Et comment va-t-on _trouver_ sa chambre ?

-Ton manque de foi en moi est blessant, dit Kaël avec un sourire immense. C'est simple on va voler un passe. »

Roch le regarda avec un regard interloqué. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Le jeune pirate commençait à se faire aux idées saugrenues de Firefly qui les conduisaient presque systématiquement dans des situations désespérées (comme mourir de froid dans une grotte, cernés d'ennemis) mais Firefly ne manquait jamais de le surprendre.

La tête que fit Roch était si comique que Kaël éclata de rire.

« En fait quand je dis « on », je veux dire le type que j'ai « payé » pour. Allez fais pas cette tête. Je ne fais pas _que_ des plans au feeling – quoique cela nous réussisse, hein. Non, crois-moi, tout est orchestré à la virgule près. Ça fait six ans et vingt-trois jours que je me prépare pour ce jour. »

Roch était encore un peu dubitatif, mais comme toujours, il décida de faire confiance au capitaine.

« Je vous fais confiance, Kaël, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Roch. Firefly le gratifia d'un immense sourire qui remua les entrailles du jeune pirate. Celui-ci fut pris d'une brusque envie d'éteindre ou d'embrasser le capitaine, et il serra et desserra les doigts pour faire passer son impulsion. Il n'avait _plus_ le droit, se répéta-t-il en boucle, comme un mantra désespéré. Kaël n'avait rien dit de tel, mais son comportement laisser supposer qu'ils ne se retoucheraient plus.

« C'est là » dit Kaël en lui montrant un petit salon chic qui bordait le couloir. Firefly s'installa sur un fauteuil, à côté d'un gigantesque aquarium et invita Roch à faire de même.

« On est en avance, précisa-t-il. Il devrait arriver d'ici vingt minutes. »

Roch se mordit les lèvres. Tant qu'ils étaient seuls et que personne n'essayait de les tuer (Roch était persuadé que ce dernier point ne tarderait pas à changer), il voulait parler à Kaël de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, de ce qu'avait dit Snake, et espérer qu'il avait toujours le droit de le toucher.

« Kaël… »

Firefly releva la tête. Son regard vert était neutre, mais sa posture était tendue et sur la défensive.

« Oui ?

- À propos de ce qu'a dit Snake.

-J'ignorais que c'était à ce point, dit simplement Firefly.

-Moi aussi. »

Kaël n'avait pas l'air décidé à en parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? insista Roch. (Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Kaël Firefly sans se battre).

Le capitaine poussa un soupir et releva les yeux vers lui. Roch imagina qu'ils avaient l'air triste.

« On ne peut pas continuer, » dit Firefly, confirmant les craintes de Roch. Celui-ci se doutait bien de cette réponse, mais l'entendre à voix haute ne lui en brisait pas moins le cœur.

Kaël se releva, lui attrapa les épaules et le tira vers lui, agrippant le tissu de ses vêtements jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges. Roch s'enterra dans l'étreinte les yeux fermés, respirant l'odeur familière de Kaël, réalisant à peine qu'au beau milieu d'un hôtel de grand luxe, Kaël l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« N'imagine pas que je ne ressens rien pour toi, » dit Kaël à son oreille

-Kaël.

-Si les choses étaient différentes, poursuivit Firefly avec un sourire dans la voix, je te dirais que je t'aime et j'apprendrais à vivre au grand jour avec toi (un baiser sur sa tempe). Je te ferais oublier toute ta vie avant moi. Si les choses étaient différentes, il n'y aurait que toi et moi »

Kaël le lâcha.

« Mais les choses ne sont pas comme ça. Je suis le capitaine du Miranda et si les autres découvrent que j'ai une faiblesse pour toi, ils nous mettront en pièce, ils te crucifieront, et il y a des chances pour qu'ils m'obligent à regarder. Alors, il vaut mieux, qu'on arrête _ça_ »

Roch eut l'impression que Kaël avait extirpé son cœur de sa poitrine, l'avait caressé tendrement _(je t'aime, j'apprendrais pour toi_), avant de le saccager méticuleusement, et de le lui rendre, tout sanguinolent.

« Ok, dit Roch.

-Ne crois pas que je ne ressens rien pour toi, » répéta Firefly. (On aurait dit une supplique ou une prière.)

Il se tourna pour surveiller le couloir.

« Viens, il arrive. Allons-y. »

Et ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Kaël n'avait pas écorché son cœur, une fois encore.

**oOoOo**

Leur indicateur était un extraterrestre minuscule et très laid, qui portait l'uniforme de l'hôtel : de longues robes blanches, bordées d'argent. Sur une créature aussi petite, la vue était sinon ridicule, au mieux saugrenue.

Comme Kaël s'approcha, le visage de l'inconnu se décomposa, passant par toutes sortes d'expression qui ressemblaient à de la panique.

Les yeux vides, la bouche tordue en un sourire inquiétant, Firefly n'était plus Kaël. Tout en lui, sa démarche, comme ses tatouages, le son de sa voix, participaient à durcir son allure.

Le petit homme ne se perdit pas en mots inutiles. Il lança le passe à Firefly.

« Lord Zag est dans la suite Pleine Lune. Le code d'accès est 10-34. Vous pouvez y aller, il ne sort jamais avant onze heures.

-Merci Monsieur Bothier.

-C'est… c'est fini maintenant ?

-Fini ? répéta Firefly.

-Nous… nous sommes quittes, pas vrai ? »

Le capitaine fit mine de réfléchir.

« Pas tout à fait. Roch, tourne-toi, s'il te plait. »

Il ne vérifia pas si Roch avait obéi quand il tira une balle entre les deux yeux de M. Bothier.

« Allons-y, » dit le capitaine, sur un ton presque joyeux.

Roch le suivit, à moitié nauséeux. Ses yeux évitèrent le cadavre.

« Pas de témoins », fit le capitaine en guise d'explication. « Et je t'ai _dit_ de ne pas regarder ».

**oOoOo**

Trouver la suite Pleine Lune ne fut pas difficile. Ils entrèrent aussi discrètement que possible. Il s'avéra que toutes leurs précautions étaient inutiles. Roch était à moitié persuadé qu'ils auraient dû défoncer la porte au C4 s'ils avaient voulu que leur cible les remarque. Lord Zag était fort occupé avec une jolie extraterrestre, qui ondulait en piaillant sur le ventre de Zadig.

« Oops, dit Firefly, on dirait qu'on dérange. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous, on apprécie le spectacle. »

Le cri de la fille n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le plaisir et les yeux de Lord Zag s'arrondirent comme des billes. Firefly éclata de rire et leva encore une fois son arme, abattant la fille cette fois. Zadig poussa un hurlement de goret et jeta la fille inerte loin de lui.

« Je t'ai manqué ? demanda le capitaine avec un sourire plaisant.

-La Luciole, souffla l'homme dans le lit.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Firefly, venimeux comme un serpent.

Il jeta une tunique à Zag qui trainait sur un fauteuil.

« Habille-toi. On va se balader. »

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux de l'homme. Il avait la figure d'un condamné à mort qui fait ses premiers pas vers l'échafaud, et Roch se dit que ce n'était pas loin de la réalité. Cela faisait six ans qu'un équipage complet de pirates rêvait de lui arracher les tripes et des les lui faire bouffer et enfin, enfin, il était à leur merci. A sa place, Roch n'aurait pas fait une autre tête. Même s'il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il allait subir, Roch n'arrivait pas à être désolé pour lui, si la moitié des choses racontées par Scar étaient vraies. Firefly ressemblait à un lion tournant autour de sa proie et chacun de ses nerfs étaient tendus d'impatience.

Lorsque Zadig fut enfin habillé, Kaël le saisit par le col de sa tunique.

« La clef. Si tu me la donnes sagement, peut-être que je te tuerai plus vite. Au lieu de prendre… »

Zag ferma les yeux.

« Va t'faire foutre. »

Ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne réponse.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Kaël en eut fini avec Zadig, ce dernier ne ressemblait plus vraiment à _Lord Zag_, l'aristocrate qui allait d'hôtel luxueux en villas interstellaires. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui se serait fait emboutir plusieurs fois par un speeder solaire avant d'être soigneusement matraqué par un type armé d'une batte de baseball. Zadig crachait et s'étouffait dans son propre sang et des bleus vicieux commençaient à se former sur son visage. Il avait avalé une dent. Kaël rangea d'un air triomphant la clef dans sa poche.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il.

Il était encore excité par ce qu'il venait de faire – six années de pulsions meurtrières relâchées en un seul instant sur un seul homme – et on aurait dit qu'il venait de boire ou de prendre un truc pas net. Il riait, il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Retournons sur le Miranda, Roch, dit-il, extatique.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il prit le visage du jeune pirate entre ses mains et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis il le lâcha et attrapa les pieds de Zadig.

-Prends ses bras.

Roch cilla, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il obéit, comme anesthésié.

Ils repartirent vers le vaisseau au pas de course. Firefly sifflota tout le long du chemin.

* * *

voilà. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	22. A la conquête d'un pays de paradis

Note : il devait se passer trois fois plus de trucs sur ce chapitre, mais finalement, la Clef et la Boussole ont pris (trois fois) plus de place que je ne le pensais.

Note bis : la « clef » est inspirée d'une comptine, prise dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 5 de Doctor Who (The beast within).

un grand merci Myry pour la correction et ses conseils avisés 3. Merci aussi Ariani pour la comptine, sans qui je ne m'en serais jamais sortie ! et bien sur merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mots aux chapitres précédents( Shinigamylle, Bouddha; Neferkitty, Panda's Kro, et Luwynda) :)

* * *

**Monde 3 : La planète au trésor**  
_Si tu veux être un homme libre_

**Chapitre 9**

_Nous partons tous à la conquête, _  
_D'un pays de paradis, _  
_Ta gloire, ta fortune est faite_

* * *

Roch et Kaël regagnèrent le Miranda sans encombre, traînant derrière eux Zag comme un poids mort. L'homme avait perdu conscience sous le traitement de Firefly et il n'avait pas bougé depuis. Snake, Thestral et Scar les avaient devancés.

Les deux pirates furent accueillis par une pluie de sifflements et d'applaudissements qui redoublèrent encore lorsque Firefly hissa Zag à bord et le jeta brutalement aux pieds de ses hommes.

-Six ans, messieurs. Six ans de navigation et de recherches. Six ans depuis la mort de mon père. La Main de Midas nous attend.

**oOoOo**

Roch s'acquitta en silence de ses corvées. En passant devant la cabine de Firefly avant ses heures de sommeil, il ignora la douleur vive dans sa gorge et passa devant Kaël et Bartok sans leur accorder un regard. Il lui sembla que le capitaine voulait lui dire quelque chose mais c'était probablement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Roch mit longtemps avant de s'endormir. Et ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il pensait à Firefly qu'à cause des cris de Lord Zag qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Il fut réveillé par des sons de voix excitées qui appartenaient à Scar et à Snake. Les deux pirates parlaient à voix basse, mais ils avaient peine à se retenir. À moitié endormi, Roch comprit tout de même qu'ils avaient vu Zag et qu'il y en avait plus d'un pour « s'amuser » avec lui, avec la bénédiction du capitaine.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à Kaël et à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Zag. Fermant les yeux, Roch ne voyait rien d'autre que la rage de Firefly quand il passait à tabac l'assassin de son père quand, le cerveau imbibé d'adrénaline et de rage, il avait saisi Roch par les épaules pour l'embrasser avec la langue et les dents jusqu'à laisser un goût métallique dans la bouche.

Sentant les larmes monter – il n'était pas une _fillette, _bon sang – Roch fut tenté de mettre un poing dans sa bouche pour être certain que pas un bruit ne signalerait à ses voisins l'état pathétique dans lequel il se trouvait.

L'espace d'un instant, Roch aurait voulu trouver en lui assez de rage pour haïr Kaël qui jouait avec lui, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

Il ne dormit guère.

**oOoOo**

La tension qui avait pesé sur le Miranda durant les quelque vingt jours de voyage vers Antinoüs s'envola. L'humeur de Thestral n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse ; et même Bartok fut surpris à grimacer un sourire à une ou deux reprises.

Roch évita le regard de Kaël toute la journée. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire, car Firefly l'évitait à présent.

Après quelques heures de navigation, le capitaine réunit tout l'équipage sur le pont, les toisant, mains sur le gouvernail.

- Messieurs, nous avons le Code et la Boussole. Nous sommes à côté de Dryade où nous nous arrêterons pour déchiffrer notre prochaine étape. Je peux déjà voir le Star Whale.

Dryade était un petit astroport sur une planète minuscule. L'astroport était bordé par une gigantesque forêt, aux arbres plus hauts qu'un petit immeuble, dont les feuilles se paraient d'or, de bleu et de vert selon les saisons. La Forêt d'Or était le refuge préféré des petits escrocs et des pirates car les cachettes étaient infinies, et il était presque impossible de retrouver quelqu'un qui avait décidé de s'y cacher.

En écoutant les conversations, Roch comprit que Seishiro avait vécu ici toute son enfance. Il était le fils d'un marchand d'armes basé à Dryade. Il connaissait la Forêt d'Or aussi bien qu'il était possible. Seishiro guida le Miranda en sûreté, à l'abri des regards, à quelques kilomètres de l'astroport.

Roch débarqua sur la terre ferme avec soulagement. La gravité était pesante ici et Roch regarda avec fascination les empreintes de pas laissées par leurs bottes dans la terre humide. L'air était pur et une odeur de bois et de feuilles fraîches leur chatouillait les narines. Roch ramassa une feuille et l'examina avec fascination.

-Bientôt, disait Thestral, on en fera des vraies ! Qui vaudront un joli pactole.

Sa remarque provoqua des rires enthousiastes.

Kaël s'assit et fit apparaître la boussole dans sa main. Elle était en or pur et à la place d'une grande aiguille pointant le nord, il y avait une aiguille minuscule, qui tournait dans tous les sens. Six petits boutons l'encadraient, sur lesquels étaient gravés des symboles étranges. Assis à coté de Kaël, Bartok tira de son sac un vieux parchemin qui devait contenir le code. Celui-ci pouvait se traduire comme ceci :

_en bas, en haut.  
L'un a bel air,  
l'autre montre les crocs_

_L'un d'or se couvrira, _

_les mains vides l'autre repartira  
en haut en bas_

_mais pas comme tu crois_

-Ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Seishiro.

-Ce vieux fou s'est foutu de nous.

-Il a essayé, dit calmement Kaël, mais croyez-moi, ceci est le code.

-Vous avez jamais vu ces vieux films de chasses aux trésors ? C'est jamais si simple, dit Snake avec un air angélique qui lui valut six regards meurtriers et autant de regard très las.

-Simple ? Tu sais combien de gens ont tué pour arriver ici ?

-Pas besoin de cervelle pour ça, Snake, persifla Scar.

-Et mon poing dans ta gueule, il est assez intello pour toi ? s'enquit Snake.

-Assez vous deux ! claqua Kaël.

Thestral regarda la boussole d'un air haineux, comme si l'objet allait prendre peur de sa colère et leur livrer tous ses secrets.

-On est pas plus avancés ! Bordel, j'en ai assez de ces foutaises !

Kaël plissa les yeux, mais ne réprimanda pas son second devant tout l'équipage comme il était probablement tenté de le faire. L'espace d'un instant, Roch crut que Thestral pousserait l'affront jusqu'à prendre la boussole des mains de Firefly, et qui savait ce que pareille action eût engendré comme catastrophe. Mais au grand soulagement de tout le monde, le second du Miranda recula et rien ne se passa.

-Puis-je voir le code ? demanda Roch.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kaël l'observa un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête. Roch se leva lentement et alla chercher le parchemin que Bartok tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il s'assit à coté de Bartok et relut le message de Midas. Il avait toujours été doué pour les puzzles et après tout, quelque part, ouvrir des portes et découvrir des secrets étaient un peu sa spécialité. Si Roxas en avait été capable, pourquoi pas lui ?

-Les symboles sur la boussole, qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient ? demanda-t-il, un peu trop conscient du silence et des regards sur lui.

Bartok renifla.

-Ce sont des lettres, il y en a six.

-Peut-on écrire "Midas" avec ? Ou "Main" ?

-Non. Et on a déjà essayé. On a essayé la lettre initiale de chaque mot du message. Et "Star Whale".

Roch contempla le message. Ils avaient une boussole qui indiquait ce qu'ils voulaient trouver. C'était peut-être un mot du message.

-"Les crocs" ? "Les mains vides" ? proposa Roch.

Bartok et Firefly se regardèrent. Puis Kaël pianota quelque chose sur la boussole. Ils retinrent leur souffle.  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Ils tentèrent d'autres combinaison, cherchant des codes de plus en plus compliqués, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Kaël, Roch et Bartok, penchés au-dessus du code, tandis que les autres préféraient aller explorer les environs. Thestral était parti le premier, bouillant de colère et d'impatience. Il cherchait la bagarre et emmena avec lui Seishiro et deux autres aliens à l'air patibulaire afin de trouver une victime sur laquelle ils pourraient passer leurs nerfs.

Le trio bougea pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise.  
À la tombée de la nuit, les secrets de la boussole leur échappaient encore.

Roch réalisa brusquement à quel point il était proche de Kaël. Sa proximité ne dérangeait pas Roch, et il semblait que Kaël n'était pas gêné non plus. À chaque mouvement, leurs épaules se frôlaient, leurs mains se touchaient. Firefly n'essaya pas une seule fois de se dérober au contact. Roch fut pris de la brusque envie de toucher Kaël. Il aurait suffi d'étendre juste un peu sa main, ou de bouger son genou. À coté d'eux, Bartok ruminait les mots, les mâchait, tentait de cracher leur sens, sans leur porter la moindre attention.

À présent qu'il avait remarqué leur proximité, Roch ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose. Il se rappelait l'odeur de la peau de Kaël, la façon dont ils s'étaient touchés, et _bon sang_, il avait envie de Kaël, maintenant – déchirer ses vêtements et sa peau, oublier ce qui avait été dit sur Antinoüs, et tant pis, tant pis pour les conséquences, Roch serait foutu s'il devait vivre sans Kaël Firefly.

Surprenant un regard de Kaël, Roch se sentit rougir un peu, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Firefly le fixa longuement de cet air qui faisait surgir en Roch des souvenirs d'Axel. Roch ignora comme il put le frisson vertigineux qui fit tressaillir les poils de ses bras et s'éclaircit la gorge à moitié, persuadé que Firefly savait très exactement tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Roch à cet instant précis.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix très posée de Bartok ne le tire de sa rêverie.

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous baiser du regard, peut-être qu'on pourrait avancer ?

Roch détourna les yeux, tandis qu'une brûlure haineuse remplaçait le désir et qu'il regardait le visage de Kaël se fermer comme une porte qui claque. Il sembla même reculer un peu pour agrandir la distance entre eux. Presque goguenard, Bartok parla encore.

-J'ai peut-être une idée...

**oOoOo**

L'idée ne rencontra guère plus de succès que les autres.

Un jour, puis deux passèrent sans que l'énigme ne devienne plus claire à leurs yeux. Ils la connaissaient par cœur à présent, et chacun avait l'impression de voir les mots danser derrière leurs paupières quand ils fermaient les yeux. Thestral tournait en rond et vociférait comme un fauve en cage.

Certains pirates retournèrent avec lui sur le Miranda, maugréant contre la perte de temps et la vacuité de ces recherches, maudissant les chimères qui avaient possédé le Miranda pendant plus d'une demi-décennie.

Roch préféra se coucher dans son sac de couchage au pied d'un arbre de la Forêt d'Or. La nuit, il y avait une lune rouge qui éclairait faiblement les frondaisons dorées. Firefly ne bronchait pas, toujours obsédé par le message. Il avait à peine bu et mangé depuis leur arrivée sur Dryade comme si le sommeil et autres faiblesses humaines n'avaient aucune prise sur lui. Cela suffit presque à amener un sourire sur les lèvres de Roch avant que le sommeil ne l'engloutisse. Cela ressemblait tellement à Axel.

**oOoOo**

Il ne s'était pas permis de douter jusqu'à ce que ses hommes ne se retirent pour la nuit.

Six ans de sacrifices. L'obsession de plusieurs vies – celle de son père, puis la sienne – une obsession transmise au Miranda tout entier Et c'était pour buter maintenant sur un code écrit par un fou grec mort depuis des millénaires.

Kaël aurait pu hurler de frustration. Bartok pionçait à côté, et il aurait fallu un tremblement de terre pour le réveiller. Sans qu'il ne l'eût voulu, les yeux de Kaël dérivèrent jusqu'à la forme endormie de Roch.

Depuis leur rencontre, Roch avait fait un truc à Firefly, un truc formidable, juste là, au creux de la poitrine.

Un truc qui n'avait pas eu le moindre sens avant que Firefly n'empoigne Roch par les épaules et ne l'embrasse juste pour voir ce que cela faisait. Un truc qui avait pris tout son sens quand Firefly s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui sonnait juste, qui s'emboîtait comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Il n'aurait pas su à quel moment il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas juste l'attirance et l'abstinence qui parlaient - et Firefly n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être attiré par des mecs.

Peut-être était-ce lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'expression de Roch quand il expirait le nom d'Axel.

Kaël voulait se lever et le toucher comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de toucher quelqu'un. Il n'y avait que le regard accusateur de Bartok et l'air mauvais de Thestral qui le retenaient. C'était suffisant. Il savait très exactement ce qui arriverait à Roch si Thestral ne faisait que soupçonner l'existence de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait balancé des types par-dessus bord pour moins que ça. La sale manie de Kaël de fermer les yeux sur les habitudes dégueulasses de son second se retournait à présent contre lui.

Il se méprisait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ou plutôt de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait et de s'y accrocher. Roch l'avait rendu pathétique. C'était ridicule d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ce point. Six mois plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient même pas rencontrés.

Énervé, Kaël le regarda dormir. Il était pratiquement à portée de main. Il suffisait d'étendre le bras. Sa gorge se comprima et il se rapprocha du feu, comme si cela suffirait pour faire dégager les frissons glacés qui couraient le long de son dos. Il observa pendant une minute les feuilles dorées craquer et noircir sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Roch se retourna avec un léger bruit de gorge et Kaël se demanda quelles sortes de rêves remplissaient sa jolie tête blonde. Il étendit la main et imagina qu'il sentait la peau de Roch se réchauffer sous ses doigts.

Derrière les arbres quelque chose bougea et Kaël se rappela brusquement où il était. Il se recula brutalement, comme s'il s'était fait cramer les doigts. Couché par terre, Bartok le regardait de ses yeux globuleux et accusateurs.

Firefly lui rendit son regard, impassible et silencieux. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de lui que Bartok ignorait.

**oOoOo**

_/en haut en bas/_

_c'est comme si l'énigme l'avait suivi dans son rêve, comme si elle parasitait son cerveau parce qu'il n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre. _

_il a l'impression que la réponse est là devant ses yeux et qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de concentration pour la trouver._

_il a chaud. _

_il est au cœur du désert et au loin, il peut discerner les contours du palais d'Agrabah. Cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas rêvé de Roxas et d'Axel. Il se rend compte que cela fait au moins aussi longtemps qu'il n'a pas pensé au capitaine autrement qu'à Kaël Firefly (plutôt qu'Axel), comme si une part de lui avait accepté qu'en dépit de leur similitudes, ils étaient deux personnes différentes. _

_Une silhouette noire apparaît devant lui. Le capuchon tombe ; et Roch n'est pas surpris de découvrir son propre visage qui le scrute d'un air à la fois curieux et sage. Le double sourit et répète l'énigme à mi-voix et la chante, comme si c'était une comptine pour enfants ; une de ces comptines mortifères que l'on entonne de si bon cœur. _

(en bas, en haut - l'un a bel air -l'autre montre les crocs - l'un d'or se couvrira, - les mains vides l'autre repartira - en haut en bas - mais pas comme tu crois)

_Roxas sourit lorsqu'il termine; et Roch a l'impression de voir des crocs à la place de ses dents. Le Simili pointe une direction et murmure quelque chose que Roch ne comprend pas. _

_Roch se retourne, mais tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le désert à perte de vue. Le sable et les dunes, et là-bas, la grotte qui renferme des trésors fabuleux. Un battement de cœur, et soudain un trou noir s'ouvre dans le sable. Un trou béant, comme une grande bouche noire et grimaçante. Roch recule instinctivement et se heurte à son double. Celui-ci rit à présent. Il rit de tout son cœur et lui souffle quelque chose comme "au revoir' ou peut-être est-ce "bon voyage'. _

_Puis il le pousse dans le vide. _

_Roch tombe. Il hurle et il tombe, il tombe, il tombe. Il tombe dans des ténèbres si épaisses qu'il ne parvient plus à discerner quoique ce soit. Il ne sait plus où est le haut ou le bas, il n'y a plus de gravité, juste le silence et les ténèbres. La chute doit être finie, mais il est toujours pris de vertige. _

_Soudain, un flash fend l'obscurité et Roch voit une forme sombre s'y mouvoir. Un monstre, gigantesque, dont la tête grotesque est pourvue d'une mâchoire implacable et de crocs longs comme les jambes de Roch. _

_Le jeune pirate hurle et hurle et reste figé sur place._

_Un autre flash de lumière. Et Roch voit apparaître deux garçons : un brun et un blond, avec les mêmes yeux bleus. Leurs armes tournoient dans l'obscurité et jettent lumières et étincelles autour d'eux. Ils éclairent le monstre et, à la lumière, celui-ci paraît un peu plus burlesque, un peu moins effrayant. Les deux garçons bougent vite, comme un seul corps. Ils tranchent les ténèbres et la chair du monstre, et Roch souhaite souhaite souhaite avoir une lame de feu (une Keyblade) pour les rejoindre et se battre à leurs côtés. Un immense grondement, comme un tremblement de terre, et la créature s'effondre. Roxas rigole et Sora s'avance lentement vers la carcasse. Sa Keyblade touche l'armure de métal et une vive lumière surgit. Roch assiste alors à la plus belle chose qui soit – il ne doute pas un instant que ses doubles ont déjà vu ce spectacle un millier de fois. Une colonne de lumière s'élève, écartant les ténèbres. Et doucement, le cœur prisonnier monte vers le ciel et disparaît._

_Sora et Roxas se retournent d'un seul mouvement._

_-Quel est le trésor le plus précieux ? demande Sora._

_-Assez précieux pour détruire et créer des mondes ?dit Roxas (et il est St Jean, il est Dorsax). Un petit indice, ce n'est pas l'or que vous désirez avec tant d'ardeur. _

**oOoOo**

Roch se réveilla en hurlant. Son pouls battait entre ses tempes et il avait le visage humide de sueur et peut-être de larmes. Il se redressa, le souffle court, épouvanté par son rêve et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où il était - la Forêt d'Or – et de se rendre compte qu'il y avait deux mains fermement posées sur ses épaules qui le secouaient.

- Roch, tu es réveillé ?

Roch toussa un assentiment. Kaël était penché au-dessus de lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet - qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'arborer.

- Oui, je vais bien. C'était juste... un mauvais rêve.

Kaël parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Roch ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se dégagea de la prise des mains du capitaine et s'écarta un peu, souhaitant un peu de distance pour penser et respirer. Les détails de son rêve lui revinrent, comme un raz-de-marée. Le visage innocent de Sora, le sourire psychotique de Roxas. Ils avaient dit quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose dont Roch devait absolument se rappeler et qui lui reviendrait si seulement sa tête arrêtait de tourner, sa peau cessait de brûler - si seulement Kaël le touchait, comme avant.

Il secoua la tête, dégoûté par son état à vif, pathétique. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit si désespéré quand il s'agissait de Kaël Firefly ? Était-ce normal de dépendre de quelqu'un au point de ne plus pouvoir penser correctement ?

- Je... vais marcher un peu. J'ai besoin de me clarifier les idées.

Il passa à côté de Bartok et fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci faisait semblant de dormir. Rien qu'une fois, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

**oOoOo**

Firefly se rassit sur le sol, silencieux. Il raviva le feu, jetant dedans des branches noircies et des feuilles dorées. À proximité, Bartok s'étira.

- Il rêve même comme un gamin.

- La ferme Bartok, soupira Kaël.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va se perdre ? Ce serait typique.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il va se perdre.

Bartok étendit la main vers sa gourde d'eau et but à grandes goulées. Puis, la bouche dégoulinante, il se tourna vers Kaël.

- Vous savez que si on ne repart pas très bientôt sur la trace de la Main, il va se passer des choses laides ?

Les yeux de Kaël se rétrécirent dangereusement.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Bartok ?

- Thestral est un idiot. Un idiot qui n'a aucune patience.

- Et tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

- Si on a rien trouvé ce soir, il va falloir penser à lever l'ancre, cap'taine.

Kaël devint blême de rage et, l'espace d'un instant, Bartok eut l'impression qu'il allait le frapper, pour lui délivrer aussi peu correctement des vérités accablantes. Mais il se calma et le nain réprima un soupir de soulagement.

Un bruit de pas les fit bondir tous les deux vers leurs armes ; mais bientôt, ils reconnurent les silhouettes familières de Scar et de Snake. Les deux compères, inséparables comme toujours, arboraient la tête des lendemains de beuveries. Blancs, un peu malades et les yeux décalqués.

- EH CAPITAINE ! cria Snake au comble de la joie.

Il était possible qu'ils n'aient pas tout à fait décuvé.

- Quels crétins, siffla Bartok, si bas que Kaël l'entendit à peine.

Les deux pirates s'assirent en tailleur d'un même geste. Scar avait l'air un peu plus vivant que son acolyte.

- On dirait que vous vous êtes amusés hier soir ? dit Firefly.

- On a retrouvé des vieilles bouteilles, répondit Snake sur un ton confidentiel, *plein* de vieilles bouteilles.

- Du neuf de votre coté ?

Bartok renifla de mépris et Kaël lui adressa un regard d'avertissement.

- Le vieux Midas garde ses secrets.

Évidemment, c'est à ce moment que Roch surgit d'entre les arbres, les yeux brillants.

- L'énigme. Je l'ai résolue, déclara-t-il.

**oOoOo**

Sans la moindre hésitation, Roch forma le mot « _CŒUR_ » sur la boussole.

Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles.

Un petit déclic, et la boussole s'éclaira et s'ouvrit, révélant une flèche, une aiguille dorée qui tournait, tournait, tournait, de plus en plus vite, avec un sifflement rappelant celui d'un oiseau, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, indiquant leur cap.


	23. Ils sèment la mort sans remords!

Avant de commencer, voici un petit topo sur l'équipage du Miranda, juste histoire de vous remettre en tête les différents personnages.

**Thestral** : le second de Firefly. Il était fidèle au père de Kaël et est devenu second lorsque Kaël est devenu capitaine. C'est un homme cruel et impitoyable. _(source du nom : Harry Potter, Sombral, en français)_**  
Bartok** : garde du corps et médecin, c'est l'ombre de Firefly. C'est un nain qui n'a pas son pareil avec des couteaux. Personnage inquiétant aux motivations brumeuses (_source du nom : Anastasia)_**  
Scar et Snake** : duo inséparable qui semble s'être pris d'amitié pour Roch. Snake est extraverti et loquace, Scar un peu plus renfermé. Toutefois Roch ne leur fait que moyennement confiance (_Scar, source du nom : Le Roi Lion et Fullmetal Alchemist_)**  
Seishiro** : Acolyte inquiétant de Thestral. Fréquente peu Roch à part pour le brimer. Personnage violent. (_source du nom : X-1999, Clamp_)**  
Clef** : Alias de Roch dans les combats illégaux de lame de feu sur sa planète d'origine.

* * *

**Avertissement : langage, violence et pseudo technologie **(si, si, c'est un avertissement)**  
**

Un grand merci à Myry et Ariani à qui je dédie ce chapitre. Merci aussi à Packaged, Bouddha, et Nayru pour leurs encouragements et autres compliments à faire sautiller de joie.

* * *

**Monde 3 : La planète au trésor**

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre**_

**Chapitre 10**

_Ils sèment la mort sans remords ! __**  
**__Tous des sauvages, des sauvages ... __**  
**__Même pas des êtres humains ... __**  
**__Des sauvages, des sauvages ..._

* * *

-Comment savais-tu que la réponse serait « le cœur » ? demanda Kaël.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cabine du capitaine. Roch ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à y entrer à la suite de Firefly – à part une sorte d'impulsion masochiste.

Roch hésita avant de répondre. « _Parce que ma première incarnation me l'a dit dans un rêve_ » n'était pas une réponse appropriée, décida-t-il. Kaël prit son silence pour un refus de répondre à la question, et il fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier qu'au fond le pourquoi du comment n'avait que peu d'importance : il n'y avait que le résultat qui comptait.

Et soudain, Roch fut pris d'une brusque envie de tout lui dire. Les rêves qui l'avaient hanté toute sa vie, Roxas (la Keyblade, et Kingdom Hearts, bâti sur un millier de cœurs volés, et Axel, virevoltant entre flammes et chakrams, riant tandis qu'ils découvraient des mondes), Saint Jean (Paris, sur l'Ancienne Terre. Le ciel bleu, la majestueuse cathédrale qui se dressait au-dessus de la Seine, l'odeur du pain chaud dans les échoppes de boulangers, et la rencontre d'un jeune horloger aux yeux verts l'amour au premier regard, la passion condamnée par une corde, et un cri, un cri déchirant une foule, tandis qu'il regarde Alexandre mourir), Dorsax (un monde hallucinant, peuplé de morts, de squelettes et de corps déchiquetés, pourrissants. Des squelettes plus vivants et plus généreux que la majorité des humains. La musique dans les rues, les araignées dans les cercueils. La fureur d'Acsel – qui apprend à pardonner, après larmes et blessures). Et Roch, aujourd'hui. Roch et Kaël.

La gorge de Roch se serra et il passa plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que Kaël était en train de lui parler, attendait une réponse de sa part, à en juger par l'expression du capitaine. _Je vous dirais,_ songea Roch, _j'ai ces rêves parfois, qui me donnent l'impression que je vous connais depuis toujours._

-Excusez-moi, capitaine, dit le jeune pirate, j'étais… ailleurs.

Avant que Firefly n'ait pu répondre, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant Thestral, suivi de près par Bartok. Les deux pirates jetèrent un coup d'œil à Roch, et celui-ci frissonna sous le regard désapprobateur et mordant du nain – _si vous pouviez arrêter de vous baiser du regard peut-être pourrions nous avancer_ – mais il ne se démonta pas.

-Vous ne frappez plus ? demanda Firefly d'une voix à glacer les sangs.

Thestral ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Sa figure menaçante était tordue par une grimace.

-On a un problème, capitaine. La Fédération Intergalactique est sur les traces de Zag. Et on dirait qu'ils nous ont trouvés.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? dit Firefly.

-Oui, dit Bartok, d'une voix posée.

Roch écoutait, les yeux écarquillés. La _F.I ?_ Il étouffa un bruit estomaqué.

La vie sur le Miranda était si brillante, qu'il avait fini par oublier ce qu'ils étaient – qui Kaël Firefly était vraiment – des criminels en puissance, des pirates sans foi ni loi recherchés dans plusieurs galaxies. Il humecta ses lèvres, tentant de garder un visage neutre, et ainsi masquer la panique qui grandissait en lui. La F.I ? Il avait peine à y croire. Il garda résolument son dos tourné à Thestral et Bartok, refusant de leur laisser voir son inquiétude. Kaël lui faisait face, mais Roch ne s'en souciait pas. Le capitaine lui jeta un regard rapide avant de se lever, si brusquement que son siège faillit basculer en arrière.

-Allons-y, messieurs. À combien de temps sont les premiers vaisseaux ?

-Trois heures, peut-être moins. Ils sont rapides.

Firefly caressa doucement du doigt la boussole dorée. La lueur étrange de l'objet jetait des couleurs extraordinaires sur son visage et ses yeux. Roch avala sa salive.

-Il semblerait qu'il faille de nouveau remettre Midas à plus tard, dit Firefly, semblant parler à la boussole – et pour être tout à fait honnête, une pareille chose n'aurait pas vraiment étonné Roch de la part du capitaine.

Sans un mot de plus, les pirates quittèrent la cabine du capitaine. Roch les suivit en silence. Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être mouvementées.

**x-x-x**

« À trois heures » était une estimation foncièrement optimiste, découvrit Kaël. Ils allaient devoir se tirer en vitesse de là, et trouver un endroit suffisamment sûr pour se cacher le temps que la patrouille de la Fédération les oublie. Il ne pouvait guère se passer longtemps avant qu'ils ne perdent tout intérêt pour Lord Zag. Du moins, c'était ce que Firefly espérait car il ne comptait pas ajourner la recherche du trésor de Midas plus longtemps.

**x-x-x**

Le Capitaine Esca Eagle se tenait debout sur le pont supérieur, les mains fermement posées sur le gouvernail. C'était un homme bien bâti d'une trentaine d'années. De race humaine, il avait le dos et les bras recouverts de tatouages de formes étranges. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il chassait les pirates pour la Fédération Intergalactique et il sentait déjà le goût familier de la victoire piquer sa langue. La piste du Miranda était encore tiède, et ses hommes étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de suivre ces traces. Il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant qu'Esca ne mette la main sur le capitaine Firefly et sa bande de pillards.

**x-x-x**

Ils se cachèrent derrière une petite lune. Sans surprise, les pirates étaient fort peu satisfaits de remettre à plus tard leur chasse au trésor pour se cacher comme des chiens apeurés. Seishiro siffla, jusqu'à ce que, exaspéré, Firefly lui montre la preuve de l'approche des trois vaisseaux de la Fédération. Deux d'entre eux se dirigeaient dans une direction opposée. Ils avaient une chance de se débarrasser du troisième par la force, mais en aucun cas le Miranda ne survivrait à un affront contre _trois_ vaisseaux de la FI. Seishiro n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver la décision du capitaine, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jurer et de maudire, et de foutre une raclée au premier qui croisait son chemin.

Roch finit par se joindre à une partie de cartes sur le pont, à attendre avec appréhension de savoir si la Fédération passerait sans les repérer. Snake, à côté de lui, aiguisait des couteaux – il estimait que rien ne valait une jolie lame bien aiguisée. Scar, aussi impassible que jamais, battait les cartes et gagnait presque tout le temps. Du coin de l'œil, Roch vit Thestral et Seishiro discuter à voix basse.

Depuis la Forêt d'Or, ces deux là ne s'étaient pas quittés comme s'ils manigançaient quelque chose, et un sombre pressentiment s'était logé au creux de l'estomac de Roch. C'était complètement ridicule malgré son allure intimidante, Thestral était le second de Firefly depuis plusieurs années. Mais Roch n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette impression. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, mais c'était impossible, pas s'il tenait à la vie. S'il posait des questions, cela remonterait forcément jusqu'à Kaël ou pire, à Thestral.

-Eh, Roch, tu rêves ? C'est à ton tour de jouer.

Roch soupira, se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeu de cartes. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Kaël qu'il avait vu descendre dans la cale, en début de soirée, pour aller rendre une visite à Zag. Le jeune pirate tenta de toutes ces forces d'occulter ces faits mais ce fut peine perdue. Il tremblait de curiosité. Lorsqu'il perdit au tour suivant, il se leva, faisant mine d'aller se coucher. Passant près de la cale, il n'hésita qu'une demi seconde pour une fois, Bartok n'était pas posté près de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le capitaine comme un chien de garde silencieux.

Roch poussa la porte en silence et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait pas envie que Firefly lui ordonne de partir, aussi ne devait-il pas se faire voir. Il tenait à savoir savoir ce que Firefly voulait à Zag et il se sentait incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

Il entendit des éclats de voix. Les deux hommes se disputaient. Kaël ressassait encore et encore la même dispute, la même blessure. Il laissait Zag la rouvrir, mettre du sel dessus. Cela ne servait à rien de s'étendre sur le passé, songea Roch, ce qui était fait était fait et rien, rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais Kaël cherchait Zag, comme si la douleur du meurtrier de son père parviendrait à apaiser un peu la sienne.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu étais son ami. Tu étais –

Zag rit ; un rire sifflant à travers des dents cassées.

- Oh, quel fils dévoué. Tu me fais vraiment rire, Kaël. Ma petite luciole. La mort de ton père t'a vraiment tourné la tête, pas vrai.

- La faute à qui ? siffla Kaël, furieux.

Roch ne lui avait jamais entendu cette voix là, du moins pas dans cette vie. Elle était venimeuse et blessée ; c'était comme revenir aux Enfers et revoir les yeux morts d'Axel, verts et froids comme de l'acide.

- Tu avais quoi ? Dix-sept ans à l'époque ? Peut-être seize. Si jeune -

- Tais-toi. Je suis venu te dire que tu seras mort demain -

- Vraiment ? Était-ce tout ce dont tu voulais me parler ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que nous sommes là… N'as-tu pas envie de savoir des choses sur ton père ? Tu l'as idéalisé, Kaël. Lorsqu'il est mort, il est devenu ton héros, ta croisade. Veux-tu que je te rappelle quel homme il était vraiment ?

- Tais-toi. Mon père était un type bien. Tu l'as trahi et tué sans aucune raison.

- Comme ta mémoire est courte, mon garçon.

Un bruit claquant. Firefly avait dû le frapper au visage, pour le faire taire. Roch passa ses doigts sous ses yeux, étonné de sentir sa paume humide. Était-il en train de pleurer ?

- Il était aussi bien qu'un pirate peut l'être. Autant dire que cela ne signifie pas grand-chose, mon garçon. Tu as oublié toutes ces fois où il t'a tabassé ? Où tu venais me voir, couvert de sang et de bleus ?

La voix de Zag était à présent pressante, vibrante de colère.

- As-tu oublié qu'il avait une pute dans tous les ports de l'univers ? Et sûrement autant de marmots ? Il ne t'aimait pas, mon garçon. Il n'aimait personne à part lui-même. Il n'a jamais fait que t'utiliser. C'est tout ce qu'il savait faire, d'ailleurs. Utiliser les gens. J'ai été plus un père pour toi qu'il ne l'a jamais été !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé derrière ? C'est pour ça que tu as poignardé mon père sans te retourner et en me laissant toute la merde sur le dos ? Tu as huit ans de retard, vieil homme. Tes mots empoisonnés n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je sais très bien qui était mon père, comment il était. Comme je sais très bien ce que tu es en train d'essayer de faire. Alors écoute, demain, je vais laisser Thestral jouer avec toi autant de temps qu'il lui plaira - lui aussi a des comptes à régler avec toi. Encore quelqu'un qui appréciait mon père, même s'il avait des putes dans tous les ports. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Zadig. Ce sera la dernière.

Un bruit de porte qui claque et avant que Roch n'ait pu songer à un endroit où se cacher, Kaël apparaissait devant lui. Il avait l'air calme et composé, peut-être même un peu soulagé. Il ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça de voir Roch se tenir devant lui, maladroit et mal à l'aise. Kaël demeura un instant figé sur place, avant de soupirer de lassitude.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois là. Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Roch se mordit les lèvres. Comme il s'approchait, Firefly remarqua les yeux brillants du jeune pirate. Il avança la main, laissant moins d'un centimètre entre les yeux humides de Roch et ses doigts. Roch avait désespérément envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, sans parler, respirant à peine. Puis Firefly secoua la tête et lui saisit le poignet.

- Viens avec moi.

Ils remontèrent sur le pont et Kaël le lâcha lorsqu'il fit tourner la poignée de la porte de la cale. Il n'y avait personne derrière. Roch n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'emboîter le pas à Firefly et le suivre jusqu'à sa cabine. Son cœur battait très vite et son esprit repassait en boucle la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Zag avait tenté de manipuler le capitaine - sans succès - mais il se demanda ce qui était vrai et faux dans ce que le traître avait dit. Pour réussir à faire mal au capitaine, il fallait sans doute qu'il y ait un peu de vrai dans le poison qui sortait de sa bouche.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabine du capitaine comme si les précédentes semaines n'avaient pas eu lieu, comme si Roch avait encore le droit de pousser cette porte sans y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Kaël (Axel).

Firefly se tourna vers lui.

- Ce qu'il a dit - il n'y a pas la moitié qui soit vrai. Mon père ne m'a jamais frappé. Il y avait deux autres gamins de mon âge sur Miranda, à l'époque - l'un est mort, et l'autre est parti - et nous passions nos soirées à apprendre à nous battre, avec des bâtons en guise de lame de feu. (Un sourire maniaque apparut sur ses lèvres) Mais il ne s'est pas passé longtemps avant que je ne les maîtrise. Il est vrai qu'ensuite je demandai plutôt à Zadig de me soigner, car mon père n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour moi.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? demanda Roch.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit simplement Firefly.

Il soupira et s'approcha de Roch, lentement. Son regard mettait Roch horriblement mal à l'aise, et soudain ce n'était plus Kaël qu'il y avait devant ses yeux, mais Axel, avec ses yeux verts et mutins, son sourire joueur, et cet air sur la figure qui signifiait qu'il allait faire un truc incroyablement insensé. Roch cilla rapidement et la vision s'effaça et il restait Kaël, tout proche, dans ses fringues sales et terreuses, Kaël qui avait l'air étrangement vulnérable tandis qu'il levait les bras pour les passer autour de sa nuque, avec hésitation mais fermeté, comme s'il craignait que Roch ne s'enfuie. Roch ferma les yeux et le laissa faire, se laissa envelopper dans l'étreinte chaude qu'il avait désirée pendant des jours et des jours après le fiasco d'Antinoüs.

**x-x-x**

* * *

/_La première fois qu'Axel l'étreint, ils viennent juste d'échapper à la mort encore. Roxas a envie de frapper son ami, de maudire sa stupidité et son inconscience qui leur fait faire à tous les deux des actes insensés. Axel est censé être le plus vieux et le plus sage des deux, mais parfois Roxas a l'impression que c'est le contraire. Le pire c'est qu'il suffit d'un sourire, d'un regard pour que l'agacement de Roxas fonde comme de la neige au soleil. _

_La première fois qu'Axel l'étreint, Roxas vient d'échapper aux griffes du Sans Cœur le plus énorme qu'ils aient jamais vu. Un monstre grand comme un arbre, aux dents acérées et aux pouvoirs si malfaisants que Roxas en a encore la chair de poule. _

_La première fois qu'Axel l'étreint, Roxas est encore estomaqué par son combat et s'il était humain, son sang serait plein d'adrénaline et son cœur battrait dans ses tempes un rythme infernal. Axel se jette sur lui, comme un fauve, et l'engouffre dans une étreinte qui leur fait mal à tous les deux. Axel l'étreint, à côté du cadavre puant d'un monstre, et dans toute sa non vie, Roxas ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment. _

_Ils ne se touchent pas beaucoup. Un effleurement d'épaule par-ci, une main par__-__là qui ébouriffe ses cheveux dans une grotesque parodie d'affection humaine, mais jamais ils ne se touchent. La sensation rend Roxas dingue, avide d'en avoir plus, et ses doigts se resserrent sur le tissu du manteau d'Axel, si fort que ses jointures blanchissent. Il ne sait pas comment le lâcher, il ne sait pas s'il arrivera jamais à le lâcher. Axel murmure quelque chose près de son oreille ; Roxas n'entend pas, mais il imagine qu'il dit « je suis désolé »_/

* * *

**x-x-x**

- Je suis désolé, Roch, je sais que je devrais pas, je sais que c'est pas juste pour toi.

- Shh.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me lâchez pas. Pas tout de suite.

Roch n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Pas envie de se souvenir que lorsqu'ils sortiraient de cette maudite cabine, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Kaël ne voudrait plus le toucher, il aurait peur de la réaction de ses hommes - à juste titre, certainement. Il aurait peur de ce qu'il ressentait.

/_Je devrais lui dire_, songea Roch avec amertume, _je devrais lui dire maintenant_./

Et il imagina comment une conversation pareille pourrait se dérouler. Il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait bien finir, peu importait comment il tournait les phrases dans sa tête, aussi préféra-t-il ne rien dire. Ils restèrent enlacés, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Kaël bouge enfin pour le relâcher.

Roch l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. Kaël étouffa un rire mais se laissa embrasser. C'était comme s'il y avait un truc dans l'estomac de Roch (Roxas) qui se réchauffait au contact des lèvres de Kaël sur les siennes.

- On est fous, dit Firefly en reculant.

- On l'a toujours été, soupira Roch sans réfléchir.

**x-x-x**

La FI les retrouva le jour suivant.

Ce fut Bartok qui donna l'alerte, et il semblait particulièrement ravi de pouvoir en découdre avec la Fédération intergalactique.

Roch savait d'un point de vue intellectuel qu'il était sur un bateau pirate, ce qui, par définition, signifiait qu'il était entouré de _criminels_. Qu'avait dit Firefly, à leur première rencontre ? « _Nous sommes des électrons libres et si une loi idiote ne me plaît pas, alors je n'en tiens pas compte. Et si des crétins veulent se mettre en travers de ma route, eh bien, tant pis pour eux. Nous ne reconnaissons pas l'autorité de la F.I., voilà tout._ »

C'était toujours étrange de se dire que lui aussi, maintenant, faisait partie d'un groupe de criminels. Sur le pont, une main dramatiquement posée sur le gouvernail, Firefly s'adressa à Thestral.

-T'es-tu occupé de Zag, mon ami ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Pour toute réponse, Thestral se contenta de lui lancer un sourire maniaque, signifiant sans aucun doute que le cas de Zag était réglé.

- Parfait. On peut s'occuper des donneurs de leçons, alors, dit Firefly.

Il dégaina ses lames de feu, et leur lueur donnait à son visage une expression de folie.

/_Axel a toujours l'air fou, au milieu des flammes._

_Il est dans son élément. Il virevolte, comme ses Chakrams, et le feu jamais ne le touche, jamais ne lui fait mal._

_Roxas pense parfois qu'il ressemble à un danseur_./

**x-x-x**

Esca ne fut pas surpris de voir que le bateau pirate était vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. D'après les descriptions et les rapports, il s'agissait bien du Miranda, sur lequel Lord Zag avait été emmené. Esca se demanda pourquoi les pirates n'avaient envoyé aucune demande de rançon pour leur otage.

Remettant les questions à plus tard, il fit signe à ses hommes d'aborder le Miranda. En moins de cinq minutes, son second revenait, se mettait au garde-à-vous.

- Personne à bord, Monsieur ! Ces chiens galeux ont déserté, monsieur.

Esca fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que les pirates avaient pris la fuite. Ils devaient attendre quelque part, près à leur tomber dessus, lors d'une embuscade aussi lâche que meurtrière.

- Rien à signaler ?

Le second hésita.

- Un mort, Monsieur.

- Un mort ? répéta Esca, présageant déjà le pire.

- Dans les cales. Un prisonnier. En mauvais état, il a passé un sale quart d'heure. La mort remonte à quelques heures, tout au plus.

- Une idée de son identité ? continua Esca bien qu'il ait un sérieux doute sur la question.

- C'est... C'est Lord Zag, Monsieur.

Esca soupira.

- Bien. On n'a plus qu'à traquer ces tarés pour leur faire répondre de leurs crimes.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Retournons au vaisseau, je veux scanner la zone, voir où ils ont pu se cacher.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara d'Esca tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui. Ils étaient derrière une petite lune. Il n'y avait pas cent millions d'endroits où ces forbans avaient pu trouver refuge, mais tout de même, il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des événements, une impression dont il n'arriva pas à se départir tandis qu'il retournait à la plateforme d'abordage qui les ramènerait sur le vaisseau amiral. Debout sur la plateforme, il commença à s'impatienter devant le temps que prenaient les manœuvres de retour.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je sais pas, Monsieur. On dirait que c'est bloqué. Ça risque de prendre quelques minutes.

Esca écarquilla les yeux et son regard dériva immédiatement sur leur vaisseau. Même à cette distance, il put voir les lames de feu s'allumer sur le pont.

- Retournez au vaisseau ! Prenez des navettes. Ils sont en train d'aborder le Hollow Bastion.

- Quoi ? _**Quoi**_ ?

- Arrêtez de parler et _retournez sur ce maudit vaisseau_, hurla Esca, écumant de rage.

Il imaginait déjà le sourire goguenard de Firefly. Il ne sourirait pas tant quand Esca lui percerait le cœur.

S'il arrivait jamais à retourner sur son vaisseau.

Plus de dix minutes plus tard, il abordait enfin le Hollow Bastion, debout sur un canot spatial sans voile solaire. L'engin était instable et horriblement lent. Esca sentait la rage le gagner de plus en plus, faisant bouillir son sang.

Il escalada le bord du bateau, se hissant sur le pont sans un regard pour les trois matelots qui étaient montés avec lui dans le canot. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le sol jonché de ses hommes, tandis que la poignée d'entre eux encore en vie se défendait vaillamment contre la horde de criminels qui voulaient les tailler en pièces.

- Firefly, hurla Esca.

Son cri eut pour effet de détourner l'attention de trois pirates vers lui, sauvant un de ses hommes en mauvaise posture. Esca dégaina sa lame de feu et trancha la tête du premier qui se jeta vers lui avec un hurlement de rage.

Et soudain, il l'aperçut. Firefly, le capitaine du Miranda. Le voleur et l'assassin qui terrorisait plusieurs galaxies avait de longs cheveux roux, retenus par un bandeau noir. Il portait une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes, un pantalon fermé par une grosse ceinture de cuir. Il avait aussi un grand manteau noir, à boutons d'or, qui claquait élégamment autour de lui. Esca songea distraitement que cet homme vivait pour donner raison aux clichés sur les pirates. Il lui manquait juste une jambe de bois ou un cache-œil. Ou un crochet.

Il avait des yeux verts pas de ce vert-marron commun, non, un vrai vert autant que l'absinthe de mandragore, qui vous trouait l'estomac aussi sûrement que de l'acide.

Le combat dura plusieurs heures et Esca ne voyait pas comment y mettre un terme. L'attaque des pirates avait diminué leur nombre, inversé les chances, et bien sûr la première chose que ces pillards avaient fait était de saborder les moyens de communication pour empêcher le Hollow Bastion d'appeler des renforts.

Esca hurla de rage tout semblait perdu. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir mais pas avant d'emporter ces criminels avec lui, pour tous ceux qu'ils avaient tués, pour tous les braves soldats qui étaient morts aujourd'hui.

C'était très simple, en fait, de faire brûler un bateau. Il suffisait de détruire les voiles solaires et tout le navire se consumerait alors. Les pirates se feraient piéger par leurs propres immondes stratagèmes. Incapables de retourner sur leur vaisseau, ils seraient coincés là comme des rats.

Concentré sur son but, Esca sentit grandir en lui une volonté inextinguible d'en finir. Ce n'était plus la justice ou la loi qui comptait, c'était devenu personnel. N'importe quoi pour effacer ce sourire des lèvres de Firefly, pour venger Diego, Mars et les autres.

Soudain, un gamin blond se jeta devant lui. Il était vêtu de gris et de noir. Des cheveux blonds sales, et des yeux bleus vifs. Il portait autour du cou un pendentif représentant une grosse clef en argent. Son visage était vaguement familier, mais Esca n'aurait su dire où il l'avait déjà vu. Le gamin ne pouvait pas avoir vingt ans ; Esca se demanda froidement comment il avait pu atterrir dans ce repaire de pirates. Peut-être un enfant de putain, recueilli dans un port.

- Dégage de là, mon garçon.

Le gamin secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient froids, bien trop froids pour un garçon de cet âge.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, je peux pas vous laisser passer.

- Tu vas le regretter.

Le gosse brandit autour de sa tête une lame de feu. Il la tenait parfaitement en main, et son équilibre était très bon. Manifestement, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

- Vous pourriez découvrir que c'est vous qui le regretterez.

Esca écarquilla les yeux, étonné par la certitude dans la voix du gosse. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait ainsi, il se rappela où il l'avait déjà vu - les yeux bleus, la jeunesse, le pendentif. C'était Clef, le jeune guerrier de Andoria, disparu plusieurs mois plus tôt. Clef, la légende des combats illégaux de lame de feu.

_/C'est bien ma chance_/

Esca l'attaqua brutalement mais son assaillant riposta sans mal. Il répliqua avec une attaque vicieuse et rapide qui fendit la garde d'Esca. Le capitaine jura et l'insulta, mais le gamin ne se démonta pas, préparant aussitôt une nouvelle attaque.

Esca n'était pas de taille, et il n'avait aucun intérêt à se battre. Il roula sur lui même et sortit de sa ceinture un pistolet qu'il pointa sur Clef.

- Tout doux, mon garçon. On est pas dans un ring, ici.

Puis, il leva l'arme, et tira vers les voiles. Il connaissait son bâtiment par cœur et il savait déjà que la balle avait heurté sa cible, et touché les moteurs solaires.

Avec un sourire, il pointa ensuite l'arme sur Clef.

- Au revoir, mon garçon. On se retrouve en Enfer.

**x-x-x**

Firefly poussa un juron inventif lorsqu'il entendit le coup de feu. Tournant la tête, il vit avec horreur que le moteur solaire des voiles avait été touché ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques précieuses minutes avant que le vaisseau ne prenne littéralement feu, sous leurs yeux.

- On se replie ! hurla-t-il.

Son cri était fort heureusement inutile, car ses hommes avaient aussitôt compris la menace. Snake s'était jeté vers la plateforme d'abordage pour défaire les codes de verrouillage qu'ils avaient trafiqués. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait débloquer cette maudite plateforme à temps c'était bien Snake. Tournant la tête vers l'auteur de ce forfait, il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître l'uniforme du capitaine de la F I. Ce qui était plus surprenant en revanche, c'était qu'il tenait Roch en joue, de son pistolet encore fumant. Kaël sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il voyait, comme au ralenti, l'arme se pointer sur Roch.

Il était trop loin pour arriver à temps, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bouger, de courir vers son ennemi. Encore quelques mètres, et cela suffirait pour lancer sa lame de feu, comme un /Chakram/ boomerang. Au moment où il lança l'arme, il entendit le coup de feu, et vit Roch s'écrouler. La lame se planta dans le dos du capitaine, mais Firefly n'y accorda aucune attention. Il se précipita vers Roch qui tremblait à présent sur le pont. Le soulevant dans ses bras, il fit de son mieux pour éviter de baisser les yeux sur le vêtement qui se teintait de rouge. Il avait été touché sur le flanc, à droite. Son cœur n'avait rien, et une partie infime de l'esprit de Kaël lui souffla qu'aucun organe vital n'avait été touché, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Roch grogna quelque chose, gémit de douleur quand les mouvements de Firefly le firent bouger. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la plateforme, Snake finissait le déverrouillage de la plateforme d'abordage.

- Allez-y ! dit Snake.

Le Hollow Bastion partit en fumée, moins de dix minutes après.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Firefly réalisa qu'il avait laissé une de ses lames de feu derrière lui pour la toute première fois.

**x-x-x**

Pour Roch, les événements de cette première nuit de convalescence furent incroyablement confus. Il errait dans un état de semi-conscience fiévreuse. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il retournait à Agrabah ou Christmas Town, il volait au Pays Imaginaire, il arpentait les rues de Paris, il dévalait la rue des Os aux côtés d'Acsel. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il y avait la douleur, des yeux verts inquiets, et de l'incompréhension. Il ne pouvait plus sentir ses membres, il n'arrivait plus à sentir le pouvoir de la Keyblade, sa langue demeurait collée à son palais, et il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Chacun de ses mouvements engendrait une douleur atroce, presque agonisante, et plus d'une fois, il se demanda s'il était en train de mourir.

Il se demanda s'il retrouverait Axel, dans l'autre monde. Il ferma les yeux encore, et revint à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il était de nouveau avec Axel et Xion, et il y avait un goût d'eau de mer sucrée dans sa bouche. Il savait que s'il se penchait pour embrasser Axel, il trouverait un goût similaire dans la bouche de son ami, et cette pensée idiote l'emplissait d'une joie innocente.

Puis la cité se désintégrait, et il revenait sur le Miranda, dans un monde où tourbillonnaient la douleur et les ténèbres, fendues de temps à autres par la voix d'Axel.

-Tu n'es pas autorisé à mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, c'est retenu ?

**x-x-x**

Dans le brouillard de la conscience de Roch, les voix de Firefly et d'Axel se confondaient et n'en formaient plus qu'une; si bien qu'il ne sut jamais vraiment ce qu'il avait rêvé et ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là.

Au petit matin, Bartok le déclara hors de danger.

Roch dormit une semaine entière, se réveillant pour boire et manger. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il n'était jamais seul. Il y avait Firefly, Snake, ou Scar, et leur vue amenait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot )  
(vous me croyez si je vous dis que ça fait deux ans et demi que je suis sur cette fic ?)

**Pour finir : JOYEUSES FÊTES A TOUS !**


	24. C'est étrange de voir comme on change

Hem. Parfois, il arrive que... vous écrivez tranquillement, sans rien demander à personne, suivant votre plan prévu à la lettre depuis des semaines, _quand soudain_, votre cerveau craque et décide d'allonger le plot avec un truc pas prévu. (sigh)

Sinon, j'aimerai commencer par un grand merci à Ariani et Myrylaa pour leurs conseils avisés. Merci aussi à **Bouddha, Packaged, Laemia, Neferkitty,** et **Nayru p**our leurs commentaires plein de générosité et d'enthousiasme. Et puis bien sûr à tous ceux qui ont pris du temps pour lire mon histoire.

Bon maintenant, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire. On revient aux origines dans ce chapitre. (Il y a un topo sur l'équipage du Miranda au début du chapitre précédent si vous souhaitez vous rafraichir la mémoire.)

* * *

**Monde 3 : La planète au trésor**_**  
Si tu veux être un homme libre**_

**Chapitre 11**

_Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil,  
Mais comment savoir la peur envolée que l'on s'est trompé...  
Chanson éternelle, au refrain fané, c'est vrai, c'est étrange  
de voir comme on change, sans même y penser_

* * *

Bartok avait immédiatement remarqué l'intérêt que Firefly portait au jeune prodige de l'escrime. Le capitaine aimait les défis et le jeune Roch en représentait un qui était sans aucun doute intéressant. (Trois ans de tournois gagnés, malgré un si jeune âge, ça ne pouvait que forcer l'admiration).

Bartok avait vu l'intérêt se muer en obsession; vu Firefly observer son cadet découvrir la vie sur un bateau pirate avec fascination.

Après le fiasco sur Poséidon, quelque chose avait changé mais Bartok n'aurait su dire quoi. Le capitaine était muet sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur la planète, mais après leur retour, le nombre de fois où Bartok l'avait surpris en train de regarder Roch n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Et ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé, c'était que Roch lui _rendait_ lesdits regards. Bartok se demanda combien il se passerait de temps avant que le capitaine ne le baise. Avec Thestral qui renâclait et rongeait son frein comme un animal rétif, prendre un amant – _masculin_ – était l'une des pires idées que Firefly pourrait jamais avoir et Bartok se fit un devoir de le lui rappeler.

Firefly n'avait jamais montré ce genre de penchants avant Roch, mais Bartok était certain que ses suppositions sur la nature des intentions du capitaine envers le garçon étaient exactes : cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il connaissait Firefly et il le connaissait par coeur.

Ce n'était pas que Bartok était dégoûté par ce genre de relations – bien que ce fût _bizarre_ – après quarante ans de navigation, il avait vu des choses autrement plus dérangeantes que deux hommes ensemble. C'était juste que si Firefly se laissait aller à cette petite affaire, il finirait mort, ou bien pire. Thestral n'attendait qu'un truc dans ce genre là pour l'évincer du commandement du Miranda. Si leur liaison était révélée, Bartok savait que personne ne soutiendrait le capitaine.

Bartok avait juré de protéger Firefly, y compris de lui-même, aussi il fit ce qui était en son pouvoir pour effrayer le gamin et l'éloigner du capitaine. Un peu de sexe ne valait certainement pas toutes les problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber dessus.

Les machinations de Bartok se révélèrent être un échec lamentable et les deux commencèrent une liaison dont la discrétion laissait sérieusement à désirer, si bien qu'il semblât à Bartok que _Snake_ commençait à nourrir des soupçons quant à la véritable nature de la relation entre Firefly et Roch.

Puis, au grand soulagement de Bartok, ils cessèrent de se voir. Cependant, le répit ne fut que de courte durée, lorsqu'il découvrit à la Forêt d'Or qu'ils avaient peut-être cessé de coucher ensemble, mais que l'histoire était loin d'être terminée ils continuaient à se manger des yeux comme deux affamés, et les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient peut-être moins discrets que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent – ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Lors de l'attaque du Hollow Bastion, tandis qu'il voyait Firefly se précipiter vers Roch, étendu dans son propre sang, Bartok prit conscience du réel problème. Ce n'était pas de l'obsession ou de la fascination. C'était bien pire que ça. Firefly était raide dingue de Roch. Entiché, d'une façon trop ridicule pour qu'il veuille vraiment y penser. Et Roch le lui rendait très certainement.

Alors qu'il soignait le jeune garçon, Bartok songea à le tuer. Une drogue un peu dure ferait l'affaire dans son état et Bartok pourrait facilement faire penser à Firefly que son amant avait succombé à ses blessures. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, quoique puisse penser le capitaine, Thestral passerait à l'acte, Roch ou non. Tuer prématurément le jeune pirate ne résoudrait rien, et Bartok n'avait pas envie de savoir comment la mort de ce garçon ferait réagir Firefly.

Bartok sentit une vague de lassitude s'emparer de lui. Advienne ce qu'il devrait alors.

-Maudit soit le jour où tu es monté à bord, mon garçon, murmura le nain au gamon endormi.

Il pouvait dans une certaine mesure comprendre pourquoi Firefly était (amoureux) fasciné par ce garçon. Il était loyal, innocent malgré le milieu où il évoluait. Il était beau et honnête. Mais Bartok ne pouvait pas se résoudre à apprécier un homme qui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, causerait la perte du capitaine Firefly, malgré tous les efforts de Bartok pour le sauver.

**xxxxxx**

Le voyage se poursuivit sans encombre, le Miranda suivant le cap indiqué par la Boussole. Firefly ignorait combien de temps il leur faudrait voguer dans l'espace avant de découvrir le Star Whale, mais à vrai dire il n'en avait que faire, car il avait l'impression de toucher au but.

Roch commençait à aller et venir malgré l'air de réprimande sur le visage de Bartok, au plus grand soulagement de Kaël qui refusait obstinément d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était complètement obsédé par le plus jeune pirate du Miranda. Il savait aussi qu'il devait se montrer particulièrement prudent après la scène sur le Hollow Bastion. Il savait qu'il s'était trahi auprès de Thestral et de tous ceux qui l'avaient vu porter Roch jusqu'au transporteur ; Kaël ne se serait arrêté pour personne d'autre. Il avait rendu son affection pour le jeune homme flagrante. Il s'en voulait, savait que cela aurait probablement des répercussions sur les futures relations de Roch avec le reste de l'équipage, mais malgré cela, il était incapable de regretter de lui avoir sauvé la vie, plutôt que d'avoir parié que l'un de ses hommes le ferait.

Il se força à ne pas chercher la silhouette fine de Roch sur le pont, sentant sur lui le regard désapprobateur de Bartok et celui, suspicieux, de Thestral qui mourait d'envie de lui parler, mais qui hésitait encore. Firefly savait qu'à la moindre faiblesse de sa part, son second fondrait sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie.

Il se passait exactement ce qu'il redoutait, exactement ce pourquoi il avait voulu s'éloigner de Roch, exactement ce pourquoi il avait repoussé Roch, leur faisant du mal à tous les deux. Ce désastre était uniquement de sa faute, et il lui semblait que tous ces jours passés à part - à ignorer la souffrance de Roch - étaient juste un parfait gâchis, causé par son égoïsme et son ignorance.

Et malgré tout cela, il savait, avec une certitude absolue (absurde) que Roch ne lui en voudrait pas. Roch accepterait tout, les baisers ou la distance, les étreintes ou les rejets. Juste parce qu'il était Roch. Juste parce qu'il -

Firefly eut un rire amer. Après tout ce temps, le mot lui faisait toujours aussi effroyablement peur.

Thestral tournait comme un lion en cage, agressant tous ceux qui osaient lui déplaire pour un oui ou pour un non (un mot jugé déplacé, un vêtement mal ajusté, un mouvement du Miranda). Cela faisait deux semaines depuis le massacre du Hollow Bastion, et le Star Whale lui semblait toujours aussi loin que lorsqu'ils cherchaient cette foutue Clef de boussole. Il regrettait d'avoir tué Zag. Au moins cela lui aurait fait un divertissement sympa pour s'occuper.

**xxxxxx**

Trois semaines plus tard, les radars du Miranda détectèrent enfin un phénomène astrologique étrange. Tout l'équipage se précipita sur le pont dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Star Whale mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que des étoiles.

Il fallut encore plusieurs heures avant que la Boussole ne s'illumine, projetant autour d'eux une lumière si vive qu'ils durent tous détourner les yeux. Tous, sauf Roch, qui se souvenait dans un flash les verrous célestes que la Keyblade ouvrait. Et soudain, comme apparu de nulle part, ils aperçurent le Star Whale. Roch écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé par la vue grandiose qui s'offrait à lui. Au milieu des étoiles, une baleine gigantesque volait majestueusement dans l'espace, se mouvant aussi gracieusement que si elle avait été au milieu de l'océan.

Ce spectacle était formidable à lui tout seul mais il y avait plus étonnant encore. La baleine portait sur son dos un majestueux château blanc aux longs toits de tuiles colorées rouges et violettes. Roch faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il connaissait ce superbe bâtiment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais Roxas (Sora) le connaissait.

C'était le château de Disneyville. Subjugué, Roch se demanda comment le château de Disneyville avait pu se retrouver perché sur le StarWhale.

Renfermait-il vraiment au cœur de ses murs le secret de la Main de Midas ? Soudain, Roch n'en était plus si sûr.

******xxxxxx**

Firefly se sentit humble sous le poids d'une découverte qui avait nourri l'espoir de huit années de sa vie, et qui avait été l'obsession de son père. Des hommes étaient morts par centaines pour voir ce miracle, pour découvrir le secret qu'il renfermait et, aujourd'hui, le Star Whale planait majestueusement devant eux. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait rencontré Roch (Clef) quelques mois plus tôt. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver le Star Whale sans Roch.

-On y va, capitaine ? Frémit Thestral.

Son regard perçant était fixé sur l'animal fabuleux et Firefly pouvait presque voir l'avidité lui éclairer les yeux. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'impatience de ses hommes.

-Tous aux canots ! Thestral, Bartok, Roch, avec moi.

Thestral et Bartok lui jetèrent un regard sombre mais Firefly les ignora royalement pour poser une main solide sur l'épaule de Roch.

-On n'y serait pas sans toi, Clef. Bien joué.

Ils montèrent dans la barque solaire ensemble et Firefly laissa Bartok prendre la barre pour se diriger vers les marches blanches du château. Roch était accroupi près de la proue, silencieux, aux côtés du capitaine. Il dévorait le château des yeux. Derrière le canot de Firefly, quatre, cinq barques se mirent également en marche Firefly, jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, constata qu'ils étaient tous plus mystifiés les uns que les autres.

Arrivés devant le château, ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Firefly poussa la lourde et grande porte blanche et dorée. Elle s'ouvrit lentement. Roch suivit le capitaine à l'intérieur.

Le souvenir était flou car il appartenait à Sora mais Roch se souvint de la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il y avait des sans cœurs partout à l'époque, et (ils) avaient sauvés la Reine Minnie de la petite armée qui hantaient les couloirs.

Les pieds de Roch retrouvèrent sans mal le chemin de la salle du trône tandis qu'il suivait les fantômes de Sora, Donald et Dingo.

Il eut à peine conscience de Firefly qui le suivait et l'appelait suivi de l'équipage. Roch marchait vite, courait presque. Une porte, tourner à droite, à gauche. Une autre porte, l'escalier, encore un long couloir et la salle du trône était derrière.

Il se figea enfin, incertain de ce qu'il trouverait derrière. Il se souvint de son étrange rêve. De Sora et de Roxas qui lui souriaient. Une boule d'appréhension se noua dans son ventre.

-Ah, tu es là, fit la voix, essoufflée et exaspérée, de Firefly dans son dos, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

-Une intuition, répondit simplement Roch avant de pousser les portes, prenant une grande inspiration.

Il faillit s'étouffer. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir et du chapeau bleu à étoiles de Maître Yen Sid, le roi Mickey les attendait en souriant.

-Roxas, dit-il, je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit toi qui sois arrivé jusqu'ici.

-Majesté, dit timidement Roxas, tandis que les souvenirs (Sora, Riku, les ténèbres) menaçaient de lui faire exploser la tête.

-Soyez les bienvenus, dit Mickey à l'attention des pirates qui se tenaient derrière Roch. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos armes, ici.

Il fit un geste élégant de la main et toutes leurs armes semblèrent prendre vie, s'échappant des mains de leurs propriétaires pour aller se ranger sagement dans un coin de la somptueuse salle. Chaque fois qu'un pirate faisait un geste pour les reprendre, les armes glissaient plus loin, comme si le roi les avait dotées d'une vie propre.

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, poursuivit Mickey. Vous cherchez la Main de Midas, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne suis pas son Gardien, aussi je n'opposerai aucune résistance à votre présence en ces lieux, tant que vous demeurez éloignés de vos armes.

Le roi leur jeta un regard pensif.

-Il y a bien longtemps, la Main a été jetée dans un Monde oublié, là où elle ne pourrait pas faire de ravages et semer l'envie et la laideur dans les Coeurs. (Roxas buvait ses paroles). Pour la retrouver, si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, il vous faudra franchir trois étapes. Les murs de ce château sont vieux et fatiguéset ils n'ont pas vu de présence depuis des siècles. Je vous prierais de ne pas vous attarder en ce lieu. Seuls deux d'entre vous peuvent rester ici. Roxas, puisque c'est ton nom, à présent, sache que ta présence est toujours la bienvenue dans ce château.

Roxas rougit en sentant le regard de ses compagnons posés sur lui. Il s'obstina à regarder droit devant lui et à ignorer l'interrogation qu'il sentait poindre chez eux. Il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train d'imaginer, sentant un noeud se nouer dans sa gorge.

-Merci Majesté, mais – je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons jamais rencontrés, hésita Roch.

-Pas dans cette vie peut-être, dit pensivement Mickey. Après tant d'années, les visages se confondent, et on ne garde mémoire que de l'âme.

**xxxxxx**

Firefly ordonna aux autres de rejoindre le Miranda. Sans écouter les protestations de ses hommes, il suivit le roi jusqu'à une salle dont le toit s'ouvrait sur l'espace. La vue était renversante et Kaël ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. À coté de lui, Roch ne cachait pas non plus son admiration.

-Si vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous voulez, je vais sommer le Portail. (Il hésita). Vous pourriez découvrir que les trésors les plus précieux ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense. Il se peut que vous perdiez plus que vous ne gagniez au cours de ce voyage.

-Assez, claqua la voix de Kaël. Vous m'avez forcé à renvoyer mes hommes. Ouvrez la porte à présent.

Mickey leva de nouveau la main et un _Portail_ des Ténèbres s'ouvrit devant eux. Roch écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de ces mystérieux Passages entre les mondes, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en reverrait une au cours de sa vie.

-Mon dieu, fit Roch.

Il passa timidement la main dans le Portail. C'était froid, comme dans son souvenir. Il ne manquait que sa magie et sa Keyblade et ce serait comme s'il était _Roxas _(sora), comme si c'était de nouveau le temps des voyages entre les mondes, le temps de la magie et des moments volés au crépuscule. Il prit une brève inspiration et sourit à Kaël.

-Allons-y.

Puis il passa le Portail.

**xxxxxx**

Roxas manqua de s'écrouler par terre, déséquilibré par le voyage. Firefly ne fut pas si chanceux et il se releva avec lenteur comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait perdu aucun membre de son corps dans le voyage. Son visage était figé dans une étrange expression, à mi chemin entre la placidité et la rage.

Regardant autour de lui, Roch ne parvint plus à s'inquiéter de l'humeur ombrageuse de Kaël.

Ils se trouvaient – que dieu les garde – en plein coeur de la Cité du Crépuscule. Juste devant la gare, pour être exact.

-Roch, seigneur, il va falloir que tu me donnes des explications, dit Kaël, blême de rage. D'abord tu décodes la clef de cette boussole et maintenant, cette créature te connaît et _t'invite _dans sa demeure comme si tu étais un vieil ami ? Bon sang qui es-tu ? Nous avons passé des mois à trouver cet endroit et tu –

Il s'interrompit, son visage se tordant en une expression malheureuse tandis qu'il inventait les mensonges que Roch aurait pu lui dire. Énervé, il attrapa l'épaule de Roch pour le forcer à lui faire face.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle, siffla Firefly. Tu – (il se figea) – tu _pleures _?

-N-non. On doit trouver – ce qu'on fait ici.

Kaël ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Cette fois, ils résoudraient le problème immédiatement. Il poussa Roch contre le mur le plus proche pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qui était cette créature, Roch ? Comment pouvait-elle te connaître ?

Roch avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux brillants.

-Je ne suis pas certain que vous me croyiez.

-Roch, nous sommes à la recherche d'un artefact qui le pouvoir de tout changer en or. Nous avons traversé la moitié de l'espace connu à la recherche d'une créature légendaire que nous _avons_ trouvée. Je veux écouter ce que tu as à dire. Et je jure sur l'âme de mon père que si tu me mens encore une fois je te trancherai la gorge.

Il regretta presque ces derniers mots car les yeux de Roch semblèrent devenir encore plus brillants ; et Kaël résista tant bien que mal à l'urgence de le prendre dans ses bras, de murmurer des choses incohérentes qui ne prenaient de sens que dans le noir, entre deux corps qui s'étreignent.

-Parle-moi.

-Je ne vous ai jamais menti, dit Roch.

Il ne résistait pas, semblait défait. Ses mains pendaient le long de son corps et son regard passait par-dessus l'épaule de Firefly. Sa voix était monocorde et il avait l'air minuscule, ainsi. Minuscule et terriblement humain.

Kaël sentait la vague de rage le quitter comme elle était venue et les mains sur les épaules de Roch se firent plus douces, réconfortantes.

-Parle-moi, dit-il.

Roch lui jeta un regard hanté et malheureux.

-Je suis né sur Andoria, dit-il lentement. J'ai toujours été différent des autres. Je ne me suis jamais senti bien là-bas, c'était comme si je devais être... autre part. En grandissant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait plein de choses en moi qui n'étaient pas – normales. Je n'ai jamais appris à me battre, par exemple. Comme si quelqu'un avait gravé cette connaissance dans ma mémoire et que mes muscles avaient appris tous les mouvements.

À présent qu'il était lancé, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir arrêter Roch. Il parlait, les mots se précipitaient dans sa bouche, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu dire à Kaël sans jamais l'oser.

-Le plus bizarre sans doute, c'est que je me souvenais d'avoir été vivant avant d'être né. Les Géotiens appellent ça la Renaissance. La Réincarnation. J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais fou, mais – comment expliquer tout ce que je savais, tout ce dont je _me souvenais_, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison ?

« Je me souviens avoir vécu sur la Première Terre, par exemple. C'est dans ma première vie que j'ai rencontré le Roi. J'ignore comment il a pu me reconnaître. Je n'étais pas – Je n'avais pas ce visage quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Tu crois que je suis fou, n'est-ce pas?

-Je crois que tu crois ce que tu me racontes, dit doucement Kaël.

-Ce n'est pas tout, dit Roch.

-Oui?

-Ce n'était pas la première fois – que nous nous rencontrions, Kaël.

Quelque chose se contracta dans la poitrine de Firefly. C'était dingue tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dès que ce garçon était impliqué. Et soudain, il eut peur des prochains mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de Roch. Il le lâcha, se recula et regarda la gare, pour éviter ses yeux. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'horloge splendide qui les surplombait et cette vue lui apporta une étrange sensation de sérénité.

-Viens, dit-il. Il faut trouver ce qu'on attend de nous, ici.

Roch parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose et Kaël se tendit imperceptiblement. Mais le jeune pirate renonça.

-Cette ville s'appelle la Cité du crépuscule.

**xxxxxx**

La cité était complètement déserte, mais cela n'empêcha pas Kaël d'apprécier l'endroit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il était allé sur une planète dans un endroit qui n'était pas hanté par toute la fange de l'univers. Un endroit beau et chaud, où il serait libre d'aller où il le voulait, sans regarder derrière son épaule, pour surveiller les fripouilles à l'affut du sang et de la bagarre ou la FI.

Ils explorèrent la ville. Ou du moins Kaël l'explora, car il devint vite évident que Roch _connaissait _cette ville. Cela donnait une dimension réellement perturbante à la confession de Roch ; une dimension à laquelle Kaël refusait de penser. (_ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Ils appellent ça, la Réincarnation_).

Au bout de ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures, ils n'étaient guère plus avancés et Kaël sentait la fatigue alourdir tout son corps. Il suivit Roch jusqu'en haut de l'horloge de la gare où ils s'assirent les pieds balançant dans le vide. Ils regardèrent le soleil en silence.

-Je suis fatigué, finit par dire Roch. Essayons de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Kaël ne put qu'approuver.

Ils descendirent vers la place et Roch les mena jusqu'à une petite ruelle isolée. Il hésita un bref instant avant de pousser une grille pour révéler une minuscule petite pièce, cachée dans le recoin des bâtiments. Celle-ci était vide et nue, comme tout le reste de la cité, ce qui sembla dépiter Roch. Kaël n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à s'interroger sur les étranges lubies de son compagnon. L'endroit était suffisamment isolé et bien caché, cela ferait un refuge acceptable pour la nuit.

Le capitaine retira son manteau et ses bottes. Il s'allongea sur le vêtement, grimaçant à la position inconfortable. Roch l'imita et s'allongea un peu plus loin. Firefly leva les yeux au ciel; mi-amusé, mi-frustré.

-Ne sois pas idiot. Viens ici, souffla Kaël.

A quatre pattes, Roch se rapprocha. Il respirait fort et ses yeux étaient incroyablement bleus avec le contre-jour. Kaël se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et ne fut guère surpris lorsque Roch se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, attrapant la chemise de Roch par les épaules pour libérer ses bras puis son torse du vêtement. Il passa avec révérence une main sur la peau pâle et sourit dans la bouche de Roch. Celui-ci avait toujours la peau brûlante.

-Kaël, dit Roch à son oreille, tandis qu'ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre.

-Oui ?

-Je vous aime, souffa Roch si doucement que Kaël crut presque l'avoir inventé.

-Dis le encore.

-Je t'aime – je t'aime – je t'aime.

Kaël ne pourrait jamais l'entendre assez.

-Encore.

* * *

**(à suivre)**

Note : oui je sais que j'avais dit que Kaël ne saurait rien pour les réincarnations, et je le croyais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, jusqu'à écrire ce chapitre et Roch a fait ce qu'il voulait, comme d'habitude. Mais bon, Kaël ne se souviendra _pas._  
Note bis : la playlist des Bannis (les titres des chapitres, tirés des chansons Disney) est disponible sur deezer. Le lien est dans mon profil, dans la partie qui parle des bannis.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Lentement, mais sûrement on se rapproche de la fin du monde. Environ quatre chapitres, je pense, si le plot ne continue pas de s'allonger.

Un p'tit commentaire ? J'avoue que je suis anxieuse d'avoir des avis sur ce chapitre en particulier.


	25. Aussi loin que tes rêves

Mille mercis pour vos messages adorables. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne pour les réponses aux review. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai rarement eu tant de difficulté à écrire un chapitre pour cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le syndrome de page blanche est finalement passé, je pense que le chapitre 13 s'écrira sans trop d'encombres. Sur ces mots, je redis mille mercis une fois encore à tous ceux qui ont posté un commentaire (**Mia Suzuki-sama, Zombie Doll Loan, Shinigmylle, une fan, Panda's Kro, Laemia, Bouddha et Nayru.)**

Merci aussi Ariani sans qui ce chapitre serait très moche et Luciana pour son soutien :D

Sans elles, je serais encore en train de maudire mon chapitre d'un air mauvais.

Assez de bavardages.

* * *

**Dans les épisodes précédents** (parce que, kof, kof, cela fait un petit moment depuis le dernier chapitre. Sorry, sorry) ! : Axel et Roxas sont Kaël et Roch, deux pirates lancés à la recherche de la légendaire main de Midas qui a le pouvoir de transformer tout ce qu'elle touche en or. Dans l'épisode précédent, Kaël et Roch ont trouvé le Star Whale et découvert un château magique, fixé sur le dos de l'animal légendaire. Ils apprennent qu'il leur faudra passer trois épreuves avant d'avoir la chance de trouver la main. Roch et Kaël doivent passer les épreuves tandis que l'équipage reste derrière, sous la garde de Bartok, le garde du corps de Kaël, et Thestral, son sinistre second.

En se réveillant pour affronter la première épreuve, c'est avec stupeur que Roch reconnaît le paysage familier et désertique de la cité du crépuscule. Bouleversé, il avoue à Kaël qu'il connaît la ville. Livrés à eux-mêmes dans la ville, il va falloir trouver un moyen de passer la première épreuve.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Aussi loin que tes rêves (Aussi loin que tes rêves)  
Il y a quelque chose en toi (quelque chose en toi)  
Qui ne renonce pas  
C'est l'envie d'y croire encore qui rend plus fort _

Au petit matin, Roch ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Kaël n'avait pas bougé pendant la nuit. Il était allongé sur le flanc, un bras et une jambe jetés autour de Roch qui ne put que sourire à cette vision. C'était tellement étrange. Après si longtemps ils avaient eu si peu de réveils semblables que cela suffisait à comprimer la poitrine de Roch. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le visage, les paupières de Kaël. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Eh.

-Hé. Bien dormi?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je n'aie pas faim?

-Aucune idée, moi non plus.

Le deuxième jour passa similairement. Leur notion du temps était subjective. Ils passèrent la journée entre l'Horloge, les rues pavées et le Repaire comme l'appelait Roch, la voix teintée de nostalgie. C'était un monde juste à eux, où ils n'avaient rien à redouter, un monde où la faim et la soif n'existaient pas.

-C'est peut-être ça notre énigme, dit rêveusement Roch, allongé contre Kaël, caressant son dos en sueur, léchant le creux de son cou.

-"Ca?" répéta Kaël, aussi alangui qu'un chat en plein soleil.

-Partir d'ici. Trouver où nous devons aller. La Cité est remplie de tunnels, on devrait peut-être aller les explorer. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

-Peut-être.

La voix de Kaël était neutre, peu intéressée. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger – jamais, jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Kaël lui offrit un sourire triste.

-Je me demande juste quel serait le prix à payer si nous restions ici.

Il posa un baiser sur le front puis les lèvres de Roch. Soudain, le monde dehors semblait éloigné et inexistant. Il restait juste – Roch, Roch, Roch.

-C'était quoi mon nom avant ? Demanda Kaël.

Roch se figea et ne bougea plus pendant un long, très long moment. La réponse vint dans un souffle.

-Axel. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu t'appelais Axel.

Kaël inspira doucement tandis qu'il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom. Ils s'endormirent comme la veille, enlacés, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus former qu'un seul être. Le poids des révélations de Roch pesait entre eux ; mais étrangement, Kaël ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger.

(J_e t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, _chantonnait doucement la voix de Roch dans sa tête.)

Le lendemain, allongé sur le rebord de l'horloge de la gare, la tête sur les genoux de Roch, Kaël Firefly se demanda quel était le pouvoir de cet étrange monde qui les dépouillait de leurs identités pour ne laisser que (Axel et Roxas) Roch et Kaël. La main de Midas, l'équipage du Miranda semblaient bien loin, bien moins importants que les reflets du crépuscule sur la peau et dans les yeux bleus de Roch.

-Raconte-moi notre histoire.

Et Roch parla, parla des heures durant. Il raconta la vie de Sora, sa rencontre avec le Roi et de l'invasion des Sans Coeurs. Il parla de l'apparition des Similis, ces copies d'êtres humains dénuées de sentiments. Il parla de l'éclosion d'une amitié, étrange et fragile et merveilleuse. Il parla d'une promesse qui traverserait les mondes.

Il parla de la Première Terre, d'un monde qui ne pouvait que rêver des étoiles. Un monde de soie et de pierres, de boue et de superstitions. Un monde où ils avaient été haïs et craints, parce qu'un garçon ne pouvait pas coucher avec un autre sans le payer de sa vie. Il parla d'une rencontre, une reconnaissance au premier regard, au milieu de la foule. Un amour interdit, consommé en secret sous des draps de lin égyptien. Un amour qui les avait perdus tous les deux (encore).

Il raconta encore le monde souterrain peuplé de cadavres. Un monde de rires et de chansons pour oublier les regrets et la colère, pour oublier ce qui était laissé derrière, fût-ce l'amour, la haine ou les remords. Il parla de leur étrange rencontre, de sa peur et de la colère d'Axel et de ce qu'ils avaient, chacun, dû donner et sacrifier pour se retrouver.

Il parla d'un retour vers la lumière, d'un espoir pour être encore ensemble. Heureux et vivants, cette fois peut-être.

Kaël écouta ébahi, l'histoire de plusieurs vies. Quand ils se couchèrent, il traça avec révérence les traits du visage de Roch.

-Je pensais que tu serais en colère, dit Roch, je pensais que tu ne me croirais pas.

-Je ne t'aurais probablement pas cru avant, répondit Kaël en baisant ses yeux et sa bouche.

/Je t'aurai encore fait du mal/ fut ce qu'il ne dit pas, mais qu'ils entendirent tous les deux.

Le quatrième jour, ils explorèrent les tunnels.

Le cinquième jour, ils ne quittèrent pas le Repaire.

La faim et la soif ne se firent jamais sentir.

Le sixième jour, Roch tira Firefly vers le tramway. Ils parcoururent le circuit plusieurs fois. La main de Roch était agrippée à celle de Kaël, comme si la seule idée de le lâcher était insupportable.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Roch se redressa sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la fenêtre du tram. Un sourire immense lui mangeait le visage.

-Il reste un endroit que nous n'avons pas visité, dit-il.

Firefly lui jeta un regard insondable, comme s'il doutait qu'ils trouvent un quelconque moyen de sortir d'ici, mais il ne protesta pas quand Roch sauta du train en marche et il le suivit docilement sans jamais démêler leurs doigts.

Détalant, Roch tira Kaël vers un coin de la place où on apercevait une fissure dans un mur, assez large pour laisser passer un homme penché.

Derrière le mur, il y avait une forêt immense dont les cimes des arbres montaient si haut qu'on ne pouvait en voir la fin. Les frondaisons étaient si épaisses qu'il faisait aussi sombre dans ces bois que si l'on avait été en pleine nuit.

-J'avais oublié cet endroit, souffla Roch.

-Bien joué, dit Kaël, peu enthousiaste.

Roch sourit et le plaqua contre un arbre, une main sur ses épaules, l'autre sur l'écorce épaisse et collante de sève de l'arbre. Kaël se laissa embrasser.

-C'est ici, souffla Roch. J'en suis persuadé.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, répondit Firefly.

Roch le lâcha et l'entraîna sans hésitation à travers les arbres. Il était soudain silencieux, et malgré l'obscurité, Kaël était certain qu'il avait les joues et la bouche un peu rouges.

**oooo**

-Ils l'appellent le Manoir de l'oubli.

Le bâtiment tombait en ruines et méritait sans doute ce nom si dramatique. La grille était fermée mais cela n'arrêta pas longtemps les deux pirates qui l'escaladèrent avec l'aisance due à des mois et des mois de pratique dans les haubans du Miranda.

L'intérieur du manoir était aussi vide que le reste de la ville. Le plancher était défoncé par endroits, le bois pourrissant. Kaël commençait à vraiment détester cette ville fantôme où tout était mort. Même le soleil, rouge sang, semblait à l'agonie. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Tous ses instincts lui soufflaient de dégager de là le plus vite possible ; de prendre Roch avec lui et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ce lieu si étrange. Firefly mit un moment à comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait, ressemblait foutrement à de la peur. Il était certain que s'il y avait des choses dangereuses dans ce monde, c'était dans cette bâtisse décrépie qu'elles se cacheraient.

Ils explorèrent ensemble le vieux bâtiment et Kaël n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter tout ce que Roch lui avait dit. Son jeune compagnon semblait connaître tous les secrets du Manoir.

- Il y avait une pièce secrète ici, précisa-t-il tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage. Peut-être qu'elle existe encore.

Roch l'emmena dans une vieille bibliothèque dont les nombreux volumes croulaient sous la poussière. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très clairs, mais il se rappelait que cet endroit était important.

-Tu es sûr qu'il faut passer par ici ?

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. Je pense qu'on est au bon endroit.

Kaël soupira.

- Allez viens.

Soudain, le sol céda sous leurs poids et ils chutèrent dans une sorte de cave poussiéreuse, cinq mètres plus bas. Kaël grommela un juron tandis que Roch se relevait tant bien que mal, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui poignardait sa colonne vertébrale. Sa cheville lui faisait mal aussi, mais il en ignora l'élancement. Il s'approcha de Kaël qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qui restait sur le sol, sonné. Il devait avoir mal à la jambe et Roch espéra de tout son coeur que celle ci ne s'était pas cassée sous le choc de l'impact.

- Kaël, est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'agenouilla à côté du capitaine qui tourna la tête, ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

- Ma jambe, dit-il. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour me relever.

- Ne bouge pas.

Kaël étouffa un rire.

- Sans toi, je n'irai pas très loin.

Roch ignora les palpitations pressées de son coeur et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des vieux ordinateurs qui semblaient avoir un siècle ou deux. Ils étaient entassés et prenaient la poussière, et certains de leurs écrans étaient fendus. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Ne trouvant rien qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à un kit d'aide médicale, Roch s'agenouilla près de Kaël et posa une main presque tendre sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui y perlait. Puis, il passa son bras autour des épaules du capitaine et l'installa en position assise. Kaël ne fit pas un bruit.

-Ca va, ton dos ?

Kaël tourna la tête et le dévisagea en silence.

- Je ne sais pas.

Roch baissa la tête pour cacher le fard qui menaçait de colorer ses joues.

- Tu es prêt ? dit-il. Je vais t'aider àte lever.

Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Kaël et le souleva pour l'aider à se lever. Kaël se remit debout et testa avec hésitation sa jambe blessée.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, dit-il.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Aide-moi, ça va venir.

Roch garda un bras autour de Kaël qui s'appuya sur son épaule pour s'aider à marcher.

- Ca va aller ?

- Allons-y. J'espère que c'est bien ici, parce que je ne remonte pas, dit le capitaine. Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Roch espérait aussi qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sinon ils risquaient d'être coincés ici un bon moment, en attendant que la jambe de Kaël guérisse.

- Je peux te laisser ici un peu et aller explorer les alentours, dit Roch.

Kaël accueillit sa suggestion avec un regard sceptique.

- Je suis blessé, nous n'avons pas d'armes, nous sommes dans une cave étrange et sombre et tu veux me laisser tout seul ?

Roch se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

- D'accord, d'accord. C'était une suggestion idiote.

- Allons-y.

**oooo**

Ils débouchèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, aussi sombre que les précédentes et remplies de terminaux d'ordinateurs. Des écrans brisés, poussiéreux, et des dizaines et des dizaines d'unités centrales, gigantesques.

Kaël s'approcha de ordinateurs. Ils semblaient être là depuis une éternité ou deux, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était sûrement le cas.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini la première épreuve que Kaël en était presque à regretter d'être jamais venu ici. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que posséder la Main serait loin d'être facile, mais ce qui se passait ici, dans cette antichambre du paradis ou de l'enfer (il n'arrivait pas à se décider) était à des années-lumièrede tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Les confessions de Roch (Roxas) l'avaient terrifié. Et si quelques temps auparavant il aurait douté de la santé mentale du jeune prodige de l'escrime, ici, dans cet endroit, impossible, c'était facile d'y croire.

Facile de croire qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

Facile de croire qu'ils s'étaient déjà aimés.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Kaël s'était jeté dans cette relation sans réfléchir, lui qui n'avait jamais regardé un garçon avant Roch. Il était spécial. Quelque chose en lui attirait terriblement Kaël, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le baiser et _surtout_ de buter le premier enfoiré qui oserait poser un seul doigt sur lui.

Kaël n'avait jamais ressenti une telle dévotion pour quelqu'un.

C'était facile de croire que leur amour ne datait pas d'hier.

**oooo**

(_et il ignore comme il peut cette terreur insidieuse qui noue son estomac, contracte ses entrailles. Il ne doute pas la dévotion de Roch à son égard ; il a vu Roch risquer cent fois sa vie pour la sienne, comme un idiot. _

_Non, ce qui lui fait peur ce sont les raisons de cette ferveur. Il se souvient trop parfaitement de la révérence avec laquelle Roch a prononcé le nom d'Axel. Et malgré tout ce qui a été dit, Kaël n'est pas Axel, et ne le sera jamais. Ils ont peut-être un corps et des traits en commun, mais ils ne sont pas la _même_ personne et Kaël ne peut s'empêcher de se demander qui Roch désire vraiment, le capitaine pirate obsédé par la chasse d'un trésor fabuleux ou le souvenir adoré d'un homme mort depuis longtemps)._

_**oooo**_

-Il faut un mot de passe, soupira Kaël.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par les ordinateurs. Bartok était un très bon hacker, qui s'était spécialisé dans le brouillage de radar. Il serait venu à bout de ces systèmes antiques au bout de quelques minutes. Sa présence aurait été bien utile finalement. Découragé, il maudit le roi ridicule et ses règles idiotes. Il avait besoin de son équipage, bordel.

Commet avait-il pu croire, même une seconde, qu'il réussirait, juste avec Roch ? Un gamin qui n'avait pas vu vingt étés ? Sacrebleu, Thestral avait _raison. _Ces sentiments envahissants lui pourrissaient les yeux, lui ramollissaient le jugement. Il avait changé. Il était devenu _gentil._ La pensée lui donna envie de gerber et une nouvelle vague de colère le submergea. Il était furieux contre Roch, contre lui-même. Qui savait combien de temps ils allaient perdre dans ce monde figé, coincés avant de trouver une échappatoire ?

-Essaye EAUDEMER.

-Quoi ?

-Le mot de passe. Essaye, insista Roch.

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que Firefly tapa les mots sur le clavier. Les lettres cliquetaient et les touches semblaient à deux doigts de tomber.

L'impossible se produisit, une nouvelle fois. L'écran s'illumina.

_"FELICITATIONS, VOUS AVEZ PASSE LA PREMIERE EPREUVE" _fit une voix métallique.

_-_Ça n'a aucun sens, hurla Kaël, hors de lui.

Roch n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, ni Firefly de crier quelque chose d'autre. Le monde autour d'eux parut se dissoudre, comme happé par les ténèbres.

******oooo**

Il faisait noir comme dans un four.

Kaël prit une brève inspiration et expira immédiatement, soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait respirer normalement.

-Roch, appela-t-il.

Tâtonnant, il se remit debout avec précaution et maudit une fois encore le taré qui avait protégé la Main. Si les histoires de Roch étaient vraies – et Kaël doutait de moins en moins que ce ne soit pas le cas – Kaël n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il y avait de la magie là dessous.

Seul le silence lui répondit. A l'aveuglette, Kaël commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard, appelant le nom du jeune pirate régulièrement.

Il jura quand il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose. Son coeur rata un battement. Le sol sous ses pieds était désespérément plat et sans aspérité, comme du parquet glissant ou du marbre. Il se baissa lentement pour essayer de comprendre dans quoi il avait buté. Ses doigts tracèrent une longue forme rectangulaire haute d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, lisse et froide. Il sentit un mécanisme sous ses doigts tandis qu'il inspectait l'objet et il comprit que c'était probablement un coffre. Il lui fallut queques minutes pour réussir à l'ouvrir en jouant avec le mécanisme. Dans l'obscurité, la tâche n'était guère aisée. Ouvrant enfin le coffre, Firefly plongea ses mains avec hésitation à l'intérieur, espérant de tout son coeur qu'il n'y avait rien de vivant là dedans.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent deux objets. Le premier, il le reconnut immédiatement. C'était sa lame de feu. Il connaissait la garde par coeur. C'était comme une extension de son bras. Le deuxième objet était une arme également. Une petite dague aiguisée. Kaël alluma la lame de feu et s'en servit comme une lampe pour essayer de se faire une idée de l'endroit où il était. Le faible éclairage ne lui apporta aucune information intéressante.

-Roch! Cria-t-il, encore et encore, se demandant s'il crierait jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne meure.

Et soudain, un bruit dans l'ombre. Un froissement de vêtements, peut-être.

-Roch ?

Il sentit quelque chose l'agripper et instinctivement, il se retourna, près à frapper. Il retint son coup au dernier moment quand la lame éclaira le visage inquiet de Roch. Kaël l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira à lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et réel et vivant.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? Siffla-t-il, tandis que Roch enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Il prit la main droite de Roch et referma ses doigts sur le poignard qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt, dans le coffre.

-Il y a _quelque chose_, dit Roch. J'ai senti un truc me frôler.

-Un truc ? Répéta Kaël, resserrant sa prise sur la lame.

Roch regarda son arme, à peine éclairée par l'épée de Firefly.

-Je pense qu'on doit le tuer.

-Super. Question à dix mille crédits : comment tue-t-on quelque chose qu'on ne voit _pas_ ?

Roch ferma les yeux, plongeant dans les souvenirs de Roxas (Sora), de toutes les choses monstrueuses qu'il avait éliminé, l'éclat foudroyant de la KeyBlade fendant les ténèbres et la chair des créatures. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il y avait quelque chose de changé. Une détermination telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie, à part peut-être avant un combat impossible, sur Andoria. Une détermination enracinée jusque dans son coeur, qui lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait _pas _perdre. Peu importait l'ennemi, il gagnerait toujours. Parce qu'il était l'Elu. Roch n'avait peut-être pas de KeyBlade, mais il avait deux cents ans de pratique d'escrime dans la tête.

-On attend qu'elle attaque, souffla Roch.

Kaël parut sur le point de protester, mais il ferma la tête, voyant l'expression de Roch. Il garda sa main fermement serrée sur l'épaule du jeune pirate, incapable de le lâcher. Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait, il détestait peut-être même Roch, parce qu'avant lui, Kaël Firefly ne s'était jamais soucié de personne, focalisé sur sa vengeance et le rêve de son père. Et maintenant, maintenant il y avait quelque chose qui arrivait à lui faire perdre de vue le but qu'il s'était fixé, depuis toujours.

**oooo**

-Ca fait deux jours, siffla Thestral, combien de temps leur faudra-t-il ?

-Laisse-leur un peu de temps.

-Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils en profitent, grommela Thestral.

Bartok haussa un sourcil, la bouche barrée d'un sourire mauvais qui dévoilait ses dents tordues.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là, Thestral ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, fit le second du Miranda.

Son ton était mielleux et dangereux et Bartok le détesta instantanément. Il espéra que Firefly ne mettrait guère plus longtemps à trouver cette maudite Main, car il était en train de perdre le contrôle de ce qui se passait à bord. Déjà, il voyait Seishiro et son sinistre acolytes lever la tête et se rapprocher de Thestral.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de la fascination bizarre de _la luciole_ pour le petit mousse, grimaça Thestral.

-Si tu l'appelles comme ça devant lui, il t'arrachera les couilles, dit calmement Bartok.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait ! Rugit Thestral.

Bartok grimaça. Oui, la crise semblait imminente.

**oooo**

Lorsque le sol _trembla_ sous leurs pieds, Kaël sut qu'ils allaient avoir un problème. Un problème du genre monstrueux.

Ils le sentirent d'abord approcher. Il était tellement grand et imposant qu'ils pouvaient sentir son approche via les vibrations du sol. Le coeur battant dans les tempes, ils attendirent dans les ténèbres. Kaël se demanda si ce serait la fin. Dans le noir, avec Roch.

Ce ne serait pas la façon la plus désagréable au monde de mourir.

**oooo**

Kaël sentit un profond calme l'envahir. Le genre de calme qui venait avant les tempêtes de météorites ou les abordages impossibles, avant les courses poursuites et les escales qui tournaient mal. C'était une sensation unique, faite d'adrénaline et d'anticipation, où tout devenait si clair et si évident que le corps de Firefly semblait bouger tout seul, comme animé d'une volonté propre pour survivre.

La lame de feu éclairait bizarrement le visage de Roch qui serrait contre son coeur le poignard. Firefly hésita un moment avant de tendre la lame de feu pour qu'ils échangent. Roch répondit par un sourire.

-Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir jamais battu, Kaël. Je serais plus tranquille si tu la gardes.

Emu sans savoir pourquoi, Firefly ignora le bloc de briques qui sembla tomber dans son estomac pour mystérieusement se volatiliser au sourire tranquille de Roch.

-Quand nous étions – avant...

(Le bruit se rapprochait. Ce ne serait plus long avant qu'ils ne voient une forme se mouvoir dans la claire obscurité projetée par le feu de la lame de Kaël)

-Oui ?

-Quand nous étions Axel et Roxas, il y avait des monstres ?

-Plus laids que Thestral; s'amusa Roch. Aussi grands que des bateaux, parfois. Mais – il n'y a pas eu un seul monstre assez fort pour nous mettre à terre, _partenaire_.

(Et il y avait tant de chaleur dans ces mots, tant d'affection que Kaël ne sut s'il devait encore une fois maudire les souvenirs de Roch ou souhaiter désespérement se plonger dedans pour partager un peu de cette chaleur).

Le sourire, de gentil, devint prédateur. Cela lui allait bien.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.

Kaël éclata de rire et ensemble, ils s'élancèrent vers le monstre.

* * *

**à suivre...**

voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Je _promets_ d'écrire la suite plus vite. Mon manque d'inspiration est résolu.

Bisous à très bientôt.


	26. Mon dernier espoir, c'est toi

Bon, je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de promettre des choses pour les délais._. _On ne devrait jamais s'arrêter d'écrire quand on a de l'inspiration, car quand on reprend deux semaines plus tard, on regarde la dernière phrase fixement et on se demande _je sais que je savais où j'allais mais je suis un poisson rouge. POURQUOI je n'ai pas pris de note. _On se traite de tous les noms, mais le temps que la muse revienne (mais c'est jamais aussi cool que la première fois donc on déprime, donc on traine les pieds) plusieurs mois ont passé et on se retrouve à publier un chapitre avec un délai horrible. Donc mille fois _sorry_, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Ariani a sauvé ce chapitre du syndrome de NaNoWriMo (aka Ecriture Horrible et Inintelligible)

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier du monde « La Planète au trésor ». Il ne reste plus qu'un monde avant la fin de la fic :D

J'y crois à la fin de cette fic, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, très chers lecteurs. Sans vous, je ne suis pas sûre que les Bannis seraient allés bien loin. Je vous aime les gens )

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Avant de trouver la main de Midas, Firefly et Roch doivent subir trois épreuves pour prouver qu'ils sont dignes de mettre la main (hahaha) sur ce trésor. Projetés dans la cité du crépuscule, une sorte de paradis hors des mondes, vide et silencieux, ils passent plusieurs jours à se redécouvrir (retomber amoureux) et Roch raconte à Firefly l'histoire de leurs vies. Après plusieurs jours à essayer de comprendre le but de cette épreuve, Roch se souvient du Manoir de l'oubli et du Passage entre les mondes, dans la cave secrète.

Ils disparaissent et se réveillent dans le noir. Très vite, ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas tous seuls, et qu'un Sans Coeur géant les attend dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Monde III : La Planète au Trésor**

_Si tu veux être un homme libre_

**Chapitre 13**

Serre bien les mâchoires !  
Fonce dans la bagarre  
Elle conduit vers la victoire  
mon dernier espoir, car cet espoir, c'est toi !

_Ils s'élancèrent vers le monstre, côte à côte._

A mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient aux ténèbres, Kaël parvint à discerner la forme de la créature qui les chargeait. Celle-ci faisait au moins six mètres de haut et Firefly l'imaginait tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar, telle la sinistre création d'un scientifique fou. Bougeant par instinct, Kaël sentit l'approche de la bête grâce aux vibrations que ses sabots claquant sur le marbre noir envoyaient dans toutes les directions.

Le vacarme était assourdissant. Firefly courut vers sa droite, se dégageant du chemin du monstre. Glissant sur le sol lisse, il évita son ennemi, et tandis qu'il passait à côté de lui, il assena un violent coup de lame de feu dans les flancs de la créature. La lame traversa sans difficulté la chair de l'animal et une horrible odeur de chair brûlée remplit les narines de Firefly.

L'apparition poussa un beuglement monstrueux. Elle bougeait trop rapidement pour une bête de cette taille ; en un temps record, elle stoppa sa course, fit volte face et chargea de nouveau le capitaine. A la faible lueur de la lame de feu, celui-ci réussit à entrapercevoir plus distinctement la forme immense de l'apparition et ses deux yeux mauvais, laids comme la mort. Firefly sut instinctivement que cette chose était née dans le noir.

Firefly se reprit brutalement et n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'aller à la rencontre de l'abomination brandissant sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, certain qu'il pouvait frapper sa gueule, ou mieux encore, plonger sa lame entre ses yeux ; et si cela ne tuait pas ce truc, _rien_ ne le pourrait.

Il entendit, quelque part derrière lui, la voix de Roch, qui hurlait, « Tu as perdu l'esprit ? _Axel_ ! » Il ignora la dernière supplique, sûr de lui, tandis qu'il attendait le choc. Au dernier moment, il trébucha, poussé hors du chemin par Roch. Roch, qui était juste armé de son ridicule petit poignard, Roch qui se jetait vers le monstre, Roch qui allait se faire bouffer le bras, avant même d'avoir une chance de toucher la bête. Firefly se maudit de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour qu'ils échangent d'armes. Sa cheville lui faisait de nouveau mal, et il s'attendit à assister, impuissant à la mise à mort de son amant. Il imaginait des crocs, longs comme son bras déchiquetant la chair de Roch.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Il n'y avait rien, rien, rien au monde qui pouvait valoir cela (surtout pas la Main – il commençait réellement à regretter avoir jamais pénétré dans ce maudit château) : regarder quelqu'un qu'on aimait se faire réduire en charpies et –

Et il se passa quelque chose.

Un éclat de lumière traversa les ténèbres, arrachant un cri de douleur à la bête qui s'arrêta net. Roch ne cessa pas de courir pour autant, profitant de la stupeur du monstre, il sauta et s'accrocha puis il se mit à lui grimper dessus, aussi facilement qu'un singe. Roch avait toujours été bon en escalade, mais c'était là une application de ses talents à laquelle Firefly n'aurait jamais pensé.

Les éclats de lumières se multiplièrent, dispersant les ténèbres, les laissant voir l'apparence cauchemardesque de l'adversaire. Toujours perché sur l'épaule de celui-ci, Roch semblait minuscule et fragile. Il se glissa derrière la tête de la bête titanesque, qui s'était remise à bouger, jetant ses « _bras_ » anguleux et verdâtres au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger des éclats de lumière qui pleuvaient à présent autour d'eux.

Puis Roch planta violemment sa petite dague minuscule dans le cou épais de cette horreur impossible, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la créature se torde et se torde de douleur plus que de fureur. Un autre éclat de lumière la mit à terre et Roch continua de la poignarder, sans paraître remarquer le sang qui giclait et l'éclaboussait de gouttes liquides et gluantes. Le sang n'était pas rouge mais noir ; un dernier cri, et le démon était mort.

Roch glissa à terre, et soudain, il n'y eut pas un éclat mais des dizaines et des dizaines de gerbes de lumière fusant de partout, comme une pluie brillante, illuminant les alentours. Il n'y avait rien à voir cependant. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle immense recouverte de marbre noir, sans mur. Rien que du marbre à perte de vue, comme si c'était devenu le monde tout entier.

Kaël ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Son cœur battait trop fort dans ses tempes.

Il sentit une gerbe de lumière tomber sur lui, mais cela ne faisait pas mal. C'était chaud, comme une caresse, comme une promesse.

-Kaël !

Il entendit d'abord Roch, qui glissait du haut du cadavre et courait jusqu'à lui. Une odeur nauséabonde lui emplit les narines et ouvrant les yeux, il regarda le visage noir de sang de Roch.

-Tu peux bouger ? Demanda Roch.

-Non.

Il ne dit rien quand une gerbe de lumière vint mourir sur son visage, tout près de son œil gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ? C'est parce que tu as tué cette chose?

Roch secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas. Les premières sont tombées avant.

-Tu as failli te faire tuer.

Roch l'ignora. Kaël sentit des mains sur sa jambe et il exhala un soupir de douleur.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas cassé, maugréa Roch. Tu peux te lever ?

-Si tu m'aides.

Lentement, Roch l'aida à se redresser, en ménageant sa jambe blessée. Le corps tout entier de Kaël était parcouru de frissons de souffrance. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se mettre debout, s'appuyant sur les épaules de Roch.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, chuchota-t-il. Tu as failli mourir.

Roch enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kaël, y laissa un baiser fantôme avant de répondre.

-Je le referai encore. Aussi souvent que nécessaire, pourvu que tu restes avec moi.

C'était tellement _dégoulinant _de niaiserie que si Kaël avait été dans son état normal, il aurait probablement frappé Roch ou répondu par une insulte ou un sarcasme. Pourtant il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dans la voix de Roch. Et c'était sans doute parce que Firefly était drogué à la douleur que sa seule réponse à l'affirmation de Roch fut de le passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer contre lui.

Autour d'eux, la pluie de lumière était devenue si intense qu'on y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

Et soudain, elle fut si éclatante que tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut de fermer les yeux et attendre, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Puis tout devint blanc.

§§§

Lorsque Kaël revint à lui, ce fut pour sentir les mains douces de Roch pressées contre son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, une douce lumière et le visage souriant de Roch, penché sur lui, juste quelques centimètres séparant leurs bouches. En bougeant juste un peu, Kaël pouvait sentir la respiration tranquille de Roch sur son visage.

-Hé, tu vas bien ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai sauté sur cette chose pour la poignarder à mort. Il t'a – touché ?

-Je n'ai rien. Ta jambe ?

Sa jambe lui faisait si mal qu'il préférait ne pas y penser, faire semblant qu'elle n'existait pas. Une douleur brûlante partant de la cheville, remontant jusqu'aux genoux, la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher. La seule idée de bouger, de se lever, était insupportable.

-Chut, tout va bien.

Fermant les yeux, Kaël laissa le tirer vers lui, en position assise. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Roch – pour l'équilibre, pas pour jouer avec les cheveux blonds qui tombaient lâchement sur le cou et les épaules de Roch.

-Pas de danger ici. J'ai regardé, pendant que tu dormais. Je pense que la Main est ici. Je n'ai pas encore exploré les alentours, je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles tout seul.

Kaël avait presque – _presque_ – oublié la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici.

-Aide-moi à me lever.

-Tu plaisantes? Tu viens juste d'arrêter de saigner.

-On va pas rester cent sept ans ici, Roch. Aide-moi à me lever, c'est un _ordre._

Roch roula des yeux.

-T'es têtu c'est pas possible, des fois je te jure –

-Tu me jures que quoi ? Fit Kaël, la voix bourdonnante.

Roch lui lança un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux étaient un peu humides.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement. C'est ahurissant. Accroche-toi à moi. Si c'est les ordres, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Kaël ne répondit pas. C'était comme si son cœur avait raté un battement, comme si son cerveau s'était paralysé. Il avait presque réussi à _oublier_.

C'était comme si chaque mot était doté d'une lame coupante, c'était comme si chaque mot lui poignardait le ventre et le cœur, comme autant de coup de couteau. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour respirer, restait juste la douleur, et les mots, ces quatre petits mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. A cet instant, ils semblaient plus efficaces que n'importe quelle arme.

Kaël avait toujours su que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était différent – comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Depuis le premier jour, Kaël avait été jaloux d'Axel, avait haï Axel, et maintenant qu'il connaissait l'histoire derrière ce prénom, malgré tout ce qu'avait dit _Roxas_, c'était encore pire. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait tenté d'accepter – il ne doutait pas que Roxas lui ait bien dit la vérité, il n'en doutait pas une seconde – mais enfin de compte, restait que Roxas était amoureux d'un homme qui n'existait pas. Restait que Roxas voulait _Axel_ et que Kaël, bien qu'il soit humain, bien qu'il ait un cœur, n'était qu'un ersatz du Simili qui hantait les souvenirs de Roch, depuis qu'il était né.

Kaël ferma les yeux. Sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches, son cœur battait dans ses tempes, et il haïssait ces pensées perfides et stupides qui tournaient dans sa tête, sans cesse, sans lui accorder le moindre repos. Ces pensées qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, de tuer, de mourir. Ces pensées qui disait (_tu l'aimes plus qu'il ne t'aime – il ne te connait pas, il ne veut pas te connaître, il ne connait qu'Axel._) Ces pensées qui ne le lâchaient plus, depuis ces quatre petits mots prononcés au hasard.

L'idée que Roch le touche était à la fois exaltante (comme trouver une oasis après des jours de marche dans le désert) et repoussante, dégoûtante, la seule idée le rendant malade.

Kaël ne savait comment penser, comment ressentir, comment agir.

Avant Roch, la gamme de sentiments qu'il avait jamais ressenti n'était guère étendue : c'était comme si Roch lui avait appris tous les sentiments que l'humanité pouvait avoir: depuis l'amour, en passant par la haine de soi et de l'autre, la jalousie, le désir, morbide et fascinant, de mort, l'obsession, la culpabilité, et quelque part, en deçà de tout ceci, la compassion aussi.

Kaël ne savait plus s'il haïssait Roch, ou s'il l'adorait trop.

Kaël ne savait plus rien.

Juste quatre petits mots. Quatre mots, prononcés au hasard sans réfléchir. Quatre mots qui avaient la force d'un ouragan.

_Tu lui ressembles tellement._

§§§

Dégoûté, Kaël laissa Roch l'aider à se relever. Il ne tenta pas de prendre appui sur sa jambe. Tandis qu'il considérait enfin les alentours, pour la première fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il en oublia presque la colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Roch et de leur situation impossible.

Tout n'était qu'or.

Les fenêtres, les murs et le sol.

Le hall, sublime, faisait mal aux yeux tant l'or brillait. Les lustres où brûlaient des bougies dorées étaient en or aussi, même l'eau de la fontaine qui chantait à proximité d'eux était de couleur d'or.

Au centre du hall, il y avait un gigantesque récipient. Dans ce récipient, il y avait les trésors les plus fous que Kaël aurait jamais pu imaginés. C'était incroyable, impossible, mais devant eux, s'élevait littéralement une montagne de pièces d'or, de pierres précieuses. Une odeur divine parfumait l'air, un mélange d'encens qui faisait palpiter leurs cœurs et soudain Kaël ne savait plus pourquoi il était ici, pourquoi il en voulait à Roch. Il se sentait, bien, si bien. Roch avait raison, la Main devait être quelque part, à portée d'eux.

Enfin, après des années de recherches interminables, le rêve de son père, là sous ses yeux.

-Kaël ? Où sommes-nous ? murmura Roch.

-Au palais de Midas, répondit Kaël sans la moindre hésitation.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Et ce qu'il voyait, cela ne pouvait que signifier que les légendes étaient vraies : ce que la Main touchait se transformait en or.

C'était vrai, c'était réel, c'était en train d'arriver.

-Viens, il faut qu'on trouve cette main.

Oubliés les monstres impossibles, et les mots coupants comme des couteaux, oubliés les jours passés dans la Cité, oubliée la jambe douloureuse restaient le rêve et la Main, les seules choses qui comptaient à présent.

§§§

S'approchant d'une statue de taille humaine, Firefly fut fasciné par celle-ci ; elle semblait presque vivante, tant ses détails étaient soignés et réalistes, jusqu'au moindre poil de sourcil ou ce petit grain de beauté juste sous l'oeil gauche. Roch s'approcha à son tour, résistant difficilement à la tentation de toucher le visage de la sculpture d'or. Qu'un tel travail d'orfèvre fût possible avec un métal comme l'or relevait pratiquement du miracle.

Roch détourna le regard de la statue et suivit Firefly qui avançait en boitillant pour explorer les lieux. Ils restèrent proches, presque assez pour se toucher ; mais le capitaine se dérobait aux mains de Roch, refusait de laisser celui-ci le toucher.

L'adrénaline commençait tout juste à retomber et le jeune pirate se sentit soudain à la fois anxieux et exténué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis la Cité du crépuscule.

-Pourrait-on s'arrêter, juste – une minute ?

Si Kaël n'avait pas été aussi étrange avec lui, il aurait sans doute accédé à sa demande (nul doute qu'il était épuisé, lui aussi), mais en l'état actuel des choses, il se contenta de répondre d'une voix polaire qu'ils continueraient jusqu'à trouver la Main de Midas. La mort dans l'âme, Roch emboîta le pas à Firefly, en traînant les pieds, comme un enfant capricieux.

§§§

Passant à côté des statues, Roch ne réussit pas à se départir d'un profond malaise ; il sentait sur son dos le regard lourd et figé des statues. Il accéléra le pas et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. C'était presque comme s'il était suivi, mais rien ne bougeait alentours. Il rattrapa Firefly, désireux de ficher le camp d'ici le plus vite possible.

Kaël l'ignorait toujours et regardait droit devant, laissant Roch impuissant, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre le capitaine dans cet état de rage. Leur relation était une série de faux pas et de mots amoureux, de sourires et de cris de rage, d'amour et de dégoût. Mais ils étaient ensemble, c'était plus que Roch avait jamais osé espérer.

§§§

Ils avançaient en silence l'un derrière l'autre. Le regard de Roch était systématiquement attiré par les piles merveilleuses de métaux précieux. Les verres colorés des fenêtres laissaient passer une lumière surnaturelle.

Roxas ne s'était jamais senti si bien et si mal à la fois.

Au bout de l'allée des statues, ils se figèrent tous les deux. Là, enfin, une sculpture immense qui faisait presque trente mètres de haut. Elle était à l'effigie d'un vieil homme au visage émacié et terrifiant. Mais ce qui retint réellement l'attention des deux pirates, c'était la main gauche de la statue (_la main du diable_, souffla une voix d ans la tête de Roxas).

Glissé dans un creux, la main de Midas était enfin à eux.

Kaël lâcha son épée qui tomba avec un grand _CLANG _par terre. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il s'approcha de la statue et l'escalada lentement. Sa jambe l'élançait toujours, mais elle supportait en tremblant le poids de son corps. Il passa sur les genoux pour attendre la taille, la poitrine puis l'épaule de Midas. En équilibre sur l'avant bras, il s'avança avec aisance sur le trésor qu'il avait cherché durant la moitié de sa vie. Il éclata de rire. Enfin, enfin, _enfin_. Tous les problèmes, les interrogations s'envolaient enfin ils touchaient au but du voyage.

-Fais attention en la prenant, dit Roch, ne touche pas les doigts.

Kaël roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour être transformé en or par ce truc.

En bas, Roch regardait avec envie les piles de pierres précieuses. Portant la main à sa ceinture, il défit son sac en cuir et s'agenouilla à côté d'une pile de diamants. Puis il les ramassa par poignées pour remplir son sac. Il n'avait jamais vu des diamants d'aussi près. Mais rien qu'à les voir, si beaux, si brillants, si coupants, il n'arrivait pas à résister à la tentation de les prendre.

_Si nous avions possédé un seul de ces cailloux sur Andora, notre vie aurait été bien différente, _pensa Roch, tandis qu'il ajoutait des rubis, des émeraudes et des saphirs à sa collection de pierres précieuses. Il trouva un harmonica dans la pile et l'ajouta à sa pile de trésors. Le sac plein, lourd à craquer, il regarda Kaël, accroupi dans la paume ouverte, cherchant un moyen de décoincer l'artefact sans se faire toucher par la malédiction. L'espace d'un bref, terrifiant moment, Roch imagina l'immense statue se mouvoir, ses doigts d'or se refermer sur Kaël et le broyer aussi facilement qu'on casse une noix. Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos et il avala son mauvais pressentiment. C'était idiot, mais il ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration quand Firefly, enfin, délogea la Main magique de la paume de Midas.

-Victoire ! cria Kaël, aux anges.

Roch retint sa respiration. Tout était silencieux, comme avant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de mauvais qui semblait s'être réveillé quand la Main avait été enlevée de son habitacle. Kaël enveloppa l'artefact dans un tissu pour éviter tout contact accidentel et éclata de rire quand les fibres de tissu se changèrent en or sous ses yeux.

Puis, tout sombra dans le chaos.

Non pas dans un _boum_, mais dans un murmure.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le premier tiers du chapitre suivant est déjà écrit.

Bisous


	27. L'argent te brûle les doigts

Ok, donc, ce chapitre s'éternisant, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour éviter que vous attendiez encore trop longtemps. Donc voila la suite.

Merci, mille mercis à vous tous sans qui j'aurai sans doute baisser les bras depuis longtemps. J'adore lire vos messages, et même savoir que vous cliquez sur un chapitre me fait sautiller de joie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci encore : Nassis, Chocolate Kangoo, Neferkitty, Shinigamylle, Gyakusatsu, Nayru, Flamme Dansante et Mikage Gun.

* * *

**Monde III : La Planète au trésor**

_Si tu veux être un homme libre_

**Chapitre 14**

Tu veux le beurre et l'argent du beurre  
Mais l'argent te brûle les doigts  
Il ne pourra pas faire ton bonheur  
T'étais heureux autrefois ?  
Non ! L'argent n'a pas d'odeur  
L'argent n'a pas de coeur  
Il ne faut jamais avoir peur  
Quand on rêve d'une vie meilleure

* * *

_Puis tout sombra dans le chaos._

_Non pas avec un « boum », mais avec un murmure._

* * *

D'abord Roch et Kaël n'entendirent qu'un long grincement, un peu comme un larsen, chuintant et brisé. Roxas se tourna pour essayer d'identifier d'où venait le bruit. De nulle part et partout à la fois, on aurait dit que cela provenait des montagnes d'or, dressées ici et là.

La voix de Firefly attira son attention sur la statue de Midas. L'espace d'une seconde, d'une impossible seconde, Roch crut que celle-ci s'animait. Un clin d'oeil et l'impression s'évanouissait.

- Kaël, appela-t-il.

- Roch, monte, dépêche-toi.

- Quoi ? Mais -

- Ne discute pas. C'est un ordre.

Firefly ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les cascades d'or et il continua d'insister jusqu'à ce que Roch attrape son sac rempli de pierres précieuses et escalade la statue, suivant le chemin que Kaël avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

- Lâche ce sac, bordel, jura Kaël.

- Pas question.

- Monte, dépêche-toi, répéta le capitaine.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le larsen s'amplifia, devenant un long cri aigu et inhumain. Roch ne se retourna pas, ne regarda pas d'où ça venait. Il se concentra sur son ascension. C'était facile, si ce n'était le sac trop lourd qui pesait sur son dos et ses épaules. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux plis des vêtements de Midas, à la recherche d'une prise sûre. Il ferma les yeux. Son fardeau lui pesait de plus en plus, et lutter contre la gravité s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas.

Le cri continua, et, d'aigu comme des crécerelles, il devint guttural, comme la voix d'un mort sorti d'un tombeau. Des images, affreuses, éclatèrent dans la tête de Roch. (Une vieille sorcière aux yeux exhorbités, des crânes cliquetant de rire et Kaël, mon dieu, Kaël les yeux brillant de haine, aussi dévorant que de l'absinthe, Kaël dont l'haleine tuméfiée l'étouffait tandis qu'il forçait un baiser dépravé sur sa bouche)

- Roch ! Roch ! Roxas !

La voix de Firefly l'extirpa de ses souvenirs, le ramenant à la réalité. Il rêvait rarement d'En-Bas. Si on pouvait parler de rêves ; ceux-ci avaient plutôt l'allure de cauchemars et si Roch avait une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette vie antérieure, il s'était toujours efforcé d'oublier les images d'En-Bas.

- Kaël, souffla Roxas.

- Lâche le sac, s'il te plait - cria le capitaine, trois mètres au-dessus de lui.

Trois mètres c'était beaucoup trop.

Sonné, Roxas manqua de lâcher prise. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et le gargouillement d'outretombe menaçait de le renvoyer En-Bas.

Il secoua la tête, raffirma ses prises sur l'imposante statue, et reprit lentement son ascension malgré son coeur qui s'affolait de peur. Au-dessus, agenouillé sur les bords de la paume de Midas, Kaël était de plus en plus frénétique et inquiet. Enfin, il réussit à attraper la main de Kaël et à se hisser à son tour sur la main dorée et ouverte de Midas. Kaël l'attira dans une étreinte désespérée. Roch laissa échapper un genre de gloussement, de soulagement autant que de terreur. Il referma ses doigts sur le tissu de la chemise de Kaël, et enfouit son nez dans le cou du capitaine.

/Tiens tu ne m'en veux plus maintenant ?/

Lorsque Kaël émit un son agacé, Roch se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

- D-désolé, souffla-t-il.

- On parlera plus tard.

Roch le lâcha et se retourna, pour la première fois. Il ne tarda pas à identifier l'objet de l'inquiétude de Firefly. Ce son - ce son qui semblait venir tout droit d'En-Bas. Il venait des statues d'or. Celles qui étaient dans les allées et sous les piles d'or ; des centaines de statues s'étaient animées quand Kaël avait retiré la main de Midas de son socle. Roch lâcha un juron qui fit rigoler Kaël.

- C'est pas – possible.

- Je pense que ce sont des victimes de la main, dit Firefly d'une voix un peu absente.

- Les victimes ? répéta Roch.

- Cela m'étonnerait franchement que nous soyons les premiers à trouver cet endroit. Cet objet est maudit.

- Et tu le veux quand même, soupira Roch.

Leurs bouches béantes ne cessaient d'hurler, de plus en plus fort, mais au moins les statues ne bougeaient pas.

- Y en a partout. Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici - et où est la sortie ? - et, problème alarmant numéro deux, as-tu remarqué, que la seule statue qui ne fait rien c'est celle de Midas ?

Kaël serra le poing autour de l'artefact magique. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Elles n'ont pas l'air de bouger. Je vais voir si je trouve une sortie.

- Hola, pirate, répliqua Roch. Cap'taine, dois-je vous rappeler que votre jambe est en piteux état ? Et que s'il faut courir, j'ai de bien meilleures chances de leur échapper que vous.

Le ton frappa Firefly comme une porte qui claque. C'était peut-être son titre ou le vouvoiement, c'était sans aucun doute la voix de la raison. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Kaël devait apprécier l'idée. Sa cheville n'était peut-être pas cassée, mais elle était au moins foulée, et ses acrobaties n'avaient rien arrangé. S'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de sortir d'ici vivant, Roch avait raison, il allait devoir se ménager. Il aggripa les épaules de Roch et amena son visage près du sien. Leurs fronts étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, et Roch pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide du capitaine. La sienne ne devait guère être mieux, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de coller leurs bouches ensemble. Roxas ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver des mots qui ne sonneraient pas comme un au revoir. Il était foutrement terrifié. Il bafouilla un 'je t'aime' contre les dents de Kaël et se laissa glisser vers le sol. Sans le sac de pierres précieuses, c'était plus facile. Et Roch avait toujours adoré escalader des trucs.

Il n'avait pas d'armes, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à espérer en combat singulier avec une sculpture en or massif. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Roch rêvait de tenir la KeyBlade entre ses mains (et il espérait de tout son coeur que ce ne serait pas la dernière).

Arrivé au sol, il retint son souffle. Une partie de lui s'attendait à se faire écraser par cent statues. Quand rien ne vint, il osa bouger.

Le cri persistait, mais les statues demeurèrent figées à leur place. Quelque peu rassénéré, Roch parcourut les environs, à la recherche d'une sortie.

**§§§**

Il s'approcha avec hésitation de l'une des statues. Le cri qui lui rentrait dans les oreilles lui vrillait la tête était insupportable. Il lui rappelait l'espèce de comptine étrange qu'ils avaient entendue une éternité plus tôt.

_en bas, en haut.  
L'un a bel air,  
l'autre montre les crocs_

_L'un d'or se couvrira,_

_les mains vides l'autre repartira  
en haut en bas_

_mais pas comme tu crois_

§§**§**

Roch fit le tour de la salle au trésor. Celle-ci était si grande qu'il lui fallut pratiquement vingt minutes pour revenir à son point de départ. Les statues hurlantes étaient innombrables et chaque minute passant alourdissait le mauvais pressentiment qui comprimait sa poitrine.

Nulle part cependant il ne vit de sortie.

- Roch ?

- Rien Cap'taine, répondit-il, crispé de frustration.

Juste une fois, Kaël aurait voulu que les choses se déroulent de façon _simple_.

- Remonte, soupira Kaël.

Roch s'exécuta. Ils s'assirent au creux de la paume, dos à dos, en silence, cherchant une idée, une solution. Roch n'aurait pu dire combien de temps avait passé jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne bouge enfin.

- On va avoir un problème, dit Kaël.

- Quoi ? demanda Roch.

Un problème de plus, un de moins ne ferait pas une grande différence, songea-t-il avec un cynisme qui n'avait rien de familier.

- Tu ne sens pas ?

- Non quoi ?

Kaël sembla hésiter.

- Je commence à avoir faim.

Cela aurait pu être comique, dans une autre situation. Mais Roch fut incapable de sourire. Il n'avait aucune sensation de ce type. Cependant si leurs corps étaient en train de sortir de l'espèce de stase qui avait annihilée leurs besoins corporels, la situation allait vite devenir critique.

- On va trouver une solution, dit Roch.

- Et quoi ? On va manger de l'or ? Tirer à la courte paille ? suggéra Kaël avec un rire affreux.

- Hilarant. Non, on va faire mieux que ça, on va sortir d'ici, dit-il.

Kaël se retourna et Roch l'imita. Ils étaient à présent face à face et il n'y avait pratiquement rien qui séparait leurs visages. Kaël posa doucement sa main sur le visage de Kaël comme fasciné par ce qu'il touchait, comme si c'était la première fois. Il ne restait plus grand chose de la colère qui l'avait animé plus tôt.

- Je ne te comprends pas, dit Roch. Tu souffles le chaud et le froid, sans prévenir. J'aimerai tellement comprendre.

Kaël glapit un rire cassé.

- Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il.

Il posa un baiser affectueux sur sa bouche, plein de tendresse.

- Parfois, Roxas, j'ai envie de te frapper la tête sur un mur, pour voir si on peut y faire entrer un peu de bon sens.

- Quoi ?

Kaël soupira. Sa main glissa le long de la nuque de Roch et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, dit Kaël. Souvent tu es perdu dans les souvenirs. Tu le cherches, à ma place et parfois je peux voir que tu es déçu parce que je ne suis pas là. Celui qui se rappelle.

- Kaël.

- Tu as voulu savoir. Alors tu vas m'écouter. je t'aime souffla, Axel, la voix brisée, le souffle coupé. Pas parce que tu es Roxas, ou parce que nous nous sommes rencontrés avant, plusieurs fois. Pas parce qu'il y a des souvenirs chéris et amers entre nous. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

Et pour la première fois, pour la première fois depuis le premier rêve, Roch souhaita ne pas se souvenir, souhaita qu'ils aient pu se rencontrer et s'apprendre sans _Axel et Roxas, St Jean et Alexandre, Acsel et – et – _

- Bien sûr ! protesta Roch.

- Je ne doute pas que tu m'aimes. Juste de tes raisons. C'est clair chaque fois que tu butes sur mon nom. Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre, Roxas, et je suis juste fatigué de prétendre le contraire. Je ne supporte plus de te voir me comparer à lui tout le temps. Axel est mort, Roxas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

-...

-...

- Kaël... s'il te plait.

Firefly lui esquissa un sourire triste.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. Je suis juste fatigué de prétendre. Tu peux continuer de penser à lui, évidemment, mais si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi tu cesseras de nous comparer et de t'émerveiller chaque fois que je fais quelque chose qui peut lui ressembler.

- Ok.

- O-Ok.

- Parfait. Si c'est retenu (les yeux de Roch s'agrandirent), on a plus besoin d'y revenir.

Roch inclina la tête.

- Et quand on reviendra sur le Miranda ? dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te remettras à m'éviter ? A ne plus me regarder.

- Non c'est promis.

- Thestral -

- Thestral peut aller se faire foutre. D'ailleurs quand on ramènera cette petite merveille, tout le monde se moquera de notre relation, tu ne crois pas ?

Roch répondit avec un simple sourire que Kaël fut obligé d'embrasser. Le baiser s'approfondit vite et Roch ferma les yeux et enfouit ses mains sous le manteau de Kaël pour le tirer plus près de lui. Il sentir Firefly poser la Main délicatement à côté d'eux avant de continuer, comme s'il n'avait jamais (jamais jamais) l'intention d'arrêter.

Le bruit des statues sembla se résorber ; restaient juste eux.

Roch était bien déterminé à prouver à Kaël qu'il avait tort et si celui ci ne voulait pas croire à ses mots, il devrait au moins croire à ses actes.

C'était sans doute vrai au début, ce qu'avait dit Firefly. Le séjour à la Cité du Crépuscule n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais Axel et Roxas, c'était son passé. Ils n'avaient pas vécu tout ce que Roch et Kaël avait trouvé ensemble. Leur complicité n'avait rien de l'intense passion qui liait les deux pirates. Ce qu'ils avaient n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils l'avaient construit ensemble. Roxas avait eut peine à le comprendre, et à présent, il avait tout son temps pour le prouver, encore et encore à Kaël.

/Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime/

Tandis qu'ils se séparaient ils remarquèrent une colonne de lumière qui s'élevait à présent du bassin où se jetait une cascade de paillettes d'or.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas de panneau « SORTIE », mais c'est assez proche, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si.

- Allons-y.

-J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici, enchaîna Roch.

§§§

Il saisit le gros sac rempli de trésors de toutes sortes. Il le ferma bien et le laissa tomber au sol. Par quelque miracle, le sac n'explosa pas au contact du sol.

Kaël sauta sur ses pieds. Il se pencha pour ramasser la Main. Comme il s'exécutait, la clameur des statues s'amplifiait tandis que la lumière transperçant l'eau s'affaiblissait rapidement.

- Dépêchons nous, dit Roch.

Il glissa à terre avec l'aisance d'un écureuil. Il jeta le sac par dessus son épaule et surveilla la descente de Kaël, qui ne pouvait s'aider que d'une main. Il était prudent mais rapide.

Ce fut quand il toucha le sol la main gauche refermée sur la malédiction de Midas que tout bascula. Et que les statues se mirent à bouger.

§§§

Un long crissement de métal les paralysa tous les deux sur place. Roch agrippa le poignet de Kaël, terrifié par la vision de deux cents statues d'or qui s'animaient. Elles étaient lentes, tournaient la tête et les épaules dans leur direction. Roch inspira lentement tandis que ses doigts serraient si fort la chair de son compagnon qu'ils laisseraient probablement des marques.

Le cœur de Roch battait à tout rompre, comme s'il allait à tout moment défoncer sa cage thoracique. Roch n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Seule la poigne forte d'Axel le gardait sur terre.

-Bouge Roch, jura Kaël, fébrile, dans son oreille.

Roch se reprit, et ils se mirent à courir. Ils n'allaient pas vite, ralentis par leurs charges d'or. Mais plus ils avançaient vers le portail, plus les mouvements des statues devenaient plus précis, plus véloces. Quand il resta moins de cent mètre les séparant de la sortie de cet enfer doré, les statues se remirent à hurler, à hurler comme soi on les torturer, à hurler comme elles hurleraient, (imaginait Roch) si quelqu'un les faisait fondre.

Roch poussa un cri quand l'une d'entre elles attrapa son poignet serrant à lui briser les os. Tous ses efforts étaient inutiles congre le métal, et il eut beau se débattre les doigts de la statue serraient toujours.

Roch lâcha Kaël.

-Fiche le camp d'ici. Dépêche-toi.

-Pas sans toi, réploiqua le capitaine sans hésiter, même une seconnde.

Roch se figea, il ne regardait plus les statues, ni Roch, juste la main de Midas qui reposait contre lui. Puis, délicatement, il posa la relique par terre. Instantanément, la salle redevint silencieuse.

Kaël soupira – Roch ne sut si c'était de résignation ou de soulagement peut-être un mélange des deux à la fois.

-Il semblerait que je doive choisir entre la légende et toi, Roch.

Il retint son souffle.

-N'aie pas peur. C'est un choix facile, poursuivit Kaël.

Il brandit la lame de feu et d'un geste net, il trancha le poignet de la statue immobile qui retenait Roch prisonnier.

Kaël posa la main sur le visage de Roch.

-C'est drôle, mais je crois que je comprends un peu mieux cette énigme maintenant, dit-il avant de l'attirer pour un baiser étonnamment tendre, venant de sa part. Sortons d'ici, ajouta-t-il, en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de Roxas.

Kaël attrapa le sac d'or tombé par terre et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'au portail. Le poignet toujours emprisonné par une main d'or, Roch se laissa faire, silencieux.

* * *

Voilaaaa ! Le prochain chapitre sera définitivement le dernier de ce monde.

Reste encore un monde avant de finir cette histoire.

A bientôt et merci pour votre soutien


End file.
